After The End: Spike's Story
by Barn and Co
Summary: During and post 'Chosen'. what would happen if Buffy saved Spike? Where would the Scoobies go? What new characters might they meet? And which old evil is back to get them?
1. The End

**Chapter One**

Bloody hell.

Here I was glued to the bloody spot, in great pain and all I could do was barely beat off every supervamp that came my way. Meanwhile Buffy and the potentials, I mean, slayers were fighting like true champions. Even though they were just as scared as before, they didn't show it. They knew that this was going to be the last battle for some of them, which not all of them would survive. Supervamps having decided that their time was to be better spent on the slayers instead of on me, they left, leaving me stuck here, alone and bored.

So as I was frozen here, now was a good time to relive the past few days.

* * *

Walking into the Summers house and not finding Buffy there, searching the whole bloody town until I found her curled up in some room, in a house that wasn't hers. Her asking me not to leave her, to stay with her that night. Curling up on the bed with her, holding her in my arms, not sleeping a wink while Buffy slumbered peacefully. Convincing her to go back to her house, to take charge again, convincing her she was needed. Which she was, everyone needed her. Not that they would have liked to admitted it at the bloody time. Sleeping with her in the basement.

If I ever made it out of here alive, I should thank Faith for not running off, she was the one sleeping in Buffy's bed. Without her that wouldn't have happened.

Creeping in here and feeling extremely bloody frustrated as the _click click click_ of Buffy's sodding heels made noise on the floor of the cavern. We were after all infiltrating The First's lair, not to mention becoming tasty snacks for any vamp that caught us. We had been waiting for Willow to do some spell. Magic, like many other things, had bad consequences for me. Take now for instance, I was frozen in place because of some sodding amulet that Captain Forehead had given Buffy.

The only person who could wield it had to have a soul but be more than human. So that left me. And because of the bloody thing, I was now frozen here.

* * *

Quietly seething as I was, I was caught off guard when beams of light erupted from me.

'Ergh Buffy?' She didn't hear me. 'BUFFY!' I shouted. Buffy whirled around and looked my way. She sure was graceful. She had always been graceful. Even when she was being thrown through the air, she did it gracefully. It was just the way she was. A look of panic and fear and something else, I couldn't quite tell what, emerged in Buffy's eyes and she quickly sprinted to my side. From somewhere far off I could hear Faith yell, 'everybody out! Now!' The slayers ran for the exit, I could just make out the shapes of the girls.

'I can feel it Buffy', I whispered. She looked confused.

'What?'

'My soul' I murmured. 'It's really there. Kinda stings'.

At this point debris and other bits of dirt, supervamp, slayer and alike starting falling around us. None of it actually hitting us, but surrounding us, like a protective circle. The girls had fled, there were none to be seen, except for Faith. She seemed to be waiting for something. I turned my head slightly. Buffy was still here. That was what Faith was bloody waiting for. Buffy. 'Go on then…' I ordered.

'You've done enough, you can still -' Buffy began. I cut her off.

'No. You beat 'em back, now I get to do the clean up' I reasoned.

Faith, having waited for some time already and noticing how unstable the ground was called out, 'Buffy! Come on!' after yelling at her, Faith ran, probably thinking Buffy was not that far behind her. Buffy in actual fact, had not moved an inch.

'Spike…' she uttered. I knew what she was trying to do.

'I gotta do this'

She didn't pay me much attention. I didn't think she would. She would try and con me out of this until I gave in. I wasn't going to. She held my hand for a while, it would have been longer if it hadn't burst into flame.

'I love you', she whispered.

Remembering what that girl had said, I could do nothing but smile. Slayers. Bloody useless and don't tell you anything about their feelings towards you until it's too late.

I really should have seen this one coming.

'No you don't. But thanks for saying it', I said, still smiling.

I gave her a shove in an effort to make her run, but she only fell to the ground.

'Go!', I shouted as the earth trembled. 'Dawn needs you. Do you think she would ever forgive me if I kept you here?'

Seeing that as her cue to leave, she stood. But didn't leave. She once again, advanced on me.

'You know, you'll never make it out alive if you don't leave now love' I stated truthfully.

She knew that as much as I did, so why she was still here was beyond me.

'I know, but I'm not leaving without you' she whispered and with that grabbed the amulet with both hands and tugged.


	2. Unconscious

**Previously:** 'You know, you'll never make it out alive if you don't leave now love' I stated truthfully.

She knew that as much as I did, so why she was still here was beyond me.

'I know, but I'm not leaving without you' she whispered and with that grabbed the amulet with both hands and tugged.

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Buffy tugged on the amulet and its chain. But not hard I could feel was the searing pain from the amulet itself and then what may have been, if I was still human, my neck snapping. 'Damnit', she cursed and then braced herself for another attempt. I couldn't fight her off either.

She had placed herself out of my reach, but close enough so when she leant over she could still grab the amulet. She tugged again, only harder this time. The amulet resisted, but Buffy kept pulling and finally the chain broke.

Having all this power running through your body and then suddenly disappearing definitely takes its toll on a bloke I decided as I fell to my knees. My knees didn't want to co-operate with me so I ended up kissing the ground.

Ever so slowly, I managed to prop myself up on my elbows and look up just in time to see Buffy smile. It was so good just to see her smile. I smiled too. I hadn't seen that in bloody ages. It had all been doom and gloom recently.

'I love you', she whispered. I was about to say 'I love you too pet' but the smile left her face and worry made the smile leave mine. Suddenly without any warning what so ever, she fell.

'Buffy!' I yelled but it was useless.

She fell anyway, only a few feet away though, so I scrambled over.

'Buffy! Can you hear me?' I questioned, hoping desperately that I would get a response. Nothing. It was only then that I realised there was an awful lot of blood on her shirt. She was killing vampires; they didn't bleed; only turned to dust. She wouldn't kill humans either it wasn't in her nature. Curiously and desperately hoping I was wrong, I lifted her shirt. Blood. Tons of the stuff. By the looks of it, someone had come up behind her and stuck a bloody sword through her.

The walls of the cavern shook and debris starting falling from the roof.

Slowly I rose to my knees and carefully picked Buffy up. Being mindful of her head, as I didn't want to hurt her even more. Cradling my love in my arms, I stumbled my way through the cavern to the entrance of the school.

Bodies lay everywhere, Bringers and humans alike. All of them dead but all of them looked somewhat peaceful. As strange as I found this, I knew I must press on if I was to get out of here and get Buffy to safety. At this point I didn't care what happened to me, my only concern was for Buffy.

Stepping over bodies and pieces of debris the size of small cars took more energy out of me than the amulet had, but I knew Buffy's life depended on it so I continued. At last I made it to the school entrance and could see that a bus was waiting not that far in front of me. Only one problem though. It was daylight; I couldn't exactly get to the bus without bursting into flame.

'Where is Buffy? She should be out by now', came a voice not too far from where I was standing. Looking around I found the whelp, Xander pacing in front of the bus. I was about to call out when I then heard him say, 'And Anya. Where is she? What if she never comes out? What am I going to do with my life then? What if I never find love?'

This was at first quite amusing to listen to, then I saw that his lips weren't moving. At all. This threw me and I wan sure if I was hallucinating or not but I had to get his attention.

'Xander!' I cried. 'Help!'

He looked up puzzled, then his eyes widened as he saw who I was carrying. For a brief second I forgot about Buffy and felt extremely bloody self-conscious, as though he was examining me, not the person in my arms.

'Merciful Zeus, Buffy!" Xander breathed.

He looked terrible. All the worrying over his demon no doubt.

'I need you to take her to the bus, I cant take both of us. Thing is, these days I still tend to burst into flame' I explained.

I knew he didn't like me much, and i didn't really like him either, but we both understood that right now, Buffy was more important than us not getting along. I handed her over to Xander and he ran them both to the safety of the bus. I stood for a moment, bracing myself.

'Ready, set, go' I murmured as I threw my duster over my head and raced for the bus. I wasn't as fast as I had been before. Bloody amulet. Still I knew I was going to be ok, even if I could feel my hands starting to sizzle. I arrived at the door and thundered up those bus steps. I still knew I wouldn't be completely safe here; I wedged myself in between two seats and sat on the floor. It was cold and uncomfortable, but it was better than any amulet and it was darker down here than it was on the seat. I would have to make do with it.

'Buffy, where the hell is she? Hand her over'I demanded as I slid my duster off.

Xander stepped forward and gently passed her down to floor level. I snatched her from his grasp, as carefully as I could and lay her in my lap. Her head resting on my chest and her breathing so quietly, even I could hardly hear her.

I used my duster as a blanket and covered us both with it. I didn't like the looks everybody was throwing at us, Buffy was more than vulnerable now, I wanted to protect her and stop the looks so I covered her wound and wrapped my right arm around her waist. With my left, I slowly started stroking her face.

'C'mon Buffy love, be a slayer, this is nothing, you can beat this. I mean you have died multiple times pet, so this really is nothing', I whispered in her ear.

Whilst saying this, I wondered if the whelp had found his demon. I did a quick sweep of the bus to see. All I saw were slayers doing the same thing I was. Comforting friends and trying to keep others conscious. No whelp or demon though.

A moan erupted from Buffy's lips however and I was instantly thrown into a panic.

'Buffy it's ok now, I'm here, I've got you. You're safe now love' I uttered.

A small smile crossed her face, here eyes still closed. She breathed a sigh and whispered, 'Spike'.

Xander came crashing up the bus steps; he must have still been looking for Anya.

'Is Anya here? I can find her anywhere!' he exclaimed in a panic.

Everyone slowly looked down and Andrew, who had been wondering why he didn't die on the seat behind mine, rose and faced the panicked boy.

'Andrew, did you see?' Xander questioned. Andrew's face was sullen.

'I was scared, I'm sorry…' he said. Xander still pressed on.

'Did you see what happened? Was she…' he asked.

Andrew gathered what he could and looked Xander right in the eye.

'She was incredible. She died saving my life' he announced.

Xander smiled, 'That's my girl. Always doing the stupid thing'.

Andrew sadly nodded. A voice sounded from the back of the bus.

'Well it wasn't that stupid if I saved someone was it?' it stated.

A crowd of eyes stared at where the voice had come from. I would have too if the bloody char wasn't in my way. Xander gasped and tears came to his eyes.

'How? Andrew said…' he started.

'As you can see, I'm perfectly fine. Better than fine in fact, I'm fan friggin' tastic' the voice said.

I managed to get a peek at the person sitting up the back by looking under the seats. Although I had a pretty good idea of who it was, thanks to teary eyed boy over there. I was still surprised however, when I got my first sighting of a cheery, bright-eyed Anya, with not a single scratch on her.

'Well what are you waiting for? The ground to swallow us whole? Drive' she ordered.

Robin Wood, son of the second slayer I killed, was a bloody mess, just like the rest of us, but as he was still conscious and sitting in the driver's seat, he dutifully turned the ignition key and the sped us all to safety. Away from the school, away from Sunnydale and most importantly, away from the hellmouth.


	3. Anya

**Previously: **'Well what are you waiting for? The ground to swallow us whole? Drive' she ordered.

Robin Wood, son of the second slayer I killed, was all bloody, just like the rest of us, but he was still conscious and sitting in the driver's seat, so he turned the ignition key and the bus sped off. Away from the school, away from Sunnydale and most importantly, away from the hellmouth.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

The bus sped away from Sunnydale as fast as the wheels would turn. It wasn't bloody fast enough in my opinion. I could have driven the thing faster than Robin. However, I did have a sleeping, somewhat unconscious Buffy in my arms, so I didn't decide to press the matter. It was more important to make sure she was ok, than to argue and bicker with Wood.

The bus was awkwardly quiet. No one really knowing what to say after Anya's surprise arrival. Not a word was spoken except for the odd comforting reassurance. Only Xander chose to break the silence.

'Anya how?' he asked. We all wanted to know how exactly she survived, seeing how Andrew had just told Xander she was dead. He didn't have anything against her either, so one had to ask these things.

Anya smiled. 'Well…' she began.

* * *

_Anya lay on the cold bloody ground. She hurt; nothing like a sore arm either, it was a whole body hurt. She didn't know what had hit her. One minute she was saving Andrew's ass, the next she knew she was on the ground and gasping for air. Which became less and less as time passed by._

_Everything in the hall was still fairly noisy. She could still hear running footsteps around her. One set of footsteps had to belong to Andrew she thought. If he hadn't been cut down already. A bringer fell to the floor just in front of her. She couldn't even push away the ugly face that now stared at her. After a few moments many footsteps could be heard running through the hall, but they were retreating, heading outside, belonging to people she would never see again she guessed. _

_Anya lay in the puddle of blood, just listening and trying desperately to keep breathing, to not disappear into the blackness that seemed to try to swallow her. She could hear footsteps. The she heard cursing. Instantly she knew it was Spike. It wasn't that hard to know it was him, when you heard 'Bloody hell!'_

_Anya lay in wait, just hoping that she would be one of the bodies he would step over. It wasn't the case. He bypassed her and stepped over the bringer to her left instead. Determined not to be left behind, she mustered her strength and called out 'Spike' but it was only a whisper. Not only that but it was drowned out by a 'Merciful Zeus' from Xander and Spike asking him to carry Buffy to the bus. Just when she was about to try again, the footsteps were gone, all was silent in the school. Anya knew there was no hope for her now, so she lay in wait, hoping the lackness would swallow her quickly._

_D'Hoffran having heard the news that his dear Anyanka was in the fight against the first, had been watching from his home in Arashmahah. Having seen Anya fight for her life and lose it saving some mortal, tweaked something in his core. He knew it wasn't right to watch his favourite vengeance demon die, but he also knew it wasn't right to let her live either. He sat torn between two decisions. Let her live, but as a vengeance demon, or watch her die. Quickly seeing that she was about to be lost forever, he teleported to the school and knelt next to her. _

'_My dear Anyanka, this shouldn't have happened to you' he said. 'You know very well that the boy should have died, yet you give your life for him. How touching'_

'_I do what I can' she whispered._

'_Save your breath Anyanka, I have an offer I want you to hear' D'Hoffran stated. 'I have come to offer you your life back. I can't stand to watch my favourite die. The only thing is, instead of being human, you shall return to this world as a demon and once again wreak vengeance on the world. Or if you like, I can leave now and let you die' he proposed. _

_Anya didn't take much time to reach a conclusion._

'_life, demon, please' was all she managed to squeeze out before she started to convulse with spasms. _

'_Very well. I grant you your powers back dear one and hope to see some progress this time' with a wave of his hand, a faint purple glow engulfed her and suddenly she could breath again. Anya gasped. Looking down, she could see her wounds being mended in front of her very eyes. Anya slowly stood. _

'_Thank you D'Hoffran' she murmured. _

'_Don't mention it.' He stated. 'Seriously, don't mention it. I cant go around doing this everytime one of my ex-demons falls in battle'_

'_I completely understand' she laughed._

'_Well dear, I bid you farewell for now at least. Oh and by the way, you might want to get on that bus, that human of yours, Xander is it? Well he seems quite distressed. Goodbye Anyanka, see you soon' he said. _

_Anya turned towards the school entrance. 'Does this mean I can…' she asked as she turned around. _

_'teleport?' she finished her sentence even though D'Hoffran was no where to be seen. It was just his way, he always seemed to do that and it wasn't until recently did it really pissed her off. She made a mental note to bring that up with him next time she saw him. _

'_Well I guess that leaves me with one way to find out' Anya said. She stood perfectly still, closed her eyes, concentrated really hard, and then she was gone._

_

* * *

_

'And I opened my eyes to find my self in the back of this bus, sitting on this seat' Anya finished her story.

This was about the fourth time she had told us her damn story. It was growing old real fast. I had tried to sleep through it the last two times, but the bus would hit something in the road, jolting me awake. I listened to the first time the story was told, as I wanted to know what had happened to her, but now I was just sick of her voice.

Trying as hard as possible to be polite, I slowly spat, 'Anya, love can you please shut your trap'

'Why don't you make me vampire' she spat back.

'As much as I would love to pet, I'm somewhat busy' I sneered, gesturing to the Buffy in my arms. She stirred and my full attention was turned to her instantly.

'Oh that's right, I'm Spike, I have a soul now. I'll just walk all over people' Anya started mimicking me.

Xander, not wanting a fight, took the hint. 'So Anya how'd that story go again?' he asked.

I groaned knowing that yet again, I was going to have to listen to the bloody story yet again. I was just about to close my eyes and attempt sleep yet again, when my hand, that was wrapped around Buffy's waist suddenly became warm.

Buffy's wound had clotted ages ago, so unless she had moved and opened it up, I couldn't explain the warmth. Nervous as to what I would find, I slowly lifted the duster. Just enough so I could see, and that's when I saw it. It was faint at first but it was there; a faint golden glow. Which seemed to be coming from my hand. I couldn't do anything but stare, as the glow grew brighter, almost blinding.

I tried to hide it as well as I could, though I wasn't sure I did. The glow spread from my fingertips to Buffy's waist, to the huge laceration on her stomach. The glow seemed to be healing her right in front of my eyes.

From what I could tell, her heartbeat was becoming stronger, her breathing more deep, her skin less pale. Within a few moments the glow vanished, leaving a perfectly fine Buffy lying in my lap. Seconds later Buffy finally opened her eyes. I must have looked like a bloody stunned mullet because she giggled.

'Wha- what happened?' she asked. Relived to have a now conscious Buffy, I smiled.

'It's a long story, I'll fill you in when Anya's not around'.

Anya stopped telling her story for the thousandth time. 'I heard that!'

'Do you think I really care pet?' was my reply.


	4. The Bus Out

**Previously: **'Wha- what happened?' she asked. Relived to have a now conscious Buffy, I smiled. 'It's a long story, I'll fill you in when Anya's not around'.

Anya stopped telling her story for the thousandth time. 'I heard that!'

'Do you think I really care pet?' was my reply.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

'So let me get this straight. I saved you, fell and you saved me. Anya was on the verge of death, made a deal with D'Hoffran and became a vengeance demon again, your hand somehow magically healed my wound and now we're in the middle of no where?' Buffy asked. She was right.

'Yeah, pretty much love'.

We had been driving for hours and were somewhere near the border of California. Giles suggested that we should get to an airport and fly to Cleveland. He did also say that if we all go at once, it would be just a tad conspicuous, so small groups was the go.

No one minded this plan. With slayer healing and all that, mostly everyone was fine. Faith took Robin to a nearby hospital though, saying they would catch up with them later. So now there were only a small group of us remaining in the bus. Everyone else was either outside enjoying the sunshine or flying to Cleveland as Buffy and I spoke.

'So don't you wanna go outside pet? I mean, not that I don't like your company, it's just you haven't seen the sun in a while' I explained.

Buffy, who looked like she could really do with some sun sighed. 'Do I have to?'

'Well we can't get to the airport during the day now can we?'

'Not even with a blanket?'

'Do you see a blanket big enough?'

'No, But…'

'Buffy, go outside enjoy the sun while its out. You may never get the chance to laze around again pet' I stated.

Seeing the truth behind the words, Buffy stood up. 'Fine. But I'm coming back in ten minutes'.

'Look forward to your return'

She walked off the bus and into the sun. This was my moment for what should be peaceful sleep.

I hadn't slept well, or at all really. I had been so caught up in Buffy that I never left her side. I had just settled down, using my duster as a pillow when Willow plonked herself beside me.

'Hey Spike' she chirped.

'Red' I nodded.

'Enjoying our bus out?' she asked.

'Bus out?'

'Yea. It's what Xander and I called it. It's not a camp out if we don't have tents.'

'The bus is our bloody tent'

'Well technically yes, but it's not an actual tent is it? It's a bus. So therefore a bus out' Willow stated. Ok so Red had a point there.

'Right. One to me then'

'Since when were we scoring pet?'

'Since I won with a bus out'

'Fine'

Willow's face dropped slightly. She tended to do this thing with her hair when she wanted to bring up something, but she didn't know what to say.

'Spit it out Willow. What is it?'

'Well, Giles says we should start leaving for the airport as soon as it gets dark. He wants us to take Buffy with us, so I gathered you were joining the group. Are you gonna come with?' she asked.

'Who's this group?'

'Well, there's me, Xander, Anya, Dawn, Giles, Buffy and you. You in?'

'I'm not leaving Buffy with you lot'

'Thanks ever so'

'Nothing personal love. I just want to know she's safe. I'll come'

'Cool! You want me to tell Buffy?'

'Nah. We'll surprise her shall we?'

'Alrighty'

'Now please, buggar off so I can sleep some. Or I'm not going to be the nicest plane guest'

'Oh, um okay. Sleep well' Willow stood and walked out to sit with Buffy and Xander, while I settled in for a few hours sleep before sunset.

* * *

_Drusillia lay on a black satin couch. She wore a simple white dress, which had been blood free. It wasn't anymore. _

_'Ally belly, I'm bored' she whined. _

_A girl, barely older than eighteen, about 5'5" in height and had the reddest hair in the world, stuck her head around the corner and glared at the vampire._

'_That's what you said five minutes before you ate your boyfriend.'_

'_Well it was fun then. It's not anymore. And he tasted like old socks' Drusillia complained._

'_Everything tastes like old socks to you these days. What's wrong Dru Dru?' the girl asked. _

_The girl came and sat on the floor next to Drusillia, oddly comfortable that her back was facing the vampire. Drusillia sat up and draped her arms over the girl's shoulders, resting her head on her shoulder._

'_Life is boring here. I can't do anything fun. The only fun I had was eating Mr Goph there.' She pointed to the lifeless body laying only a few feet from where they sat. _

'_The deal was to keep Mr Money Bags alive until we got hold of his money Dru Dru. Then you could have your fun' the girl inspected the body. 'And by the looks of things, you did.'_

_Dru smiled. 'My favourite part was when he screamed. Just like a little girl. He was worse than you Ally. My Ally doesn't scream.'_

_Now it was Ally's turn to smile. _

'_I can if you want me to Dru Dru' she whispered._

_Drusillia didn't seem to notice what she said because she stood and walked to the middle of the room. _

_'I want some fun. I don't want to be here anymore.' She pouted. Ally rose and hugged the pouty faced Dru. _

'_Alright you want some fun, I want to get even. Last time I heard, my dear twin sister was in Cleveland. We can have fun there if you like?'_

'_Can I make her scream?' Drusillia inquired._

'_You can rip her lungs out if you want. Are you up to the challenge my dear?_

'_Oohh. Can I still wear the pretty dress I like?'_

'_If you want to.'_

'_When do we leave?'_

'_As soon as night falls' Ally stated._

_And with squeals of delight and laughter, the two women walked out of the room, leaving the stone cold body of Mr Goph behind. They headed into the huge master bedroom. _

'_Now Dru Dru, which was the dress you liked again?' Ally asked._

_Drusillia headed to the wardrobe and pulled out various dresses. _

'_Not this one, or this one, Ah! This one!' she cried triumphantly. _

_Ally looked at the dress. It was indeed very pretty. It wasn't the normal colour Drusillia wore either, but pretty none the less. Dru smiled as Ally took in the deep midnight blue dress._

'_I like this one' she said._

'_Well pack it in a bag and change out of the one you're wearing. It's covered in blood.' Ally instructed. 'And find something else to wear ok? I'm going to find dinner.' And she left the room. Drusillia, although somewhat displeased with the fact that she would be alone, did what she was told. _

'_And when we get there, I get to paint the whole town red' she smiled to herself. _


	5. Cleavage and Curves

**Previously: **'Oh, um okay. Sleep well' Willow stood and walked out to sit with Buffy and Xander, while I settled in for a few hours sleep before sunset.

We also met Drusillia and Ally.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

It was just before sunset when I woke. I would have slept on but there was a bloody loud noise coming from outside the bus. I stood up and peeked through the window. Buffy stood there grinning. In her hand was a bunch of dirt and small pebbles. She had intended to wake me up, as her face said it all.

'Oh Spike, can you come out and play now?' she asked.

I smiled to myself. If I was her right now, I probably would have done the same thing. I bent down to grab my duster and headed outside. She still stood there, still smiling. It was so good to see that smile. It had been so long since I had seen it. I approached her and smiled.

'What do you want to play then pet?' I asked.

What I didn't expect was for Dawn to jump on my back.

'Your it!' she cried. 'Run! Spike's it!' she yelled to the others, as she ran from me. I stood there for a few seconds waiting for what just happened to register. Buffy still stood in front of me. I realised she was waiting for me to chase her. I smiled at her, trying to look as scary as possible. 'You better run love' I suggested.

'Or what? Big bad Spike is gonna eat me?' she retorted.

'Nice thought pet. But I prefer my idea'

'Which is?'

'This!'

I ran at her. Seeing that I was indeed running at her, Buffy dropped the dirt in her hand and sprinted ran right through the group of scoobies huddled next to the bus, with me not far behind.

'You're mine Slayer!'

'You gotta catch me first!'

I sped up. I was gaining on her, and she knew it. She threw in a sharp turn to the right in order to throw me, but I saw it coming. I flung my arm out and caught her around the middle. Pulling her into my chest, we somehow lost footing and fell to the ground in a fit of laughter. Buffy, who landed on my chest, rolled off, only to have me roll over and place my lips at her neck.

'Told you, you were mine' I breathed.

She laughed 'So it would seem'.

Xander yelled from far behind 'Hey! No biting alright?'

Buffy sat up. 'Relax Xander. Spike wouldn't bite me, unless he wanted to be punched afterwards'.

'You're right there pet. I don't want to be punched. Maybe you should think of something else? Something softer maybe?' I suggested.

'What did you have in mind?' She questioned.

'Well, you could…' I started.

'Buffy! C'mon we gotta go now! You and Spike get your butts over here!' yelled Dawn. Although Dawn was seventeen, she was very child like. The way she had just yelled that at us made her sound like an impatient four year old. It was quite amusing, but I didn't laugh because I knew I might just offend her. So instead Buffy and I stood and made our way over.

'Ah Spike, Buffy. Are you ready to go to the airport?' Giles asked.

'As ready as we'll ever be, right Spike?' Buffy chirped.

'Huh? Yea guess so pet'

'Good. Buffy, how about you and Spike take the back of the group and I'll lead?' Giles asked.

I didn't like the fact that the Watcher had just taken over like that, but he was the one that knew where we were going and if Buffy and I were at the back of the pack, we had more time to muck around.

'Sounds good Watcher. Let's go.'

'Right. This way' Giles lead. And as a group we all followed.

* * *

We had been walking for about three hours when we reached the airport. I could have gotten the group to the airport faster than the Watcher had. But I wasn't going to complain. I had walked the whole way with a Buffy on my arm. I wasn't going shorten the period of time if she wanted to stay there.

'Here we are' Giles said triumphantly. I reckon he had gotten us all lost but didn't want to say.

'You will need to go and buy boarding passes, I already have mine. See you in Cleveland' he smiled. Bloody hell. Buy boarding passes? I didn't have any money on me. I had left it at Buffy's house the day we went to fight the First. Buffy glanced to her side and saw my expression.

'Spike? What's wrong?'

'No money love.'

'Oh you mean you don't have the money you hid under my pillow?'

'Yep'

'I've got it'

'What?'

'Yea. I took it out form under my pillow when I found it thinking we may have to make a quick escape. Here you can have it back now.' She handed me the money.

'Well let me buy your ticket at least pet. For a thank you?'

'Ok.'

We walked into the airport terminal looking as normal as possible. We received a couple of looks, but that was probably because of my dress. Everyone else looked normal. I however, preferred my red and black look. I made a mental note to play it down the next time I went to an airport. I was just a tiny bit uncomfortable at the moment.

We approached the boarding pass bench, where a woman with curly blonde hair waited for us.

'Hello. What can I do for you today?' she enquired.

Xander approached the bench. 'Hi. We need tickets to Cleveland please.'

'There's seven seats available on the 11:45pm flight. Is that ok with you?'

'Sure is.'

' there is a last minute booking fee of $100 per person.'

'Not a problem.'

'So all up that will be $1,884 please.' The woman informed us.

Quickly we banded together to count up our cash. We were $34 short.

'Ah. Look, we're $34 short, but we really need to get on this flight' I explained.

'Well then I'm sorry but unless you find $34 you cant all board the plane.' The woman said.

'But…' willow started to explain. The woman was having none of it.

'I'm sorry, if it wasn't my job on the line, I would let you board the aircraft. But seeing as how it is my job on the line, I can't. Now unless you find some money, you wont be able to board.'

I lost it then. No woman was going to tell me I couldn't get on a plane. I could drink her dry if that would help. Then it wouldn't have been her job on the line. I pushed to the front of the group.

'Bloody hell. We have to get on that plane!' I demanded.

'We have to get there by morning or we're going to be too late!' I was trying so hard not to be hysterical.

'Too late for what may I ask?' the woman queried

'Her father's dieing, and if we don't get on this plane it may be too late to say our goodbyes. Please you've got to let us on' I lied while pointing a finger at Buffy. She seemed to look the most upset out of all of us.

The woman seemed torn. It may have been the desperate plea I had just made or something else entirely. Either way, she finally spoke.

'Very well. Here are your tickets and I hope you make it in time'

Xander handed over the money and I took the passes.

'Thank you. Have a nice night.'

We turned and rounded the corner before Willow and Dawn started laughing.

'Something funny?' I asked.

'Willow turned you into a woman!' Dawn laughed.

'You did what!' I looked down expecting to see cleavage of some sort, or womanly curves. I saw nothing though.

'I only did it to hopefully make your story seem more real' Willow explained.

'It was an illusion charm. I didn't alter you in any way.'

'Well next time turn Xander into a bloody woman' I growled.

'Oh believe me, it's not as funny as you think. I've tried' she smiled.

Slightly pissed off that Willow had done such a thing, I scowled. I was about to scold her when Buffy interrupted.

'Well look at the right side. We have passes now'

'Lucky us. At least you weren't turned into a woman'

'Lucky for me. I get to sit next to a sulky vampire'

'I'm not sulky!'

'Really? You look like one.'

'Do not.'

'Whatever Spike'

Xander coughed. Buffy and I stopped to look up. He tapped his wrist to elaborate on the time factor and we all quickly rushed off to the gate to board.

'I was not sulking.' I insisted. Buffy either didn't hear me or pretended not to.

We reached the gates just as everyone started to board. We quickly handed out passes and joined the que. As we all reached the front, we handed our tickets over and boarded the plane. Turns out, when we had all found our seats, we were sitting in pairs all over the plane. Xander and Anya, Willow and Dawn, Buffy and I and Giles sat by himself. Which he didn't mind at all. He said he 'needed time to himself'. In my world that either meant, 'I'm going to eat some unsuspecting person' or 'I don't want to be around you lot'.

Buffy and I sat in our seats. Buffy taking the window seat just in case the sun came up early.

'Well this'll be fun. A long boring flight sitting next to you.' she sighed.

'Don't be like that love, sitting next to me ain't that bad.' I said.

'Oh not the sitting next to you bit. The long boring flight bit.' She corrected.

'Well I can think of a few things that wouldn't make the flight so bad' I smiled.


	6. I Spy

**Previously: **'Well this'll be fun. A long boring flight sitting next to you.' she sighed.

'Don't be like that love, sitting next to me ain't that bad.' I said.

'Oh not the sitting net to you bit. The long boring flight bit.' She corrected.

'Well I can think of a few things that wouldn't make the flight so bad' I smiled.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

'I spy, with my little eye, something beginning with 'C'.'

'Spike it isn't that guy over there is it?'

'No why would it be love?'

'I heard what you called him before'

'And what was it then?'

'I'm not repeating it!'

'Well it's not him. Guess again.'

We had been playing 'I Spy' for ages. Or at least that's what it seemed like. Buffy had decided that she wasn't very good at the game, but she played it solely because it kept her mind off the long flight.

'Cabin?'

'Nope. Guess again.'

'Chair?'

'Not even close pet.'

'Canary?'

'Where the hell did you come up with that?'

'I give up Spike! What is it?'

I pointed out the window. 'Cloud.'

Buffy looked out the window. There was a cloud there. Just one lone cloud. Buffy smiled.

'Isn't it funny how too many clouds make you miserable, but just one can be beautiful?'

'Uh-huh. But I wasn't thinking about clouds in particular.'

'What were you thinki-' Buffy was cut off by my lips. Gently I pressed them to hers.

'I was thinking of you. You're better than any bloody cloud Buffy.'

She was quiet for a few seconds, just staring at what I think was my chipped black nail polish.

'Buffy?' I asked quietly. 'You ok love?'

I raised my hand to stroke her face. 'Buffy, you can tell me pet.'

Buffy softly took my hand and placed it on her chest, over her heart.

'You feel that?' she asked. I wasn't sure where this conversation was going.

'Yeah. What about it?' I asked.

'I wouldn't be here if it weren't for you Spike' she replied. 'I would be lying in a massive Sunnydale crater, dead.'

'I'd be ash if it weren't for you.'

'That's different though. My sworn enemy for so many years, saves me from death.'

'And I only did that because I love you Buffy. If you were any other person, I would have left you and saved myself.'

'I did mean what I said back there, you know.'

'What was that love?'

'I love you.'

'I know you did' I said softly as I lifted the armrest between us and shifted closer to her. She leant into my chest and I wrapped my arms around her in a hug.

'Wanna play 'I Spy' again?' I asked. Buffy chuckled.

'And lose to you? Again. No thanks.'

'What do you want to do then?'

'Thumb wrestle?'

'You're on'

So we then sat there for the next fifteen minutes having thumb wars. I was just about to win when Buffy hiccupped and took me by surprise. I laughed and she ended up winning. We were just about to start another round of 'I Spy' when the landing announcement sounded.

'We are now approaching Cleveland. Could you please make sure all armrests are down and tray tables are clipped back against the seat in front of you. When we land please do not stand, as we will still be moving. When stationary, please wait for the cabin crew to open the doors. Thank you for flying Express Air.'

'C'mon pet. We better find the others. And find somewhere to stay before sunrise.' I remarked. Buffy nodded and together we made our way off the plane.

We stood in the terminal waiting for the rest of the group to join us. Dawn and Willow found us first.

'How boring was the flight!' Dawn exclaimed. 'Not even a movie! Willow and I slept. What did you guys do?'

'We played 'I Spy' Buffy replied.

Dawn didn't really believe her; she turned to me for conformation. I nodded and her eyes widened. Xander and Anya were the next to find us. Giles was no where to be seen.

'Hey Giles was on the flight wasn't her? Xander asked. We all saw him sit down, so where was he?

'Ooh there he is!' Willow pointed. Red was right, there he was. We all headed over to him.

'Ah. There you all are. Ok, well, if you would like to follow me I have a car waiting to take us to our new homes.' He explained.

New homes? We had been in Cleveland for ten minutes and we already had homes?

'This way' Giles called. We all followed.

The sun was rising quickly and I knew I would be a pile of ash if I didn't find cover soon. Outside the airport a black SUV awaited us.

'Well, get in.' Giles instructed. We all climbed in and wondered where on earth he would be taking us. 'I hope your flights were enjoyable' he stated.

'Oh mine was great. Xander snored the whole time.' Anya replied.

'Hey I did not!' Xander defended himself.

'Oh yeah right. It was the guy behind us wasn't it? I know it was you Xander' she retorted.

'It was the guy behind us An' he said. Willow cut in.

'so Giles, where are we going?'

'Well you see, after the council heard that Sunnydale was no more, they offered us accommodation and schooling here' Giles explained.

Buffy was to tired to argue with him, but I could see she wasn't impressed. She despised the council, after with what they did. They had wrecked everything and then on top of that, had Giles drugged her. She wasn't impressed with them at all.

Twenty minutes later, we pulled up to the curb to what looked like a nice apartment building.

'Ah. Here we are. Buffy, Willow, Dawn and Spike, this is where you live now.' He said.

'Xander, Anya and I live a bit further down the road.'

'Yay for me, I'm in an apartment with Xander'

'Yes, yay for you Anya. anyway, get some rest and we shall swing by to see you later alright? Here are the keys to your apartments. Sleep well and we'll see you soon'

Giles handed over three apartment keys. How he had got his hands all these since the plane trip was beyond me. Buffy, Dawn, Willow and myself climbed out of the car and headed up to what would be our new homes.

I just hoped that mine would be close to Buffy's.


	7. The Super White Towel

**Previously:** Buffy, Dawn, Willow and myself climbed out of the car and headed up to what would be our new homes.

I just hoped that mine would be close to Buffy's.

* * *

**Chapter 7**

We all lived on the tenth floor, though Willow and Buffy and Dawn's apartment were opposite each other in the hallway. I was around the corner. I figured that I was the apartment just behind Buffy's, so if I were to punch through the wall, I'd probably hear screams from someone I didn't know or get punched back. I wasn't going to risk either one just yet.

I had unlocked the door and walked straight into the kitchen. I was hungry and I wasn't going to go and kill one of my new neighbours. Or anyone else. I walked straight to the fridge and opened the door. I wasn't surprised that it was empty, but fascinated that someone had left a note there.

'Butcher is on the corner of Florence Street. It's just down the street. Giles'

Ok, so it was nice of Giles to leave me a note telling me where to find my food, but why couldn't he have left some blood and a note? I picked up the note and stuffed it into my duster pocket. I had to get there before the sun rose and it was rising fast. Quickly counting the money I had left, I figured I could buy at least five litres. That would last me a little while. Long enough to settle in for a couple of days at least. Though it did depend on how hungry I was at the time.

I turned and strode out of the kitchen with the note in my pocket and cash in hand. I picked up my keys and opened the front door to the hall, walked out and locked the door behind me. I took the elevator to the lobby and strolled into the street. It was nothing like Sunnydale. Everything was new. The smells, the atmosphere, the smog, everything. Here, there were new places to hide, new places to fight and no doubt, new evil plans to foil. I smiled to myself.

'I could get used to this' I murmured as I headed towards my new blood supplier.

* * *

_Buffy had said goodnight to Dawn and Willow before plonking her tired self onto her bed. _

_Dawn had said she wanted to stay with Willow because she was going to show her some simple spells when they were both less tired. Willow had assured Buffy it would be nothing more than floating pencils, so she had allowed it. _

_Buffy breathed a sigh of relief as she realised that for once, she would be able to sleep easy. It was something that rarely occurred, but now she was so tired, she could sleep peacefully for a week. _

_She hadn't even kicked her shoes off before she was softly snoring._

_

* * *

_

I lay on my bed with an empty blood container on the floor. Ok so I hadn't thought about how hungry I really was until I started drinking. I had finished the whole lot within fie minutes and now, currently lay on my bed content and full. The blood hadn't been as good as the blood I had stolen from the hospital in Sunnydale, but for now it would suffice. After downing all the blood, I realised how tired I truly was and had decided sleep was a good idea. Though sleep did not think so.

'Bloody hell' I growled.

It had been five hours since I had decided to sleep. I think I had gotten about twenty minutes if even that. I rolled over to face the clock on the bedside table. It read, '9:20am'. I had been trying to sleep since four!

Understanding that sleep was going to keep avoiding me, I lifted myself off the bed and took it upon myself to see how Buffy and Dawn were settling in.

I meandered down the hall, counting the rooms as I went. 567, 568, 569, 570. I stopped outside Buffy's door. It was number 570 and only now did I notice that the hall was quiet. What day was it? I think it was Sunday? I could be wrong. It wouldn't be the first time. I shrugged and knocked on the door. Dawn flung the door open.

'Hi Spike! Come in. I'm with Willow if you and Buffy need anything ok? We're going to have a look around town'

'Have fun pet'

Dawn disappeared into Willow's apartment. Slowly I stepped into the space Dawn had just occupied.

'Buffy?' I called.

'Buffy, you in here?'

I listened. I could hear a heartbeat. It seemed to be coming from the bedroom past the lounge room.

'I'm here Spike. Wait what are you doing Buffy? Just stay quiet and he might come back later.'

'Buffy?' I called again.

Stepping into the doorway, I found her. Sitting on the window seat under her windowsill, wrapped in nothing but a towel. She looked up quickly as if I had startled her.

'There you are. Why are we hiding in here I wonder?'

'I'm not hiding.' She stated.

'Then why did you call me, then tell yourself to be quiet pet?'

'I didn't do that.'

I sauntered over and sat down on her bed. It did look like it had been slept in, but the sheets hadn't been pulled down or anything, it looked like she had just slept on top of them.

'I thought it' she said. 'I asked Willow about the amulet before; she had looked it up before we left to fight. She said that there was going to be some side effects if you survived it, mind reading being the most common one. I was just testing it out' she explained.

I sat, not quite sure what to say.

'So I'm not crazy' I sighed a breath of relief. 'Thank bloody god! I thought I was going insane!'

'Nope. Just a side effect. It'll wear off soon enough. A few days I think'

'Good. So now that we've got that outta the way, what's with the towel love?' I asked pointing at the super white towel wrapped around her.

Buffy looked down a little embarrassed. 'I took a shower then realised I have no clothes with me'

'And that's a problem because?'

'It's a problem because I have nothing to put on Spike!' she exclaimed while leaning forward. Whilst doing this, her towel slipped, showing just a bit more of her chest than she was comfortable with. Even more embarrassed, she attempted to make herself decent again. I chuckled.

'I've seen it all before love'

'That was different'

'How so?'

'It just was'

'Fine then.' I said while shedding my duster and lifting my shirt off. 'Now we're even.'

'What?'

'I saw yours, now you see mine'

'And you call that even?'

'Yeah'

'Well it's not'

'How so pet?'

'You're not a girl'

I couldn't believe I was about to say this, but if it made her feel better, so be it.

'I'll go make Willow turn me into a curvy girl then'

'Please don't. it won't be Spike then. We're even.'

'If you say so love.'

Buffy stood and strode over and sat next to me on the bed. Automatically I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her towards me. Yet again, her towel slipped. She tried to fix it, but I wouldn't let her. Guessing that I wouldn't let her fix the towel at all, she gave up and rested hey head against my bare chest. It was nice to have her head there. It felt natural.

'Sleep well love?' I asked.

'If you count four hours 'sleeping well.''

'That's pretty good, I only got twenty minutes' I declared.

Talking of sleep must have made Buffy tired. I couldn't blame her. I was amulet boy during the fight and I was stuffed. I could only imagine what it was like for her; getting stabbed and all.

'If you're tired pet, sleep. I'll come back later' I suggested.

I didn't really want to leave, not now that I had conscious Buffy in my arms.

'You look tired too. You don't have to go. Stay here, stay with me. Please?' she asked.

It was an offer I couldn't refuse.

'Alright. Get under the sheets though. Unless you wanna scar Dawn. That is, if she comes back.'

'As tempting as that sounds, I think I'll go with the sheets.'

She started crawling to the top of the bed, only to have her towel slip off her entirely.

'No looking!'

'Wasn't going to' I said as I secretly watched.

She crawled under the sheets and faced me. Quickly I turned my face away, as if to prove I hadn't been watching. Truth was, I was hiding a smile. Buffy was perfect in every way. It was no wonder that poof Angel was upset about Buffy having boyfriends.

'You coming?' she enquired.

I crawled to the top of the bed, but didn't crawl under the sheets like Buffy had. Instead I lay on top.

'Sleep well love'

'You too'

I held her as she curled herself into my side. Even through the thick sheets I could feel Buffy's slim figure. I kissed her cheek, and within minutes we were fast asleep.


	8. Clothes

**Previously:** 'Sleep well love'

'You too'

I held her as she curled herself into my side. Even through the sheets I could feel Buffy's slim figure. I kissed her cheek and within minutes we were fast asleep.

* * *

**Chapter 8**

'_This isn't Cleveland!' Drusillia wailed. 'This is Japan!'_

_It was true. Ally had taken them to Japan in order to find someone to tell her the true whereabouts of her sister. Japan was the only place she could think of where that 'someone'__ might be._

'_I know this is Japan Dru Dru! I told you I needed to come here. I have no clue to the actual whereabouts of my sister! We had to come here so I could find someone who knows!' Ally cried_

_As Ally had searched for dinner the other night, there was rumour that a Slayer had remained behind after the collapse of Sunnydale. She wasn't sure if her sister would follow her or remain where she was. Wherever that was. She had rung a few connections of hers and all of them couldn't confirm her whereabouts. No locating spell could find her. She was relying on word of mouth alone. _

'_There's no fun in Japan!' Drusillia cried. 'I want to have fun!'_

_Although Dru was right, they couldn't have fun if they didn't know where her sister was. Ally had sat down and told her this before. Ally sighed and walked over to Dru._

'_Dru Dru you know why we cant go just yet.'_

_She hugged the wailing vampire. She knew how much Drusillia didn't understand. How much she wanted to wear her pretty dress. The one she promised she wouldn't wear until she was allowed to 'have fun'. Drusillia stopped wailing and was quiet. Ally reached up and stroked her face. _

'_I promise we will have fun soon. Why don't you go eat someone? You can bring back a pet if you want one. Look at the space we have' she gestured with her hand to the huge loft they were standing in. The little skank had kindly offered them shelter as they had claimed to be whores like herself. Instead of being polite, they ate her. She didn't taste right though. Too sweaty, among other things. Drusillia considered this and nodded._

'_That's a good girl' Ally smiled and planted a small kiss on Dru's cheek. 'Have fun!'_

_Drusillia swept out of the room and that meant Ally had time to call the one person she never thought she would talk to again. She braced herself as she dialled the number. The phone rang._

'_Hello?' the voice answered._

'_Hello?' Ally repeated_

'_Ally? Is that you?' asked the voice._

'_Why yes it is. Hi mom!'_

_

* * *

_

I lay awake, marvelling at Buffy. The way she slept was so peaceful, so childlike. It was beautiful. I would have loved to stay that way longer, but Dawn burst into the room.

'Oh gross! Get a room you guys!'

'This is the bloody room. You get another one.'

'I only came in here to drop these off'

'And what's 'these'?'

'Clothes for Buffy'

Buffy stirred and awoke to two pairs of eyes watching her. Remembering that she had nothing on, only the sheets, I pulled them up just a little. No one noticed.

'Dawn? What are you doing here?' Buffy asked.

'Dropping these off before I go back to Willow's'

'What is it?'

'Clothes'

'Oh!' Buffy was suddenly more alert than before. She remembered she had nothing on and was grateful her sister had passed by with clothing.

'Thanks Dawnie'

'No problem. Ok I'm going back to Willow's now. Bye!' she waved as she left the room and in turn, the apartment.

I looked back as the sheets rustled. Buffy was climbing out of the bed to gather the clothing that Dawn had left on the window chair.

'Though you walking round nude was different?' I said.

'You've seen it all before' she laughed.

Buffy pulled on clothes and went to hang up the towel, which was lying on the floor.

'You know what? I'm starving' she stated as she re entered the room.

'Well Giles didn't leave me with anything, doubt you have anything' I said.

Buffy walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge. The shelves were overflowing with food. Apples, yoghurt, chocolate, you name it, it was there.

'Bloody Watcher' I cursed.

She laughed and helped herself to an apple and a tub of yoghurt. She trudged over to the couch and sat. While stuffing her face, she looked thoughtful.

'So, training after?' she asked.

Somewhat stunned she would ask so soon after a battle, I simply answered with a nod.

'Good. Hey can you grab me another tub of yoghurt? I feel like yoghurty goodness today'

I laughed as I headed to the fridge.

'You're the boss.'

'Damn right I am. And this boss says training after I've eaten.'

With a smile, she took the tub I offered and began eating again. We sat in peaceful silence while she ate. Silence was enough for now. We would get to the yelling, punching, kicking and hopefully the odd kiss later.


	9. Fun

**Previously:**'Good. Hey can you grab me another tub of yoghurt?'

I laughed as I headed to the fridge.

'You're the boss.'

'Damn right I am. And this boss says training after I've eaten.'

With a smile, she took the tub I offered and began eating again. We sat in peaceful silence while she ate. Silence was enough for now. We would get to the yelling, punching, kicking and hopefully the odd kiss later.

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Buffy finished her food and walked over to the kitchen to put the scraps in the trash. I had stretched myself over a couch and waited for her to finish, it was strange that she had wanted to train, I thought she might have wanted to at least rest for a few more days. She still looked so tired; she could do with more sleep.

I was taken by surprise when Buffy suddenly lunged at me from across the room.

'What the hell?' I gasped as I rolled off the couch and lay on the floor.

'Training remember? You're not always going to be on your guard' buffy smirked.

'Whose this training for then pet?' I asked, jumping to my feet.

Buffy threw a punch. 'Both of us.'

I blocked it, then threw one back. 'If you say so love.'

She dodged it and tried to sweep my legs out from under me. I jumped.

'I do say so. And I also say you're going down!'

'Good luck with that pet.'

'Don't need luck. Just the right opportunity.'

Buffy kicked out towards me and I dropped and rolled towards her. I kicked out at her ankles, though she jumped away. She aimed a blow at my chest, which would have killed me, if she had had a stake. Fortunately for me she didn't. Just as her hand was to connect with my chest I grabbed her wrist, she tried with the other. I grabbed that too. Sweeping my leg, I knocked her feet out from under her. Buffy fell to the ground and I sat on top of her. No point of doing all that fancy footwork if she was gonna easily get away from me. I sat, trapping her thighs, knowing she wouldn't have any use of her legs. She wouldn't be able to kick me now. She tried to hit at me, but I held her wrists at her sides.

'What were you saying about going down, love?' I snickered.

'I'm going to kick your ass…' Buffy struggled to become free. 'As soon as I can move.'

'Well that's not going to happen anytime soon.'

'I know.' She sighed and gave up fighting.

She was too tired to train; she knew that as well as I did. I also knew that Giles and the others weren't going to swing round until dusk. Buffy looked like she could do with some fun, I wanted to do something fun. There wasn't much fun in my apartment, or hers for that matter.

'This would be the part where I kill you pet.' I breathed.

'I know, bout you wouldn't dare.'

'Oh yea? Why not?'

'Coz then there would be no Buffy or her fluffy white towel'

'Good point.'

Buffy lay there triumphant. So I wouldn't kill her, but I could do other things. I leant into her, until there were only centimetres between our faces.

'I had no intentions of killing you pet.'

'Because?'

'I want to do something fun.'

'Which is?' Buffy asked.

I could already tell what she was thinking. The mind reading thing helped with that. 'I want to do something fun... I want to do you Buffy' ran through her mind once or twice. Other than that it was 'What would Spike want to do that's fun and isn't destroying property?'

'Well pet. I wasn't thinking alone those lines, but if you want to?' I smiled.

'Hadn't really thought of that. I was thinking more along the lines of this' I released her hands, so mine could be free and began tickling her. I knew she was ticklish; it was one of the many things I had learnt before the battle.

Buffy squealed and writhed in an effort to get away from my fingers. With her hands now free, she managed to push me off, but instead telling me off, she laughed and grabbed the cushions off the couch as a means of protecting herself. Not that it worked very well. The cushions went soaring across the room as I ripped them out of her grasp. Buffy giggled and attempted to crawl away. I grabbed her foot and began tickling that. She went into hysterics. Buffy flipped onto her back and tried wriggling her foot out of my hand. I worked my way up her leg and ended up crouching over the top of her.

'This was fun pet.' I said with an innocent smile.

She giggled. 'Indeed.'

I slid away and sat a few centimetres from her feet. Buffy sat up and stared. The look in her eyes was odd. It was something I hadn't ever seen her do. Buffy slunk forward on her hands and knees until she was pretty much lying on top of me. Her hand made it's way to the back of my head and her fingers embedded themselves in my hair. She was so close to my face, I could feel stray stands of hair, brush my face.

'But not as fun as this.' She breathed and pulled my face to hers.

It was amazing. Buffy was kissing me, I hadn't done anything. She had come onto me. Her lips were soft and warm and she melted into the kiss just like I used to replay in my mind. Her free hand trailed up my side and rested on my chest while her other gently tugged my hair. She definitely knew how to turn a guy on. I rested my hands on her back but as soon as her body began to melt into mine, I lost total control of myself. Greedily, I pulled her body closer, and held her there tightly, as though she would disappear if I were to let go. My hands slid down her back and found their way into the back pockets of her pants. Her legs wrapped around my waist and I knew instantly she could feel how hard I was. It wasn't hard to tell. She deepened the kiss, begging me to go further. My hands slid out of her pockets and slid up the back of her shirt as I ran my tongue across her bottom lip, obligingly she let me enter. Her tongue was waiting and so began the wrestle. My hands which had been fighting with the bra clip, managed to unhook the bloody thing. Buffy let go of my hair and chest in order to slip the whole thing off, but our lips never left each other's.

The next thing to go was the clothing. Buffy working on my belt and jeans, while I unbuttoned her shirt and ripped her pants off.

'bedroom?' she asked.

'Good idea, just in case Dawn comes back'

'Mhm.'

I grabbed Buffy's bra as I stood. It was quite a pretty thing; it was a lacy black and red bra. Buffy grabbed her shirt and followed me in. Once inside, we turned on each other again. She had been struggling with my belt, so I pulled my jeans off for her, she in turn took off hers. We lay on the bed, our clothes thrown on the floor.

Buffy lay across my chest as we kissed and caressed before I gently rolled us over. Positioning myself between her legs I looked up to check if this was still her idea of fun. She nodded and in I went. Slowly at first, as to not to hurt her, but gradually began to thrust harder and faster. Buffy gasped in delight and rocked with me, helping find a rhythm that worked for both of us. We locked lips and once again began the wrestle with our tongues.

This was the moment I had been waiting for in a long time. The time where I had Buffy all to myself; where I didn't have to share her with anyone. It was magical and new and exciting to me. I loved every second of it.

I trailed my kisses down her throat to her neck and playfully nipped. She didn't mind, she just arched into me. I nipped and sucked, hopefully giving her the biggest hickey she'd ever had. It was one of my goals; give her a hickey she can't hide. I then trailed kisses and nips down to her collarbones, which were beautiful in every way, shape and form. From there, the hollow in her throat. Buffy moaned. That meant I had to be doing something right. I smiled to myself as Buffy's muscles contracted and she screamed in pleasure. Just before she came, I grabbed her thigh and thrust in as hard and as deep as I possibly could, sending me over with her.

'Buffy your bloody perfect' I breathed in her ear as I collapsed on top of her.

After a few minutes, I rolled off her, but neither of us moved. We were quite content to stay this way forever. I grabbed the comforter and pulled it over us. If we were going to stay like this, best not get the Slayer sick. Buffy curled into my side and once again I wrapped my arms around her and hugged her to me. It felt nice, it felt natural. Like I had been doing this all my life.

With a sigh Buffy whispered 'Now that was fun.'

'Exactly what I was thinking pet.'

Buffy giggled and closed her eyes. I figured we should get some rest before the others arrived. She had the same idea too and within minutes we had fallen asleep together.

* * *

_Hey guys!_

_in case you did read chapter 8 before i updated it the second time, i want happy with how i had written Dru and Ally's bit._

_it wasnt right, so i made it better in my opinion..._

_Hope you're enjoying the story so far_

_Reviews are always welcome!_

_~Barn~_


	10. Not A Word

**Previously: **With a sigh Buffy whispered 'Now that was fun.'

'Exactly what I was thinking pet.'

Buffy giggled and closed her eyes. I figured we should get some rest before the others arrived. She had the same idea too and within minutes We had fallen asleep together.

* * *

**Chapter 10**

The door slammed closed and awoke me. Not remembering where I was, I was shocked to feel another body lying with me. I looked to my right and was even more surprised to find out it was Buffy. Then I remembered what we had done. A smile graced my lips. I hadn't thought Buffy was capable of that. Obviously, I was wrong.

I slid out of the bed, and bent to grab my jeans that were lying there. Slowly I dressed myself, realising I had a couple of hickeys myself. One on my arm and I could feel one on my neck. How I could hide that I had no clue. Could claim it was a bruise form Buffy belting the living shit out of me. That might work.

'Buffy? You in there?' a voice asked.

It was Willow. I listened closely to see if she was alone. I could only hear her and Buffy's heartbeats, so I figured it safe to come out. I sauntered out of the bedroom, quietly shutting the door behind me.

'Hullo Red'

'Er, hi Spike. What are you do-' Willow started. Her mind seemed to get it, but her mouth kept going.

'Oh. Oh! You and, and Buffy? Were? When? I'm still talking aren't I?... Help me.' She squeaked.

I placed my hands on her shoulders and held her in place with a stern glare.

'Not a word alright love? Anything gets out and I'll bite you'

'Not a word'

'Good'

I made my way into the kitchen, looking for something I could snack on until I could get to the butcher's again.

'Umm Spike?'

'Yeah pet?'

'You have something in your pocket'

'like what?'

'Have a look.' Willow instructed.

I placed my hand in my pocket and pulled out Buffy's thong. I don't remember how that got there, but I guessed it was something wasn't used to seeing. Me walking around with a thong in my pocket. I walked back to Buffy's room and slowly opened the door, throwing the thong in, then quietly closing it again.

'Not a word'

'Why would I tell? You could rip my throat out.' She reasoned.

She approached the kitchen table and sat down in a chair. After looking for something to snack on, but finding nothing, I sat with her. Willow sighed, but then her head shot up instantly when a door creaked. A sleepy Buffy emerged into view and gave us both a good morning wave, then headed to the bathroom. Willow stared, looking like she was about to say something but she kept it to herself. I then noticed that Buffy had walked to the bathroom in nothing.

'Not a word' Willow breathed.

At least the witch caught on quick. I walked over to the bathroom and waited for Buffy to open the door. As soon as she did, I strode in, took her fluffy white towel off the hook and wrapped Buffy up in it.

'Oh god, Willow. She-'

'She promised not to say a word' I said

Buffy looked relieved, but still not quite ok with walking out there again. I rolled my eyes and hoisted her over my shoulder. Striding out of the bathroom and heading towards the bedroom, I gave a wink to Red, who just sat there gobsmacked. Buffy however, playfully kicked and complained about having a fear of heights. I placed her back on the ground when we got inside her room and she instantly gathered her clothes to get dressed. I backed out of the room and turned to face a stunned Willow.

'Not a word' she repeated.

Five minutes later, Buffy came hurrying out, while still fixing her shirt. I had sprawled myself out on a sofa, while Willow had taken the other.

'Hey Will. Where's Dawn?' Buffy asked.

'We ran into Xander while we were exploring. He wanted to show her something special' Willow looked sour. 'I wasn't allowed to go. It's top secret.'

'Aww it's ok Will. It's probably a surprise'

Willow looked a little less sour. Considering what Buffy had just said, she smiled and bounced on the sofa.

'You know what? Maybe you're right' she agreed.

'So Dawn's with the whelp, where's Rupert?' I asked, though not really caring.

'Well that's why I came here. He found a shop for lease and wanted to show everyone. He asked to meet us all there after dusk.' Red explained.

'I bumped into him on the way home' she said seeing my look of disbelief.

'So how was Dawn with the charms?' Buffy asked.

'You're letting her do spells now?' I asked incredulously.

It was one thing for Dawn to do research, but completely another for Dawn to take part in spells. If we were in Sunnydale Buffy would have never have allowed it.

'well she was having a lil' trouble with them' Willow replied. 'She needs to learn on focusing on a particular object. She was all over the place.'

'Sounds like Dawn' Buffy laughed.

Both of them continued the conversation whilst ignoring me, so I made myself comfortable. It could be a while before I was acknowledged.

* * *

**A while later:**

'So Spike what do you think?' Willow asked.

'Huh?'

'You fell asleep, didn't you?'

'No.'

'Sure Spike. What do you think about going to check out the shop then?'

'Let's go then love.'

Turns out, I hadn't been acknowledged for longer than I thought. I had slept until dusk, while Buffy and Willow had talked and gossiped no doubt. I wouldn't be surprised if I'd had a make over while sleeping. And because I couldn't see my reflection in a mirror, I would have no idea if I was walking down the street with eyeliner or blush all over my face. The eyeliner I could deal with, if applied properly, but not blush. Or anything else for that matter.

I lifted myself off the sofa, grabbed my duster and followed them both out the door. Buffy locked the door and together we all ventured to the elevators. We reached the lobby and strode out into the night.

We were halfway there according to Red when Buffy realised she didn't have a jumper and that it was starting to get chilly. Without thinking, I shrugged my duster off and draped it off her shoulders. She thanked me and pulled it on. It was a bit big on her, but it didn't matter. As long as she was happy and well. I could deal with the cold. I was after all dead.

We walked along in almost complete silence with the occasional word coming from Red, who was excited about the possibility of another magic shop. Buffy snuggled into my side and I wound my arm around her shoulders. She sighed and melted into my side more than I thought possible. It was probably the duster; it was after all too big for her. I smirked and then it was just peaceful silence, not even Willow spoke, as we made our way around the bend to the store for lease.


	11. A Tad Bigger

**Previously:** She sighed and melted into my side more than I thought possible. It was probably the duster; it was after all too big for her.

I smirked and then it was just peaceful silence, not even Willow spoke, as we made our way around the bend to the store for lease.

* * *

**Chapter 11**

'Ah Buffy, Willow. Hello Spike' Giles nodded.

He had been waiting outside the front of the store with the rest of the gang. Xander and Anya looked up and said their hellos. I even got a 'hello Spike' from Xander much to my surprise. Guess he decided being nice was the best way to go. Anya however, ran up and hugged everyone. She was still relieved that her favourite people hadn't died. Once Anya could control herself, Giles asked

'Are we ready to go inside?'

'Sure are!' Willow and Buffy chorused.

They did genuinely seem to be intrigued by the little shop. Giles unlocked the door and we all filed in. It was small and cosy, though a tad bigger than the Magic Box in Sunnydale. There was the feeling that it hadn't been used for anything in a while and it smelt musty. There were boxes placed in the middle of the shop, formed into a circle. Giles walked over and sat down on one of them. He then gestured to everyone to join.

'So what do you think?' he asked.

'I love it!' Willow exclaimed. 'We could deck it out with all sorts of things! We could even have a demonstration area over here.'

Willow ran over to a corner of the shop.

'Where we can show some of the more simpler spells etc.'

'Will, what even makes you think it's gonna be another magic shop?' Xander asked.

Willow frowned, realising that she didn't know if it was going to be a magic shop or not.

'What's the shop for Rupert?' I asked.

Giles took his glasses off and began to clean them.

'Well, I was thinking a coffee shop, but now that Willow has pointed out the potential this place has, I guess it's a magic shop.'

Willow clapped in delight. She skipped over to the rest of us and hugged Giles around the shoulders. Giles was taken aback but accepted the hug.

'Can I work here?' Anya asked.

'Of course you can. I'll need help if I'm to run something this big.' Giles explained.

Rupert had a point there. He was after all, only one person and this store could have up to roughly fifty people in it.

'Now that that's sorted. How did we all sleep?' Giles asked.

There were a few heads nodding and some murmers, Buffy however didn't indicate anything at all.

'Buffy? What about you?' Giles asked.

Buffy obviously didn't want to say what had happened between us, so she simply said

'No not really. I never sleep well after saving the world. It's just a slayer thing I guess'

Everybody seemed to buy it, though I knew really what had kept her awake. I inwardly smiled to myself as I recalled the event. Buffy was so soft and warm. It was just how I had pictured it, only we did things that a normal couple wouldn't even dream of.

I had sat down on an empty crate and made myself at home, zoning out and daydreaming while the scoobies had their little get together. I quickly snapped back to the present as something heavy landed in my lap.

'The ground's cold and there's nowhere else to sit' Buffy said.

'Make yourself at home pet' I remarked.

Buffy intended to sit there, and I wasn't about to push her away. Every moment with her was valuable. After a while Buffy slowly began to relax and lean into my chest. I was about to wrap my arms around her middle when I looked across from us and saw that Xander was staring. I smirked and wrapped my arms around Buffy as Xander's eyes grew wide. He could stare all he wanted, I was right where I wanted to be.

'So Buffy? Are you up to patrol tonight? Get your bearings with a new city?' Giles asked.

Buffy and I knew that she needed sleep but she agreed.

'Someone's gotta teach the demons here a lesson' she stated.

'Right then. Well Buffy will patrol tonight and tomorrow Willow will take Dawn to her new school.' Giles declared.

Buffy was about to argue, but Willow cut in.

'Dawn's school is just a block away from where I'm starting classes Buff. It's ok, I'll take her.'

Buffy understood and silently thanked Willow. Dawn however did not looked impressed. I guessed it had something to do with the whole going to school part.

'Well, it's getting late and I think we could all do with rest' Giles said as he stood.

Everyone else followed suit and we filed back out the door. We said goodnight to everyone and Willow promised Buffy that she would babysit Dawn until she got back. Buffy nodded. She knew there was no way I was going to not patrol with her, especially in a new town, especially when she should be sleeping.

The others walked away, back to their awaiting beds. Buffy turned to me.

'You know, you don't have to come. I can handle myself'

'I know pet. But I am not leaving you alone in a new place. Who knows what kinds of nasties live here'

'It's not gonna work Spike.'

'What?'

'You are not going to get into my bed, whether or not you come with me tonight'

'Wasn't intending to love'

'Sure. Well I guess we better go, c'mon.'

And with that we both headed off into the big city, ready to attack what ever demon came our way. Buffy walking in front, me walking behind her. Every once in a while I did get bored and so I would stare at her ass. It wasn't that I was shallow; it was just that it was nicely shaped and it could entertain me for hours. As could the rest of her.

We had just walked two blocks when Buffy turned to me and threw me a stake.

'Dunno if you had one on you. We might end up needing these though.'

'That so pet?'

'Just in case' she said.

It made good sense. I had forgotten to pick up a stake or whatever I could get my hands on that would class as a stake. Good thing she remembered them.

We rounded the block and came face to face with a group of vampires. All of them none the wiser.

'I could really get used to this town' I smiled.

Tonight was just about to get interesting.


	12. Stay

**Previously:** We rounded the block and came face to face with a group of vampires. All of them none the wiser.

'I could really get used to this town' I smiled.

Tonight was just about to get interesting.

* * *

**Chapter 12**

The vampires were all huddled around something. I couldn't quite make out what it was, until Buffy called out

'Hey! Why don't you pick on someone who can hit back!'

The vampires all turned their heads and moved slightly away from the 'something'. I wasn't all together shocked however, when I found out it was a pregnant woman. She seemed so scared and all that stress couldn't be good for the baby. Buffy seemed to notice the woman too and although she knew she shouldn't show it, she couldn't help but voice her anger.

'A pregnant woman! You would take a pregnant woman!'

'C'mon pet. I would have done the same thing in my day'

'Well this isn't going to happen in my day!'

Buffy launched herself into the thick of the group. I sighed and then threw myself into the brawl too. The woman ran to hide against they wall while we kicked ass.

Buffy was against three vamps while I handled my two. One struck a kick at me, I managed to grab the other and use them as a shield. I threw the vamp to the ground and threw a punch to the other knocking him to the ground. I knelt down and staked him, Buffy had turned a vamp to dust and was working on the other two, who were kicking and punching like no tomorrow. Buffy started heading back towards me and soon we were fighting back to back.

'Spike. Plan B'

'Which is?'

'This!'

Buffy grabbed my arms and threw me onto her back. Using my legs, I kicked at every vamp in the way. They fell to the floor and within seconds Buffy and I were saying hi to big piles of dust.

The woman, who had been hiding against the wall ran out and embraced Buffy. Buffy, who hadn't really been expecting this, was shocked at first, the look on her face was priceless. Eventually she relaxed and hugged the woman back.

'Thank you. For everything' the woman breathed.

'No prob, good luck with the baby' Buffy smiled.

The woman said her goodbyes and made her way home, or wherever she was headed.

'Well pet, had enough fun for one night?'

'We'll do a quick sweep and then head home'

'You mean, you'll head home. I'm going to the butchers'

'What do you- oh, oh I get it' Buffy said.

For someone so beautiful, she wasn't exactly the brightest star. Though I couldn't really talk. I'd been around for years and still didn't know some things.

We did a sweep and then parted our separate ways. Buffy going home and me going to buy blood. I was just outside the door, when it opened and Gary, the butcher who served me the first time, came out and handed me a bag.

'Saw you coming. Thought you might want this' he stated.

'Thanks mate. Might be needing some more though'

We made our way into the store and I quickly purchased more blood. It would be enough to keep me content for the next couple of days. I would see to it that it was.

I said my goodbyes to Gary the butcher and headed back to my waiting apartment.

* * *

_Buffy walked back to the apartment. She was tired it was true. She knew that Spike wasn't going to leave her on her own in a new city. She was glad about that too. She slowly made her way to the front door and unlocked the door. Willow and Dawn had fallen asleep on the couch, Buffy decided not to disturb them and made her way to the kitchen. She looked in the fridge and found another tub of yoghurt. She didn't know how much yoghurt she had eaten that day, but she knew it wasn't going to have a result. Yoghurt never had a good result with her._

_She ate her yoghurt at the kitchen table and then made her way to her bedroom. She remembered what had happened earlier today with Willow and Spike and couldn't help but smile at the sleeping figures as she made her way past._

_She lay on her bed, too tired to change. Though she knew she should. She looked through some of the clothes Dawn had left in her room and found a pair of pyjamas. She pulled them on and crawled into bed. Within minutes she was fast asleep._

_

* * *

_

I had just entered the hotel and headed to my apartment. I knew that Buffy was home, because I stopped and listened through the door. There were three heartbeats. So I had made my way home. I unlocked the door and entered the kitchen in search for a mug. I found one in the cupboard and heated up some blood. I slumped onto the couch and drank my blood. It wasn't as warm as I would have liked it, but it would do this time.

After I drank my blood, I went into my bedroom and attempted sleep. It was no good. I couldn't sleep at all, it was different with Buffy. I could sleep easier with her. Although I knew I wasn't allowed to get into her bed, I knew I could at least sleep on the floor or the window seat.

I rolled off the bed and once again headed down the hall. Slowly I opened the door to her apartment and found Red and the Niblet sleeping on the couch. I stepped into the apartment and heard soft snoring coming from Buffy's bedroom. I made my way into her room and found her sleeping. She had kicked off all of her sheets and the comforter, so being the nice guy I was, headed over and slowly covered her up. Buffy moaned and rolled over. I stroked the stray hairs away from her face and she smiled in her sleep.

'Stay' she sighed.

She slowly made room on one side of the bed and sighed 'stay again'. Knowing that that was my invitation to jump into her bed, I shed my duster and my shirt, though I kept my pants on, thinking that waking up to a nude Spike might shock her. I climbed into the bed with her and pulled the covers up, engulfing her in my arms once again.

It was easier to sleep with her in my arms, it felt natural and I loved it.

Within moments, I was sound asleep and happy.


	13. Candice & Carly

**Hey guys! sorry it took so long to post this... i was trying to find a way to work in Spike's dream and Dawn's school day...**

**HAPPY EASTER!!**

* * *

**Previously:** I climbed into the bed with her and pulled the covers up, engulfing her in my arms once again.

It was easier to sleep with her in my arms, it felt natural and I loved it.

Within moments, I was sound asleep and happy.

* * *

**Chapter 13**

My sleep was undisturbed and peaceful. I felt like nothing bad could happen while I slept here with her. I didn't count on Buffy kicking me in her sleep however. It was a huge bloody kick, which hurt a bloody ton! She kicked me out of the bed and I hit solid floorboards.

Sleepily I lifted myself off the floor and gazed at the sleeping figure before me. I had no idea if she had done that intentionally or not. I looked over at the clock. It read 4:30am. I groaned and heaved myself onto the window seat. There was no way I was getting back into the bed now, unintentional kick or not.

I settled myself into the seat making myself as comfortable as possible and soon fell into a dream.

***

_Sitting inside a carriage I could see nothing but a lane of trees. Judging by my clothes and the carriage, I was back in the 1880's sometime. I don't know how I could have, but with my human ears I picked up the faint sound of sobs. Asking for the carriage to be stopped I clambered out of the carriage and set of at a slow pace towards the sobs._

_I waked much slower than I would have normally and it began to frustrate me. I was used to vampire speed, not whiny William pace. I forgot how slow I once was however, when I stepped through a small archway, leading to a small courtyard and in the middle stood a fountain, a mound of something and a woman sobbing._

_Slowly I made my way forward, taking deliberate steps, heavy steps so she would be able to hear my approach. _

_The woman turned towards me with a beautiful, though tear stained face. My heart sank as I looked her over. By the looks of it, she had been here for a while, the mound seemed to be clothing and blankets of some sort and the woman herself, she was beautiful; long fair hair, hazel coloured eyes, fair skin though it was streaked with tears. But there was something about the woman I couldn't seem to place. Something familiar._

_I had tried not to stare, but had failed miserably._

'_What do you want?' the woman asked. Her voice was hoarse but she had intended to be menacing._

'_Are you all right Miss? Is there anything I might be able to do?'_

'_Sure. You might be able to hunt down the bastard who left me and my child for dead.' She sounded infuriated, her face a mix of anger and fear._

'_Your child?' I asked as I sat myself on the ground a fair distance from her, not wanting to crowd her, but to be at the same level. To save her looking up and me looking down._

'_Yes my child. The one I was carrying when he found out and fled.' She looked on the verge of tears._

'_I can't help you with the father situation, but I may be able to help with somewhere to stay?' I soothed. I didn't want her to break down. I couldn't deal with tears._

'_I'm not going to be a pet. I don't need your help. Thanks for the offer though.' She seemed offended. _

_Did she think I would take advantage of a pregnant woman? _

'_I didn't mean for you to be a pet. I simply meant you could reside at the manor until you find your feet again. No offence was meant I swear.' I quickly backtracked._

'_No strings attached? I get to stay there until I find another job?' she seemed mightily suspicious. _

'_No strings attached' I smiled. 'My name is William, William Henry Pratt.' I exchanged while holding out a hand for her to shake._

_She seemed reluctant at first then must have changed her mind; she extended her hand and shook mine._

'_Victoria, Victoria Marie Summers' she smiled mimicking me._

_I laughed and helped her to her feet. We both decided we'd take her clothing but both agreed to burn it and to buy her some new ones, which she promised to pay me back for once she had the money. I got to my feet and helped her. We then headed back to the carriage and on to the house._

_***_

I awoke some time later, and if a vampire could sweat I would be in a cold sweat right now. Victoria Marie Summers. Now I could make the connection between her and Buffy. They had the same coloured hair, skin and although their eyes were similar, you could still tell they were related.

I looked at the clock; it read 11:59 am. I sat upright on the window seat, finding all sorts of aches and pains all over my body in various places.

**Note to self: Never sleep on the bloody thing again.**

Needing some time to think I stood and picked up my shirt and duster and made my way to the bedroom door. Buffy stirred in her sleep, but didn't wake.

I made my way through the apartment to the front door. While passing the coffee table however, I found a note from Dawn and Red.

It read:

_Buffy, I've taken Dawn to school. Don't worry she'll be ok. If not I'm only a block away. We'll see you tonight. Willow_

_Buffy, I'm off to the dreaded place they call school. Willow says I'll love it. I think different. Try not to sleep around with Spike all day ok? And eat something other than yoghurt!! I didn't have any and it's already down to two tubs!_

_Anyway, Cya later!_

_Dawn._

I laughed silently to myself. That 'sleeping with Spike' line was bound to get a giggle. Dawn wasn't stupid, but she wasn't exactly aware of how close she was with that statement. I headed to the front door and quietly made my way out into the hallway. I stalked back to my apartment, hoping Buffy wouldn't wake soon. I couldn't look at her the same way right now. I wouldn't see Buffy; I'd see bloody Victoria, which wasn't what I wanted right now.

I unlocked the door and headed to the kitchen; grabbed a bag of blood, slipped into game face and drained the thing in twenty seconds flat. Still feeling hungry, I drained another and lit a cigarette. It wouldn't do anything to me physically, but it somehow managed to calm me a bit. I took a long drag and walked over to the couch where I then sprawled myself.

I finished the cigarette and was then in a different state of mind. I would think about the Buffy – Victoria thing later, right now I pushed it to the back of my mind and wondered how Dawn was going on her first day.

That was, I was doing that until I fell asleep. Again.

* * *

_Dawn had made it through most of the day without attracting too much attention to herself. Bad enough she was the 'New Girl' what was even worse was the fact that she was the 'Summers Kid'. This bugged her more than the 'new girl' status. Everyone here seemed to know about her sister. How? She had no idea. So she had tried really hard to attempt to fit in on the first day. She had made a few acquaintances though she couldn't remember all of their names, she had found all of her classes, made it to the classes on time and done all her work. _

_Now she was just exhausted and just wanted to be home. To be with either Buffy, Spike or one of the Scoobies was fine with her. Battling monsters was so much easier than school. For a few moments she was truly jealous of Buffy. She got the strength, the agility, the witty sarcasm and Dawn was pretty sure Buffy had gotten the hot vampire, Spike. _

_Dawn had been so busy fretting over this that she didn't notice the odd looks two girls were giving her. One was tall and had black hair, though you could tell it was dyed. The blazing red regrowth was faintly visible. She could have been the exact opposite of Willow. She wore a black shirt and a red skirt, with fish net stockings and knee high black boots. She had several piercings in her ears and her eyes were of an unnatural bright green colour._

_The girl with her was shorter with dark brown curly-ish hair. She didn't wear things like her friend did, but they had a certain charm to them. She reminded Dawn of the clothes Tara used to wear. The purple jumper especially. Along with the jumper, she wore black skinny jeans and volleys._

_Dawn realised that they had been in her art class earlier that day. They had shot her odd glances then too. They had whispered things as well. Dawn was going to turn around and ask them what their problem was then, now was her chance to ask them outright._

_She knew she was about to attract that unwanted attention, but she had to find out why these girls in particular gave her odd looks._

_Dawn marched up to them and was about to say 'hey you were in my art class weren't you? What's the deal with the dirty looks?' when the girl with the black hair smiled at her and said, 'Hey you're the Summers kid aren't you?'_

'_Yeah I am' Dawn said suspiciously_

'_Dawn if I remember correctly' said the girl again._

'_Yeah'_

'_So you're the sister of the infamous Slayer Buffy Summers' she breathed in awe._

_Dawn didn't know what to do. She was backed into a corner with no way to escape._

'_I don't know what you're talking about' she sniffed_

'_Don't play dumb Dawny. I'm Candice and this is Carly' she said gesturing to the girl next to her._

_Carly did a curtsey and smiled as if she was trying to seduce some poor guy. _

'_And together, we make a vengeance demon and the spawn of an old one' Candice exclaimed._

_Dawn was shocked. Why would they be telling her this?_

'_C'mon we'll show you the ropes' said Carly. She looked nice enough, though Dawn still wasn't sure who was the spawn and who was the vengeance demon. Carly grabbed one of Dawn's hands and Candice grabbed the other._

'_You'll fit in here nicely' Candice smiled._

_Dawn wasn't so sure. But she was glad that she now had two people to actually have a conversation with. A paranormal conversation mind you. She wasn't going to waste her breath on the topic of boys etc when she could learn more about the world that Buffy lived in. _


	14. The Throne

**Previously:**_ Dawn wasn't so sure. But she was glad that she now had two people to actually have a conversation with. A paranormal conversation mind you. She wasn't going to waste her breath on the topic of boys etc when she could learn more about the world that Buffy lived in. _

**Chapter 14**

'Buffy! I'm home!' Dawn called.

I had been busying myself with the contents of Buffy's fridge when Dawn made her presence known. Buffy had made sure there was blood in the fridge just for when I decided to drop in. I grabbed a bag and a mug and headed out to greet the Bit.

'Well hello Niblet. Who are your friends?'

Dawn was standing inside the apartment, with a tall dark haired girl and a shorter brown haired girl slowly edging their way into the room. The taller girl had the most unusual coloured eyes. The other looked quite normal to me. Though they were both staring at me. I suddenly became very self-conscious.

'Oh this is Candice' Dawn waved to the tall girl, who smiled in acknowledgment.

'And this is Carly' Carly curtseyed.

'Guys this is Spike. He lives down the hall' Dawn explained to them.

'Its awesome to meet you' Carly said.

She seemed nice enough. As long as Dawn was happy I wasn't going to open my trap and say anything.

The girl named Candice stood still and looked at the floor, as if there was something interesting written there.

'You lookin' for Buffy Bit?'

'Yeah. You know where she is?'

'Her and the rest of the Scoobies are down at that shop of Rupert's. Filling the place with supplies no doubt.'

It had been a few weeks since we had called Cleveland home. We had learned that Giles had sent all the now 'non potential' slayers home to their families. Kennedy who had planned to stay with Willow had received a message saying her father was fatally ill or something and so had left with the other slayers.

Willow had been upset but understanding.

We were all slowly getting used to the Cleveland atmosphere. It wasn't as good as Sunnydale but it was slowly growing on us all. We were finding our feet after our epic battle. Buffy, who had sacrificed everything, was finally starting to be her witty, sarcastic self again, which everyone was happy about. Especially the whelp. He seemed to think that 'the Buffster' would wake up and finally smell the roses. 'The roses' being the fact that she was still being friendly with me. She unconsciously made the decision to sit in my lap every once in a while. Right in front of everyone too. While nobody said anything, everyone couldn't help but wonder why Buffy would do that. I however, didn't mind. She could do almost anything she wanted with me and I'd be happy.

'Ok well Spike, I'm going there ok?'

'Right pet. See you later then.'

Dawn, Candice and Carly exited the apartment after both new girls said that it was nice to meet me. It was an odd thing; that both girls said it was 'nice' to see me. No one had eve said that. Not even Buffy.

As Dawn shut the door, I heard one of the girls utter

'He's soo hot! Is he single?'

I couldn't help but smile at that. Teenage girls. Ruled by their desires and wants, instead of their brain. To them I was dangerous, to anyone I was dangerous but they wanted me because I was hot.

The girls had exited the apartment and once again, I was left alone. It was about three hours until dusk and I would then be able to leave and see my girl again. That was what I had decided to call her. She was my girl. I never said it out loud but it was nice to think of her as 'my girl'.

I still had the blood and the mug in my hand and realized I hadn't heated it up. I wouldn't drink it unless it was at just the right temperature. Buffy thought I was just fussy, but it wasn't right to drink unless it was warm. It was like Xander trying to drink half frozen milk. It wasn't right.

I had poured the blood into the mug and heated it. After making the temperature just right I sauntered over to the couch and decided a few mindless hours in front of the telly was a good way to pass the time. I flicked it on and began to watch the show. It was something along the lines of 'Survivor'. They had to undergo challenges to stay in the game. Although my eyes were glued to the television I wasn't really seeing it. My mind had wandered back to my dream of Victoria.

'_Are you sure it's ok for us to be here?' Candice asked. 'We're not going to interrupt them are we?'_

'_Well unless they're doing spells or kicking demon butt, we're welcome here' Dawn stated._

_They had walked over to the store Giles now owned. They had wanted to open the store as soon as possible so that they had some money while the other gang members found jobs. Giles had wanted to run the store himself but Anya had insisted that she help. She loved nothing more than the smell of money._

_Dawn and the girls approached the door, the sign on it reading 'Hocus Pocus – Magical Items and More'. Giles clearly hadn't started loading the store with supplies until today, because there were boxes upon boxes everywhere. The gang were busy moving boxes from the doorway to the middle of the store where Anya and Giles were labelling them and ticking them off a very long looking list._

'_Geez. This box ways a ton. What's in this thing?' Xander was struggling with a rather large looking box and the only people who had their hands free were Dawn, Candice and Carly._

_Candice rushed forward and grabbed the other side of the box before he dropped it. _

'_Judging by the smell and the weight, I'm guessing it's a box of scented candles. Strawberry and Vanilla I think' Candice smiled._

_Xander gaped. 'Hey anyone know where this savoir came from?'_

'_She came from the doorway Xander' Dawn laughed._

_Carly giggled too. Xander turned towards the door and saw that Dawn was standing there with yet another girl. He helped Candice move the box and then swung his arms around in gestures._

'_Hey Dawn. Who are the magnificent beauties you bring with you?' he asked._

'_This is Carly and the one who helped you with your candles was Candice' Dawn laughed._

_Xander blushed slightly as he realised everyone was staring at him, and turned away, only to be met with an odd look from Anya._

'_Magnificent beauties? Why wasn't I magnificent?' _

'_because your magnificence outshone everyone Anya'_

_Xander strode off to the corner of the shop where more boxes awaited, before Anya or anyone else could say something to him._

'_Hey Where's Buffy?' asked Dawn to no one in particular._

'_Oh she's in the back piling up stuff' Willow stated._

'_Ok cool thanks Willow' Dawn turned towards the back, Candice and Carly following. Carly more reluctant than Candice. Carly seemed content to stare at Anya with an awestruck expression._

_Dawn opened the door to the dingy back storeroom. Buffy sat atop a stack of boxes. When the girls entered, Buffy looked up._

'_Oh hey Dawny! Like my throne?' _

'_Yeah Buffy… it's umm… creative?'_

'_You bet! That's me, creative Buffy. Oh, who are your friends?'_

'_Oh. Buffy I want you to meet Candice and Carly. They're in some of my classes and they wanted to meet the infamous Buffy Summers. And yes they know you're a slayer' Dawn stated._

_Buffy looked shock, then anger flashed across her face. Before Buffy could say anything to her sister, Candice cut in._

'_Don't worry your secrets safe with us. I'm the spawn of an ancient demon and Carly here is a vengeance demon. We have no intentions of making it into your bad books. Dawn just looked like she could do with someone to have paranormal conversations with. That and we recognised the Summers traits. The nose, the eyes, you know.'_

_Carly placed a hand on Candice's tall shoulder in an attempt to silence her. Candice fell into silence while Buffy stared them down. They seemed to be telling the truth. Candice did have the oddest coloured eyes and Carly had a vengeance demony vibe. Buffy had learned to pick that up complements of Anya._

_Buffy smiled and sighed._

'_Looks like you seem pretty happy with your friends Dawn, so therefore your all ok by me' she said looking at the girls._

_Dawn had that stupid grin on her face, the one that usually had a hug after the smile._

'_Now if you're going to stay here for a while, you can go out front and help the others with boxes ok? And don't tell them I did this' Buffy gestured to her throne._

'_No problem Miss Summers' Carly beamed._

'_Please call me Buffy'_

'_Ok then, no problem Buffy' Carly said._

_Dawn and the girls turned to leave the room but not before Buffy asked what the time was. Dawn replied that it was about half an hour til dusk and that Spike had planned t swing by later. Buffy nodded and let them leave._

_She climbed off her makeshift throne and starting tearing it apart. Placing boxes on the correct shelves, before anyone came in and caught her doing nothing. She would happily stack thousands of boxes in that half an hour. As long as Spike turned up it was all good._

_Buffy felt that stupid grin cross her face; the one Dawn had worn just before and knew that nothing could wipe it off her face. Not even nearly dropping the box she was carrying. It would take an awful lot to wipe this grin off. She wasn't prepared to find out what would, she was just happy with stacking boxes._


	15. Dragons and OMG'S

**Previously: **_Not even nearly dropping the box she was carrying. It would take an awful lot to wipe this grin off. She wasn't prepared to find out what would, she was just happy with stacking boxes._

**Chapter 15**

I wasn't a big believer in fate, but as I wandered down the street to Buffy and the rest of the Scoobies I couldn't help but wonder it if was a coincidence that I met Buffy all these years after meeting Victoria. I would have to corner Dawn at some stage and ask her about the Summers past. She might know. I didn't want to bring it up with Buffy yet. Who knows how she would take it. Dawn surely wouldn't have the same reaction as her sister?

I had just left the apartments behind me and was quickly making my way to Buffy. The Scoobies were loading boxes and other crap into the store today, but who knew what Buffy was being made do. For all I knew she could have been doing all the work while the rest of them sat there. I couldn't help but imagine Buffy picking up boxes, bending over to pick up one in those black pants she'd been wearing. I had to shake my head to clear it. Couldn't think of that kind of stuff until later.

I had just come into view of the store. There were still two or three boxes out on the street. Deciding to surprise them all I gracefully stacked and lifted the boxes and made my way into the place.

'Evening all. Where do you want these?' I asked.

Anya looked up from behind the counter and gestured to grand pile of boxes beside me.

'Anywhere there's good, captain peroxide' she remarked.

'Ah dearest Anya and who have we wreaked vengeance upon today?' I sneered. Anya was nice when she wanted to be, but today she just seemed to be a downright bitch. To me anyway, or so I thought until I caught a warning look from Willow.

'Well Spike, you see I had to go see D'Hoffran instead of wreaking vengeance. He said I wasn't in the game and that he found a worthy opponent to hopefully bring back my focus' she explained.

'Oh yea pet? Sounds like fun'

'No. no it's not fun. The stupid bitch is too good! I can't beat that! She made some girl turn into a massive clawed animal and rip apart the people who did her wrong! After being human I couldn't do anything like that. This Clary girl is just too good.' Anya looked defeated.

That is she looked defeated until someone dropped something breakable. Anya whipped around to find Dawn's friend Carly standing there gobsmacked.

'Anyanka?' she breathed.

'Yeah what about it? Hey you broke that, you pay for it!' Anya cried.

'OH MY GOD! YOU'RE ANYANKA!' Carly looked as if she was about to have a fit.

'You're the demon I've been trying to find the past three weeks! I always wanted to find you! You're my idol in a like-to-torture-and-kill-things way. Wow! This is soo cool!' Carly couldn't seem to stop her mouth from moving. Words just spilled out, some not even making sense.

'You're Clary?' Anya asked.

Carly nodded 'It's Carly with the letter rearranged.'

'uh huh' Anya stated. 'Your idol you say?'

Carly nodded again finally gaining control.

'Ok, now back to your work.' Anya sniffed.

Carly looked hurt, though only for a second. She hid emotion well I discovered.

I looked around and saw Dawn and Candice standing a way off unwrapping things and placing them on shelves. They looked like candles.

Turning to Willow I asked, 'Seen Buffy anywhere?'

'In the storage room' she smiled.

'Thanks pets' and I walked towards a visible door. I turned the knob and peeked in, only to be meet with training equipment and more boxes. I shut the door and turned back to the witch, who pointed to another door. Nodding my thanks I strode over to this one and slowly opened the door. I peeked in and there was Buffy. The love of my un-dead life. I stepped into the room and closed the door behind me.

She looked like a child who had been caught doing something they shouldn't have. She seemed a little embarrassed until she realised who I was.

'I thought you were Anya. She would have killed me for this' she said gesturing to the pile of boxes, that upon closer inspection, looked like a throne.

'Can see why pet. Why a throne?'

'I got bored and so I made it big enough for two' she smiled.

'Well then, can't waste your handy work can we love?' I said as I grabbed her hand and pulled her towards me. Buffy giggled but then explained we should dismantle it before Anya found it.

'Anya can wait' I said as she placed herself next to me.

It was nice to feel a warm body next to me. Buffy smelt wonderful, like roses. Which roses however, I didn't have a clue. She just smelt nice. She snuggled into my side and I kissed the top of her head. We sat in a comfortable silence for a while, then Dawn walked in and saw the throne.

'Anya's on her way. You guys are so dead' she giggled.

'Oh crap' Buffy groaned.

Quickly, she was on her feet and piling boxes onto shelves. I stood up too and quickly began to help.

'Don't worry pet. When the dragon comes in breathing fire, this knight will protect you' I stated.

Buffy laughed.

'Unless the dragon catches you' came an all too familiar voice.

We slowly turned and there stood Anya.

'Dawn and her friends left. You and Spike have to patrol tonight apparently and you have twenty minutes to stack those in alphabetical order' Anya turned and glided out of the room.

'Bitch' I muttered.

'Spike!' Buffy looked shocked.

'What? She is. Well today anyway. C'mon let's get these boxes sorted' I turned back to the throne and tossed boxes to Buffy who stacked them in some sort of order.

It was a system that worked. After we had finished we both walked out into the main part of the shop where everyone was waiting for us to say their goodbyes.

After the goodbyes, it was time to patrol.


	16. The Moon Whispered

**Previously: **It was a system that worked. After we had finished we both walked out into the main part of the shop where everyone was waiting for us to say their goodbyes.

After the goodbyes, it was time to patrol.

* * *

**Chapter 16**

'_Dru dear, I'm going out for a while ok? I'll be back as soon as I can' Ally called._

_Drusilla was busy entertaining her new pet, a small child about the age of five, in another room. Dru was cradling the small girl in her lap, singing softly._

'_Dru did you hear me?' Ally poked her head around the corner. Drusilla stopped singing and looked up at the other vampire._

'_Where are you going?' she asked._

'_To meet an old friend, who may just have the information we need' Ally explained._

_Drusilla looked thrilled._

'_Information so we can go paint the town red?' she nearly squealed._

_Ally smiled 'Yes, exactly that Dru' she glanced at the child, 'Don't do anything to nasty ok?'_

_Drusilla looked at the child._

'_Don't worry Ally Belly, we'll be good girls, wont we?' she said to both the child and the vampire._

_Ally smiled. 'I'll be back soon' and with that she glided off into the oncoming night._

_Ally headed down the main street of Japan. She was on her way to meet her mother, who had insisted on 'popping' over to see her beloved daughter. Her mother, Bonnie Cross, was a powerful witch who could do just about anything. She would be able to tell that something was different about her daughter, but hopefully would turn a blind towards it. Ally hadn't seen her mother since the day before she was vamped. She wondered how different her mother must look. It had been years after all._

_In front of Ally was a small café, and sitting there, was a small slender woman with the most beautiful shade of red hair. Ally took an un-needed breath to steady herself and hoped her mother wouldn't dust her, she was capable of that. Bonnie saw her daughter standing outside, stood up and waved to her. Ally smiled and waved back as she made her way inside. The café was small and cosy, a place her mother would feel very at home, there were bright colours all over the walls. Either as pictures, or tapestries or rugs. Bonnie seemed to fit into the place very easily, with her bright purple dress and black stiletto heels._

'_Ally! It's so good to see you!' Bonnie embraced her daughter._

_Ally could feel the blood pulsing through her body. She had to keep it under control for just a few hours and then she'd be fine. She'd find some poor sucker to snack on later._

'_It's good to see you too mom. How have you been?'_

'_Can't complain, yourself?'_

'_Life's been… interesting' Ally answered. She didn't want to let on too much._

_Both women sat down, ordered something to drink, and began to catch up._

* * *

Patrol had been rather uneventful unfortunately. I was really looking forward to hitting something tonight. Not quite sure why. Might have been because of the way Anya was being tonight.

Buffy and I walked along the street towards home in comfortable silence. I was silent because I was fuming from lack of punching things, but Buffy was silent for some other reason. The look on her face told me that she was having trouble to come to a decision on something.

'What's wrong pet?'

'Nothing' was the reply

'Buffy.'

'Well it's just, the whole time we've been here, Angel hasn't spoken to any of us. It's like we all died or something'

'Maybe he thinks we did pet'

'Well he should at least try to contact!'

Buffy truly seemed annoyed at the poof. I couldn't blame her if I was in that position, but I hated the guy so I didn't really care.

'Maybe you should try and contact him and say something along the lines of thanks for all your help, just to let you know we're all fine. But in a sarcastic tone all right pet?'

'You know what? Maybe I will' Buffy looked dead serious.

After Buffy's little outburst, we continued to walk in silence. In order to give some comfort to the hurt girl, I wrapped my arms around her shoulders as we walked and she snuggled into my side.

We got all the way to the elevator in the hotel before Buffy shrugged out of my embrace. She then explained she would like to be alone tonight and told me I didn't spend enough time in my own apartment. She was going to talk to Dawn about her first day at school, her friends Candice and Carly, the fact that both of them were demons, etc.

Taking the hint, I said goodnight, kissed her on the cheek and headed down to my 'not so lived in' apartment.

* * *

_Ally was half way home. She had just drained three teenagers who had been loitering in the nearest park. All of which tried to hook up with the hot red head, only to make a run for it five seconds later. None of which, were lucky enough to get away._

_The evening with her mother had been enjoyable, almost as natural as it had been when she was human. Her mother had picked up on the something different, but as Ally has predicted, turned a blind eye. They had spoken of many things; what Bonnie had been up to, how her father was, what Ally had been doing, had she met anyone?, etc._

_And after what seemed like forever, her mother finally revealed just what Ally wanted to know._

_Ally entered the house and looked around for any signs of a riot. The only thing she saw however, was a content Drusilla was napping on the couch, a drained child in her embrace. Dru awoke with a start as the door closed._

'_Did you get what you wanted?' she asked sleepily._

_Ally smiled and stroked Dru's face. 'Yes I did indeed honey. Did you enjoy yourself?' she asked observing the dead child._

_Drusilla looked down; 'we had a wonderful time until I got hungry and she wouldn't stop crying' she pouted, but then grew excited. 'The moon whispered to me, it told me you would know where to go'_

_Ally wasn't the best at Drusilla's weird ramblings, but because of the frequency of them, she was getting better._

'_Of course it did Dru Dru'_

'_Where are we going Ally Belly? Is your sister there?'_

_Ally smirked 'Oh yes she's there. Drusilla my dear, pack your bags, we're going to Cleveland.'_


	17. Angelina and Peaches

**Previously: **_'Where are we going Ally Belly? Is your sister there?'_

_Ally smirked 'Oh yes she's there. Drusilla my dear, pack your bags, we're going to Cleveland.'_

**Chapter 17**

It was six in the morning. Buffy usually got up round seven, same as Dawn, though they both did completely different things. Dawn got ready for school and met her friends Candice and Carly at the door, whereas Buffy walked down to Giles' store and either helped the Scoobies stock the store or trained with either myself or Giles.

Today however was the exception. Giles had told her to take the day off in order to see the city in the sunlight. Buffy was in need of a break. She had worked her fingers to the bone so to speak the last few days; dusting more and more vamps.

Buffy having the day off meant that Buffy would be in the sun, which also meant that I couldn't be around her for a whole sodding day! The boredom would kill me.

Finally seeing that I had little time to say my 'good morning' to Buffy I rolled out of bed and threw on some clothing.

I walked to the fridge for blood. There was none. Another reason why I mostly stay at Buffy's. There's always blood in the fridge. Not that no blood in my fridge bothered me. I'd buy some more tonight and it gave me a legit reason to go over there now.

Happily, I bounced through my apartment door, down the hall, to hers.

I had just let myself in when I heard the shuffling of feet. Dawn made her way sleepily into the kitchen only to become fully awake and jump when she saw me.

'Spike? What are you doing here? I thought Buffy told you to live in your apartment last night?'

'She did pet. I came for some blood. There's none in the fridge back home'

'Oh ok. Well you wanna have breakfast with me?'

'Sure love'

Dawn walked to the fridge and pulled out a packet of blood, a carton of milk and a tub of yoghurt. Then she headed to the cupboard and pulled out a bowl, a spoon and cereal.

'Where's your sister pet?'

'Willow swung by really early this morning. She said she had to go past the uni before her and Buffy could do anything else. So Buffy went with' Dawn explained.

It made sense but I just couldn't see Buffy getting up this early or even earlier for a day of shopping. But it was Buffy; full of surprises.

We ate our breakfast while having light conversation, mostly about how cool Carly was because she was a vengeance demon.

'…And she always gets up to go to the toilet during class. That's when she teleports all over the world. Plus, she's got a weak bladder so the teachers let her go and are none the wiser!' Dawn exclaimed.

I had been sitting there, not really caring about the whole bladder thing, but I tried to look interested for Bit's sake. The doorbell rang. There was some muttering from Dawn about how the time had passed so fast; as she rushed around the apartment gathering up whatever items she needed for school. Dawn rushed to the door and flung it open. There stood Carly.

'Hey! Where's Candice?' Dawn asked

Carly shifted uneasily. She was still getting used to the whole 'Dawn's sister has a hot vampire boyfriend' thing. It probably didn't help I was standing right there in plain view. I loved every second of it.

'She's… er, not feeling well. Her dad said she was staying home today. Hi Spike' Carly explained.

'Hey pet'

Carly blushed. Dawn sensing the awkwardness of the situation grabbed Carly's arm and asked if she was ready to go. Carly nodded and both girls said their goodbyes as they exited the room and headed down the hallway.

So Buffy had left early with Willow this morning? Today was going to be the most boring day of my existence, unless I decided to head to a bar or something. Maybe I could even call Angel and piss him off. Or make him feel really guilty. Either one did right by me. Now what to do with the rest of the day?

_Willow and Buffy were walking among the university's garden. Willow all excited like, Buffy not so much. She could believe she had gotten up that early this morning. Willow was chattering away in her normal bubbly tone, so Buffy took it as a moment to zone out._

'_Buffy? Did you hear me?' Willow's voice broke through._

'_What? I'm listening' _

'_What did I just say then silly?'_

'_Umm… Something about flowers?' Buffy guessed._

_Willow smiled and shook her head. 'No what I was talking about was this girl I met yesterday. Her name's Angelina. You're going to love her'_

'_Any friend of Will's is a friend of mine. Unless they try to eat someone' _

'_Well she won't be eating anyone Buffy. She's a slayer just like you. She moved from Australia the other week, just so she could attend the arts course they have here'_

'_Sounds impressive' Buffy admitted._

'_And you should hear her sing!' Willow exclaimed. 'It's like… er… it's just wow!'_

_Now it was Buffy's turn to smile and shake her head. Good old Willow. Always able to put what she means into a proper sentence._

'_Oh hey! There she is!' Willow exclaimed._

_Buffy looked ahead and over to the left, sitting on a bench in between the rose bushes was a girl. She wasn't overly short, though she wasn't a giant either. Her hair was a chestnut brown and she wore army cargo pants with a black sleeveless top. The girl reminded Buffy of Faith. Not a lot, but there were subtle things, like her dress and hair. Buffy wondered how Robin and Faith were doing right now?_

'_Angelina! Over here!' Willow called._

_The girl looked up. She was as pale as a vampire, but Willow assured Buffy that she wasn't anything but slayer. Even if she was a vampire, she'd burst into flames. Buffy had nothing to worry about._

'_Buffy, this is Angelina. Angelina, this is Buffy. The slayer I was talking about' Willow said._

_Both slayers exchanged smiles and shook hands._

'_So you're the slayer I've heard so much about' Angelina said in an accent Buffy found different._

'_And you're Angelina' Buffy didn't quite know what to say._

'_Oh Buffy you wouldn't mind terribly if Angelina came with us do you? You could talk about all your adventures, and hey… another ally' Willow hinted._

_Angelina laughed. Buffy was glad this girl had a sense of humour. It could get you very far in the slayer business. _

'_Sure. Wanna tag along?' Buffy asked the girl._

'_Sure' was the reply._

I had spent hours upon hours watching mindless television shows. I had showered, I had eaten and now I was bloody bored. That left one thing: Call the ponce, Angel.

I picked up the phone and dialled the number. The phone rang, and rang, and rang. Finally a voice sounded.

'Hello?' it sounded like the bastard.

'Hey Peaches! Guess who?'

'Spike? What do you want?'

'Well you see I was ringing to piss you off'

'It's working… What else?'

'That and the fact that you left us just before the big battle'

'Oh… that'

'Yeah that mate… We are all fine by the way. Thanks for checking up on us'

'Spike, I've been… busy'

'Sure you have. Well you don't have to explain to me. God I hate you. You will have to explain to Buffy though'

'Oh god! Buffy! How is she?'

'She's pretty pissed at you Peaches'

'Well, can I… er… umm… tell her I'll be there in a week or so'

'What! You cant come here!'

'Well you just said I have to explain to Buffy didn't you Spike? I'll explain to her in person. I'll be there in a week or so all right?'

'But…But'

'Goodbye Spike' and with that the poof hung up.

I was left with a phone in my hand, shocked at what I had just created. Angel, my worst enemy was coming here, to Cleveland, to see his ex. This wasn't good.

Then I realised I hadn't told him where we were living. He didn't know we were in Cleveland, and then I felt like the clever one. Stupid prick. That'll teach him for hanging up on ol' Spike.

I chuckled and hung the phone and walked back to the couch, settling myself in for the next episode of 'Passions'.


	18. Dust

**Previously: **I chuckled and hung the phone and walked back to the couch, settling myself in for the next episode of 'Passions'.

**Chapter 18**

_Dawn and Carly walked out of school together. It had been pretty uneventful not only because Candice had been absent, but because Carly had teleported all over the place during the day, leaving Dawn alone most of the time. When she did get back however, Carly told Dawn all about her previous adventure. The last one ended with, 'Then I turned him inside out and it was awesome!'._

_Dawn wasn't too sure how many points Carly would get for that one. She and Anya had been competing against each other even harder, now that they knew each other. Anya still ignored Carly during the day, but when she was dishing out vengeance, she tried just as hard to top Carly's last performance._

'_So Carly, do you know how Candice is?' Dawn asked casually._

_Carly's face became serious. She wasn't supposed to tell about these things. Especially about her best friend. But Dawn was part of the group now, so…_

'_You have to promise not to tell anyone' Carly said. Dawn nodded and reassured her she wouldn't tell._

'_Well you know how every human girl gets their 'time of the month' yea?'_

'_Yeah?' Dawn nodded, unsure of where the conversation was going._

'_Well for Candice, her 'time of the month' is when she goes all serial killer like and tries to kill and eat people. It has something to do with being part 'ancient demon' or something' Carly explained._

_Dawn was shocked. Candice? Sweet, quiet Candice? Ok, well Dawn knew she wasn't a normal girl, neither was she, but to hear Candice being a 'killer demon' was just something she couldn't quite get her head around. Candice was the one who never fought, never argued, unless it was over the 'you're so emo' thing or 'demons are monsters' topics and definitely never tried to kill anyone!_

'_Dawn, say something man' Carly look worried. Had she said too much?_

'_Huh? Oh, I was just trying to picture it. You know, Candice killing people. It just doesn't add up. I mean she's so sweet' Dawn explained._

'_Well, The 'killer' Candice isn't so sweet' _

'_Yeah. I got that. So five days?'_

'_Give or take. C'mon. Your sister, 'The Buffster' as Xander puts it, probably wants us to help stock the bloody store. The quicker it's done, the more time we can have to ourselves'_

'_Too right. So how are things with you and Anya?'_

'_Don't get me started'_

'_That bad huh?'_

'_She doesn't even look at me… it sucks balls'_

_Dawn laughed at her friend, who in turn laughed with her and together they made their way towards the 'Store of Doom' as Carly called it._

'So did you have a nice time today pet?' I asked as Buffy and Willow stepped through the door of her apartment. I had let myself in again so I could get to the blood. I still couldn't swing by the butchers yet.

'Yeah it was great! Hey did you know there's another slayer here?'

'Really? Fancy that'

'Yeah. Willow knows her from university. Her name's Angelina. She's a bit like Faith'

'Really pet? Never would of thought another Faith was possible'

'Well, she's not Faith, she dresses similar though' Willow chirped.

So another slayer was in town? Maybe her and Buffy could work something out? Buffy takes a few days off and this Angelina takes a few days kicking vampire ass? Then I could spend some time with my slayer. I would have to voice the idea to her at some stage.

Buffy and Willow ended up hanging out together for a while. They explained that the Angelina slayer had said she had homework or study to do, so had left the outing in order to finish it. Which was fine by me. Now I was just waiting for Red to leave.

'Buffy? Why weren't you at Hocus Pocus? Giles made Carly and I stack boxes' Dawn complained.

She was exhausted and flung herself onto the couch next to me, consuming herself in the program I wasn't really watching.

'Had the day off. Went shopping' Buffy answered.

'Oh, ok. Hey wait a second! You? Day off?'

'Yeah. Weird huh?'

'Yep' Dawn never took her eyes off the television screen.

It was obvious I wasn't going to get time with Buffy alone until later. It was dark enough for me to go outside now and so made the excuse I was out of blood. Which I was, mind you. I excused myself and headed out the door into the fast approaching night.

The butchers wasn't too far away. I asked for my blood and he gladly gave it to me. It was as if he thought I'd rip his throat out if he didn't give it to me. I probably would, if I didn't have a soul and all, but it was kinda funny to watch him squirm every so often.

I paid for my thirty odd litres of blood and wished him a good night. He was glad to see me go.

I was heading back towards my apartment, so I could cram all of the stuff into the fridge when I heard the sound of growls and laughter. Following the sound, I was led down a small alley and in it, three vampires, all of which were jeering at this one girl. She didn't seem phased at the fact that she was outnumbered; she remained cool the entire time. The vampires were teasing her, the girl coming back with some crude joke about them. Eventually the pleasantness ended between them and a brawl broke out. I gently placed me blood on the ground so I could go help the poor bird but when I turned around, all that remained were piles of dust. The girl was nowhere in sight.

Perplexed, I picked up my blood and carried on my way. Was that the other slayer? The Angelina girl? Or something else entirely?

If so… Bloody hell.


	19. My Immortal

**Previously: **Perplexed, I picked up my blood and carried on my way. Was that the other slayer? The Angelina girl? Or something else entirely?

If so… Bloody hell.

**Chapter 19**

_Angelina was bored. There was no study or homework like she had told Willow and Buffy. She was doing a singing and dancing course for god's sake! What homework would there be except for practice scales and repeat a few steps?_

_She had backed out of hanging out with the girls only because being with another slayer and a witch was just slightly overloading her brain. She had only recently learned that she was a slayer herself. She had been mucking around with her friend Josh, he went to punch her in the arm and she blocked it, somehow breaking his wrist. Neither one of them knew how it had happened, but ever since it, Angelina had felt different._

_Back in Australia, she had worked in a bar, serving drinks and occasionally getting up and belting a few tunes out when the occasion arose. Normally that was just after closing hours. She would sing while cleaning tables and benches, etc. One night her boss, Sam had suggested she try her luck in the big city. With a voice like that she couldn't go wrong. So she had boarded a plane to the USA._

_Life wasn't as easy as she had thought it would be. Firstly she didn't have a whole load of money, just what she was making at the local café, secondly her classes were boring; everything they taught she knew and was passing with flying colours, and thirdly; she desperately wanted some friends, not ones she should have to lie to, but ones that embraced the fact that she was incredibly strong._

_Buffy and Willow were just those sort of people, it just slightly freaked her out how easy life was becoming._

_In order to celebrate the fact of newfound friends, she headed towards the karaoke bar she always visited. The owner of the place knew her by face and name and Angelina always got a free drink in return for singing up on stage. The drink she got was always different and she had developed a taste for the fizzy pink one. She would have to ask what that one was._

_Angelina stepped through the doorway and was greeted by the sound of 'Mandy' blearing out of the speakers. She looked towards the stage and found a demon sitting there, singing it with all he had. Angelina headed over to the bar and the owner, Zoe, who liked to man the bar, informed her that the demon on stage had recently broken up. Now Angelina understood why that particular song was being sung. Personally she hated it, but if that was the case…_

'_Hey Ange, can you be a doll and hand these over to the two vampires over there?' Zoe handed her two glasses of blood._

_Angelina took the glasses, unperturbed by the contents of them. She walked over to the vampires, who were taken aback to see the slayer handing them drinks. They rose to fight._

'_Hey! Hey! Hey! None of that now. No violence policy remember?' she pointed towards a sign on the wall._

_The vampires sat down, and stared at the glasses suspiciously._

'_If I was going to kill you, I wouldn't poison you' Angelina reasoned._

_The vampires noted this and began to sip from their glasses. Angelina headed back over to the bar. _

'_Hey Zoe, when's it my turn?' she asked gesturing to the stage over her shoulder._

'_Eager to get a drink are you?'_

'_Just wondering' was the reply._

'_Well when he's done, there's an opening… maybe you can convince others to get up there?' Zoe suggested._

'_Maybe' Angelina leaned against the bar and waited the song out._

_When it came to an end, Zoe walked over onto the stage and introduced her. She was a regular and everyone seemed to love her. None of the other uni students would come near this place, partly because of the demons. Angelina was a slayer, she could take care of herself._

_Angelina looked into the audience and asked, 'Any requests?'_

_A few shouted out songs. In the end she went with 'My Immortal'._

'_I'm so tired of being here…'_

_The crowd in the bar was silent as she finished her song and then cheered her offstage. Angelina thanked the 'kind fans' and walked over to the bar._

'_Oh Zoe, before I forget. What's the pink drink you gave me the other day? Tasted like it had grapefruit in it?'_

'_You mean a 'Sea Breeze'?'_

'_If that's what I had, I'll have another thanks'_

'_I'll have another too, Zoe dear' a voice slurred._

_Angelina turned towards it and found herself staring into a pair of red eyes._

'_Why so glum sugar pie?'_

I arrived back at my apartment just as Willow returned to hers and Dawn was studying. Buffy followed me down the hall.

'Got enough there?' she gestured to the blood.

'Enough for a few days love. Gotta keep strong and healthy'

Buffy looked around the apartment. I knew what she was going to say before she even opened her mouth.

'Yeah alright, it's not lived in that much'

'Well you could make it… Homey'

'How pet?'

'I dunno. You ate the interior decorator'

'Good point'

I placed the blood in the fridge and turned around. Buffy had made herself comfortable on the couch that I had spent so much of my day on. I followed her lead and lounged next to her. She placed her head on my shoulder and sighed. She had to be tired. What was she thinking, getting up at ridiculous times in the morning?

'You right pet?'

'Just tired I guess. But I can't sleep, I'm too awake. If that makes any sense'

'Not really love, but if you like, I can help tire you out?'

'Are you suggesting what I think you are?'

I placed a passion filled kiss on her delicate lips.

'Maybe' I teased.

She placed her hands on my face and dragged it back down to hers. Things progressed from there, and the last thing I was acutely aware of was my shirt being ripped off and us lying on my 'not so lived in' bed.

'You can exhaust me all you want' She whispered.

That was all I needed.


	20. Gravity

Previously: She placed her hands on my face and dragged it back down to hers. Things progressed from there, and the last thing I was acutely aware of was my shirt being ripped off and us lying on my 'not so lived in' bed.

'You can exhaust me all you want' She whispered.

That was all I needed.

* * *

Chapter 20

We lay there in each other's arms. It was nice to be able to hold my slayer. Her body was warm compared to mine, as it normally was and in a strange way, having Buffy's body next to mine, somehow warmed me. I didn't get it entirely, but it sounded good.

Buffy sighed and rolled her head to look at the time. The clock read 11:20pm.

'Oh God! Dawn!' she sprung from the bed and began pulling on whatever clothing of hers she could find.

I was disappointed to see her want to leave so fast, but I did understand her reasoning. Dawn was still a teen; she needed love as much as everyone else. And a vampire like me could wait for as long as was needed. Buffy was changed by now and could see the disappointment on my face. She walked over to the bed where I still lay and placed a hand lovingly on my face.

'I have training tomorrow at the shop. Wanna swing by and give Giles a show?'

It was too good to miss.

'Sure pet' I beamed.

Buffy smiled, kissed my cheek and was gone in a blink of an eye. God! Dawn was lucky to have a sister like her.

* * *

_Willow plonked herself onto the sassy black couch in her apartment. She had spent so much time teaching Dawn little things, she'd forgotten how messy her apartment was. She sighed and flicked her wrist, causing all of her clothes to fly into her cupboard, the empty pizza box to land in the bin and all of her mail to land on her lap. Normally Willow wouldn't use magic for such a simple task, but today she was just too tired. Getting up that early in the morning and then spending the day with two slayers had taken its toll._

_Willow looked down at the mail and amongst the various offers of free stuff, junk mail and subscriptions, she found two letters._

_The first one was from Angel. It read._

'_Willow,_

_I know I could normally call but I lost my phone and didn't know if your number would still be the same. Don't ask me how I lost it, I cant exactly recall that myself._

_I received a phone call from Spike yesterday. He said that Buffy was 'pretty pissed'. I know that I haven't tried to get in contact with any of you as of late, but I have been busy just like you._

_I am writing to let you know however, that I am planning to travel to Cleveland and see how the gang and Buffy are doing. _

_Please don't tell anyone though. I would like it to be a surprise. Especially for Spike._

_Thank you._

_Angel.'_

_The letter was short and simple. It was sweet to see that Angel still cared about them, even if he was busy. Willow couldn't help but smile. The infamous Angel was going to make an appearance._

_Willow placed the letter beside her and picked up the next one. Her name and address was written in a handwriting she didn't recognise. Not knowing what the letter could possibly be about she opened it. It read._

'_Dear Miss Rosenburg,_

_You may not know me, but I am Kennedy's sister Claire._

_A few weeks ago, we received a call from a man named Rupert Giles, saying that our Kennedy was coming home to us, in order to see our father, who is currently in hospital. Upon this news we were joyful. Our family would be together once more, before his passing. Her flight was supposed to land at 12:30pm the next day, only when we got there, we were told the plane was delayed by 24 hours. Knowing this we returned home. The next day we arrived at the airport to pick Kennedy up, only to have her not show. We waited two hours, then slowly drove home, thinking she may have already left.'_

_By now Willow was dreading what she would read next._

'_We arrived home to an empty house. Kennedy had not come home. It wasn't until later that night a person knocked on the door. It was a policeman.'_

_Willow broke into a cold sweat._

'_He had called by to inform us that someone had found Kennedy's lifeless body by the side of the main road. She had been drained of blood and had been like that for a good 12 hours.'_

_Willow couldn't believe what she was reading. Silent tears rolled down her face as she read the rest._

'_We are sorry to inform you that your dear friend Kennedy is no more. We found a picture of you both and an address, so we thought you might like to know. There will be a funeral for my beloved sister in four days time. We would be honoured if you showed._

_The address is as following:_

'_13 Pine Crescent_

_New York City'_

_I am sorry to be the bearer of bad news, but I thought you should know._

_Sincerely,_

_Claire.'_

_The tears that fell from Willow's face had splattered onto the letter. How could this happen? First Tara and now Kennedy. Life was soo unfair! How could God do this to her!_

_Willow trying with all of her might not to go 'Dark Willow' again, sat on the couch, letter grasped in hand and tried to make sense of everything. Her world was crashing down around her and she couldn't do anything. She so badly wanted to run to Buffy, to howl on her friend's lap. For Buffy to tell her everything would work out in the end. But Willow was a big girl now, and could remember the time she lost Oz. How everyone had tired of Willow. She wouldn't do that to them again. No, not again._

_Willow decided it was better to lock herself in her apartment and when the time came, honour her lover at her funeral._

_Willow curled up on the couch and cried herself to an uneasy sleep._

* * *

_Angelina couldn't help but stare at the demon. Not because he was green, but because he had picked up on her 'glum factor'. She hadn't answered him, so he asked again,_

'Honey? You ok?'

'Umm… yeah I think so'

'Well I don't think you are… Come this way' and he lead her to a small, quiet corner table.

'I see you like Seabreeze' Angelina observed.

'If I could, I'd live on the stuff sugar' the demon said.

'Name's Angelina… and you are?'

'Krevlornswath of the Deathwok clan…'

A blank look from Angelina. 'Krevla – what?'

The green demon sighed.

'Or Lorne for short' he flashed her a white smile.

'Well Lorne, its nice to meet you'

'Nice to meet you too Angel cake'

She was slightly taken back at the nickname but didn't say anything. It kinda sounded cool.

'So why so glum?'

'I don't get it. Why am I glum?'

'Don't play coy. You know why… Don't make me make you sing'

'huh?'

Lorne sighed.

'I'm an empath demon. I can read auras, minds, emotions, etc. But only when people sing'

'Whats that guy feeling then?' Angelina pointed to the demon who had sung 'Mandy'.

'Extremely depressed. Bad relationship. Girlfriend left him for a chaos demon on the eve of their wedding'

'Ouch'

'Exactly. Now back to you'

***

They had sat there most of the night. Lorne and 'Angel cake'. They had spoken about many things, most of them being about her feelings; telling a complete stranger was slightly nerving but Lorne was nice and she came to trust him easily.

Lorne had briefly told her about Pylea and how he had come to be here. That and how he had left a bunch of his friends to fight for their lives. It was something he regretted everyday, and because of it, had drunk way more than what he would normally.

Angelina felt sorry for him in some ways. Maybe she could teach him to fight?

Lorne had drunk so much alcohol, but it didn't affect him like it did her. She could tell if she had anymore, she'd never get home safely. Gravity was a big issue when she was drunk.

Angelina had looked at the time and said her goodbyes. It was time to go home to bed if she wanted to get round to see Willow tomorrow. She always slept in late because she was always up all night. Angelina was trying hard to change this, as Lorne had found out and so he let her go. They had told each other that they would no doubt be here the next night, and that they would look out for each other.

Angelina was on her way home, stumbling along the street. She could tell that someone was walking behind her, but keeping their distance. She wasn't going to attack unless they attacked first. After all, she had just left a demon bar. There was a possibility that one of the demons were heading home too.

Angelina was nearly home, when she tripped on the gutter and fell. Only she didn't fall. Cursing softly, she looked down to see a pair of green hands holding her up. She could hear laughing and once she was set on her two feet, she turned to see Lorne chuckling to himself.

'You live this way do you?' She queried

'This place isn't colourful enough for me. You just looked like you weren't going to make it home. Thought you could do with a hand and hey! You did'

'Not colourful enough hey? You should see my place. Colours everywhere'

'Would I blend in with a wall?'

'Possibly… depends what suit you wear I guess' Angelina swayed on the spot.

Lorne made a grab for her arm just as she swayed too far back.

'I can handle myself'

'Not as well as I can Angel Hair'

'Touché'

'So where's this place of yours? I'm not leaving until your home' Lorne said as Angelina was about to say she 'could handle herself' again.

Angelina nodded in defeat. She wasn't going to win against him. He was bubbly and bright, and right now she couldn't really stand straight. She knew that. She just didn't like the idea of needing help.

Lorne helped Angelina to her apartment and when they reached the door, she walked inside. Lorne was about to turn away, but Angelina stopped him by asking him if he wanted to see if he 'blended into the walls'. He smiled and stepped inside.

The apartment was colourful. Nearly every wall was a different colour; blue, red, yellow, purple, orange. She had a real thing for colour. There were crystals everywhere and it very much reminded Lorne of his psychic friend.

Angelina was stumbling towards what looked like the kitchen. Lorne followed her in and found her drinking water.

'Want some?' she offered the glass.

Lorne gripped the glass and took a sip 'Thanks Angel Puff'

Angelina gave him a quick tour of the apartment. Lots of colour, lots of cushions. It was very cosy; a demon could rest here quite easily.

'I'm going to bed now, feel free to snoop around' Angelina joked.

Lorne had been busying studying a crystal, he didn't realise she had gone until he turned around.

'Ange?' he ventured down the hall.

There she was, lying on the bed, in purple boxers and a black singlet. Lorne whispered 'goodnight' and turned to let himself out.

'Lorne?'

'Yes?'

Angelina went from the slayer, to a scared little girl. 'Would you stay?' she squeaked.

Lorne had learned from her song 'My Immortal' that her father had left her and her mother just like he was about to. She had never seen her father again. He understood the reasons for becmong the scared little girl. She thought he might lose him; a person she so readily let into her life.

'Sure Doll face' he settled himself down next to her on the bed.

'Thank you' she sighed and within moments she was sound asleep.

Why she took such a liking to this demon she didn't know. All she knew was that she could trust him; more than probably anyone else.

She would have to introduce him to Willow and the gang; after she met them of course. But for now, Lorne was her secret.

No, he wasn't a secret. He was a confidante. He was a friend...

Lorne was her friend.


	21. Pillows and a Bruise

**Previously: **_She would have to introduce him to Willow and the gang; after she met them of course. But for now, Lorne was her secret._

_No, he wasn't a secret. He was a confidante. He was a friend._

_Lorne was her friend._

**Chapter 21**

The moments after Buffy left, were spent watching television, sleeping little and drinking blood. I couldn't really wait around her, I needed her now. I headed towards the door and stepped into the hallway. I tiptoed down to her apartment door. It was about two in the morning and everything behind the door was quiet. I let myself in quietly, so I wouldn't disturb anyone.

I took a look around. It was as though Dawn and the slayer had had a pillow fight or something. There were pillows, cushions and plates of food all over the place. A massive pile of pillows and cushions were heaped up in the middle of the room and on top of them all lay Dawn and Buffy. They didn't look comfortable, so I took it upon myself to carry both women to bed. Dawn was the first to be carried. Bloody hell! She sure was a dead weight when asleep. Dawn wriggled in her sleep as I picked her up. Wonder what the Bit was dreaming about?

I carried her to her room, lay her on her bed and covered her up as best I could. It was kinda hard to cover her, when her legs held the covers in place. I did do an all right job though. If I don't say so myself.

I headed back to claim Buffy's body. She looked peaceful, though uncomfortable. She wasn't much lighter than her sister, but I had no trouble lifting her. She didn't move; she must have been tired. I walked her to her bed and placed her in it. I pulled the covers up on her half of the bed, and contemplated whether or not I should get in. Buffy sighed. It was so cute. How I wanted to hold her again. Listening to my heart and emotions, I pulled off my shirt, shoes and socks and climbed into bed with her.

Buffy had said she was going to buy me pyjamas for my birthday; only thing was she didn't know when it was and I wasn't going to tell her.

As I lay there, Buffy seemed to know I was there and within seconds had found my side and was resting her head on my chest. Her warmth spread to me, and slowly I became warm.

I figured that if I was going to give Rupert a show, I should at least a couple of hours sleep in. I buried my nose in Buffy's hair and inhaled. Her hair smelt so good. Like strawberries.

I closed my eyes and welcomed the sleep that soon took hold of me.

_Willow hadn't slept well at all. She had had about four hours of sleep if she was lucky. She was too devastated to sleep. It took every inch of her awake being to stop from losing control. It was easier to do this time round, after losing Tara, but it was difficult nonetheless. _

_She hadn't moved from the couch, not knowing what to do with herself. She knew she didn't want to eat but her stomach said otherwise. She slowly raised from the couch and headed to the fridge. Upon opening it, she found a tub of ice cream and turned to the draw to find a spoon. Her new best friends: Ben and Jerry._

_Willow headed to her room with the tub and spoon and curled up on her bed, piling pillows all around her. The pillows would be her safety circle. Nothing bad could happen to her in her safety circle. If she dropped the ice cream however…_

_Will was at a loss. No Tara to make her feel human again. No Kennedy to tell her that she was beautiful and a goddess._

'_I have to be strong… like an Amazon' Willow recalled something Tara had said to her. How she wished she could talk to someone. Maybe Spike was awake? No it was two thirty in the morning; of course Spike wouldn't be awake._

_Willow finished her tub of ice cream, chocolate, which normally she would have enjoyed, but this time it tasted like nothing. She could taste nothing, she could feel nothing. It would probably be a never ending cycle Willow thought. She finds someone she likes, they date for a while, one leaves and then dies. Why couldn't she be the one that left and died for once? Just once?_

_Willow knew it was unreasonable to think these things, but right now she just didn't care. She just wanted out. Out of this rut she seemed to be in. She could try some sort of spell, but she remembered the last time she did one when she felt like this. It backfired and had Giles going blind, Spike and Buffy getting married, Xander being a demon magnet and other horrible things. It wasn't something she wanted to happen again._

_Will set the tub on the ground and hugged a pillow to her chest. She lay down and pretended it was another human body, which did make her feel a little better; it just didn't fill the void inside of her. Once again the tears began to flow and once again she cried herself to sleep. This time though, she never once let go of the pillow._

I awoke to the sound of moving yawning. I could also hear Dawn shuffling around in the other room. I looked at the clock: 9:00am. Why was Dawn at school? Buffy must have seen the look of confusion because she said one word, 'Saturday'.

So it was Saturday. It was exactly two days since I'd spoken to Angel and I hadn't heard another word from him. It was great.

Buffy smiled.

'Good morning'

'Morning pet'

'Sleep well?'

'Like a log love. You?'

'Like a log' Buffy laughed.

She slid out of the bed to change into fresh clothes. No need to shower yet if she was to work out with me later on. She lifted her shirt and revealed a pale bruise on her back.

'That a bruise slayer?'

'What?' Buffy twisted to see her back. 'Oh that's from Dawn. We were mucking around last night. It got a bit rough'

'I saw. You own a lot of pillows'

'We do don't we?'

Buffy was changed and she explained she was starving as she slipped out the door, leaving me to change in peace.

I had just pulled on my shirt when Dawn padded in with a mug of blood.

'Breakfast' she yawned.

'Thanks Niblet. Saw the bruise you gave your sister. Nice shot'

Dawn's eyes widened. 'I bruised her? Woah!'

Dawn left the room to go see for herself and I followed after. It was funny to see Dawn so happy to see she had harmed her sister.

After little discussion and much face stuffing, Dawn explained that her and Carly were going to hang out today. Carly knew where all the good stores were. Dawn reasoned she needed some books and clothes for school.

Buffy said that she was going to go to see the gang before lunch time, before that she was going to do some grocery shopping for both her and myself. I would meet her in the training room after lunch, when the sun wasn't as hot and I could get there by blanket.

Both women bustled about for a while, then went their separate ways. But not without a goodbye hug for me.

God! It was bloody boring to be locked indoors most of the day, but I hadn't had time to become accustomed to the sewers here and I wasn't going to do that today; not when I didn't have the time to fight some great big nasty.

I strode back to my apartment for a shower and some clean, black clothes.


	22. Feeling Off

**Previously: **God! It was bloody boring to be locked indoors most of the day, but I hadn't had time to become accustomed to the sewers here and I wasn't going to do that today; not when I didn't have the time to fight some great big nasty.

I strode back to my apartment for a shower and some clean, black clothes.

**Chapter 22**

_Dawn and Carly walked along the boulevard. They had visited several shops and had liked a few things, though they cost way too much. Neither of them had that kind of money._

'_So how's Candice?' Dawn asked. She knew Carly would be keeping tabs on her._

'_I don't know. I was going to swing by her house today. You wanna come? I normally see her on the fourth day, so she can catch up with what's happening, etc.' Carly explained._

_Dawn was worried. What would Buffy say to this? How bout 'Dawn! Why would you put yourself in danger? Why would you do that? After everything you've seen, everything you've been through, everything we've been through! I forbid you to do it again! Do you understand me?'_

'_She's not gonna kill us is she?' Dawn queried. She didn't exactly want to end up on the news._

'_Not if Stone's there' Carly chirped._

_How could someone be so chipper when their best friend's a psycho?_

'_Well, if you say it's ok' Dawn said._

'_Awesome! You'll love her dad. He's soo cool' Carly announced as she dragged Dawn away from the retails stores and towards the suburbs. _

_**Buffy had wandered through aisle after aisle of edible groceries. There were so many choices, she didn't know what to pick up. She decided it was probably best to just get what they needed instead of splurge on things they may possibly never use.**_

_**Buffy had gotten home with bags of shopping in her hand. She had unlocked the door and walked into the apartment, to see no Spike there. He must have been amusing himself somewhere until after lunch.**_

_**She placed all the groceries on the kitchen table and slowly started to put them away, all the while humming a song she'd heard. It was a lullaby her mom had sung to her, and her grandmother had sung to her mother. It had been passed down the generations, since her ancestor, Victoria Summers had given birth to her child. **_

_**Story was, that Victoria had heard the song, which was first sung to her by one of her friends. When he went missing, and she had given birth to her child, in order to remember him always, had sung it to her child. **_

_**And that was how it had been. Each mother had sung it to her children since birth.**_

_**Buffy couldn't help it, she added the lyrics.**_

'_**Early one morning, just as the sun was rising**_

_**I heard a maid sing in the valley below…'**_

_**The song wasn't something Buffy normally liked or would listen to, but there was something about this one that was familiar and calming.**_

_**She finished with the groceries, left a note to no one in particular that she would be at Hocus Pocus and glided out of the apartment again.**_

_**She was halfway to the store when she bumped into Xander.**_

'_**Hey Buffy! Off to see the gang?'**_

'_**Xander! Yeah, you too?'**_

'_**Yep'**_

_**they walked together to the store, in deep conversation. Xander was talking about how Anya had had him piling even more boxes on top if the ones Buffy had stacked and how she was always disappearing and then appearing at the oddest times. He knew it was her vengeance work calling her but it didn't mean he had to like it.**_

_**Buffy had reasoned with him that if Anya wasn't a demon now, she would have been dead. But she agreed also, that they didn't have to like her disappearing acts.**_

_**They reached the store and stepped inside. Giles and Anya were already there.**_

'_**Ah Buffy, Xander. Nice to see you this morning' Giles greeted them.**_

'_**He thought no one would show' Anya said.**_

_**Giles gave her a look of 'No I didn't' and then continued, 'We were just discussing how we should patrol in pairs. Cleveland is a lot bigger than Sunnydale… er, has any of you seen Willow?' **_

_**The rest of the gang look at each other. Buffy had seen Willow the other night, but had anyone seen her since then?**_

_**They reasoned that they should call her, just in case she'd forgotten about the meeting. Buffy rang her mobile. No answer. She tried again. Still no answer.**_

'_**I'll ring Spike, ask if he could swing by her place?' **_

'_**Coz Spike's just the sweetest thing' Xander rolled his eyes.**_

The phone rang, just as I was about to sit down for a quick nap. I reached over and picked it up, annoyed at how it had interrupted my plans.

'Yeah?' I answered grumpily.

'_Spike? Is that you?' _Buffy asked.

'Yeah pet its me. What's up?'

'_Willow hasn't shown up like she said she would. None of us have seen her since the other night. I was wondering if…'_

'If I would be a sweetheart and see if she's home?' I guessed.

'_Well yeah. Could you do that… please?'_

'Okay love, see you after'

'_Thanks Spike'_

I hung up the phone. No one had seen Red since that night? Where the bloody hell was she then?

I picked up my duster and headed out the door.

I sauntered over to Willow's apartment. The door was closed, thought not locked. I knew I couldn't go inside, because she hadn't invited me. Slowly I turned the handle and threw the door open. It looked as though it had been deserted ages ago.

'Red? Red it's Spike.'

'Come in' a small voice whispered.

I stepped through the door frame and there on the couch, lay Willow.

'Wait I changed my mind, go away!'

'Doesn't work like that love' I stepped closer and upon inspection found that Red had been crying. A lot. She had tear tracks on her face; she wore the same clothes she had been in the other day and the air around her smelt of despair.

I was concerned. Red was never like this.

'Willow? What's wrong?'

I sat on the couch next to her, giving her space just in case she lashed out.

'It's Kennedy…she's… sh-she's dead' Willow dissolved into tears.

She really needed a hug; it was obvious she had tried to hide this from everyone. No wonder no one had seen her. I placed my hands around her middle and dragged her across the couch so I could embrace her in a hug. It was as comforting as I could be.

'Ssh love. I'm here. Wanna tell me what happened?'

Willow wiped the tears from her eyes and handed me a letter. It was the one from Claire. I read it and found it quite ironic that a vampire had bested the slayer. I kept Willow in a hug the whole time; she seemed to find some comfort from it. As long as a hug from me could give her some comfort, maybe she could pull through this.

I looked around and found a phone lying on the ground with the receiver hanging off of it. So that whenever someone called, it would appear you weren't home.

'Can I use that pet?' I asked pointing to the phone.

Willow nodded, tears still running down her face.

I picked up the phone with one hand while the receiver lay in my lap. Then with that same one hand, dialled the number to the store. I had the phone to my ear just as Giles answered.

'Hocus Pocus, charms and spells. How may I…'

'Rupert, its Spike' I cut him off.

'Spike. Did you find Willow?'

'Yeah. She's not coming in today. She's feeling a bit off'

'I see, well we could come over there?'

'Not the wisest thing mate. You could catch it, I being a vampire can't. it's be safer for you all'

'Ah yes. Ok. well give her our regards. We'll see her soon' Giles said

'Will do, and oh! Tell Buffy I might be a little late'

'Late? For what? Wait. I don't want to know. Ok I'll tell her'

'Good man'

I stopped him from saying anything else because I hung up the phone, then put it back to the way Willow had it before.

Willow looked up at me and it was within that moment, we found that we were closer friends than we ever thought we were.

'Thanks… you know, for covering' Willow murmured.

'No problem Red' and we then sat in silence. Me giving the witch comfort while she cried and hopefully travelled through the dark tunnel into the light.


	23. Dizzy and Late

**Previously: **Willow looked up at me and it was within that moment, we found that we were closer friends than we ever thought we were.

'Thanks… you know, for covering' Willow murmured.

'No problem Red' and we then sat in silence. Me giving the witch comfort while she cried and hopefully travelled through the dark tunnel into the light.

**Chapter 23**

_Angelina slowly awoke. She could feel a pressure over her middle but didn't register it as anything more than her own arm. Until she realised both of hers were on her face. She removed hers from her face and slowly, she looked down and found a green arm draped across her middle, the arm being quite comfortable with its whereabouts._

_She looked to her side and found the owner of the arm. A green demon. Angelina couldn't remember that she had invited this demon in and freaked out completely. _

_As quick as a flash she threw off the arm and jumped backwards, only to fall off the bed and land on the hard floor. She would have jumped up to find the nearest sharp object, but last night took its toll on her this morning. The dizziness was overwhelming and so she stayed where she was on the floor._

_Lorne woke with a start when his hand came flying back and hit him in the face. He groaned and stretched out on the bed. He could distinctly remember there had been another body next to him though. Rolling over onto the other side of the bed, he cautiously looked over the edge, not wanting to be struck again._

'_You ok down there?'_

_A groan came form the floor. _

_Figuring it was ok to actually look over the edge of the bed, Lorne propped his head on his arms and looked down at the slayer and smiled._

'_Big night huh Angel Cake?'_

_Angelina struggled to come to terms with the fact the demon knew her. She couldn't remember anything. Had she slept with this demon? Was that the big night he was talking about?_

'_Big night? What happened?' she became suspicious, 'What did you do to me?'_

'_Not what I did to you honey, what the 'Seabreeze' did to you'_

'_What?'_

'_You don't remember much do you?'_

'_You got me drunk and then slept with me?' Angelina guessed._

'_Unfortunately no, here…' Lorne got off the bed and walked out of the room. Angelina took this moment to pull herself back onto the bed, she still couldn't find anything sharp._

_He returned with a glass of water and had somehow managed to find pain medication of some sort._

'_Take this' he handed the glass and pills to her, which she took instantly._

'_So I know you then?' Angelina muttered._

'_Does the name Krevlorneswath of the Deathwok clan ring a bell?' asked the demon._

_Angelina tried to remember the name and slowly memories of last night appeared in her mind, they had forced themselves through the fogginess of her brain. _

'_Lorne…' she uttered. Then her face flew up to face him, 'Oh god. The gutter'_

'_Ah so you do remember?'_

'_Just remember a pair of green arms stopping me from hitting the ground. And vaguely of me asking you to see the colours of my walls?'_

_Lorne had sat on the edge of the bed. He was glad that she remembered. It meant less hassle for him. _

'_So you're not going to try and kill me?' He teased._

'_Couldn't if I wanted to. Not only am I still dizzy, so no co-ordination, but I cant find any of my stakes or the axe I keep by my bed'_

'_I know. I hid them when I saw them' _

_Angelina laughed. It was one thing for her to fall asleep with a demon, it was another thing for them to hide her weapons, instead of use them against her. She remembered Lorne wasn't a fighter and then it seemed to make sense. _

_She looked at the clock on the wall. 1:30pm. Wasn't there something she was supposed to be doing today?_

'_Crap'_

'_What?'_

'_I'm late. I was supposed to be meeting friends of a friend's' she explained quickly as she jumped from the bed and raced towards the bathroom. She wasn't going to meet everyone smelling like liquor and so a shower was in order._

'_Feel free to make yourself at home ok? I'll be gone for most of the day I suppose. But if you decide to leave please be decent enough to lock the door' she called from behind the bathroom door._

_Lorne had no intentions of leaving just yet. Not only was he hungry, he didn't exactly have anywhere to be, or to go. Angelina's place was big enough for two. He'd stay here, as long as he was welcome._

_He heard the shower start and so headed back towards the kitchen. Breakfast was a challenge. He had no clue where everything was for a start. He rummaged through cupboards and draws until he found a loaf of bread and a toaster. Toast it was. _

_Enough toast was made in case Angelina wanted any. _

_He could hear her curse from the bathroom; she'd forgotten to leave fresh clothes in there. Lorne walked into the bedroom and over to the wardrobe._

'_Any colour preference?'_

'_What? Oh umm… I don't have one'_

_Lorne picked out her clothing for the day. A red t-shirt and black jeans. He bounced over to the bathroom door and knocked, it opened and he handed the clothes through the door, without looking._

_A few minutes later, Angelina appeared. Lorne had been eating toast._

'_I thought you meant my favourite colour… you know, conversation. Not 'I'll dress you today'_

'_Had to earn my keep somehow, sugar plum?'_

'_Plan to stay longer do you?' Angelina walked over to the table and the plate of toast. She was starving 'May I?'_

_Lorne offered the plate and Angelina took two slices._

'_Well I was thinking, if you didn't mind having a green guy around, I could possibly stay for a while? And in return I'll do… er, I'll do something?' Lorne suggested. _

'_Well I don't mind, but you have to be a good boy ok?'_

_Lorne flashed her a charming smile 'Swear on my suit'_

_Angelina looked at the clock. 'Shoot! Ok you can stay, I gotta go though! Be back later!' and she rushed out the door, leaving Lorne to eat the rest of the toast._

_Angelina ran down the street as fast she could. Willow had said to meet her at the store, where there, she would be introduced to the rest of the gang. Buffy she knew, but there were at least another five people, Angelina assumed._

_Angelina ran faster still. Her apartment was on the outskirts of town and if she wanted to get there ASAP, she was going to have to keep running._


	24. Plates and Chains

**Previously: **_Angelina ran faster still. Her apartment was on the outskirts of town and if she wanted to get there ASAP, she was going to have to keep running._

**Chapter 24**

I bolted down the street with a blanket draped over my head. It wasn't as hard to get to meeting as I had thought. The afternoon sun had provided enough shadows for me to get a fair way without the blanket. Now I had to run towards the sun and here there were no shadows.

I couldn't help but let my mind wander to Willow. How she had been so upset about Kennedy. How she had looked at me when I covered for her. The newfound level of friendship. It was something neither one of us thought could happen. We had just accepted that we were in each other's lives. But now we were 'friends'. It was strange but nice to know that she had taken comfort from me and not anyone else.

I had entered the shade of the Hocus Pocus shop front and could remove the blanket. I pushed the door open and strode inside. Everyone minus Red was there. Each one doing something. Anya was counting money and didn't even look up when she greeted me. Giles and Buffy were on their way to the training room and the whelp; well he was doing what he did best; nothing.

I explained to everyone that Willow had been feeling off and during my stop by had gone to the bathroom to 'spew'. Nobody wanted to stop by then, no matter how much of a friend Willow was. She had told me that she planned to go to the funeral in a few days time and so I took it upon myself to make sure that no one found out she had gone. Her being sick was probably the best bet.

Buffy told me they were just about to train, and I walked into the room with them immediately. The room had been transformed from another storage room, to a training room in a matter of days. Equipment had been piled up on the ground and against the walls and no it was all set out accordingly. It looked just like the one in Sunnydale. Dummy and all.

Giles figured that since I was here, he could sit out and observe instead of actually doing anything. Which was fine by me. I got time to 'play' with my girl; something I didn't get to do much. most of the time I was stuck in a apartment, unable to get anywhere. This time however, Buffy had said she had something special planned; a 'show' for Giles. It either meant that she was going to do something she should have already mastered, or she was going to do something completely new that she'd picked up on her own.

Buffy stretched while I waited patiently. Patience was something I had never had. But then I met Dru and I had to learn it. Now I was pretty good. I could be patient with almost anyone, though I didn't always like that idea. Much prefer annoying someone.

Buffy was ready to go and she adopted a defensive stance. I was to attack first.

I threw myself at her, swinging in a punch here and there. Most of them she blocked, and managed to get in a good right jab. At one point she swung her leg up and swept my legs out from under me. It was a move Buffy didn't normally do and I wasn't ready for it, as we both found out. Rupert was impressed.

We sparred like this for another thirty minutes. Then we switched. Buffy attacking, me defending.

Buffy was slowly growing tired and Giles, upon seeing this, decided it best to stop in order to have strength for later that night. Buffy quickly explained to me that we were going to patrol in pairs now. Cleveland was a big place.

_Dawn and Carly reached Candice's house just after lunch. Carly had explained to Dawn it was safer to arrive after lunch when Candice wouldn't be as hungry. Dawn had seen this as a good idea and so they had taken their time to get there. Stopping along the way to get lunch themselves at a small café._

_Carly knocked on the door. No one came at first, but after a minute, footsteps could be heard. A man answered the door. He was a tall, dark man; strong build and had the most amazing eyes she'd ever seen. They were the brightest green; they were an unnatural green. _

'_Hey Stone!' Carly greeted. 'How's Candice?'_

'_Hello Carly, she's eaten if that's what you mean' he laughed. He looked at Dawn 'Who's this?'_

'_This Stone, is Dawn. Dawn this is Stone'_

_Dawn and Stone exchanged hands and said hello. Then there was the polite conversation like 'where are you from?' 'how did you meet these two girls?' etc. When Stone heard Dawn was from Sunnydale he realised he was talking to the slayer's sister. Dawn admitted she was and that they had moved here because Sunnydale had collapsed. Stone had heard of this and was sympathetic towards Dawn losing her home and friends. 'It must be different for you here' he had said._

_Stone told Carly that Candice was upstairs and she had eaten about ten minutes ago; that it was safe for them to venture up there and say hello. And when they were going to leave, could they pick up the plates._

_Carly and Dawn tiptoed up the stairs. _

'_Now just don't get too close ok?' that's pretty much the only rule' Carly said._

_Dawn nodded. Carly opened the door._

'_Hey C.C how're you doing?'_

'_Better than yesterday'_

_Dawn followed Carly inside. Candice's room was pale blue, with white furniture and the occasional painting on the wall. She was a minimalist by the looks of things. It was very clean._

_Candice however looked like she had seen better days. She was covered in sweat, her face paler than usual and her hair stuck to her face. It was ratty and dull, instead of lifelike and silky. Candice's eyes seemed to be the brightest thing on her. She was wearing pyjamas of some sort and was chained to the bed. It would have been horrifying if Dawn hadn't known the reasons for this._

'_Hey Dawn' Candice smiled weakly. 'Like the look?'_

'_Its, er… different' Dawn admitted._

'_She wasn't quite sure about coming over' Carly said._

_Candice laughed. 'How could I blame her? If either one of you looked like me right now, I'd steer clear for sure'_

_At least Candice had a sense of humour still. Being chained to the bed had to be uncomfortable and boring, not to mention extremely annoying._

_There were two chairs in the room, next to the bed where Candice lay. Carly and Dawn sat down and they began to inform Candice of what she had missed._

_Carly spoke of all of her recent vengeance adventures and Dawn told her about upcoming homework tasks that were due. Candice listened eagerly, as though not drinking in the information would kill her. Candice then spoke of her time strapped to the bed and how she had been passing the time._

_She had recently been blowing spit bubbles._

_The three teens sat there and spoke if things ranging from boys to the pants Dawn was going to buy when she had the money. And all this time Dawn was surprisingly comfortable with being with a vengeance demon and a quiet killer._

We had all sat down at the table discussing the different routes we would take for patrolling that night when a girl bolted into the store. She looked familiar. Brown hair, red top and black jeans. She looked like she had just run a thousand blocks.

'Angelina?' Buffy asked.

The girl looked up and that's when I recognised her. She was the girl in the alley who had dusted those vamps. Who had disappeared into the night. She was pretty.

'Buffy…' she breathed. 'Where's Willow? She asked me to meet her here. Mainly to meet the rest of the gang; I overslept… I was… distracted' she spat out as she stood there gasping.

Xander got out of his chair and offered it to her. Angelina took it with a grateful smile 'Thanks…' Angelina was at a loss for a name.

'Xander' Xander said. He offered his hand and they shook. Just like the Whelp to try to get into the good books of a girl straight away.

Angelina looked around the rest of the table, greeting people as Buffy introduced them. When she introduced me however, Angelina already seemed to know me.

'Hey you were the guy walking past the alley! I though you were familiar' she uttered.

So she had seen me? Why did she disappear then?

'Would have given you a hand too if you had waited a few seconds for me'

'Well I was having fun. I didn't want to share' she teased.

'Still, I enjoyed the show. You fighting the vamps and all'

'Glad I entertained you'

Everyone sat there and talked to the 'new slayer' who seemed a little uncomfortable with all the attention. I thought a slayer could handle all things? Apparently not.

Buffy introduced her to the patrolling routes and said she could pick a group to go with, seeing how we had already arranged it.

Buffy and I, Xander and Anya and Giles and Willow. Angelina decided it best to go with Giles and Willow. She knew someone there and thought it would then be easier to adjust. Little did she know, Willow wouldn't be patrolling for a while.

After the meeting and Angelina's questions it was time for the first wave to patrol. Xander and Anya thought it best to patrol at dusk, so that they could get any vampires or demons that had just arose. Angelina was to be with Willow and Giles but she wanted to get into the rhythm of things and so said she would go on every patrol that evening. No body seemed to mind.

Xander, Anya and Angelina left. Everyone surprised that Angelina's favourite weapon of choice was a broad sword as well as a stake. Xander and Anya picked up their weapons and then they were gone.


	25. Faking and a Photo

**Previously: **Xander, Anya and Angelina left. Everyone surprised that Angelina's favourite weapon of choice was a broad sword as well as a stake. Xander and Anya picked up their weapons and then they were gone.

**Chapter 25**

_Xander, Anya and Angelina made their way through the town. Every so often, one of them would point out a club, bar, restaurant or café that was good. They exchanged thoughts on vampires and other demons. Angelina never once mentioned Lorne._

_They were walking past a cemetery when they heard a scream. Running towards the sound, they found a vampire trying to take a bite out of… Dawn!_

_Xander and Anya recognised the girl, Angelina figured it had to be Buffy's sister. They had the same nose and dress sense. Angelina strode towards the vampire. She dropped her sword in order to attract its attention, giving time for Dawn to run to the safety of the two people behind her._

'_Oops, my bad' Angelina looked down at the sword. 'You can have mine as a sorry?' and she bared her neck._

_The vampire must have newly risen. It was none the wiser about slayers; how quick they were, how strong, etc. It charged towards Angelina. It was quick, but Angelina was quicker._

_Within seconds her stake was in her hand and she ducked under the arm that swung out at her. The vampire turned only to receive a kick to the face. Unperturbed by the pain, the vampire charged again. This time it's hand connected with Angelina's chest, knocking her back a few paces. It swung round behind her and was about to have her by the throat, but Angelina recovered quickly. She ducked and rolled away form the hands and was on her feet again in no time. The vampire came again, but Angelina threw a punch to the face and kicked it to the ground, where it stayed for a few seconds._

_That few seconds was all it took. Angelina sat on the vampire, trapping its arms and legs with her thighs._

'_It's time for you to stay dead!' she said as she plunged her stake into it's heart. The vampire turned to dust and was no more. Leaving only the Scoobies and Angelina in the street._

'_Wow! That… was cool!' Dawn exclaimed. Angelina rose and was greeted with the biggest hug Dawn could throw at her._

'_If it wasn't for you I'd probably be dead by now!' Dawn let a few tears slide down her face._

_Angelina brushed them away and explained she knew her sister and that Xander and Anya were showing her their patrol rounds. Dawn understood what that meant. Stying with them until they returned to Buffy._

The rest of the patrol must have been uneventful because they arrived a lot faster than any of us had thought. Buffy was shocked to hear about Dawn's near death experience, but very relieved to know that Angelina had distracted the vamp so Xander and Anya could protect her sister.

I, having seen Angelina's last performance, would have loved to watch this one. That vamp had no idea what it had gotten into when it met her. She probably toyed with it a while, before giving it the death it deserved.

Everyone was very impressed with Angelina after Xander and Anya gave their account of the story. All the while, Angelina sat there being modest. We all heard a couple of 'That didn't happen like that'. The two were making her seem like a god and it must have been bothering her.

Buffy decided that after saving Dawn's life, Angelina was entitled to the rest of the night off. Angelina began to argue, but Buffy reasoned that there was plenty of time to get used to the routes and patrolling teams. Xander would join Giles for his sweep. Angelina wasn't going to win this and she obviously knew, because she agreed and asked to go home. She had study to do.

Buffy said it was ok to leave, she could protect herself anyway and that she would probably see her tomorrow. Everyone else said goodbye and congratulated her, as Angelina said her goodbyes.

Dawn seemed to have found a new idol. Angelina had after all, saved her life. Dawn gave her another hug and a 'thankyou' and then Angelina disappeared into the night.

Giles and Xander then left for the next sweep and Anya started to count the money, claiming I may have taken some for gambling purposes. Like I'd take her money. I could take it off someone better than Anya.

We had a fairly short time to wait before the Whelp and Rupert appeared. It was going to be a quiet night in Cleveland.

We took the same route as everyone else had; only difference was, we took it backwards. Along the way, we took a couple of vamps by surprise; none of them expecting someone to be there when they rose. Quickly we turned them to dust and continued on our way.

No nasties jumped out at us and we soon returned to the store.

Anya had counted and stored the money in the vault, Xander and Giles had just left, she had informed us. Which meant that Anya was kicking all of us out. She had to wait for Buffy to return though, so Dawn could leave. We said 'goodnight' to Anya who said it in return, who then locked the door as soon as we were outside. I looked back through the window but she had disappeared. Bloody vengeance demon.

Dawn then began her account of the day. Buffy seemed interested; especially about Candice's dad, the 'Ancient One'. I on the other hand, pretended to look interested. No demon was worth knowing about, unless I could kill it.

It was going to be a long walk home.

_Angelina hadn't gone home. _

_Upon hearing that Willow was unwell, she had taken it upon herself to go and visit her for the group. No one had wanted to risk getting sick, but if she was a slayer, she healed fast. Right?_

_Angelina knew vaguely where Willow lived. They had spoken about it at uni once. Willow had said something about being near to the magic shop._

_Angelina came to a halt outside an apartment building. It looked like what Willow had described. Big, white, lots of windows and it had the word 'heights' in it. Angelina stood outside 'Cleveland Heights' for what seemed like ages. Finally, she walked through the door and towards a sign on the wall. It was a list of tenants._

'_Summers – 31_

_Rosenburg - 34_

_Pratt – 41'_

_They were the newest tenants on the list. _

_Angelina headed to the elevator and made her way up to Willow's apartment. _

_When the elevator doors opened, she could see a small hallway, with many doors leading off it. She headed to number 31 and knocked._

'_Come in' called a familiar voice. She'd gotten the right place._

_Angelina opened the door and stepped inside. Willow was sitting on the couch, looking as though she would shatter into a thousand pieces if someone touched her._

'_Heard you were feeling sick. Thought I'd drop by'_

_Willow looked confused for a second. Then she understood_

'_Thanks. But you didn't have to really… it's ok'_

'_I don't mind risking getting sick for a friend Will. It's all good'_

_Willow kept saying that she didn't have to be there, when it dawned on her._

'_You're not really sick are you?'_

_Willow's face fell._

'_Will, what's wrong?'_

_Angelina sat down on the couch next to her, as Willow ploughed into her story._

_They sat there for what seemed likes ages, Angelina comforting Willow, which did seem to help because she was past the crying stage._

_Angelina was thinking of something to occupy Willow's mind, when the thought of Lorne came into hers. What had he done the rest of today?_

'_Hey Will… got any good demon books?'_

'_On the shelf, why?'_

'_Oh I thought you could test me on what I know… just in case Giles decides it's pop quiz time'_

_Willow laughed._

'_Ok you grab the books, I'm going to the toilet and I'll be right back'_

_She lifted herself off the couch and headed towards the bathroom. Funny how someone so chipper could also be so down._

_Angelina shuffled over to the books and looked at the titles. Lots of them were on crystals and spells, some were of demons and one of them, looked the most interesting; Demon Myths and Legends._

_Angelina picked up the book and a photo fell out. It was a photo of Willow, a tall man with short dark hair, a woman with long brown hair, a bald dark guy, a guy in black who looked like he was brooding and a green demon. Lorne._

_On the back of the photo read: 'Thanks for the help Willow. Here's a present to show our thanks. From Angel and the gang.'_

_Willow bounced into the room. Testing Angelina must have really been a mind occupier._

'_Hey who are these people?' Angelina showed her the photo._

'_Oh, that's me… obviously' Willow laughed, 'Wesley, Fred, Gunn, Angel and Lorne'_

'_What do they all do?' Angelina asked._

'_Well…' Willow said as she sat down._

_***_

_Angelina left Willow's apartment later that night with more information than she thought she would. Not only had she not have to bring up Lorne in conversation, she didn't have to research the empath demon herself. Willow had already done it._

_Willow had said that she was fascinated by what Lorne could do and wanted to know a little more, so had researched. She also noted that Angelina was extremely interested I the demon and couldn't help but laugh._

'_You do know he's green right?' she had teased Angelina about crushing on the demon._

'_Green's my favourite colour' was her comeback, but Willow already knew it was blue._

_They had joked and laughed for a while and then Angelina had to leave, to 'study' and sleep._

_She had said she would visit Willow soon and that she would come with Willow to the funeral if she needed a friend. Willow had thanked her as she left. She had also told her that Spike knew she wasn't sick._

_Angelina arrived home and found a suitcase lying on the ground, which she nearly fell over. Upon further inspection, she found they were full of bright suits and shirts. Angelina went looking for Lorne, to tell him that leaving his clothes in the doorway was a hazard, but she couldn't find him anywhere. She searched the entire flat, to no avail._

_She headed to the lounge-room and was about to sit don on the couch when she saw a huge pile of clothes; most of which were hers, and underneath them all, was Lorne. He must have searched through her place for something to do and decided her wardrobe was a good place to start. Not only that, but he had found her iPod and had fallen asleep with it in his ears._

_Angelina slowly and carefully pulled the earphones out of his ears, as not to wake him and checked the song. 'Lady Marmalade' was the song he last listened to. She couldn't help but smile. That was her favourite song._

_She turned it off and headed towards the bedroom; she was ready for sleep. But she couldn't make it to the bed because there were clothes everywhere. Her clothes and his were piled up on the bed; too much for her to lift without waking him or screwing up whatever he had been doing._

_Angelina found her pyjamas and changed into them, leaving her clothes on the hook on the back of the bathroom door, the only place where there were no clothes. She then began to leave the room, so she could sleep amongst the clothes and cushions. _

_As she turned though, she could help but notice the beautiful sparkly silver dress lying on the bed._


	26. Dress Up

**Previously: **_Angelina found her pyjamas and changed into them, leaving her clothes on the hook on the back of the bathroom door, the only place where there were no clothes. She then began to leave the room, so she could sleep amongst the clothes and cushions. _

_As she turned though, she could help but notice the beautiful sparkly silver dress lying on the bed._

**Chapter 26**

We arrived not a moment too soon. Dawn and Buffy were still talking about Candice and Carly and how Dawn shouldn't be such good buddies with them. I didn't really care. As long as she was happy and unharmed, what did it matter? I had a slayer as a lover for god's sake!

Dawn returned to the apartment claiming to have to do 'something'. Buffy and I were still in the hallway but I could hear Dawn pick up the phone and dial, a few moments later she was talking to Candice, who was chained to… a bed? Weird girl.

'Nice show today. Sure surprised Giles' Buffy laughed. Her laugh was musical and wonderful and I never grew tired of hearing it. It was something I wanted to hear more often, but being a slayer meant less laughter.

'For you maybe. I'll have bruises no doubt'

'Well at least you didn't get a bruise from you seventeen year old sister'

'Good point'

There was a slightly awkward moment in the hallway but it was soon broken with, 'Wanna come inside or you gonna stay here all night?'

'Thought I don't live in my apartment enough pet?'

'Well I don't mind having another person in the apartment tonight. And you always seem to be there when I wake up so, yeah'

It was true. I was always there when she woke up. Odd really.

'Sure pet'

We both walked inside. Dawn quickly said goodbye to the Candice girl and hung up the phone.

'How is she?' Buffy asked.

'Better. She'll be at school on Monday'

'Are you going to visit her tomorrow?'

'Carly says we'll see how she feels tomorrow' Dawn explained.

It made good sense. Why would you want to see a girl chained to a bed if she wasn't feeling well?

Dawn was tired and so, claiming that she wasn't hungry, excused herself from the rest of the nights activities. Not that they would be any fun for her anyway. Buffy and I would normally talk, fight or sleep. Which ever sounded best that night.

Buffy however, was starving and so pulled out whatever she could find from the fridge, while I microwaved a mug of blood. There was nothing like fresh blood from the neck, but I had been getting used to the pig blood. It wasn't as good, but it kept me strong and alive-ish. It would do.

We sat and ate while having light conversation about how Anya had been snooty today and how Dawn was so much more independent, etc. Basic stuff really. Buffy was eating salad and chicken of some sort. It looked good, if I was human I would have eaten it.

Later, Buffy showered and walked out in a towel, saying I could use the shower. I was dead and didn't sweat as a alive person, but I thought it a good idea to have a shower. While I showered, Buffy changed into pyjamas. I knocked her razor off the small shelf and it fell, leaving me with a shallow cut on my foot. 'Bloody Hell!' I had shouted. When I got out and found a towel, I walked into the bedroom. Buffy grabbed a band aid, making the excuse she didn't want blood on the sheets. It healed quickly and so wasn't a big drama.

We rolled into bed and Buffy curled into my side almost instantly. It was nice to have a body there. It was always nice to have a warm body next to you. I lay my arm across her middle and sighed. Her hair smelt so bloody good. I inhaled deeply and closed my eyes.

Dawn sneezed form her room, though I paid no attention to it. I was very much at home with Buffy in my arms and her hair under my nose. I buried my face into that hair and within moments was asleep.

Looked like we were sleeping tonight instead of fighting or talking.

Sleep was good. I could do sleep. As long as I had Buffy there, I could do almost anything.

_Angelina was the first awake in the apartment. She had slept on the ground on pillows and blankets, seeing as how Lorne had taken the couch, probably not knowing it folded out into a bed. Her sleep hadn't been as comfortable as a bed, but it was better than nothing._

_Groaning, Angelina slowly stood. Her back was stiff. It could have been worse though. She looked over to the couch where Lorne had thrown off most of the pile of clothes, and was still fast asleep._

_Wondering what would happen if he was woken up, Angelina crept over to the couch. She didn't know if he had some defence thing when he slept. Guess she'd find out. _

_She looked at the peaceful demon. It was strange to see something so different so at ease in her house. She knew for a fact if it were any other demon, it would either be dead or trying to find a way out. Lorne wasn't any demon though. He had asked if he could stay._

_She kneeled at the base of the couch, ready to duck if needed, and slowly began to tickle his nose. Her touch was as light as a feather and he didn't seem to feel it until a few moments later. Lorne stirred in his sleep, determined not to wake. Angelina kept tickling, then uttered the words 'Wakey Wakey Green Boy'._

_Lorne stirred again and moaned 'Five more minutes'_

_Angelina laughed and got up off the floor. She needed to pee. She left Lorne to his five minutes peace as she set off for the bathroom. _

_She had just walked into the bathroom, when she noticed the silver dress again. She was going to ask him about it when he was awake enough, she figured._

_Lorne heard the bathroom door close and slowly opened his eyes. Had she called him 'Green Boy'? It was nice to have a nickname, but she was going to have to come up with something better than that he decided. He looked around and saw items of clothing, both his and Angelina's littering the floor. He mentally kicked himself. He hadn't finished packing up. He must have fallen asleep while folding stuff._

_He sat there for a minute trying to come up with some excuse for Angelina. He had nothing, which was a surprise because normally he was such a sweet talker._

_Angelina came back out of the bedroom holding something shiny. Lorne had to cover his eyes. The morning sun reflected off of it like it was some giant disco ball._

'_Morning Sunshine. You look like you had fun last night.' She gestured to the clothing everywhere. 'Were you trying to sell mine or something?'_

_Lorne looked like a child who had just been caught doing something he shouldn't have. 'Umm… Draw space?'_

_Angelina laughed. 'You know if you wanted draw space you could have used the empty draws in the dressing table'_

_Lorne breathed a sigh of relief. At least this girl had a sense of humour. That would get her places, just like her smile could._

'_Well you see Pumpkin; I figured that this was my something. I'd sort your clothes, you know, get rid of the tacky ones, keep the good ones, and occasionally surprise you with something to wear. Just as a token of my appreciation' He flashed her a 'not quite awake' smile._

'_Oh so that's what this is about' Angelina moved the dress out of the sunlight so Lorne could see it. He'd meant to hide that._

'_Not quite Angel Hair. That was for a night on the town'_

'_Which town? I have clothes for a night on the town' she teased. Angelina knew she didn't have his taste, and to his standards, wouldn't have the right clothes._

'_You hungry Lorne?'_

_It was odd to have a person other than Fred care for him, but Fred was dead now. Lorne had accepted that fact and the other one; no one would be like Fred. But Angelina was in many ways. It was amazing; to have found someone else who cared about him. Even if that someone hadn't known him for all that long._

'_Famished… It's ok, I'll get…' he was cut off._

'_Don't be silly. I was about to make something for myself. As long as you don't drink blood or something like that, I'll make something for you too'_

_Angelina walked to the kitchen and called 'I have fruit, cereal, eggs, bit of bacon, toast, what do you want?'_

'_Whatever's going is good with me honey'_

_Lorne still wasn't awake yet. He headed to the bathroom to splash water on his face, in hope it might wake him a little. He saw all of the clothes on the bed as he stumbled into the room, but ignored them. First priority, water splashing. Second priority; food._

_He walked into the bathroom and noticed that Angelina had placed another towel next to hers. It was a purple one. She really did want to make him feel at home._

_Lorne smiled to himself, splashed water on his face, used his new towel and then headed towards the kitchen with a spring in his step._

_Angelina had made a fruit platter and had placed it on the kitchen table. It was one of the few places there were no clothes. She sat there with a bowl of muesli and was eating by the time Lorne entered and took a seat. He picked up some pieces of apple and began munching away. She wasn't normally a morning person; actually she was never a morning person. But having someone else in the apartment could change all that; which wasn't all that bad to her. She would then have more of the day to do things. _

'_So after we clean up this mess…' she gestured to the clothes with her spoon, 'what do you plan on doing today?'_

_Lorne was surprised. She was actually offering to help him with the clothes. Wow._

'_Well… I wasn't planning on doing much' he admitted. 'Probably lazing around for a while, before hitting the town'_

'_There we go with hitting the town again. What town?'_

'_The one where everyone sparkles Sugar Pie'_

'_Which is?'_

_Lorne's eyes twinkled. 'I'll take you there one day'_

'_One day? If your hitting this town tonight, why not take me too?'_

_He took this into consideration 'Ok then Angel Babe. But on one condition'_

_Angelina knew she was probably going to regret this. It wasn't going to be another 'talk about you' session was it?_

'_And what is that one condition?' _

'_I get to play dress up'_

_Angelina nearly choked on her muesli. Dress up? As in, he was going to go through her wardrobe and pick out something for her to wear tonight?_

_Thinking back to the other day, it hadn't been that bad; he had actually picked out something she had worn the whole day._

_Angelina swallowed her muesli and looked Lorne straight in the eye. 'Nothing trashy ok? I don't mind being a Barbie as long as I don't look like a hooker alright?'_

_Lorne laughed 'By the time I'm through with you sugar pie, Barbie will have wished she was never made'_

I hadn't done much that Sunday morning. Had woken up to a half awake Buffy, who was snuggling into my side; refusing to wake. After a few moments though, she sighed and opened her eyes.

We'd lay there taking about nothing in particular' what colour Buffy looked best in; how Dawn was fitting into school and had two friends, etc. We had snuggled and refused to move for a while, til Buffy needed the bathroom. Then there was no point in staying in the bed.

Buffy went to the bathroom, and I got up in search of breakfast.

I found blood; there was never a shortage in this place. I think Buffy made sure of that. I also found a tub of yoghurt, an apple and a spoon for Buffy.

Dawn had already made herself breakfast and was quietly eating it while watching some Sunday morning cartoons. The wonders of cable huh?

Buffy returned from the bathroom and found the food. I got a kiss on the forehead, which in my head counted as points for effort.

Buffy joined me at the table and we ate together.

We were almost finished when the phone rang. Dawn answered it.

'Hello?' she said

'_Hi. Is this Dawn?' _asked the voice.

'Yeah'

'_Oh Good! Dawn this is Angelina.'_

Dawn's face lit up. 'Hey Angelina! What's up?'

'_Oh. Umm, I was wondering if Buffy was around?'_

Dawn's face dropped. Then she smiled. 'No sorry she's asleep. I can take a message for you though'

'_Ok then. Could you please tell her that I won't be around today? A friend has asked me to tag along with them.'_

'Sure thing Ange'

'_Thanks Dawn. I'll see you soon ok? Maybe we can hang out sometime?'_

'I'll hold you to that'

Angelina laughed. '_You do that. Thanks Dawn. Gotta go, cya!'_

'Bye!' Dawn hung up the phone.

'Who was that pet?'

'Angelina'

Buffy became aware of the fact that Dawn had lied to the girl. 'I am too here! Dawn you should know better than to…'

'I just wanted to be able to talk to her. She always seems to talk to you guys' Dawn looked upset.

Buffy softened a little 'What did she want Dawn?'

'She rang to say she won't be round today. She has plans with a friend'

'Oh'

Now it was Buffy's turn to look upset. She must really like the other slayer's company.

We resumed our breakfast and afterwards, Dawn disappeared with Carly to see Candice, Buffy left to go to the shop and talk to the gang, and that left me all alone. Again.


	27. Wow

**Previously: **Now it was Buffy's turn to look upset. She must really like the other slayer's company.

We resumed our breakfast and afterwards, Dawn disappeared with Carly to see Candice, Buffy left to go to the shop and talk to the gang, and that left me all alone. Again.

**Chapter 27**

_Angelina could hardly recognise herself in the mirror. Just a few hours ago she'd been in tracksuit pants and a t-shirt. Now she sat in a silver sequin dress, make up done and loose curls cascading down her back and shoulders. _

_Lorne did a good job._

_They'd lazed around for a while, sorting clothes, watching boring television shows; where each of them would point out the flaws of each show, eaten lunch and then Lorne made her take a shower and sit down. He had work to do and he didn't know how long it would take to turn this girl into a starlette. He had been through various draws and cupboards the other day and had found that she did own a curling iron and a straightener, though he didn't know if she used them. He was though._

_He plugged them in and turned them on as Angelina was getting dressed. _

'_You better try the dress on!' he called. 'I think it'll fit!'_

_A few moments later Angelina walked out of the bedroom. Lorne had to admit she looked good. Really good. The silver allowed you to see how pale she was, but it complemented her skin as well. He gave a whistle and she blushed. It was obvious she didn't dress up as much as she should._

_He directed her to the kitchen table, where she was to sit until he was done with her. That was the rule and so, that's what she did._

_He worked away with the straightener and curling iron, singing the whole time. _

'_Must be some weird demon thing' thought Angelina. It was weird to have someone actually doing something with her hair. It was long and unruly most of the time, but she didn't particularly care. She either couldn't be bothered and left it, or if it really pissed her off, tied it back. Now she was being attacked with hair styling spray and irons!_

_Lorne had worked away for a few hours, perfecting her hair; even the smallest out of place curl was frowned upon and redone, picking out eye shadows and lip-glosses that would help bring out her eyes/lips, etc. And then finally, he was done._

'_Tah dah!' He cried triumphantly._

_Angelina slowly rose, so she could go and see in the bathroom mirror. Lorne told her not to stuff it up by doing anything or he'd do something really bad. She was curious as to what the 'really bad' was, but didn't want to anger him; not after all that he had just done._

_She made it to the mirror and stared. Who was this girl standing here? If she hadn't known what she looked like, she wouldn't have recognised the girl in the mirror. It was nearly impossible. The only clues were her eye colour and the shape of her nose._

_Lorne had followed her in._

'_Told you Barbie would have nothing on you'_

'_Wow' she breathed. It was all she could say. He had done a fantastic job. How had he been able to transform her into this? It was amazing._

_Lorne pulled at a stray curl, making it bounce around when he released it. It bounced into a place he was happy with and he dropped his hand._

'_Now, I know you like looking at yourself; god knows I do, but scoot so I can get dressed' Lorne turned her around and carefully directed her out of the bathroom. Probably a good thing too, Angelina wasn't going to move voluntarily._

'_And don't do anything!' he called through the door as the shower water came on._

_Angelina was still in shock over her appearance. If only the boys back home could see her now. They'd never believe she'd done it herself, or let another do it either. She waltzed over to the couch, as if in a dream and daintily sat down. She decided she better work on the lady like sitting; she dress was fairly short._

_A while later, Lorne emerged, wearing a crisp white suit, with silver sequins down the sleeves and sides of his pants. He was also holding a pair of silver shoes. He was already wearing his, so Angelina guessed they were for her. He bent down and picked up her foot. She resisted the urge to kick him; hr feet were the only ticklish part of her. Lorne quickly slipped the shoes on and smiled._

'_Now you're ready to enter my world'_

'_Oh what a joy that will be. Especially if I get to look like this all the time'_

'_Hey! No sarcasm, or you can stay here'_

'_Sorry' she mumbled._

_Lorne held out his hand 'Ready?'_

'_As I'll ever be' she took his hand. The silver heels weren't too high; she could walk in them, unless she drank a fair bit. Angelina decided against drinking a lot. No doubt she'd need her balance, especially if attacked on the suspicion that she was a hooker. If that happened, she'd kill Lorne._

_Together, they walked out the door, down the stairs and into the awaiting cab. Tonight was going to be interesting indeed._

Today was the day I decided to check out the sewers.

It was dark and dank down there, just what any foul demon would love, so I decided to bring a stake and a blade with me. Just in case, for you know, emergencies.

I wandered around for a while, occasionally listening to the sounds above my head, it helped me find out where I was. The more the sound, you could bet I was underneath a main road or restaurant or something like that. The less the noise, I was probably under a house or deserted part of the city.

Upon my wanders, I came across a vampire; A girl, no older than fourteen. She wasn't small, probably Dawn's height and had the lightest brown hair and eyes. She seemed upset about something, though that changed quickly when she sensed me.

'What do you want?' she snarled.

'Well that's no way to greet a friend'

she wasn't interested. She walked up to me casually and when she was close enough struck out and hit me with a hell of a lot of force. She had been around for a while.

'What do you want?' she asked again.

Dazed, I explained that I was just passing through; I was bored and thought that I would explore the sewers. She found this a reasonable excuse. She explained to me that she would have been shopping with her friends today if it hadn't been for some red headed vamp she had met the other night.

She had turned her and then left her to struggle home, only to realise she couldn't get inside. She had turned away in search of a place to stay, when the sun had come up and she was forced to hide here.

'So Red's not the nice type pet?' I asked.

She told me all about this 'Red'. The description seemed to fit Willow; blazing red hair, friendly smile, trustworthy eyes, etc. Willow wouldn't be so stupid as to get herself turned though would she? I would check on her as soon as I got home.

'She kept muttering about the moon and the stars too' the girl said.

Moon and stars? Where had I heard that before?

We talked for a little while longer, before I grew bored and staked her. Knew it would come in handy. She seemed welcome to it too, well after it was in her chest. The dust cleared and I continued on my way. Moon and stars?

I arrived home to find a Buffy making what smelled like burnt cookies. She seemed in a hurry and so I did my best to keep out of her way.

She piled the cookies onto a plate and placed them onto the kitchen table. I would have taken one if she hadn't slapped my hand away.

'Not until the others get here' She had said.

The others were coming here? What bloody for?

So, instead of eating cookies, I went and sulked on the couch. Buffy asked me to be reasonable and I answered that the only way that was going to happen would be if I got a cookie now. She rolled her eyes and shoved one into my mouth.

'Thanks ever so' I grumbled. I had half a cookie in crumbs all over my shirt. Still I ate what was left of it.

I was halfway through of what was left, when the 'others' arrived.


	28. Sparkles

**Previously: **She rolled her eyes and shoved one into my mouth.

'Thanks ever so' I grumbled. I had half a cookie in crumbs all over my shirt. Still I ate what was left of it.

I was halfway through of what was left, when the 'others' arrived.

**Chapter 28**

_Lorne really hadn't been kidding when he said everyone sparkled. The club '29' where he used to be a regular was filled with all sorts of people; demons, party goers, lawyers. All of them in sequins, or fluoro colours or a bit of both. Suddenly Angelina realised how important her dress was._

_Angelina had been too busy looking around the place at all of the strobe lights, people and the array of colours on the walls and in the drinks, she hadn't noticed Lorne slip away. He hadn't done it intentionally, he thought she as following him. Lorne turned around and found no Angelina. Quickly scanning the crowd, he saw her towards the door chatting with what looked like a vampire._

_A song came over the speakers and both vampire lady and Angelina began to sing along and laugh. Lorne pushed his way to her as fast as possible._

'_There you are! I was looking all over for you!' he cried over the music, while pulling Angelina into a crushing embrace. She was shocked._

_Lorne glanced at the vampire; she wasn't buying it. Lorne then whispered something into Angelina's ear; only it was too fast for her to understand._

'_Wha-' red lips meet hers and her head began spinning. Why was Lorne kissing her?_

_The vampire girl sighed and walked away. The kiss ended and Lorne was meet with a puzzled gaze._

'_She wanted to eat you' he explained. Still a puzzled face. 'In this place pumpkin, people all alone are the best nibblies. If you're here with a date, people tend to leave you alone… That and I have your stake'_

_Realisation dawned on her face. She nodded and said thank you._

'_I could have found something to stake her' she grumbled_

'_Did you see anything like stake material on the way here?'_

'_No'_

'_Exactly'_

_Angelina pulled a face, but never left his side as he headed over to the bar and ordered two Seabreezes._

_***_

_Only two hours had past and the night was still young, but they had to leave._

_After dancing and drinking, Lorne had exclaimed he needed a Seabreeze. Who knows how many he'd already had. Angelina said she would go and get him one and had disappeared towards the bar. Lorne had headed towards the lounge. They had been in there before, she'd find him._

_He had just sat down and made himself comfortable when he was approached by a rather large, muscly vampire._

_At first glance he'd thought it was Angel. That was impossible though. Angel had had a death wish; he couldn't have survived the onslaught of the Senior Partners, could he?_

_This wasn't Angel however, just another vamp._

_The vamp took a seat across from Lorne and introduced himself as Luke. Lorne knew this vampire and they shared a few moments reminiscing about 'Caritas' and how the two of them missed it._

_Meanwhile, at the bar, Angelina was waiting for the Seabreezes when a man walked up behind her. He had scared her and she instantly thought it was one of her friends from Australia, but no, this was a young man, a vampire Angelina guessed. He was blond, had the most amazing blue eyes she'd ever seen, was a fair bit taller than her and had a 'jock' look about him. 'Wonder if he died while playing sport?' she thought._

'_Hey beautiful'_

_She was polite though she did want to say 'piss off'. He was quite straight to the point. She could tell that this would probably end with her staking him or severely bruising him. She preferred the staking option._

'_How does a pretty girl such as yourself wind up in a place like this?' he gestured around himself._

'_I'm here for the drinks' she said 'They're good for my health'_

_The bartender smirked; he had a feeling this guy was gonna get it any second. The vampire however, didn't think so._

'_So what's your name gorgeous?'_

'_You first'_

'_Alright then. It's Matt. Your turn' he smiled a seductive smile. It wasn't working._

'_My name? My name is… sorry I'm not interested' Angelina picked up the drinks and walked away, leaving the guy there with a hurt/furious expression._

_She was halfway across the dance floor when Lorne appeared._

'_Hey! You got the drinks!' he glanced around 'drink em quick… we gotta go honey'_

'_What? Why?' she demanded. She was having fun._

'_I'll explain while we're running' Lorne practically dragged her out of the club._

_They were just out of the door, when Angelina turned on him._

'_What the hell are we running from? I'm not moving until you tell me'_

_Lorne sighed. He was about to answer when a blade flew between the pair and implanted itself into the wall._

'_That!' they turned and found a group of vampires barging their way out of the club. There were about twenty of them; too many to take now._

'_Lorne what did you do?' Angelina asked horrified. One of them was Matt._

'_Accidentally made a 'Your mom' statement. Luke killed his mom and is pretty sensitive about it… Still'_

_The vampire named Luke was heading the pack and they looked like they were out for blood._

_Angelina half turned to face the demon 'We're leaving right?'_

'_Definitely' Lorne turned and ran. Angelina not far behind._

_***_

_Ok so running in the heels Lorne had supplied her with was harder than she had originally thought. They had run about four blocks already and she was tempted to take them off. Lorne wouldn't let her, claiming that she'd lose them. Angelina thought it was just because with them on, Lorne didn't look as unfit as he claimed he was. 'Running wasn't his thing' he had once said. Well he didn't show it when he was running for his life._

_The buildings around them whizzed by, some of them Angelina knew, some of them she didn't. the most recent one they passed however, did remind her of the route she'd taken to visit Willow. Willow. She could ring Willow!_

_Angelina had hidden her phone in her bra, just in case. She reached down to find it._

'_Now's not the time to undress Ange!' Lorne sounded out of breath._

'_I'm ringing a friend!' she cried._

_She found her phone and dialled Willow's number. It rang once. Twice. Three times and still no answer. The call went to voice message._

'_Willow! It's Angelina! I have to tell you that I met Lorne. You know? The green demon from the 'Angel gang'. Well he and I went out tonight and now we're in need of somewhere to hide! We-'_

'_Angelina? Where are you?' Willow finally picked up._

_Angelina was relieved. 'Umm… not far from your place. Maybe a block or two? You home?_

'_Sorry I was on my way out. Going to the airport, for you know… the funeral'_

'_Oh. You ok?'_

'_I'll feel better knowing you're ok. I can't lose you too. Umm… oh! Buffy! She was having the gang meeting at her place tonight! Go there. She'll help you handle it, I'm sure.'_

'_Thanks Will'_

'_No problem. I'll see you in a few days ok?'_

'_Sure thing. We'll have a video day or something ok?'_

'_I'll hold you to that Ange. Bye' Willow hung up._

'_What's the plan?' Lorne huffed._

'_The plan is this… we run for another block and then we find Buffy'_

'_Another block… Great' Lorne grumbled._

'_Hey! You did this'_

'_Did not. You refused a vampire date. You could have staked him after you know'_

'_Shut up! We have to get away first ok? Then we can argue'_

_They ran on; Angelina slightly ahead of Lorne now. Finally they reached the apartment building. Angelina pushed Lorne inside and over to the elevator. They headed to the floor of the Summers' apartment and belted towards the door._

_When they reached it, Angelina gave three sharp knocks. The door opened and both demon and girl tumbled through it, falling into a tangled heap of green and non green limbs._


	29. Angel Arrives

**Previously: **_They ran on; Angelina slightly ahead of Lorne now. Finally they reached the apartment building. Angelina pushed Lorne inside and over to the elevator. They headed to the floor of the Summers' apartment and belted towards the door._

_When they reached it, Angelina gave three sharp knocks. The door opened and both demon and girl tumbled through it, falling into a tangled heap of green and non green limbs._

**Chapter 29**

We were all kinda surprised to find Angelina's and some green limbs on the floor. Xander, who had opened the door, stood there open-mouthed. Either from shock or the view he may be seeing up the bird's skirt, I'll never know.

A few groans were heard from the floor and Angelina slowly tried pulling herself into a sitting position. Turns out she had her arm twisted around and was trapped under the green guy. That and a white suited leg was between hers.

To me, it looked like sex, to everyone else it probably looked somewhat painful.

'Umm… is everyone aware that that guy's a green demon?' Anya stated.

Everyone took this into account. The demon snapped into a sitting position.

'Hey, hey, hey! Friendly green demon thanks'

Everybody seemed unconvinced. Angelina stood up and bent over, just a little too much, and helped the demon to his feet. He wouldn't run; not if he knew what was good for him.

'It's true Buffy' Angelina said. 'He's harmless. Everybody this is Lorne. He met Willow in LA' she explained.

Lorne nodded his head. 'True story cherubs'

Did this 'Lorne' just call me a cherub? Hell no!

'I'm not a sodding cherub mate. If you can't tell' I changed into game face 'I'm a vampire. And I'll kill you where you stand if you do it again'

'Oh I know you're a vampire Spike. I've heard a lot about you'

I raised my eyebrows and locked eyes with Angelina. She shook her head

'Mostly from a mutual friend'

'And who is this 'friend'?'

'Angel'

Everybody seemed to relax, but only a little.

'You say you know Angel. And that Willow met you…' Buffy was slowly piecing it together.

'That's right pumpkin'

'Well we'll ask Will. Just to be sure'

I froze. Willow? She was meant to have left for the funeral already. They weren't allowed to know. Shit.

'I'll go. And bring back the photo she showed me' Angelina hurriedly volunteered, and ran out of the apartment.

We were now left with Lorne. He seemed uncomfortable, now that he's friend had left him. He shifted slowly from foot to foot.

Wonder if Angelina had gotten into the apartment ok? Only her and I knew about Willow's situation and we weren't gonna tell anyone.

Giles had taken off his glasses and started cleaning them. 'So… er, Lorne is it? If you don't mind me asking, what kind of demon are you?'

The ice broke. Lorne smiled 'Well because you asked so nicely. I'm an empath demon. Can read auras and thoughts, etc but only if you sing'

'Oh really!' Anya exclaimed. She looked like she was about to sing. I silently groaned.

Anya sang a couple of bars from 'The Rose' and Lorne told her that what she was going to do to her ext client wasn't a good idea. 'Better to stick to something less sticky' he had said.

What was taking Angelina so bloody long?

A knock sounded on the door. Had she forgotten that she could turn the handle and walk in?

I left my place on the couch to search for blood or beer. Either one was good right now.

'You know Ange, you could let yourself in' Buffy huffed as she crossed the room to open the door.

'What took you-' Buffy paused. '…Angel'

WHAT!? THE PONCE WAS HERE!

I almost ran into the room, just to shut the door in his face before anyone could invite him in. I reasoned with myself though. If he came in, then I beat him while he was here. I refrained from shutting him out and leant against the wall, with beer in hand.

'You look like you've all just seen a ghost' he joked.

'Angel?' Lorne looked he had seen a ghost.

'Lorne?' the demon had surprised the great Angel?

'Oh my word…' and Lorne fainted.

Angelina arrived back a moment later.

'What happened!' she ran to the unconscious Lorne on the ground. She threw the photo towards Xander and then took her shoes off. A friend unconscious on the ground and you take off your shoes? What was she going to do, wave them under his nose?

She swung his arm around her neck and carefully lifted him, supporting him on her hip. She dragged him over to the couch where I had previously been sitting and lay him down.

'I see there's more than one slayer here' Angel noted.

'That we do' Giles said. He sounded rather sour. So old Rupert liked Angel almost as much as me. Nice.

'Good to see you again mate. How long's it been?' I greeted.

'Spike… The gem of Amara' The brooding vamp's mood darkened.

'Oh yea… Good times'

'For some'

Angelina straightened and looked Angel right in the eye. It looked like she was sizing him up, as if she was gonna slay him sometime soon. I wish.

'So you're the infamous Angel I've heard so much about'

'Well… I'm infamous?' he's mood was back to its happy self.

'By what Lorne told me, you kicked some major demon ass. The Senior Partners and all.'

'Haha… Well I do what I can'

The arrogant prick.

'Hmpf' Angelina didn't sound too impressed. It was obvious the vampire didn't make a great first impression.

'So… what's new?' he asked Buffy.

An hour later, groans could be heard from the couch. Angelina left the catch up conversation in the kitchen, to go and check out what the groans meant. The whole time the gang talked to Angel, the whelp and I had hung against the wall. Neither of us were impressed to see Angel. Which was quite apparent to him. He tended to ignore our comments and proceeded to talk to Buffy, Giles, Anya and Dawn.

Angelina walked back into the room and over to the tap. She poured a glass of water and left as silently as she had entered.

I peeked around the corner of the wall and saw that Lorne had come to and Angelina was giving him the water to drink. I would have fainted too, if I had seen the poof after saying I wouldn't ever again.

'Well I'm guessing Lorne's awake. Think I'll go say hi' Angel excused himself from the kitchen and headed out.

Angelina had sat down on the couch, Lorne using her lap as a pillow. He still looked pretty out of it. As Angel came closer, Lorne groaned and closed his eyes, rubbed them, then opened them again slowly.

'So it's not a dream' he mumbled. Angelina was absentmindedly playing with Lorne's hair while looking at nothing in particular. It was as if she was seeing another world, other than the one in front of her.

'Nope. It's me, Angel. Non-beating heart and all' Angel sat in a couch opposite the two.

'So how've you been Angel?'

'Oh you know. Good days, bad days. Slaying things. That's pretty much it'

'Uh huh. So how's Wes?'

Angel's face fell and he shifted in his seat. At the same time Xander walked into the room. He was looking for Angelina. He wanted to know how Willow was doing.

'Umm… he's, he's dead Lorne'

Lorne looked pained. He must've really liked this 'Wes'.

'Gunn?'

'Dead'

'Fr- Illyria?'

'Well, she lived… but disappeared to who knows where. She found Wesley and he died in her arms' Angel tried to end on a positive, but it just didn't work as well as he had hoped. He also missed the company of his team.

Xander decided now wasn't the time to ask about Willow. There was an awkward reunion going on and he didn't want to be part of it. Or interrupt it. He slowly pretended he was looking for the cd that was lying on the shelf, and turned around, heading back to the kitchen.

I was on my way out to make some wise crack at Peaches, but Xander stopped me.

'Don't do it. There's a weird reunion going on there. Angel could just stake you for interrupting it'

I thought about this for a moment. If I interrupted this, I could fight Angel; something I had wanted to do for a long time. If I didn't interrupt this, he would probably stick around a while.

I was about to interrupt the reunion, despite what the whelp said, when Buffy saw me.

'Spike, tonight's patrol? Could you please go with Giles? Willow still isn't feeling well and that leaves him all alone'

'I'm perfectly fine on my own Buffy' Giles protested.

'What if I don't wanna?'

'Then you can patrol with Angel and I'll patrol with Giles'

'Giles it is then' I wasn't going to patrol with Peaches. I would rather be staked than that.

'Actually Buffy, I needed to talk to you' Giles said.

In 'old man' terms that meant 'I don't want to patrol with Spike'.

'Oh, ok then. Sorry Spike… You're gonna have to patrol with Angel' Buffy gave me those damn sodding puppy dog eyes.

'Fine. But if he pisses me off, I think I'm entitled to stake him' I grumbled.

A slight smile crossed the Watcher's lips. Either from me staking Angel or me having to patrol with Angel, I wasn't sure.

'Thank you Spike' Buffy placed a chaste kiss on my cheek.

Tonight was going to be a sodding 'blast'.

**Note:**

**Fanfiction doesn't want to add in the lines I used for different characters right now.**

**So I'm working on ways to help you distinguish different characters.**

**I may end up using bold print…**

**Just thought you should know why the last chapters seem funny.**


	30. Drugs and Alcohol

**Previously: **'Fine. But if he pisses me off, I think I'm entitled to stake him' I grumbled.

A slight smile crossed the Watcher's lips. Either from me staking Angel or me having to patrol with Angel, I wasn't sure.

'Thank you Spike' Buffy placed a chaste kiss on my cheek.

Tonight was going to be a sodding 'blast'.

**Chapter 30**

Angel and I walked the night streets. I was trying really hard not to stake him, just for the sake of it. It was so tempting. It was easy to see he was doing the same thing. He had only agreed to this because of Buffy, as had I. Buffy and her bloody puppy eyes.

We had been given the last wave of patrolling, because everyone felt it was a better idea to have the nocturnal creatures awake and patrolling while the others slept. It made sense. Didn't mean I had to like it.

We had kept talking to a minimal and whenever we spoke it was only to point out flaws or to brag about how we had each saved the world. Angel thought he had won because he had 'signalled her with his eyes' to kill him. I readily sacrificed myself for the world, only to be saved at the last moment. I'm pretty sure I won the argument.

Patrolling was pretty boring. We staked a few vampires and then the night was quiet. I had pointed out to Angel that there was a club not far from where we were that served a fair few demons and vampires. After a few of the drinks, they got a bit rowdy. We could do a bit of killing there. Surprisingly Angel agreed.

We made our way to the club '29' and entered. This must have been where Angelina and Lorne had gone. There was sequins everywhere. That and demons. It was amazing.

We made our way over to the bar and I ordered a standard beer. Angel didn't want a drink. Ponce.

There were a group of demons huddling in a corner of the club, clearly gawking at something or someone.

'I'm going over there for a second' Angel pointed.

'Do I look like I care mate? Just call if a fight breaks out'

'Whatever Spike' and he strode over to the corner as I turned back to my James Boag.

A few drinks later, I was ready to head back to my apartment. I wanted a shower to wash away the Angel stink. The stench from his hair gel clung to every piece of my clothing. Damn Angel. I turned around to tell him that we were gonna leave, but I couldn't find him anywhere. Sighing and rolling my eyes I got up off my stool, downed whatever was left of my drink and went to search for the sod.

After twenty minutes of searching for the git, I still couldn't find him. There hadn't been any fights, so I have no clue what happened to him.

I left the club and headed home. If Buffy asked, I could say I made an effort to find him. I would even let Lorne read my mind if that helped.

But just which song would I choose? Maybe 'I wanna be sedated'… yeah that sounded good.

I laughed to myself on the way home.

~**~

_Angel had gone over to the corner of the club and was met by a woman with the brightest red hair he had ever seen. It was redder than Willow's!_

_She was in a revealing red dress and dancing around flirting with all the men huddled around her. Which would explain the huddle of people. Angel was about to turn back to Spike and have a drink with him, but the woman turned around and smiled._

'_And who is this? You're new here aren't you?' her voice was captivating. She was rather beautiful. Maybe he'd stick around for a while longer._

_She continued to dance and flirt with the men, Angel included. Then her dancing stopped and she shooed the men away, asking Angel to stay and have a drink. He would have said no if she hadn't had asked for help. He had to help the helpless._

_They sat down at a table and she explained that she was drinking pig's blood and hadn't killed anyone, a good thing for Angel to hear. She also explained that she was being stalked by some crazy demon and it was really starting to scare her. She had this feeling that he intended to kill her, and although she deserved it, she would rather die from slayer attack than another demon._

_Angel understood that. There was something about her that didn't seem evil, as if she had a soul somewhere in there. Like Darla did when she had Connor. He agreed to help and so she said she'd go get drinks so that they could talk some more._

_A few seconds after she returned with drinks of pigs blood, Angel felt an excruciating pain in his right shoulder. It was as if a blade had been wedged underneath his shoulder blade. The pain was bad. Real bad._

_The red head just smiled._

'_If you don't want to go mass murderer on innocent people, you might want to follow me now' she gestured to the bunch of people at the bar and in the lounge._

_Angel could feel the drug now. It was coursing through his body at a fast rate. If it was anything like the drug he'd been drugged with a while ago, these people were about to meet Angelus. Angel nodded and the red head stood up and headed out the back door. Angel not far behind._

_She led him past a few factories and finally turned towards one. It was a dressmaking factory. Weird place for a vampire like this woman, but Angel had seen stranger._

_The woman kicked down the door and entered, Angel following. He didn't want to kill people, not when he felt he was so close to his 'Shan Shu' prophecy._

_He was about to ask why he had been attacked, but another being grabbed him from behind. This person was a hell of a lot stronger than a drugged him right now, and so he was dragged to a table and chained to it._

_The red head came into view and laughed._

'_Doesn't it suck Angel. New town, new rules and the first night you get kidnapped'_

_So the red head had had a plan the entire time had she? She was lucky he was tied to a table._

'_Oooh. Do we have a guest?' a voice asked. It sounded so familiar. From where did Angel know it? It was a voice he had known for a long time, he could tell that much. as if he had spent a lot of time with the person._

'_Yes dear, we have a guest. Come meet Angel' the red head smirked._

_Another figure came into view and it gasped 'Daddy?'_

_Now he could place the voice. 'Drusilla?'_

_The vampire Drusillia was overjoyed 'Daddy! Ally you found Daddy!'_

_Ally loved to see her Dru happy and couldn't help but laugh at the childlike pleasure._

'_I did indeed' she hugged Dru around the middle. Dru leant into Ally's embrace._

'_The moon told me you would' she smiled dreamily._

_Angel couldn't get over the fact that Drusilla wasn't dead. Hadn't he killed her and Darla? Then again… Darla had lived. So there was a fair chance that Dru had too._

_He could feel the effects of the drug well by now. His thoughts were clearing, but they weren't Angel thoughts. These thoughts that filled his head now were the thoughts of none other than Angelus'._

'_May I ask why I'm tied to a table?' Angelus truly seemed confused. Then he seemed to remember 'Oh right. That drug. Good thinking Red'_

'_Do what I can' she curtseyed._

_Drusilla was jumping up and down like a three year old. She began clapping her hands 'Daddy!' she squealed over and over._

_A few minutes after Dru had calmed down just a little, Ally explained to the tied up Angel that they had to drug him in order to make Angelus appear. They needed Angelus to say a spell that would rid him of his soul, meaning Angel. Ally had said that after many conversations with Dru about Angelus and Angel, she figured Angel wouldn't give up his soul easily. So the drug had been chosen._

_Angelus was impressed._

_She also explained the reason for Angelus. Not only did they want him, so they could wreak havoc on the unsuspecting public, but if he pretended to be Angel, he could pick off slayers and the witch one by one, until there was no one left. Then the city would be theirs._

_This impressed Angelus further. A vampire with a plan. Not something he usually went with, but if it meant getting rid if his cursed soul, he was in._

'_Alright. bring on the spell!'_

_Ally handed him a sheet of paper with an ancient text on it. He was to read from it while Dru and Ally held candles. If the candles flared up and then blew out, it meant it worked. If not, well he was still stuck with a soul._

_Ally handed Drusilla a candle and Dru stood on the left side of the table. Ally lit herself one and she stood on the right side. Angel held the paper up so he could read it._

'_God of all that is evil and dark, _

_Take back your son, who has been shown the light, _

_And engulf his soul by candlelight'_

_He had to repeat this twice as instructed. _

_The candles flared, causing Drusilla to jump. She was still a bit touchy about fire, after what Angel had done to her. Then the candles blew out._

_All was quiet for a few seconds._

'_Did it work?' Drusillia asked._

'_One way to find out' Ally quickly scanned the factory for pointy sharp items and threw them out into the backstreet. Then she came back and unchained Angel who had been lying there smiling._

_When he stood, he stretched and yawned, then made a grab for Drusilla, who giggled. Angel pulled her in towards him and then spun her out. Drusilla giggled as she spun and twirled. Ally sat on the table and waited. She didn't like the fact that the two in front of her were so 'friendly' but if it meant the end of the slayers and her sister, she would live with it._

'_It feels so good to be back!' Angelus cried. Drusilla clung to him like a child would cling to their mother._

'_So now you're back, you'll stick to your side of the bargain won't you?' Ally asked. She couldn't wait to see her sister's face!_

'_Who do I get to kill first?' Angel asked with a fangy grin._

'_Anyone you see as a threat?' Ally suggested._

'_Sweet! I know just the one' Angel exclaimed._

'_Who?' Drusilla asked._

'_Ssh Dru. That's a surprise' Dru's face fell. Angel lifted her face towards his using his finger under her chin._

'_Just know that you'll love to see her broken body lying on that table over there' he gestured to the table Ally was sitting on._

'_Oooh! Please can I know?' Drusilla pleaded. _

'_If you must know… It's an old lover of mine' Angelus hinted._

'_Old lover?' Ally raised her eyebrows._

'_Yep' Angelus nodded with a grin._

'_Name?' Ally asked._

'_Buffy Summers' Angel gave a cruel smile._


	31. Tissues and Chocolate

_**Previously: **__'Oooh! Please can I know?' Drusilla pleaded. _

'_If you must know… It's an old lover of mine' Angelus hinted._

'_Old lover?' Ally raised her eyebrows._

'_Yep' Angelus nodded with a grin._

'_Name?' Ally asked._

'_Buffy Summers' Angel gave a cruel smile._

**Chapter 31**

I arrived home alone. Angel hadn't found me while I was walking back, so I figured 'Why look for him?' I didn't want him around anyway. I did however tell Buffy that I made the effort to search the whole club and around the outside of it. She bought it, once I had gotten really worked up over the fact that I wasn't lying.

I knew she was just worried for him. Angel wasn't in LA anymore. This wasn't the city he had gotten so used to. It sucks to be him. At least I'd had time to get used to the place.

I had to explain what had happened to the group minus Angelina and Lorne. They'd left while the ponce and I were patrolling. Lorne had politely excused himself and Angelina had left to make sure he got home in one piece.

I had to tell them about how I had had a drink or two, how Angel had walked over to the corner and when I turned around he was gone.

I was just about to explain to them that after searching the club I searched the few alleyways surrounding it, in case he'd been knocked out or something, when there was a knock at the door.

Buffy strode over and opened the door. 'Angel! Where have you been?'

She ushered Angel inside and he collapsed onto the couch, within punching distance.

The next half hour consisted of Angel telling his tale of the night. He had gone into the corner of the club and had found a woman being tormented by a group of vamps. He had tried to save her in the club but couldn't actually stake anyone while inside it, so had dragged the woman into the street, the vamps following.

Afterwards it was a big fight, the vamps were dusted, the woman saved. He had then ventured back into the club, only to not find me at the bar. He had looked around for me, but after not finding me anywhere had headed back to the apartment.

It was typical of him to make me seem like the 'bad guy' and himself 'the victim'. Hes lucky I didn't punch him right now.

Instead I excused myself and headed back to my apartment, where I choose to sit and seethe in silence.

~**~

_They had just made it home. _

_It had been clear that Lorne was struggling with the fact that all of his friends had perished. He had kept his emotions under control for as long as possible, then when it had become almost unbearable, had asked politely if he could leave. Angelina had noticed how the carefree demon had become very quiet, no nicknames, nothing. She had left the same time as Lorne, hoping she could comfort her friend in some way. Buffy had understood. She explained she would do the same for any of her friends. They had said their goodbyes and left._

_Lorne plonked himself onto the fold out couch, which he still didn't know folded out and let misery take over. It was something he rarely did, saying it wrecked his suits, but he had just lost his friends, so he just couldn't care. A few silent tears trickled down his face as he remembered and grieved for them. _

_Wes and his books. Gunn and he's jokes. Illyria and her different view of the world. They were all gone. Yet Lorne still stood here. It just made him even more depressed. He should have been there fighting with them; should have died along with them._

_He didn't notice when Angelina, now in a white t-shirt and grey tracksuit pants, sat down next to him with a box of tissues. She drew a tissue out of the box and began wiping the tears from his face. She hated tears; especially tears from her friends._

'_Thanks pumpkin' Lorne sniffed as he took the tissue from her hand. It was nice to have someone care for him for a change._

'_Your welcome' Angelina wasn't good with tears, she never had been, so she just kindly smiled and held onto the tissue box. A moment later however, she jumped off the couch and walked into the kitchen. She later appeared with a block of chocolate._

'_Would this help at all?' She really wasn't sure with demons, but her girlfriends found that chocolate helped with grieving and tears. She also found it effective when her dad left._

_Lorne looked up and gave a small laugh 'It might'._

_Angelina glided over to the couch and handed the block to him. 'Wanna watch a movie?' movies and chocolate were things that generally helped anyone._

'_What do you have?' Lorne asked._

'_Well…' Angelina said while turning towards a cupboard, which contained various items; linen, board games, cd's and dvd's, etc._

_They decided on the movie 'Dirty Dancing'. No one died, no super sad bits, there was dancing and music; everything Lorne had asked for._

_Together they sat on the couch, eating chocolate and watching the movie._

'_Hey sorry about before sweetie. I didn't mean to break down there' Lorne murmured._

'_Don't worry about it. You had a good reason. I would have broken down in Buffy's apartment. I was amazed you held on for that long'_

'_So was I' _

'_It must have taken a lot out of him' thought Angelina. Since they'd been home, there had been nothing but 'Pumpkin or Sweetie'. Nothing creative. He was really quiet and looked extremely tired, but every time she asked him if he would rather sleep he would say he wanted to watch the movie. She had looked over at one stage and found him watching through half closed eyes. He really needed sleep._

'_Dirty Dancing' was halfway through when she looked over and found Lorne sound asleep. Angelina couldn't help but smile. For someone who just had part of his world collapse, he looked so peaceful. She thought that too soon. Within seconds, his face was contorted in pain and she thought at any second he was going to wake and writhe on the floor. Not quite knowing what to do, she placed her hand on his forehead, to check if he had a fever. He didn't, but he relaxed at her touch. Maybe he thought she was someone in his dream? She had no idea, all she knew was that he had to sleep… and as peacefully as possible._

_She got up to retrieve blankets and a pillow for him. She tip toed to the bedroom and found the spare comforter in the cupboard. She took a pillow off her bed and turned back towards the couch. She could hear small, pained squeaks coming from Lorne. He wasn't awake, as she thought he would be, but he wasn't at peace either. It cut her up inside._

_She reached out a hand to try and straighten out the frown lines that had appeared and he relaxed again. _

_She could see that she wasn't going to get much sleep tonight. Unless she somehow managed to sleep, with him somehow being able to feel her. But how could she do that? The couch wasn't big enough to fit both of them comfortably and she could turn it into a bed because he was sleeping on it already._

_That's when she realised that the only way to go through with her plan was to carry him to her bed. If she could. She didn't know if she would be able to._

_She sized Lorne up, decided that she should be able to carry him and began to slowly lift his body. He stirred, but remained asleep._

_Carefully, she carried him over to the bedroom and laid him on one side of the bed. He sighed, but that was all. When she was happy with his whereabouts, she climbed into the other side of the bed, moving close enough for Lorne to feel that there was somebody with him, hoping he would stay relaxed._

_She pulled her comforter over the two if them and she settled down for some 'light' sleep._

_She was almost asleep, when an arm pulled her into a tight embrace._

'_Thank you' he breathed, but she had no idea whether it was directed at her or if it was meant for someone in his dream._

_She pretended it was for her and was soon peacefully asleep in his embrace. Lorne also peacefully asleep, only just aware that he had his arms wrapped tightly around his slayer friend._


	32. Demonic Dreams

_**Previously: **__She was almost asleep, when an arm pulled her into a tight embrace._

'_Thank you' he breathed, but she had no idea whether it was directed at her or if it was meant for someone in his dream._

_She pretended it was for her and was soon peacefully asleep in his embrace. Lorne also peacefully asleep, only just aware that he had his arms wrapped tightly around his slayer friend._

**Chapter 32**

I'd fallen asleep on the couch while seething. I woke up early in the morning dreading what the day could bring. Angel was in town, Willow wasn't and Buffy was so caught up in making Angel comfortable, I would probably be forgotten for a while.

I rolled off the couch and searched for blood. There was none. Damn.

I tried to put off going to Buffy's as long as my stomach would let me. Which wasn't long, but at least I got to have a shower beforehand.

I traipsed down the hall and knocked on her door. Angel answered. He looked shocked for a second, then calm appeared on his face.

What had the prick been doing? Actually scratch that. I didn't wanna know.

'Peaches' I greeted him politely, only because Dawn had walked into the room behind him.

'Spike' he gave a smile and moved aside, letting me enter. 'Breakfast?' he asked.

I nodded once, but didn't actually expect him to make anything. He ducked around the corner and appeared with two mugs of blood. Who was this git? This wasn't Angel.

He offered me one and I took it from him, checking first to make sure he hadn't poisoned it. Once I found it was good, drank deeply.

'Oh Spike!'

'Yea Bit?'

'I was wondering if you could help me with my homework?'

'What about him?' I pointed my thumb to the vampire on the couch.

'I asked Angel but he wasn't in Italy in the 50's' Dawn pulled a face at Angel and he grinned and shrugged.

'Got a soul remember Spikey?'

_Spikey? _'I remember' I growled.

'Please Spike?' Dawn pleaded.

I couldn't leave her hanging. She was like a little sister to me. 'Alright. What do you wanna know?'

We sat down at the kitchen table, Dawn asking the questions, and me doing my very best to give her the 'not so gory' facts. I could tell her how many people I ripped apart or how many children Dru drained easy, but I had to try really hard to give her the information she was looking for.

I could hear Angel snicker from the couch.

'If you don't like the answers I'm giving the girl Angel, you're more than welcome to do it!' I yelled.

Angel was clearly amused 'Nah. It's ok. I was going to go explore the sewers today though. Tell Buffy for me will you Dawny?'

'Sure Angel'

'Thanks Doll'

Dawn blushed. Since when did Dawn blush around Angel? I was missing so much vital information right now.

'Where is Buffy by the way?' I turned back to Dawn

'Down at the store. Giles had something to show her' Dawn shrugged.

'Anyway, back to my homework… How many people died?'

'Normally? Or with help pet?

'Let's go normally first. Then you can tell tales'

It was boring sitting here. I would much rather be hitting something, but at least I was here with Dawn instead of being stuck with Angel.

_~**~_

_The sun trickled in through between the curtains, which she'd forgotten to close. It wasn't too bright yet, but it was bright enough to disturb her. Angelina was like a bat. She liked the dark and the bright sun in the morning was just too much for her sleepy eyes. She could never sleep during the day, unless she had a completely dark room and a comfy pillow. _

_Angelina could still feel herself being hugged. She didn't pay that any attention, she just wanted to get away from the sun and the quickest way to do that was to hide under her pillow. Normally when she did this, she ended up with her head under the pillow next to her, rather than the one she was meant to be sleeping on._

_She tried to duck her head under the pillow but collided with someone's chest. It blocked the sun, so she snuggled in closer. She was fine for a moment until she realised she couldn't hear a heartbeat. Where was the heartbeat?_

_Thinking she was mad, she lay there and listened. She could hear Lorne breathing, she could feel him breathing; his chest heaved up and down as he breathed in and out. But she couldn't hear a heartbeat. Weird._

_She didn't want to move, she was comfortable. But she knew she would have to at any moment because Lorne was starting to stir. The arms around her loosened slightly and then were gone. He yawned and stretched his arms out above his head. He had slept rather well, considering what had happened last night._

_He lay there for a moment, letting his eyes adjust to the morning light that was filtering through the window. Then he felt a body next to him. Had she fallen asleep with him? And how did he end up in the bed?_

_He rolled his head to face her, but her face was nowhere to be seen. She had tried to bury it in her pillow. All he could see was her hair in front of her face._

_He chuckled and then gently swept the hair from her face. She groaned and slowly opened one eye._

'_Morning Angel Cake' he said._

_So was he back to his normal self after that night? She sure hoped the following nights wouldn't be so bad. Lorne had begun to writhe in his sleep afterwards and so, to stop him from kicking her, she had pinned his legs down with hers. It was a weird way to sleep, but it could have been worse. She could have actually pinned him still, using a couple of daggers or something._

'_Morning Sunshine' she mumbled into her pillow. She wasn't ready to be awake yet._

'_Sleep well?' he asked. What kind of dumb question was that?_

'_Kinda. It depends on what you call 'well'. It was either pin your legs down, or get kicked half the night. The other half was fine. What about you?'_

_Lorne then recalled the dreams. He had been trying to get to his friends, who were being attacked. They were being killed one by one and he had been trying to fight his way through a group of demons to get to them. He had kicked and punched and called to his friends, but they never heard._

_When it was just Angel and Illyria left standing, Gunn and Wes's lifeless, broken bodies laying at their feet, they had turned on each other, swords on hand. Illyria had put the sword through Angels' heart and with his last effort had decapitated Illyria._

_The demons holding Lorne back had vanished to dust and he had sprinted towards them, trying to find any signs of life. There were none._

_He had sat there mourning the loss of his friends, when a bright light had appeared. The light morphed into two beings, Cordelia and Fred._

_They had taken the gang in their arms and had told Lorne they would keep them safe and that he would be able to visit them when his time came. Fred had touched his face, telling him it would be alright. He had relaxed at her touch and had said 'Thank you' to the two for taking care of their friends._

'_So it was you' he breathed. He'd thought it had been Fred, but it was Angelina._

'_What was me?' she asked sleepily. Angelina gave up on further sleep and sat up on the mattress. She still had the white t-shirt on, but half way through the night, because of Lorne's thrashing, the bed had heated up a fair bit and the pants she had been wearing just became unbearable. She had taken them off and thrown them to the floor. She obviously had forgotten, for now she sat there in white t-shirt and lacy red underwear. _

_Lorne noticed the lack of pants, but had been too gentlemanly to actually look, instead had looked her in the face and began to explain his dream, hoping she could forgive him for kicking her._

_After his story Angelina could tell just how much pain he had been in. She was going to try and prevent that._

'_Want breakfast?' she asked suddenly determined and chipper._

'_Sure. Whatcha cooking?' Lorne joked._

'_Hmm…' Angelina got up off the bed and headed to the kitchen. 'Oh shit!' she remembered the lack of pants._

_Lorne laughed. 'Nice red. Almost matches my suit!'_

'_What?!' Angelina's face popped around the wall. It was bright red._

'_I meant your face' he couldn't stop laughing 'Empath Demon remember. I saw this coming'_

'_I didn't sing' Angelina stated._

'_That was my attempt to make you feel better' he admitted._

'_Thanks ever so' She grumbled as she picked up her trackies and began pulling them on._

'_They are a nice red though' Lorne confessed._

'_Shut up!' Angelina called after him as Lorne walked to the bathroom._

'_Today might be all right' thought Lorne. _

_At least, he hoped it would be. Angelina's underwear had just been a bright red highlight._


	33. A Girl's Name

**Previously: **_'I didn't sing' Angelina stated._

'_That was my attempt to make you feel better' he admitted._

'_Thanks ever so' She grumbled as she picked up her trackies and began pulling them on._

'_They are a nice red though' Lorne confessed._

'_Shut up!' Angelina called after him as Lorne walked to the bathroom._

'_Today might be all right' thought Lorne. _

_At least, he hoped it would be. Angelina's underwear had just been a bright red highlight._

**Chapter 33**

Not much changed after that. We all lived together in peace. Even Angel and I. we figured it was best to stay out of each other's way, but we were as polite as possible to each other. Only because Buffy was in the room at the time or if Lorne got upset by how we were treating each other.

Willow was back and she was 'normal' again, with no one but Angelina and I knowing where she had been. She felt bad keeping secrets from Buffy but she didn't want to burden her, when there was troubling already brewing.

There had been an increase in vampire attacks, no pattern was emerging and this put the whole gang on edge.

Halloween was fast approaching and Buffy was worried that another random attack would occur Halloween night.

Angel and I tried to explain that it was to cliché for vampire tastes, but she wouldn't listen. She had a feeling that would be when they would strike.

Buffy, Angelina, Peaches and I would head down to the store and train whenever we could. I thoroughly enjoyed this, as I occasionally got to beat the crap out of old Peaches, much to Angelina's delight. She didn't like him that much, after the understandable, but very 'un Angel' like way he had snapped at Lorne. It had left Lorne shaken for days. Angel didn't notice this much, but everyone else had; especially Angelina. It was funny to watch her grease Angel off. I reckon if she got a chance to try and stake him, she would. Even if she were to die straight after; she'd still stake him.

Lorne had noticed her sudden hostility towards his former boss and had tried to tell her it was alright, but deep down I think he was glad someone cared so much. they'd gotten really close over the time. So had Carly, Candice and Dawn.

When Candice wasn't trying to eat people, and Carly wasn't wreaking vengeance, they were inseparable. They were always somewhere. Either gossiping on the couch in Buffy's apartment, or pissing Angel off in the store, it was god damn hilarious to watch, but sometimes they just got in the way. They were getting better at that though. They tried to be as out of the way as possible; especially when it was 'Buffy's planning time'. She would gather the whole gang round a table and discuss areas vampires could strike, at what times and when it was best to patrol there.

God it was cute to watch her take charge.

At the current time, just Buffy and I were in the training room. Angel had gone to patrol the sewers, Dawn and her friends were at Buffy's, Willow was hanging out with Angelina and Lorne; no doubt shopping and Giles, Xander and Anya were outside running the store.

Buffy swung her leg round to aim a kick at my middle; I spun to avoid the foot. It was like a dance, only with kicks and punches and an added bonus; the winner got to have sex with the loser. That was the way we played it.

A hand came flying towards my face; I swatted it away and threw a punch of my own. Buffy ducked and swung out with a leg; I jumped and struck out with mine. I hit her in the stomach.

Buffy grunted and stumbled back a few steps, but within seconds was flying kicks and punches my way. One kick she aimed at my groin and I dodged, making her miss. I spun around behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist, throwing both of us to the ground.

We lay there for a while, Buffy getting her breath back; me just enjoying not having to move yet.

Buffy tried to sit up, I wouldn't let her though. I kept her pinned to my chest.

'Spike, let me up'

'Sorry pet, I won the game'

'Did not'

I rolled on top of her and pinned her legs and arms to her side. 'Have now' I smiled a crooked smile.

Buffy laughed 'Ok you win. Now or later?'

'Hmm… I pick now pet' my hand sliding up her thigh.

We were just about to get serious when there was a knock at the door and Faith strode in

'Hey B!' upon seeing us on the ground she then said with a laugh 'is now a bad time? Cos I can come back later'

I rolled off Buffy. She'd owe me later.

'Faith! How did you get here?' Buffy's cheeks flushed a light red.

'Plane, how else?' Faith pulled a face. Maybe she didn't like flying?

Buffy was standing by now and straightening her clothes. Guess it was time for the 'Big Bad' to get up too. No point lying here if I wasn't getting anything.

As I stood and brushed stuff off my clothes I heard someone else's laugh in the store. Who were the others talking to? It couldn't be…

I strode out to investigate and there I found Robin, joking around with Xander and Giles. Anya was nowhere to be seen. Vengeance no doubt.

Robin stopped at my appearance 'Hello Spike' he was polite but you could see the hatred burn in his eyes.

'Wood' two could play at that game. He tried to kill me too.

Faith and Buffy walked out a moment later, Buffy quickly catching Faith up on the vampire kills, etc.

Faith and Robin together explained that Robin had survived, obviously, but was still healing and wouldn't be much se in a fight. He looked fine, but under his shirt, I could smell antiseptic of some kind and could see a thick white bandage. That wound would take ages to heal.

We were all listening to Faith and Robin's story when Angel walked through the back door. A sewer entry was just behind the store, so it was easy access for both him and me, though I preferred to run with a blanket.

'Let me guess, another vampire?' Robin said. 'Buffy aren't you meant to be staking those?' he joked.

Rage flickered across Peaches' face, but it was gone as quick as it came.

'Nah. I'm special' Angel retorted. He reported to Buffy that he hadn't found anything of interest down there. No dead people, nothing. They all seemed to believe him, but I had a feeling he was hiding something. Something he didn't want to get out.

The bell over the door rang and Dawn, Carly and Candice walked in.

'Faith!' Dawn cried. She walked up and hugged the slayer glad to see her safe. She greeted her principle and introduced them to Carly and Candice. The girls were polite and explained a bit about themselves when Robin, who had been joking at the time, asked them if they were demons. He looked surprised when answered with a 'yes'.

After a few stories, Giles filled in Faith and Robin on the patrolling routines and weapons they had with them at the moment.

Dawn piped in with 'Angelina's a slayer too!' and we then had to explain to them about her and Lorne. Robin seemed troubled by the amount of demons we had for company.

I looked out the window. Late afternoon. Soon I would be able to walk the streets.

Dawn asked Buffy if she could stay over at Candice's with Carly. Stone and Bonnie had said it was ok and in turn, so did Buffy.

'Ok so most faces I know here, who are the other new ones?' Robin enquired.

'Well there's Carly, Candice, Lorne, Angelina and Angel' Dawn explained.

'Angel? What kind of name is Angel?' Carly scoffed.

'Angel would be shortened version of Angelus' a voice sounded from behind her.

Carly turned half expecting to see a girl standing there, another slayer perhaps, but that wasn't the case. Standing in front of her was Angel in all his broody glory. He didn't seem to impressed with her either. she had after all just dissed his name, which I did frequently, but I didn't matter.

'Oh so you're Angel!' she said.

'Yeah, I'm Angel' his eyes narrowed. He really wasn't happy. It was laughable really.

'I see you every now and again and I never knew your name was Angel. My bad' Carly admitted.

Ok I couldn't help myself then, I had to laugh. Angel turned his broody glare towards me and explained to Buffy that he was going to go back to the apartment; if anyone wanted him, that's where he or she could find the sod.

He turned on his heel and vanished back down into the sewers.

Carly turned back around 'Oops'

Everyone laughed. It really was funny, even though at Angel's expense.

'I really did think Angel was a slayer name' Carly admitted.

'Don't worry pet. Angel's girly, the name fits him well' I had tears coming on.

We laughed and joked and talked for a while, and then Dawn and her friends said that they were leaving so Dawn could grab some things. Buffy didn't like Dawn wandering around in the dark and so she let them go.

Faith also said she was leaving, only to find somewhere for her and Robin to stay and then she was leaving him there and coming back in time for patrol. There was no way she was going to miss that.

I was hungry so I also left, in order to swing by the butchers for tea. Had to keep my strength up if I was to go on patrol and 'wrestle' with Buffy.


	34. The Factory

**Previously:** We laughed and joked and talked for a while, then Dawn and her friends said that they were leaving so Dawn could grab some things. Buffy didn't like Dawn wandering around in the dark and so she let them go.

Faith also said she was leaving, only to find somewhere for her and Robin to stay and then she was leaving him there and coming back in time for patrol. There was no way she was going to miss that.

I was hungry so I also left, in order to swing by the butchers for tea. Had to keep my strength up if I was to go on patrol and 'wrestle' with Buffy.

**Chapter 34**

_Dawn, Carly and Candice were sitting on the rug in the lounge room. There wasn't enough space in Candice's room for them all to sleep so they had set up camp there. Carly had teleported back to her house to grab some noodles and marshmallows. She then teleported to the nearest Chinese shop however because they burnt the noodles. How they didn't really know, but Carly had been cooking them, so anything was possible._

_They sat on the ground in their sleeping bags and comforters talking about boys, shoes and clothes when Candice bought up Angel._

'_I seriously did think it was a chick's name!' Carly cried thinking Candice was bringing it up for a laugh._

'_I know you did, but did anyone else get 'Nasty' vibes from him? Or was it just me?' Candice looked around. All she got were some blank stares._

'_Nope. Normal Angel vibes. Broody and all' Dawn said. She was slightly annoyed that Candice thought her friend was evil._

'_Dunno. I was to busy with the whole name deal' Carly stated as she popped a marshmallow into her mouth._

'_Hmm… ok' Candice rummaged through the DVD cupboard. 'Wanna watch anything?'_

_The girls went through DVD after DVD until they finally found one they all agreed on; 'Pirates of the Caribbean'._

_They all agreed on it only because Johnny Depp played the awesome Jack Sparrow. They all admitted to fantasising about him at one point or another._

_Candice put the DVD into the DVD player and switched the TV on. It was going to be a good night._

_They had just reached the bit where Jack and Will use the canoe to get aboard the ship, when Carly cursed._

'_Be right back guys. I hear a vengeance call'_

'_Ok. Be quick!' Dawn and Candice chorused as she hit pause. Carly disappeared into thin air._

_Carly arrived in a factory. She knew why she was there; to wreak vengeance for a girl. She had been walking along with her boyfriend when a guy had stepped out of the shadows and had demanded the girl. The guy had thrown the girl to the ground and had left her for the man, who was a killer. The girl had been betrayed by the one she loved most. Bastard._

_The factory was cold. Carly forgot that she was only wearing her t-shirt and jeans. She'd taken her heavy jacket off at Candice's because Stone had turned the heating up. She mentally cursed herself for forgetting it and slowly ventured forward. She could hear sobbing and by those sounds, guessed that the girl was gagged._

_She could hear other voices too. One of them being rather familiar. it was dark and was hard to see, but the girl stood out easily. Her red hair told Carly exactly who it was. Ally._

_Ally who had been her friend, who had been taken from her by a vampire and who now stood before as one. It was terrifying. Carly shivered._

_There was a part of the factory wall that jutted out, so Carly chose to hide behind it. From there she would be able to hear the girl's wish and grant it, without hopefully being caught by Ally, the other girl or… ANGEL!_

_Carly's eyes widened in horror. Angel was here! And Evil!_

_He stood before the gagged girl, her on her knees; he was talking to Ally and the other, who he called 'Dru'._

_Where had Carly heard that name before?_

'_What should we do with this one?' he stroked the girl's face. She flinched away. He must have hit her before in order to get a response like that, Carly figured._

_The women threw suggestions at Angel, but he didn't like any of them._

'_I know' he said as he knelt on the ground in front of the girl. 'Such a pretty blonde, such a short life' he murmured._

_The girl was crying silent tears down her face now. She must have known that it was impossible to get out of here alive._

_Angel removed the gag and the girl tried to cry out, but he grabbed her by the throat, stopping her airflow and her scream._

'_Ah ah ah. We don't do that here' Angel whispered as he felt the girl up with one hand._

_It was enough to make Carly sick, but she couldn't do anything. They would kill her anyway, unless the girl made a wish and soon._

_Carly sat there for a whole half hour listening to the girl sob and whimper as Angel raped her over and over again. Ally had gotten bored and had sat herself on a sofa that was lying there, but 'Dru' remained standing, watching Angel._

_After Angel was done with his fun, he motioned to Dru and Ally to 'come here' and both vampires did._

_Together they knelt around the girl, who was going to die any second, from either exhaustion or blood loss, Carly couldn't tell. All she knew was that she would die without her wish._

_The vampires were all smiling and joking. On the count of three they all turned into their 'game faces' and suck their fangs into the girl. Her eyes bulged and at first she struggled, but that was only for a few seconds; she then lay slumped against Angel's chest._

_The vampires fed until the girl was dry._

_Angel dropped the body to the floor and reached out for Dru._

'_Wasn't that fun?' he crooned. She giggled like a three year old_

'_T'was daddy. Can we do it again?'_

'_All in good time sweetheart. Right now I have better ideas' and he grabbed her and puled her giggling self towards him._

_Ally rolled her eyes and stood. She really disliked Angelus. He was a pig._

_She exited the factory from another door and disappeared into the took the hint and left also, before Angel and Dru got down and dirty._

_Carly appeared in the lounge room seconds later, white-faced._

'_What took you so long!' Dawn cried. 'We've been waiting for ages!'_

_Candice seemed to have noticed Carly's pale expression._

'_What's wrong Carly?'_

_Carly stared at her sleeping bag as she spoke the first few words._

'_You know how we were speaking 'bout Angel before?' she looked up at her friends. 'How Candice thought he was evil?'_

_Both girls nodded. 'Yeah. What's that got to do with anything?' Dawn asked._

'_Well…' Carly looked at both of them 'She was right'_

_Dawn was taken aback. 'What! No! Not possible!'_

'_Are you sure?' Candice looked worried. Partly because Dawn's shrieks would probably wake her parents. 'Shut up Dawn' she hissed._

_Dawn quietened down but still wouldn't believe it. 'No way'_

_Carly nodded her head. 'Way. I saw him. I was meant to grant his dinner a wish. Angelus is back. And bigger and badder than ever'_

_It finally sank in for Dawn. 'We have to tell Buffy! We let him into our apartment!' Dawn whipped her mobile phone out as fast as she could. With shaking hands, she dialled her number and waited for Buffy to answer. Finally she did and Dawn went into speed mode. She explained everything and Buffy listened. _

_Later, she hung up._

'_What does she want us to do?' Candice asked._

'_Stay here and she also wants to know if I can stay longer?' she said_

_Candice promised she would ask when her parents were awake. The girls decided to turn off the movie and try and get whatever sleep they could. Not that it would be much, but at least it would be some._

_Carly lay there, sleep wasn't going to come. She could get the images out of her head; Angel, Dru, the girl, Ally… Ally._

_She had decided it best not to upset Candice as well. Candice had taken it hard when Ally had 'died' and Carly wasn't prepared to go through that just yet._

_Ally had looked just like she had years ago. It was amazing, though no surprise. That what being a vampire meant; no aging._

_Carly rolled over and faced the ceiling. She just hoped that she hadn't been spotted by any of the vamps. If so… Uh oh!_

_She was going to be in so much trouble…_


	35. Blue Aura

**Previously: **_Ally had looked just like she had years ago. It was amazing, though no surprise. That's what being a vampire meant; no aging._

_Carly rolled over and faced the ceiling. She just hoped that she hadn't been spotted by any of the vamps. If so… Uh oh!_

_She was going to be in so much trouble…_

**Chapter 35**

_Their day had been pretty good as far as Angelina was concerned. Lorne and herself had shopped around with Willow, who after coming back from the funeral seemed a lot better. 'At least she wasn't a crying wreck anymore' Angelina had thought. She had been amazed to actually see Willow smile and laugh just like any ordinary girl._

_Her and Lorne got along really well, and his jokes and remarks seemed to make her happy and chirpy. It was something Angelina had missed seeing._

_Angelina had promised a day out with Willow and Lorne had decided to come too, so that he could quickly duck into this one shop, where he'd seen something really nice. What is was, he wouldn't tell._

_Willow had met them both at their apartment. Angelina gave up on calling it 'her' apartment, when Lorne had no intentions of leaving. His clothes were always stacked in draws, his washing always done with hers and he was always wearing a smile. How could she throw someone out who smiled and sang so much? It would be like denying a child their favourite food._

_Together, the three of them had caught a cab to the mall, Lorne didn't want to attract too much attention on the street. Willow had been glad, she didn't exactly want to walk for several blocks. Angelina didn't mind, she'd run blocks in impossibly high heels thanks to Lorne._

_They had gone from shop to shop, Lorne disappearing every now and then, and when he appeared always had some bright piece of clothing in his hand. The most recent one being a red dress he thought Angelina might like. She did like it; it was a nice shade of red. It cost way too much however. Lorne could see that she had taken a liking to the dress and had said 'Sometimes it pays to look good honey' but he had put it back anyway._

_Willow had found a green shirt that she had tried on and bought. Angelina thought it looked a lot like the green of Lorne's skin. Actually everything green looked like his skin._

_Lorne complained that he was hungry and so they headed off to the food court._

_They found a secluded corner and sat down at a table. Lorne would have been with the girls, had some shiny object not distracted him. He explained he'd find them; Angelina would just have to hum a little ditty. Willow laughed and Angelina blushed slightly. Was he trying to give her the hint that she sung too often? He sang more than she did._

_Will and Angelina sat; glad to be off their feet for now._

'_So how was New York?' Angelina was a bit unsure of what she had just gotten into, but she guessed that Willow would appreciate the question._

'_It was good. A nice funeral, lots of people…' she smiled a sad smile. 'Sorry Ange, but could we not talk about this?'_

'_Sure' Angelina understood. It was something Willow wasn't ready to talk about yet. She did it all the time back home, when someone had tried to bring up her father. Of course she understood._

'_So what's new with you?' Willow bounced in her seat. 'You and Lorne seem pretty 'cosy'' she giggled as she used air quotations on the word 'cosy'._

'_We're just friends Will' Angelina laughed. Willow could jump to conclusions sometimes._

'_I heard the story… About the club' she smirked._

'_Which bit?' Angelina asked. 'The falling into Buffy's apartment or the 'before then' bit?'_

'_I heard he uses your lap as a pillow and takes you out at night' Willow admitted._

_So she didn't know the whole story._

'_What was the other night like? You know, before Buffy's?' she asked._

'_Where would you like me to begin?' Angelina teased._

'_Start from the start!' Willow exclaimed. 'It's no good to me being halfway through!'_

_Angelina shook her head and laughed 'Ok. You see, it went a bit like this…'_

_~**~_

_Lorne headed back towards the shop where he had picked up the red dress. He knew how much Angelina had liked it and was going to surprise her for her birthday. It was soon he knew that much, but couldn't remember an exact date. He'd have to get her to sing sometime, he supposed._

_He poured through the racks, looking for the dress again. But it was gone. Lorne was kicking himself for not buying it when she wasn't looking, and was about to leave when something white caught his eye._

_It was a beautiful white dress; a strapless beauty that was ankle length, had a sparkly diamante brooch in the middle of the bust and looked as though it would float gently with your movements once on._

_Lorne didn't waste any time with this one. Rushing over to the dress, he checked the size; 12, good. He picked it up and then looked for something else to buy, hoping not to arise Angelina's suspicions. He found a blue shirt that he probably wouldn't wear, but one that would do with a cover story._

_Lorne bounced over to the cashier and paid for his garments. He did get a funny look at first when he presented the dress, but he brushed it off. He always got looks, whether from his skin or his clothing. For all he cared, this girl could think he was a cross-dressing hulk wannabe. He was past caring._

_The girl handed over his bag and wished him a 'nice day'. He returned the favour and told her that the green she wore helped bring out her eyes. She blushed and wasn't quite sure what to say, other than a polite 'thank you'. Lorne left the store feeling accomplished, he'd just found the perfect birthday present._

_~**~_

'…_And that's when we left and I rang you and we ended up falling through the door of Buffy's apartment' Angelina finished her story. _

_Willow had sat there quietly, bouncing on her seat, eyes bulging whenever the story required it. It was funny telling life stories to Willow. It was like telling a three-year-old that at any second Santa might climb down the chimney._

'_Wow!' Willow said. 'I always thought the Bronze was a tad boring' she smiled then snapped back to her train of thought. 'He kissed you!' she squeaked. It was obvious to Angelina that Willow was a three-year-old girl at heart. She got excited over almost anything._

'_Yeah Will, to save me from being sucked dry' Angelina laughed. It really was funny to watch Willow's expressions._

'_What? And you didn't enjoy it?' Willow rolled her eyes._

'_What kind of question's that? You don't get kissed by a singing green demon everyday you know'_

_Willow beamed 'So you did enjoy it!'_

_Angelina sat leant back in her seat. Where was Lorne? 'Yeah, guess I did'_

'_You guessed what?' a voice appeared just above her head. _

_Angelina froze and hoped to god that it was all in her head. That Lorne wasn't really standing there. Angelina glanced at Willow. She had the same expression. So it wasn't all in her head. Damn_

'_Mother fucker!' Angelina thought as loud as she dared. She'd been caught._

'_Umm… Angelina guessed what my favourite colour is' Willow tried to cover up, but it was no good. Lorne didn't believe her anyway. Angelina wouldn't have either. It was plain on Willow's face that she was lying._

'_Uh huh' Lorne took a seat at the table, then turned towards Angelina 'You eaten yet? Because I'm famished'_

_Angelina had to recover quickly and smiled as she shook her head. 'Will here was about to get something to eat…' she looked straight at Willow 'weren't you Will?'_

_Willow took the hint that she wasn't recovering fast enough and so nodded and said 'Yeah. What do you guys want?' _

_Lorne was happy with anything that didn't have egg or potato in it and Angelina stated she didn't care, as long as there was no egg. She wasn't a big fan of it, unless made into an omelette or baked in a cake._

_Willow excused herself and ventured into the food court for lunch. Angelina breathed a silent sigh of relief, and then noticed the bag._

'_What's in the bag?' she tried to pull it towards her but Lorne put on the ground between his feet. She wouldn't go for it then. Not when it looked like something else._

'_The sparkly stuff wasn't my size, so I opted for a blue shirt instead' he lied._

'_I get to see later ok?' _

'_If you want' Lorne was glad she hadn't pushed that further._

_Angelina and Lorne talked for a while and soon Willow returned with sandwiches and salad. Angelina hummed a little tune at the sight of the food and that's when Lorne was let into her mind entirely._

_Her aura was a light blue, one of peace and happiness, which was often normal for Angelina. She always sang and her aura was almost always the same. Once it had been a dark purple but only because she was nervous about patrolling with Angel; she didn't like him much._

_Past her light blue aura, Lorne could see different images swirling around in the blue mist; One of her and Willow sitting at this very table, one of her falling through Buffy's door with Lorne, Willow's excited face and… An image of when Lorne had kissed her at the club._

_Now he understood why they had become silent when he had sat down. And why Willow had such a crap cover up. He couldn't help the fact that a small smile appeared on his red lips._

'_What's so funny?' Willow asked, thinking she wasn't in on something._

'_Oh nothing'_

'_C'mon, tell us' Angelina pressed._

'_Nope. Maybe later' Lorne took a bite out of his sandwich. He wasn't going to let this slide, but he wasn't going to bring it up here._

'_Later when?' Angelina questioned completely unaware of the fact that she'd hummed._

'_Later later' Lorne said. _

_It was obvious he wasn't going to tell, so this left Willow and Angelina to ponder._

_A few hours later, they had left the mall, Willow walking back to her apartment, which was only a 10-minute walk away and Angelina and Lorne catching a cab back to theirs._

_Lorne still wouldn't say what was so funny. Angelina thought it was something about Willow; something she'd said, or done. She wasn't sure._

_Lorne still wouldn't let her look at the shirt either._

'_What the hell is up with him?' Angelina thought. _

_Guess she'd find out later… whenever 'later' was._

~**~

**Hey guys!**

**Hope you're enjoying the story so far.**

**A little heads up**

**1. The '~**~' symbol you see is now replacing the lines, for different characters (just in case you were wondering)**

**2. I need some costume ideas for Halloween in my story. Anyone wanna give some suggestions?**

**3. There might be a little delay in chapter updates, due to my birthday tomorrow, so sorry about that.**

**4. I'd love some reviews on whether or not I should write a sequel/ story ideas/ new twists/etc.**

**THANKS!**


	36. Shopping and Willow

**Previously: **_Lorne still wouldn't say what was so funny. Angelina thought it was something about Willow; something she'd said, or done. She wasn't sure._

_Lorne still wouldn't let her look at the shirt either._

'_What the hell is up with him?' Angelina thought. _

_Guess she'd find out later… whenever 'later' was._

**Chapter 36**

_Angelina let them both into the apartment. She had given Lorne a key to the place, but he refused to use it when they were together. She didn't know why. Some Pylean thing?_

_She crossed the room and plonked herself on a couch, where she proceeded to take off her shoes. She could walk in heels, but not for a long time. She had worn these ones all day and her feet were killing her. Slowly she slipped the red shoes off her feet and when finally done, relaxed on the couch with a sigh of contentment._

_Lorne had gone into the bedroom and hidden the dress in one of his numerous draws. He figured he had more draws in this place than Angelina did. He took out the blue shirt and walked into the lounge room with it._

'_Here you go. You said you wanted to see it, here it is' he held up the shirt for her to look at._

_Angelina had tipped her head back and now she tipped it back to look. _

'_It looks familiar' she admitted._

'_I know Angel Cakes. It's pretty close to the colour of your ever present blue aura' Lorne admitted._

_Was this what he found so funny? She doubted it. 'It's pretty' she tipped her head back to rest on the head of the couch._

_Lorne guessed that Angelina had clearly forgotten about lunch and so thought about not bringing it up. It was after all, much more fun for him to see into her mind._

_Lorne hung the shirt over the back of the other couch and sat down next to Angelina._

'_Aren't you mean to be patrolling tonight Sugar?'_

_Angelina had her eyes closed as she answered him. 'Buffy wants to be head slayer in town. As far as I'm concerned, she's welcome to it. I'll help out if I'm needed, but otherwise I would like to try and lead a somewhat normal life' she explained._

'_You mean a life without slaying or demons?' Lorne's face fell._

_Angelina faced Lorne and opened her eyes 'I didn't say that. The slaying and the demons I love. I just don't want to do that all the time, you know?'_

_Lorne nodded, still looking a little upset._

'_Oh Lorne I didn't mean it like that!' she leant forward and pulled him into a hug. 'You're special. Actually come to think of it, I don't know what I'd do without you'_

_Lorne hugged her back 'You're just saying that'_

'_No I mean it! I have no clue what my life would be like without you! I'd probably be more like Buffy, which to me isn't a great thing, though I have nothing against her… I – I don't wanna know what my life would be like!' she was getting really worked up._

'_Ssshh… I was only joking Angel Face' Lorne comforted the near hysterical girl._

_Angelina drew back shocked 'What? You were joking?'_

'_I was. Didn't know I'd get that reaction, but it's good to know you care about ol' Lorne' he smiled._

_Angelina slapped his arm, though not hard. She knew how strong she was. 'Well you are special. So you're perfectly fine?'_

'_Fine as a golden thread'_

'_Hmpf' Angelina sat and stared at the floor._

'_But I can see you're not' Lorne sat and searched her face. It was hard to see, so he turned her face towards him._

'_Gotcha!' she cried as he tried to look at her. She rolled off the couch and landed on the floor, somersaulting onto her feet. Lorne sat and watched from the couch._

'_Impressive… But can you do this?' he asked._

_She looked confused when she asked 'What?'_

'_Well Pumpkin…' Lorne started as he got off the couch and sauntered towards her. 'Can you do…' he was at least two feet from her. She could feel his warm breath on her face. 'This!' he swooped her up in his arms and hoisted her over his shoulder. _

'_Hey!' Angelina dissolved into laughter. She knew if she fought him, she was going to hurt him, so let herself be carried away._

'_A slayer can defeat vampires and other nasties…' Lorne stated._

'_But when it comes to singing empath demons who wear bright colours, I stand no hope' Angelina laughed._

_Lorne had carried her into the bedroom, where he threw her off his shoulder and onto the bed. She lay there laughing. It wasn't often she was carried anywhere, especially by a demon, to a bedroom. What was up with him?_

_Lorne lay down beside her and they spent the next few hours laughing and talking about nothing and everything._

_It wasn't until Angelina's stomach rumbled did they move for food._

_They sat in the kitchen eating pasta, which Lorne had whipped up himself. He took great pride in the fact that he could cook pasta. He sucked at nearly everything else, which he admitted. Angelina was going to have to teach him to cook at least a few more dishes._

_She'd teased and mocked him over how he made it, saying his face when he concentrated was quite amusing. He came back with something along the lines of 'At least I can open a can without squashing it'. She'd shut up after that._

_It was true, that at the worst of times, Angelina was known for squashing cans of food, etc in her frustration. They often had pasta or take out those nights._

'_Hey do you wanna know what was so funny today?' Lorne asked from the table. Angelina was washing the dishes. _

'_Oh yeah! What was so funny it had to wait until now?' she queried. It had really bothered her; so much so, she had pushed it out of her mind completely._

'_You have to come over here though sweetie' he motioned to his lap._

_Angelina quirked an eyebrow 'You serious?' _

'_As ever' was the reply._

_Angelina finished washing the dishes, dried her hands and then went and sat on his lap._

'_Ok, you've got me. What was so funny?' She really was curious._

'_I'll give you a clue' Lorne gave one of his charming grins. _

'_That smile must knock the socks off every girl' thought Angelina. Worked on her._

_Lorne gently placed each of his hands on either side of her face. She quirked an eyebrow again._

'_Wait, I'm not done' He stated, as she fidgeted, though did try to sit as patiently as possible._

_Angelina didn't have to wait too much longer though. She was going to open her mouth to ask for another clue when suddenly her request was cut short. Lorne's lips brushed hers lightly, and then came back with a little more force. Angelina's head swam. 'Why is he doing this again? There's no vampire here. Wh-' she thought, then remembered the conversation Willow and her had had at lunch while Lorne had been absent. He had overheard it!_

_Angelina gasped, both for air and because of her realisation, and Lorne drew back with a smile on his face._

'_Guessed yet?'_

'_I –I hummed at lunch. Willow and I had been talking about that night at the club.'_

'_And?…'_

'_You – you kissed me… Willow thought, actually, Willow squealed about it. And then you turned up' she looked at him. 'You heard it all didn't you?'_

_Lorne shrugged 'I was behind the wall. Once I heard what was being said, I wanted to know what you thought of the night.' He smiled 'Willow's pushing for more information was just an added bonus'_

_Angelina couldn't believe her ears. He had been hiding there._

'_You could have asked me you know… I'm pretty sure me singing would have told you I enjoyed myself' she told him._

'_Yes that is true, but it wouldn't be like your girly gossip with Willow, Sugar.' Lorne explained 'Singing only gives a demon so much. Gossip gives a lot more'_

_Angelina still sat on his lap. She was tired and if given the choice, would sleep where she was. If Lorne could stay still, but she doubted that. She tired to get up, but a pair of green arms held her prisoner._

'_Want to get away that quickly?'_

_Angelina sighed and lent against his chest 'I'm tired, and I have to patrol tomorrow apparently. So sleep is a must have tonight'_

_Lorne understood. She needed to be well rested if she was to patrol. God knows he didn't want her to die because of him._

'_Well that ruins the night of poker and shots I had planned' he joked as he released her from his grasp._

_Angelina stood and stretched. Sleep was needed urgently, she didn't want to risk collapsing on the floor, and so she began to head off to bed._

'_What? No goodnight?' Lorne called after her._

_Her footsteps halted from the bedroom door and she turned around and headed back to the demon. She stood at the doorway, as though debating with herself. Once coming to a conclusion, she shuffled over to the chair._

'_Goodnight Lorne. See you in the morning' she bent over and hugged him. _

_This was normal, they almost always hugged before one of them vanished for the night. But what happened next, Lorne hadn't anticipated. _

_Angelina withdrew from the hug and placed both of her hands on either side of Lorne's face and kissed him. _

_It was full of something, though Lorne couldn't place what. Angelina drew away, smiled and then left for bed, leaving Lorne looking like a stunned mullet._

'_What just happened?' he wondered aloud._

'_I said goodnight!' Angelina called._


	37. A Story To Tell

Previously: _Angelina withdrew from the hug and placed both of her hands on either side of Lorne's face and kissed him. _

_It was full of something, though Lorne couldn't place what. Angelina drew away, smiled and then left for bed, leaving Lorne looking like a stunned mullet._

'_What just happened?' he wondered aloud._

'_I said goodnight!' Angelina called._

**Chapter 37**

After Buffy got that call from Niblet, she wouldn't do anything but pace. She had gotten out of bed, wondering what someone would want of her at this hour, listened to Dawn and then freaked out.

She wouldn't sit down, she wouldn't even talk at first.

I had followed her out into the other room when she didn't come back after hanging up. She refused to sit, but I did. Right now I sat and watched her pace.

'You're gonna wear a hole in the floor love'

'Not yet anyway' Buffy stated.

She picked up the phone and dialled the Whelp.

'_Hello?'_

'Xander? Did I wake you?'

'_Nah of course not. I'm always awake at… Geez, four thirty in the morning' _was the response.

'Well don't go outside ok?'

'_Why Buff? What's wrong?' _Xander asked.

Buffy plunged into a very detailed account of how Dawn had rung her with the news that Angelus was back. Xander listened and didn't interrupt often. I still sat there, fighting the urge to close my eyes. I had been watching Buffy sleep and was just about to doze of when the phone had gone off.

Buffy turned to me and mouthed the words 'Tell Willow'.

I shook my head. I wasn't going to wake the witch. Who knows how she would react to an early morning wake up call.

Buffy asked me once again, this time with a slap as well. I had to give in then.

I rose from the couch and headed towards the bedroom, grabbed clothing and went to wake the witch.

I crossed the hallway and stood outside her door. All was quiet behind the door, so I guessed she was asleep. Steeling myself for whatever could happen, I knocked on the door. Once. Twice. Three times.

I rocked on my heels as I waited for a sleepy Willow to open the door. She did. But she didn't look too impressed with the early morning visit.

'Spike? What's wrong?' Willow blinked and rubbed sleep from her eyes.

'Gotta story to tell on the behalf of Buffy' I explained.

'Can it wait til later?'

''Fraid not pet'

'Well alrighty then' Willow moved out of the doorway, allowing me to step inside.

'So what's this story?' She asked as I made my way to the couch.

I turned and faced her.

'It's bad pet'

Willow finally seemed awake 'How bad?' she sounded terrified.

'Angelus bad' I stated.

Willow came to sit beside me and sighed. 'I gave him a soul before and now he goes and loses it again. Ok, how's the story go?'

I smiled. Typical Red.

I sat there with Willow for about an hour, discussing with her the events that had occurred in Buffy's apartment. She listened closely, probably trying to find any part of the story that may have been caused by magical means. When she asked though, I did have to say that I didn't know.

We sat and talked about the last time she gave Angel a soul and how difficult it had been, how Cordelia had been sick at the time, but it was nice for Willow to see her, etc. I didn't particularly care, but kept the to myself. It was time to give Red a break. She'd been through so much.

'So… Angel soulless… Again' breathed Willow.

Things obviously didn't surprise her as much anymore, but this news had. It was written all over her face. She hadn't expected for him to give up his soul anytime soon. He was after all the 'Champion' according to stories I had heard from Lorne and others.

Lorne… That reminds me. Wonder if Buffy told Angelina about this?

I'd have to see if she had.

'Well Red, I think I'll let you sleep now. I want to go back to bed myself' I stood and nodded.

Willow stood too and walked over to the door to open it. When she did, she screamed and jumped back. Angelus stood in the doorway.

'Just thought I'd drop in' He laughed.

'Too bad you can't come in!' Willow retorted.

'Oh don't be that way Will, I just came by to say, wow nice place!' Angelus gawked at her apartment. He was particularly admiring the picture of Willow and Kennedy. The one she had kept for memory's sake.

'To tell me what?' Willow brought him back to the scene before him.

'What? Oh right.' He giggled. 'To tell you, that… you're next' and he turned on his heel and faced me. 'Spike…' he began. 'Apart from that atrocious hair colour, you look good'

'Sod off Angelus' every muscle in my jaw tensed.

Angelus laughed again and began to walk away. 'Cya soon Spikey!' he called as he disappeared down the hall.

I had remained next to Willow that entire time, just in case Angelus had tried to pull something funny and somehow manage to drag Willow out of her apartment. It had happened before, and I had been with him at the time. I knew he was more than capable of it. His weapons other than his fists, were his words.

They could inflict so much damage on a person; they would resort to violence in the means of fixing it.

It only made them dead.

'Alright' I said moving back towards the couch. 'Looks like I'm here for now.'

I settled back onto the couch as Willow picked up the phone and called Buffy. She explained that we had jus had an encounter with Angel and that she advised her to stay in her apartment. To ward off vampires for the time being, which meant me as well, but for now I was fine on Red's couch. I closed my eyes as Willow went into her very detailed account of what had just happened and what her theories were about the 'no soul' business.


	38. Faulty Toaster and Fainting

**Previously: **I settled back onto the couch as Willow picked up the phone and called Buffy. She explained that we had jus had an encounter with Angel and that she advised her to stay in her apartment. To ward off vampires for the time being, which meant me as well, but for now I was fine on Red's couch. I closed my eyes as Willow went into her very detailed account of what had just happened and what her theories were about the 'no soul' business.

**Chapter 38**

_Angelina hadn't slept well. Just now, she woke to the sound of Lorne humming to himself in the kitchen, making god knows what for breakfast. The sound was calming after her sleepless night. She had had a recurring dream in which she starred._

_She was sprinting down an alleyway. She knew she was running from someone, someone who was a major threat, but she didn't know why._

_She would race past rubbish cans, tipping as many over as she could on her escape. She would just near the entrance to the alleyway, when a pair of strong hands would grab her shoulders and pull her back inside._

_She would whip around, but her attacker's face was always in shadow. All of a sudden the attacker would disappear and she would turn to the right, she dreaded this bit. This dream had occurred so often she knew what would happen. _

_She would turn to the right and then feel hands on either side of her head; she could feel incisors slide into the soft flesh of her neck; feel the blood slipping out of her body and then finally hear and feel the snap of her neck._

_Her dream always ended with her lifeless face staring from the concrete ground, while an evil laugh could be heard retreating._

_She would always wake up then; every time her hands flew to her neck. She had to make sure she was ok. The dream was just so lifelike, so real._

_She lay there for a few moments, wondering whether it was worth trying to go back to sleep._

'_Oh hey you're up' Lorne chirped form the doorway._

_Well that was the end of the extra sleep idea. Angelina smiled sleepily and said good morning. She wasn't with it just yet. Lack of sleep did that to her._

'_About last night Princess…' Lorne sat on the edge of the bed. _

_Angelina looked confused 'Last night?'_

'_You know, with the smooch you gave me?' he questioned. Did she really not remember?_

_Angelina racked her brain for memories of last night. All she could see right now was her lifeless face. She tried a bit harder and finally caught a glimpse of something other than her death._

'_Oh. Last night' she tried to bury her head into her pillow as she giggled to herself. The look on Lorne's face last night had been priceless._

'_So you remember?'_

'_Of course I do. Why? Didn't you enjoy your kiss goodnight?' she was joking, but she couldn't see his face gain that slightly pink tinge._

_She'd backed him into a corner without realising it. Lorne had to think quickly._

'_No. It was terrible, Angel, Spike or possibly even Xander could have done better' he lied._

_Angelina rolled over, uncovering her face. There were several expressions on her face, but the main one was on of mock hurt._

'_Angel and Spike I could understand. They've been around for years. But Xander? I'm hurt that you would say such a thing' she sat up. 'Just means I'll have to try harder does it?'_

_It was better when Angelina was joking and fun, it made the mornings easier. Once she had been the biggest bitch in the world, which she later admitted, just because she lacked sleep and the toaster wouldn't work. She'd broken the thing in frustration, leaving Lorne with cereal and a faulty toaster._

'_Something you might want to improve on, yes. Especially if you want to keep a guy' Lorne joked, the pink fading from his green cheeks. Hopefully she hadn't noticed._

_Angelina sat there and thought it over for a second, then nodded 'Ok' and she slid from the bed and headed to the bathroom._

_Lorne shook his head and rushed back to the toaster, which he had left bread in. When Angelina walked into the room, Lorne was pulling slices of black toast from the toaster._

'_Want pancakes or something instead?' she asked as she made her way to the pantry._

'_Sure. Toast's overdone anyway' Lorne grumbled. He liked his toast._

_Angelina made pancakes, and was skilled enough to flip them onto plates. It was something she had mastered while cooking pancakes for her cousins back in Australia. They loved to catch them on their plates._

_Lorne and Angelina sat in comfortable silence while each of them munched down their breakfast. Lorne was the one who broke it._

'_What do you have planned for tonight? Slaying?'_

'_Probably. Buffy says she wants me to go on a patrol with Faith or something along those lines. To get to know each other, I guess. You?'_

'_Passions' Lorne shook his head. 'Timmy's stuck in the well'_

'_Well that sounds exciting' Angelina laughed. _

_She had figured out that under the glittery exterior, Lorne was just as happy sitting on the couch in front of the TV. He'd apparently sat there a whole day before. Angelina would have gone crazy. Must be a skill that needs to be learnt._

'_Well I have to go shower; Buffy wants to see me this morning. Dunno why, just got a text on my mobile before' Angelina rose from the table. 'You ok with cleaning this morning?'_

_Lorne nodded. 'Sure Pumpkin. You can cook tomorrow'_

'_Tomorrow?' Angelina raised an eyebrow. 'You have plans?'_

'_Not yet' Lorne grinned._

_Angelina pulled a face and headed towards the bathroom. Lorne could hear the water turn on and decided to be funny. He dumped the dishes in the sink and turned the hot water tap on._

_Within seconds a shriek was heard from the bathroom. He'd burnt her._

'_That's for making me clean up' he joked. He'd meant to make the water really cold, as to not burn her. He'd turned the wrong tap._

_Lorne quickly cleaned the dishes and hoped his next action would have the same effect as an apology._

_He quickly ran into the wardrobe in the bedroom, picked out Angelina's clothing for the day and was about to knock on the door when it happened._

_Angelina had been in the bathroom singing 'I'm walking on sunshine', Lore wasn't quite sure why, but he paid no attention at the time._

_As soon as he had her clothes in hand, he had turned and that's when it hit him hard and fast._

_Images came to his mind; flashes of Angelina's life. Her father leaving, coming to Cleveland, attending university with Willow, meeting Lorne, living with Lorne, the sparkly dress he had given her, patrolling with Faith, what may have been Halloween, then nothing. It all went black. Death._

_It had hit him so hard; he hadn't had time to brace himself. He collapsed to the floor and fainted._

_Angelina having heard the 'thump' of Lorne's body hitting the ground, came out of the bathroom, in clothes she had already hung on the back of the door._

_The apartment was eerily quiet, where was Lorne?_

_She quickly ducked into the wardrobe and found him lying there, clothes in hand._

'_Lorne!' she knelt beside the demon, slowly shaking him, seeing if he was conscious._

_He moaned and Angelina relaxed a little. She carefully lifted him onto her hip and dragged him over to the bed, where she set him down and waited til he came round._

_An hour later, Lorne opened his eyes. Angelina had left to grab a glass of water._

'_Wakey wakey' she came back into the room with the glass. _

_Lorne groaned. He hadn't realised he was on the bed yet, only that he had hit the floor pretty bloody hard and his head was killing him. From the fall and the images, no doubt._

_He sat up and Angelina handed him the glass. He gratefully took a mouthful, the water allowed his mind to clear, and the previous images to come into focus. Angelina's evitable death._

'_W-would you do something for me?' Lorne's eyes were extremely serious._

'_Ok' Angelina was a little concerned._

'_J-just be careful ok? No 'brave heroics' today'_

'_Lorne, what did you see?' Angelina's voice was soft and gentle._

_She hoped he would tell her, but he would only shake his head. He wasn't going to tell her, because then he knew it would probably happen._

'_Ok, well I gotta go ok? Just call if you need anything.' Angelina rose from the end of the bed that she had been sitting on._

'_Sure thing Sugar' Lorne nodded 'Bye'_

_Angelina smiled, though she was still worried 'Bye Lorne'._

_As soon as Angelina left, Lorne went and showered. He had broken into a cold sweat when watching her life flash by, and now he felt like a shower was necessary._

_He had to speak to someone he trusted about Angelina's circumstances. He wasn't going to worry her more than what she needed to be; He didn't know the Scooby gang all that well, though he did trust them. That only left one more person. Angel._

_Lorne showered and dressed, then making sue Angelina wasn't around the corner, headed towards the motel that he knew Angel was staying in._

'_Hope he's home' Lorne muttered. 'My head still hurts'_

_That and he realised that when he stood still, he swayed. His balance and coordination hadn't fully returned, but this was important, so he pushed on._


	39. Keep Her Safe

**Previously: **_Lorne showered and dressed, then making sure Angelina wasn't around the corner, headed towards the motel that he knew Angel was staying in._

'_Hope he's home' Lorne muttered. 'My head still hurts'_

_That and he realised that when he stood still, he swayed. His balance and coordination hadn't fully returned, but this was important, so he pushed on._

**Chapter 39**

We were all sitting in Willow's apartment, when Angelina knocked on the door.

We decided against the store because it was a public place. Angelus could walk in when he pleased. Buffy's apartment was out because of the whole 'vampire warding' spells and charms and my place was out, coz hey! Vampire here. Angelus could also walk in there.

'Sorry I'm late. Lorne fainted' Angelina explained.

'Oh my god! Is he alright?' Willow cried.

'Well, he was shaken at first, but he should be ok… I hope' Angelina said.

It was plain to see that the bird was a close friend of Lorne's. She would probably die trying to save him form something. It was just in the way she sounded so concerned about him. It was like how I would die trying to save Buffy. Nearly did.

'Well love, we were just discussing what to do now' I informed her as she took a seat next to me. I had taken up the couch so no one could sit there, but I felt comfortable enough to let her sit. She sat with a grateful smile and then asked 'What's happened?'

'Angelus is back' Buffy had been staring out the window, which she now turned from and faced the rest of the gang.

'Seriously? This isn't some cruel joke someone's playing?' Angelina wasn't sure.

'Saw it with my own eyes pet. Red too'

Willow nodded and grimaced as she recalled the recent event.

'Oh. Ok then. What do we do?' Angelina asked Buffy.

'We're not entirely sure yet' Giles stated. He pulled his glasses off and began cleaning them.

'All I know is we're all gooey goodness and without a plan Angelus is gonna eat us' Xander exclaimed.

'Xander's right. We need a plan Buffy. I don't wanna be first' Willow complained.

It was funny to watch Red get upset over an empty threat. Angelus couldn't touch her, unless she invited him in, or she went somewhere public after dark.

'I say we negotiate, if that doesn't work, we stake him' Faith suggested from the sofa in the corner. Her and Robin, along with Anya, were one of the first to arrive.

There was another knock at the door. I was confused; wasn't everyone here already?

Willow opened the door and there stood Dawn.

'Hi guys. Gotta plan yet?' she asked as she strode into the room.

She beamed when she realised Angelina was here too. She shot across the room and sat at her feet, Angelina not minding at all. She began to absentmindedly play with Dawn's hair. Some habit she'd formed when she was nervous?

'Dawn, what are you doing walking around alone?' Buffy began to scold.

Dawn brushed it off 'Relax Buffy. Angel cant walk around in the sun remember? Besides I had to come home. Candice's parents wrote you a note though' She fished through her pocket and handed her sister the note.

'They thought it might be better if I didn't stay with them this week. Carly would have taken me, but her mum's just as bad as Candice apparently. And her dad likes milkshakes' Dawn shrugged.

Buffy read the note and then nodded. 'Ok, though you cant stay at our place. Neither can I, it's not safe as you already know'

Dawn nodded 'So where are you staying?'

'Well, Buffy can stay with me if she wishes' Giles informed the group. 'There is a spare room, you are welcome to' Buffy nodded her thanks, then turned to Dawn. 'I'm staying with Giles'

'And Spike can stay with me' Willow chirped.

It was obvious to me that she just wanted me around, in case Angelus showed up. She'd feel safer. I understood that.

'Faith shall stay with me, and Robin with Xander' Anya stated.

'And that just leaves me' Dawn sounded hurt.

Angelina, who had begun braiding Dawn's hair stopped. 'Dawn, if you like you can sleep at my place. I can shove Lorne off the couch' she grinned.

Dawn perked up at once and turned to face her hairdresser 'You sure it's alright Ange?'

'Sure as anything. I don't mind another girl in the house'

'What about Lorne?' Dawn asked.

Angelina shrugged. 'He likes you, it'll be fine'

'Awesome!' Dawn exclaimed.

'Looks like you get your movie night after all' Angelina sighed.

She looked like shit. When was the last time she had slept properly?

'What are we going to watch?' Dawn asked.

'Anything you want' Angelina answered as she closed her eyes for a few minutes.

~**~

_Angelus was spending some 'quality time' with Drusilla. It was enough to make Ally sick. She had always thought Dru was hers; now she wasn't so sure._

_Ally was sitting in the bathroom of the motel room. She had positioned herself in the bathtub and it had proved to be quite comfortable. She figured she would try to sleep through whatever Angelus and her Dru were doing. Though try as she might, sleep refused to cloud her mind._

_She ended up lying in the bath, staring at the ceiling, thinking of ways to get Dru away from Angelus after the face off. Or ways to kill Angelus. Either option would do._

_Angelus had agreed to their little plan of pretending to be Angel, but after the Scoobies had somehow found out, they had the need to think of something else._

_Angelus had revealed that Buffy thought an attack would be launched on Halloween, he had tried to sway her, but she firmly believed it._

_Together, they had formed the plan of attacking the gang the day before hand, then picking off whoever remained the next night. Only trouble with that was there were three of them and about twelve of them._

_Angelus had left Ally in charge of turning humans, offering slayer blood as a reward. It would be a good deal, if they weren't going to be dust afterwards. Angelus wanted the blood for himself and 'his' girls. _

'_What a caring wanker' Ally breathed._

_There was a knock at the door. _

'_What?' Ally asked the door._

_It opened and a half dressed Drusilla walked in. 'We have to hide here. Someone's at the door' she giggled._

'_Whoopdy friggin do' Ally sighed._

'_Lorne?' Angelus seemed surprised to see the demon._

_Quickly remembering to portray Angel, he pulled the broody act and asked if there was anything wrong._

_Lorne walked in and started talking at once._

'_Its… It's Angelina'_

'_What about her?' Angelus asked._

'_Angel, sh-she dies… She dies on All Hallows Eve' Lorne stammered._

'_Halloween?' Angel rubbed his chin. So she was going to be one of the remaining was she?_

'_You gotta help me. Keep her safe. Please' Lorne was almost begging._

_It was too good to pass up. 'As safe as I can. Have you told her about this yet?'_

'_Don't want to worry her. If she worries too much, she'll be off her game. You should know something about that' Lorne said._

'_Ah. Fair enough.' Angelus stated. 'I'll help you'_

_Lorne grinned 'Angel Cakes, I could kiss you about now'_

'_Please don't' Angelus held up his hands and Lorne laughed and thanked him again. He was about to turn and leave, much to Angelus' delight, when he remembered something and turned back._

'_And hey! I have a gig on Halloween at the club 'The Hub'. You went there with Spike. I'll see you in the crowd around eight-ish ok?'_

'_You got it' Angelus gave him the thumbs up._

_Lorne said his goodbyes and left the motel room. Angelus relaxed and then walked towards the bathroom door._

'_Ladies' he called as he opened it. 'We have a change of pla- oh'_

_Ally and Dru were both naked in the bath, which was now full of water._

'_We're bathing. Get out.' Ally snarled._

'_Why don't you make me?' Angelus teased, leaning against the wall._

'_Daddy, please.' Dru gave him puppy eyes._

'_Alright, alright!' Angelus cried and stomped away, slamming the door behind him._

'_Arrogant prick' Ally breathed._

'_I like him' Drusilla breathed._

'_Of course you do' Ally grumbled._

_What did he mean by 'Change of plans'?_

_~**~_

'_It's not much, but it's a start' Angelina admitted as she carried some blankets over to the couch, which was now folded out._

_Dawn sat on it, adjusting the pillows and cushions that she had placed there. Both of them were ready for movies._

_Lorne hadn't come home yet, but he had left a note saying he may possibly be late home. That normally meant around one in the morning, so Angelina didn't worry too much._

_Dawn had picked out two movies: Titanic and Charlie's Angels. Angelina had told Dawn she would kill her if she forced her to sit through Titanic. Lorne had done it once; she hadn't forgiven him for that yet. Dawn had sat there debating with herself whether it was worth the risk. She decided it wasn't and so put it back in the cupboard. She picked up another however._

'_Hey what's this like?' _

_Angelina looked at the cover. 'Repo! The Genetic Opera?'_

'_Yeah. What's it like?' Dawn asked again._

'_It's one of the most awesome movies I've seen. How's that?' Angelina stated._

'_Blood and gore?' Dawn quirked an eyebrow._

'_And singing. All my favourite things rolled into one' Angelina grinned._

'_You're twisted' Dawn joked._

'_You know it' was the response._

_Both women sat on the makeshift bed, popcorn and cans of soft drink in between them. They had watched Repo! first, as Dawn wanted it over and done with. She had wanted to end the night on a happy note, being the Angels kicking butt. Angelina was fine with this, but had told Dawn she didn't know what she was missing._

_Angelina had gone to the bathroom after Repo! and as a joke, began to make retching sounds. Dawn was seriously worried, but that faded as Angelina began to laugh._

'_You bitch!' Dawn slapped her arm when she came back from the bathroom._

_Angelina gasped while grabbing the mail that was lying on a nearby table. Lorne must have grabbed it before he had gone out._

'_What would your sister say about your filthy mouth Dawn Summers?'_

_Dawn shrugged. 'Dunno'_

'_Eh. What happens in my house stays in my house. That fair?' Angelina plopped herself back down next to the girl._

'_And I thought you couldn't get any cooler' Dawn hugged the slayer._

'_Hey, hey, hey. Now are we gonna watch the Angels kick butt or are you gonna sit there the whole night hugging me?'_

_Dawn laughed. 'Butt kicking time'_

_Angelina placed the DVD into the DVD player and pressed play._

'_And. Here. We. Go' She settled herself back into position._


	40. Cake and Queasy

**Previously: **_'Eh. What happens in my house stays in my house. That fair?' Angelina plopped herself back down next to the girl._

'_And I thought you couldn't get any cooler' Dawn hugged the slayer._

'_Hey, hey, hey. Now are we gonna watch the Angels kick butt or are you gonna sit there the whole night hugging me?'_

_Dawn laughed. 'Butt kicking time'_

_Angelina placed the DVD into the DVD player and pressed play._

'_Here we go' She settled herself back into position._

**Chapter 40**

_Lorne left the patisserie holding a box. He had ducked in and purchased a birthday cake for Angelina. He knew her birthday wasn't for another two days; the day before Halloween, but he wanted to make sure that she still got a party. If Angel and himself, as well as the others, couldn't protect her, she at least deserved a birthday party. Whether it was early or not._

_He also had a birthday present; that dress he had bought when shopping with Willow and Angelina. Though he decided it best to see if she actually lived through Halloween. He would give her an I.O.U. perhaps?_

_Now being dressed in a bright blue suit, stuck out from the usual crowd. He stuck out anyway because of his skin, and he knew this. But one thing he didn't know, was that he was about to receive a massive blow to the face._

'_Excuse me?' a female voice asked from behind him._

_Lorne turned and found himself facing a rather attractive red head. 'Yes?'_

_The woman smiled 'I was wondering if you could help me?'_

'_Well that depends. What do you need helps with?' Lorne was cautious. It was odd that this woman was asking him. Normally people would see the green skin and horns and avoid him._

'_Well I-' the woman cocked back her fist and threw a punch._

_Lorne was too shocked to duck. The fist caught him right in the nose, by the pain, he could tell that it may be broken._

'_Die!' spat the woman and she hit him again, causing Lorne to drop the cake and block the punch._

_The woman's face shifted and became one of a demon's._

_Now Lorne understood why she had asked him. His mouth dropped open. The he realised he could hit the bitch back._

'_Be seeing you soon' the vampire sneered, then turned and vanished into the night._

_Lorne shook his head to clear it as he bent down to pick up the cake. Surprisingly, it was unharmed. As he was inspecting the cake, he also noticed blood on his suit. His good suit! Blood on his suit!_

_He nearly had a fit. Then realised he could taste blood. The last punch must have split his lip. He lifted a hand to his mouth and found it was bloody, but there was no split lip. He lifted his hand to his nose, and it came away with a nice coating of sticky blood._

'_Damnit' Lorne cursed._

_Slowly an idea began to from in his mind. If he'd been bashed for no apparent reason, Angelina may be patrolling. She could be in trouble._

_Lorne hurried home as fast as he could, hoping that his theory was wrong. That he would find her at home._

_About twenty minutes later, he reached the apartment door. He was out of breath, as he had run the whole way and he was now dreading to find an empty apartment._

_He tried the door. It was locked. Fumbling through his pockets, he found the key that Angelina had given him, and he stuck it in the door and unlocked it._

_Slowly he opened the door, just in case someone else was in there and peeked into the apartment._

_The TV was on, it was the credits of some movie. The light in the kitchen was on, but he couldn't hear anything coming from that direction. And then he looked at the couch. It was folded out, which he didn't know it could do, and on it lay Angelina._

_To an inexperienced eye, it may have just looked like she was sleeping oddly, but Lorne had seen too much death to be so naïve._

'_Oh god! Angelina!' he cried as he came rushing forward, placing the cake next to her on the makeshift bed._

_He grabbed her shoulders, 'Angelina! Can you hear me?'_

_Angelina stirred and opened her eyes as Dawn came rushing into the room. From the direction of the kitchen._

'_Lorne? wha-what time is it?' Angelina thought she had just dozed off, not that Lorne had thought she was dead._

'_Thank you Oprah Winfrey!' Lorne exclaimed as he pulled Angelina into a hug. _

_Angelina still not knowing what was going on. Lorne kissed the top of head and wouldn't let go of her. 'Whatever he had thought, it must have been bad' Angelina thought. Then she remembered she'd been watching movies with Dawn._

'_Dawn? You here somewhere?' she called into Lorne's suit._

'_Over here' Dawn answered. She was leaning on against the door frame observing the spectacle before her._

'_Did I doze off?' Angelina called._

'_Halfway through' Dawn replied. 'I didn't know how to turn off your TV so I left it and went to get a drink from the kitchen. That's when Lorne came home, five minutes ago'_

'_Oh ok.' Angelina said, and then noticed a wet patch on Lorne's suit. She only noticed it because her forehead was pressed into it. It was warm._

'_Lorne, why is your suit wet? And weirdly warm?'_

'_Crap!' Lorne let go of Angelina and began tugging at his suit jacket._

_Dawn gasped and Angelina's eyes nearly fell out of her skull. This was the first time either of them had seen his face. Dawn because he had buried it in Angelina's hair; Angelina because she was being hugged and nearly eating his suit._

'_What happened?' Angelina reached out to touch his face; completely forgetting about the notice she had in her lap._

'_Some red head whacked me' Lorne hissed as Angelina touched a tender part of his face. Angelina withdrew her hand and Dawn came forward with tissues._

'_Here' Dawn handed him the box._

'_Thanks Dawny' Lorne took several and held them to his nose, while tipping his head back._

'_Looks like she hit you up pretty good. Do you know why?'_

'_No clue in the universe Angel Face'_

'_Hmm…'_

_Dawn noticed the box lying next to Angelina. 'What's in the box?'_

'_Cake'_

'_Cake?' Angelina looked surprised and slightly confused. 'Well let's clean you up and then we'll eat it. You look like you could do with a pick me up'_

'_You have no idea' Lorne sighed as he stood and headed to the bathroom, which was full of medical supplies. It was handy having a slayer as a friend._

_Angelina followed him, and Dawn picked up the box and headed to the kitchen._

_Dawn opened the box and found a chocolate cake which read 'Happy Birthday Ange!' When was Angelina's birthday? It mustn't be far off if Lorne was buying cake. She would have to ask him when he came out of the bathroom. She wasn't sure if they were really going to eat the cake, but searched the cupboards until she found three bowls and spoons. Then she settled herself down, and admired the cake._

_Meanwhile, in the bathroom…_

'_So you really have no idea why she hit you?' Angelina casually asked._

_It wasn't everyday that a vampire hit one of her friends. And she never imagined in a million years to see Lorne standing in a blood soaked suit, with a possible broken nose._

'_Like I said, no clue' Lorne answered._

_He and Angelina had resorted to sitting in an empty bathtub, just in case they splattered the room with blood. It would be easier to clean in the bath, than the rest of the room._

_It was amazing that they both fit in it. Angelina always thought the bath, with built in shower, was small. Guess she was wrong._

'_Ok take away the tissues please'_

_Lorne abided and removed the tissues, which were covered in a large amount of blood._

_Angelina had to work with cuts and scrapes and blood nearly everyday, but working with blood that belonged to a friend, well it made her kinda queasy. _

_She gently felt around Lorne's nose and face, searching for any breakages and future bruising. Lorne tried his hardest not to pull away from the gentle hands, but couldn't help letting a few hisses escape._

'_Do you want the good news or the bad news?' Angelina asked while wiping blood absentmindedly onto her jeans. It would come out in the wash._

'_Surprise me?' _

'_Well, good news is your nose isn't broken…' Lorne breathed a sigh of relief at this statement._

'_And the bad news?' he dreaded to think._

'_Bad news is there will be some swelling and a bruise or two'_

_Another sigh of relief from Lorne. Swelling and bruising he could handle. He could cover almost anything with a dab of makeup. He just hoped the swelling would go down._

_Lorne leant back in the bath, taking up whatever available space there had previously been. Angelina, who had been trying to get out of the bath, was now stuck. She had no way to get out unless she wanted to hurt the green demon, who by her standards, had been hurt enough for one night._

'_Quite right there?' she laughed._

'_I come to find the bath quite comfortable'_

'_You know it's even more comfortable when there's only one person in it' Angelina stated._

_Lorne attempted mock hurt 'What? You don't want to stay?'_

'_As much as I would love to, we have a visitor remember?'_

'_Dawn's eating cake by now. Who cares?'_

'_Angelina rolled her eyes and smiled 'I care. Now give us your shirt, I'll put it through the wash'_

_Lorne quirked an eyebrow 'If you wanted to see me shirtless Princess, all you had to do was ask. Either that or catch me just after a shower' he shrugged._

_Lorne's antics were starting to wear her down. She was exhausted and desperately wanted to attempt sleep. Who knew what was waiting for her tonight._

'_Believe me I would have. Now please give me your shirt so I can wash it. You left the jacket on the back of the couch right?'_

_Lorne could see exhaustion was playing on Angelina's emotions. 'Yes I did' he began to unbutton his blue shirt and leant forward so that Angelina could get out of the bath. She did and held out a hand for the shirt._

_Lorne shrugged it off and handed both shirt and orange neck tie to her._

'_Thank you' she smiled and exited the room._

_Once again Lorne leant back and took up the space of the bath. He shut his eyes with a sigh and a smile. She had stayed safe. She was still alive. Tomorrow was another day._

_He rubbed his hand over his face, being careful about the nose and tender spots and was about to move when Dawn walked in._

'_Woah! Didn't know you were here'_

'_Did you see me leave?' Lorne retorted with a sigh. He was pretty tired too. Maybe they'd have to eat cake another night?_

'_Well no. but I thought… never mind' Dawn had nothing, until… 'You really care about Angelina don't you?_

_Lorne opened his eyes and locked them onto Dawn's. 'More than she'll ever know'_

_Neither of them knew that Angelina had returned holding fresh bath towels, but upon hearing the previous question, had hid behind the wall, eavesdropping._

'_More than she'll ever know… What does that mean exactly?' Angelina thought._

'_Well it's obvious she-' Dawn never finished._

_Angelina had heard enough for one night and had rounded the corner pretending she was none the wiser. 'She what?' she chirped._

_Dawn stalled for a second, then came up with 'that it was obvious that Buffy had taken all the hot water yesterday. It really bugs me'_

_Angelina was impressed. It was a good save. 'Oh? It would probably bug me too. Hate cold showers. Speaking of showers…' she threw a towel at Lorne and one at Dawn._

'_They're for yours. I'm sorry but I really have to go to bed, cake another night?' Angelina asked._

'_Sure Ange' Dawn and Lorne chorused. They were both thankful they hadn't been busted._

'_Ok. Dawn the couch is yours, not Lorne's.' she shot him a look. 'Goodnight.'_

_Lorne was confused. When was the last time he'd slept on the couch? The first night maybe when he accidentally fell asleep, but that was probably it._

_Then he realised Angelina was pretending. Let Dawn believe it._

'_Damn' he muttered. 'It was comfortable'_

_Dawn looked at him 'You can have it if you want. I don't mind.'_

_Lorne held up a hand. 'It's ok kid. I think I'd rather scare the crap out of Angel Hair in the morning, if you don't mind'_

'_Not at all'_

'_Ok then. You showering or am I?'_

_Both demon and girl played rock paper scissors for the shower. Lorne won._

_Dawn left the room and he showered, glad that the hot water felt better on his face._

_Afterwards Dawn showered, but it was the quickest shower ever. Lorne had taken most of the hot water. She nearly froze._

_Silently cursing, she dressed in pyjamas and cleaned her teeth, then made her way out to the couch._

_Lorne had waited to say goodnight._

'_See you in the morning Dawn'_

'_Goodnight Lorne' Dawn threw the blankets over her head and settled in as Lorne turned the light off and headed to wards the bedroom._

_There he found Angelina in pyjamas and already asleep. She wasn't kidding when she said she was tired._

_Lorne rolled into the bed and closed his eyes. Listening to Angelina's steady breathing was like a lullaby. It lulled him to sleep in no time._

_For Dawn however, the apartment was full of different sounds. Ones she hadn't heard from hers. She sighed. She would just have to get used to them._

_She rolled over and closed her eyes, willing sleep to come. And after a while, it did._

_No one noticed however, the red head sitting in the tree outside the apartment's kitchen window._

_~**~_

_**Just to clear some things up:**_

_**The red head is Ally.**_

_**Angelina's apartment backs onto a park, hence the tree**_

_**And no one except Willow knows what's going on with Angelina and Lorne. Willow only knows about the club at this stage though.**_

_**Reviews and ideas about a sequel would be awesome!**_


	41. Nerves, Showers, Sweat and Blood

**Previously: **_Lorne rolled into the bed and closed his eyes. Listening to Angelina's steady breathing was like a lullaby. It lulled him to sleep in no time._

_For Dawn however, the apartment was full of different sounds. Ones she hadn't heard from hers. She sighed. She would just have to get used to them._

_She rolled over and closed her eyes, willing sleep to come. And after a while, it did._

_No one noticed however, the red head sitting in the tree outside the apartment's kitchen window._

**Chapter 41**

Red paced around the living room floor. It had been a while since the Scoobies had left, but Willow had been on edge ever since. She knew I wouldn't let anything happen to her; not when Buffy could kill me with a stake, etc. She knew I would do whatever was in my power to stop whatever nasty from getting to her. But she wouldn't bloody calm down!

'You're wearing a hole in the floor love' I drawled from the couch.

I was attempting to watch some game show, but Willow's constant pacing kept distracting me. She was quite cute when worked up. You could see why someone would go for the lesbian witch.

'Sorry' Willow gave a half hearted smile and sat down opposite me.

It was fine for about five minutes, then she started to pick at her fingers and fidget with her feet. Vampire hearing could pick up a lot.

I sighed, 'Willow, what's wrong'

Red threw her hands into her lap and looked straight at me. I turned my head and looked back. Tears were beginning to form in her eyes.

'I don't want to be next' she whispered. 'Of all things. It would be fine if Angelus was handing out cotton candy or movie tickets or something…' she looked at the floor, 'But ending lives? Being next is the one thing I don't want to be.'

Her tears trickled down her face and she sat there quietly crying. I wasn't good with these situations. I thought it was hard with Buffy; she hit things. Red was a goddess; a little uncertain and brimming with power.

'Re- Willow, you know I wouldn't let anything happen to you don't you?' I turned her face towards me.

She looked at me and nodded. I had told her this often and she had trusted me, but still wasn't able to relax.

'I know, its just… What if he can travel in the day or something? What if your not there?'

'Well pet, the others probably will be. Won't they?'

'Most likely' Willow turned away and thought about what I had just said while wiping her tears away. 'I'm sorry, I'm being silly.'

'Not a problem pet. And its not silly, its just nerves'

Willow nodded and smiled 'Thanks Spike'

I held up a hand in a gesture of 'your welcome' and continued with my TV show.

An hour later, Willow appeared from around the corner of the wall.

'So you're ok on the couch? Want any more blankets?'

Red had piled the blankets and pillows on me to the point of being the princess and the bloody pea.

'I'm good Red. Thanks'

'Ok well I'm going to bed. See you in the morning' she chirped.

'G'night' I called to the disappearing form down the hall.

The show I was watching on the tele ended and was replaced by something boring. Really boring. So boring it put me to sleep.

~**~

_Faith paced passed her bedroom window. She had the odd feeling that she had been followed after her patrol with Buffy tonight. She wasn't sure who the stalker was, but was certain that they weren't friendly._

_Her and Anya had walked back to Anya's and grabbed pizza on the way home. Anya had then disappeared for a few hours doing 'vengeance demon doings', which was fine with Faith. She had turned evil before; killed people. Nearly killed Wesley, who now rested in the heavens above. Or so she thought._

_Faith walked out of her room and towards the kitchen. Maybe eating something, or cleaning something would distract her from the uneasy feeling. Bad pizza perhaps?_

_She looked for something to do, but nothing appealed. No good food, nothing to clean, nothing to do. Anya was a clean freak and right now Faith hated her for it._

_So she opted to sit on the couch and watch the TV or some movie. _

_Upon turning the TV on, she found that there was nothing interesting on, and no movies appealed; they were all girly ones._

_So in order to keep herself busy, she strode to the cupboard, grabbed out a towel and headed to the bathroom for a shower._

_The water was warm, the shower was calming and slowly Faith began to unwind. She washed her hair with whatever shampoo and conditioner Anya had. The labels were written in some foreign language, so for all she knew, Faith could have been using blood for hair care products._

_She found the soap and scrubbed and then turned the shower off, got out and wrapped herself in her towel. She was semi dried off, when the phone in the kitchen rang._

_It could have been Anya calling to say she was going to longer than she thought, or possibly Buffy with news, so Faith went and answered it._

'_Yeah?' Faith answered._

'_Two days' a eerily familiar voice said._

'_Excuse me?' Faith wanted to get the guy talking so she could pick who he was._

'_Two days til you and your friends all die'_

'_I'm sorry, I think you may have the wrong number'_

'_Two days and that's the night the teddy bears will have their picnic' the phone went dead._

_Faith hung up the phone in shocked silence. She could now pick the voice; why t had been so eerily familiar. It was Angelus._

_A few seconds later Anya appeared in the room next to Faith, who was still wrapped in a towel._

'_Why are you in a towel? And why are you out here?' Anya asked bluntly._

_Faith quickly recovered 'Er, I was just on my way to get changed when the phone rang. I just got out of the shower'_

'_Who was it?'_

'_Someone who had the wrong number'_

'_Oh okay' Anya shrugged and fetched a glass of water from the kitchen. 'Was it some guy saying 'Two days?''_

_Faith nodded then grew suspicious. 'Why?'_

'_I've been getting those calls the last few days. Only instead of 'two' it was 'three' or 'four''_

'_Oh. Ok well I'm going to bed ok?' Faith needed to think this over without distraction._

_And Anya, however weird and kind she may be, was a distraction._

'_Ok. See you in the morning' Anya chirped._

'_Yeah, 'night' and Faith disappeared to her room._

_~**~_

_Angelina tossed and turned throughout the night._

_Her dreams were becoming less dream like and more real. The attacker was stronger, more vicious and brutal than he had been the first night the dream occurred. _

_The alleyway was becoming longer and longer, and Angelina herself was becoming slower and slower, now not even making it halfway down the alleyway before she was grabbed from behind._

_Sometimes she wasn't even grabbed; tonight she felt searing pain through her stomach and looked down to find a sword sticking through her middle. Her blood trickled down her pants as she raised a hand to her wound and the blood, when it made contact with her hand, was still tacky._

_Finally, when the dream was nearly over, she would collapse before her death, but she would try to twist, in order to see her attacker before she died. Normally she didn't see anything but shadow, but this particular night as she twisted barely conscious, she managed to make out golden vampire eyes and a black leather jacket or duster, before the death swallowed her whole._

_That night, Angelina woke up with a start, cold sweat dripping from her face and making her pyjamas stick to her. It was not comfortable._

_She rolled out of bed and was surprised to see that she hadn't woken Lorne at all, or if she had, he wasn't paying her any attention. Which she was grateful for._

_She headed into the wardrobe and pulled out a clean pair of pyjamas and peeled off her sweaty ones, then headed to the bathroom, not really caring if Lorne was awake and watching, but kinda hoping he wasn't because as she shut the door and turned on the light, there under her left breast and tracing all the way to her hip, was tacky blood._

_Turns out her nightmares were more real than she thought._

~**~

**I recently watched the episode of 'Charmed' when the 'Dream Sorcerer' is controlling Pru's dreams.**

**I thought it would be fun to add in.**

**Reviews and ideas would be great!**


	42. A Legend and A Plan

**Previously: **_That night, Angelina woke up with a start, cold sweat dripping from her face and making her pyjamas stick to her. It was not comfortable._

_She rolled out of bed and was surprised to see that she hadn't woken Lorne at all, or if she had, he wasn't paying her any attention. Which she was grateful for._

_She headed into the wardrobe and pulled out a clean pair of pyjamas and peeled off her sweaty ones, then headed to the bathroom, not really caring if Lorne was awake and watching, but kinda hoping he wasn't because as she shut the door and turned on the light, there under her left breast and tracing all the way to her hip, was tacky blood._

_Turns out her nightmares were more real than she thought._

**Chapter 41**

_Buffy was lying awake in the spare bedroom at Giles' apartment._

_It was kind of him to take her in for the mean time, she wasn't going to be safe sleeping in her own apartment, seeing as how she had invited Angelus in and all._

_She knew Dawn was safe as was Faith, Robin and everyone else, but she couldn't seem to shake the uneasy feeling that had followed her into her new bedroom._

_She could no longer stare at the ceiling and decided she could do with a drink, so rolled out of bed and headed towards the kitchen._

_She entered the kitchen to find Giles sitting up with a mug of coffee._

'_Thought you don't drink coffee after six?' Buffy startled him._

'_Oh. Buffy.' He relaxed 'Well at times like these, I found coffee helps'_

'_What times?' Buffy asked._

_Giles sighed and picked up the book he had placed on the chair next to him. He had put it there only because Buffy had scared him, and he didn't want to worry her, but it was too late for that._

'_I'm afraid that Angelus may be up to something…'_

'_You mean, besides him scaring and possibly killing everyone?' Buffy took a seat next to the Watcher._

'_Well, yes. I- it's' Giles didn't want to say._

'_Giles spit it out. What is he up to?' Buffy was starting to worry more than usual._

'_Giles pointed to the book and Buffy looked. When finding it all written in a demonic language, she just stared blankly at Giles._

'_There is a Romanian gypsy tale or legend if you please, that states that three hundred years after the cursing, a child shall be born…'_

'_And?' Buffy found this boring but she probably needed to pay attention._

'_And, that child shall have the means of manipulating demon blood to their advantage…'_

_All Giles got was a blank look. He sighed 'In short, it means a child who is either bitten or attacked by a demon of some sort, won't die, but shall obtain the demon's abilities. Which could therefore be quite valuable if bitten by a vampire.' Giles explained._

_It dawned on Buffy then. 'So you think Angelus is looking for this 'child' so he can use them as a weapon of mass destruction?'_

'_I'm afraid he could be' Giles took a swig of his coffee._

'_Great. Just what we need' Buffy was bummed. She could do with one of Spike's hugs, but he wasn't here. 'Well how do we find this kid?'_

'_That's complicated in itself. They won't be a child anymore' Giles took off his glasses and began to polish them. 'They will be roughly twenty three years of age'_

'_And that day just gets better' Buffy sighed. 'Ok, so they'll be in early twenties. Any clues as to who it could be?'_

'_That's where I'm at a loss' Giles admitted as he rose to refill his coffee._

_Buffy groaned. She had no clue how to find this person. There had to be millions of people in their early twenties. How was she going to find one?_

'_Maybe you should ask Lorne to help?' Giles suggested as he sat back down, handing another mug of coffee to Buffy. She took it and gratefully sipped at it._

'_I'll ask him tomorrow' she agreed._

_It would be helpful if he found anything, and having another on the look out wouldn't hurt._

_Buffy and Giles sat there and discussed theories and ideas on the 'child' and Halloween until very early in the morning._

_~**~_

_Robin and Xander had grabbed Indian for tea. Neither one of them had felt like cooking; Xander because he couldn't really, and Robin because he couldn't be bothered._

_Both men had decided take away was fine and so had gotten Indian to go and had dropped into the Liquor Store on the way home and picked up a six pack of 'James Boag'_

_They had sat and eaten while having comfortable, light conversation. Mostly it was Robin talking about what had happened to him and Faith after they had remained behind._

_Robin had explained that he had to go into hospital and have stitches and his wounds disinfected and how Faith had visited every day for the three weeks he had to remain there._

_After that, they had to find work for a while, because they had used all their money on Robin's hospital fees. They were broke and had battled to keep the roof over their heads._

_Once they had enough money to make it over, they had no idea of where Buffy and the others were staying and so Faith had called Angel, only to have the call diverted to a mobile number, but Angel had answered and after a quick catch up, had told them exactly where the Scoobies were._

_Xander had sat listening politely, though he didn't really care. He didn't particularly like Robin Wood. He wasn't sure why. Wood was a nice guy, full of life, liked jokes and obviously loved Faith. Maybe that was why? _

_They had sat and talked about the Halloween plan that they had all come up with; that they were to patrol tomorrow and on the night of Halloween as well as the day after; just in case Angelus decided to show up._

_When both of them had found themselves 'joked out' and un-talkative, they said their goodnights, Robin taking the couch in the lounge room, while Xander went off to his room._

_Xander had come to the conclusion that living with Robin would be weirdly awkward._

_~**~_

_Angelina stood there in front of the mirror not believing what she saw. The blood wasn't real, it couldn't be. It had all been a dream. This could still be a dream of a dream and none of this was actually real._

_To check that theory, she pinched herself. No this was definitely real. The blood remained there, still tacky and reminding her of what she had woken up from._

_Shaking her head to clear it, she dropped her fresh clothing to the floor and opened the cupboard in order to get to the medical supplies. She pulled out antiseptic wipes and some gauze._

_Slowly Angelina began to wipe away the blood. But every time she finished cleaning the wound, fresh blood would pour out and replace the old, removed blood._

_Angelina tried once again to wipe away the blood once it was tacky, but the same thing happened._

_She was becoming frustrated, cold and exposed. She was standing in the only bathroom totally naked; if anyone came in to use the toilet they were going to get an eyeful._

_Angelina once again waited for the blood to become tacky, some of which had run down her stomach before becoming tacky, but instead of wiping it off again, she found a bandage in the cupboard and instead wrapped that around herself._

_She waited a few minutes to see if the blood would disagree with the bandage and soak all the way through and piss her off. The bandage didn't stain, which was a good thing and so Angelina pulled on her fresh clothing and was about to head back to bed when she was overcome with dizziness._

_She couldn't see straight and the room was quickly becoming black._

'_SHIT!' was all she managed to think before she collapsed on the floor, to be discovered later in the morning._

_~**~_

'_You did what?!' Angelus roared._

'_I was bored, you and Dru were shagging, what do you think I was gonna do!' Ally roared back. 'You wanted a member taken out a day, but you didn't do much when you were living under the same roof! So why cant I take them out on the street!'_

_Angelus had shoved Ally up against a wall and was becoming livid with rage._

'_Because I had a plan!' he slammed her head against the wall._

_Ally shuddered but didn't give Angelus the satisfaction of a whimper. Drusilla was off hunting. She had scampered away as soon as she saw what was going to happen to her beloved Ally. She knew Angelus would show no mercy because Angelus didn't like Ally._

'_You never told me what the plan was you bastard!' Ally cried._

_Angelus pushed her so far into the wall, Ally felt like she was melting into it. His face was inches from hers when he spat 'We were going to strike tomorrow night. The night before Halloween and the night after. That way the Scoobies would have no idea what to do when we attacked the second time. Got it bitch?' he let her go._

_Ally slumped to the ground and looked up. 'Who's attacking tonight?'_

_Angelus whirled around. 'Not tonight! Tomorrow night you stupid cow!'_

_Ally stood up; rage burning behind her eyes 'Technically it's tonight asshole! It's four in the morning remember?'_

_Angelus opened his mouth to shout something back but closed it and thought about what she had just said. 'Yes, you would be right. Sorry' his mood softened._

_Ally stood there trying to control her rage. How she wanted to lash out and hit him. She knew he was stronger and faster than she was though and could kill her faster than she could kill him. Ally didn't move when Angelus crept closer._

'_Ally do you forgive me? I'm sorry about that'_

_She had no clue what to do, so she just said 'It's fine'_

'_Good!' Angelus lunged forward and suctioned his lips to hers, forcing her to kiss him back._

_When he pulled away, he had a thin trickle of blood running down the corner of his mouth. He had bitten her bottom lip. She hated him. It was worse than an abusive boyfriend/girlfriend. This was an abusive vampire who had no intentions of leaving her alone, unless he dusted her. Ally would rather live, so put up with his shit._

'_You and Dru can attack tonight' he smiled and he strode away to sleep in the room of his latest victim; a beautiful, wealthy blonde girl, with an amazing house._

_Drusilla wasn't back yet, and she was the only one who Ally wanted right now. Oh how she wished she could get a hug right now. Drusilla's hugs were always comforting. And the way she crooned over Ally, as if she was a small child always bought a smile to Ally's face._

_But Dru wasn't here, so Ally once again slid down the wall, curled herself into a ball and cried._

_Her tears mixed with the blood on her broken lip, and it burned, but she didn't care. She just sat there and cried, not caring who was there to hear it._

_From the other room, Angelus could hear sobs. He smiled; must've really gotten to the girl this time._

_He closed his eyes and let sleep take over him._


	43. The Bathroom

**Previously: **_But Dru wasn't here, so Ally once again slid down the wall, curled herself into a ball and cried._

_Her tears mixed with the blood on her broken lip, and it burned, but she didn't care. She just sat there and cried, not caring who was there to hear it._

_From the other room, Angelus could hear sobs. He smiled; must've really gotten to the girl this time._

_He closed his eyes and let sleep take over him._

**Chapter 43**

One again we all met at Willow's apartment. Not quite sure why, we just did.

There were a few questions about how did everyone sleep, did everyone get home ok, did they see anything strange, etc. then we got down to business.

'We patrol tonight, expecting the worst' Buffy instructed.

'And if it's not 'the worst' yet?' Anya asked.

'Then we finish our patrolling, still expecting the worst and if nothing happens, we do it all again tomorrow' Faith added. Her and Buffy shared a look; one where Faith was happy she'd followed the conversation, and where Buffy was slightly annoyed that Faith had.

'All right then. I dibs the sword!' I called from the couch, which I was sharing with Willow and the whelp.

Xander huffed and pulled a face. Seems like he had wanted the sword too. God knows why, he couldn't lift the thing, let alone swing it. I smirked at the thought.

'So its all sorted? After this we don't have to hide?' Willow put forth.

'Hopefully not…' Giles stated. 'But before we all leave, I have something to tell you all'

Buffy looked confused, actually everyone did. It wasn't until Giles started explaining that Buffy's expression turned to one of understanding.

'The other night Buffy and I came across a legend. It is one that has been told since before the gypsy's cursed Angelus the first time. It spoke of a child being able to manipulate demon venom, etc. to their advantage.' Giles looked around and saw blank looks. He sighed.

'For example. Say Buffy is this 'child'. If she was drained by Spike…' Giles shot a look at me. I would never drain Buffy! I was about to butt in, when he continued. 'And Buffy drank Spike's blood, instead of her becoming a vampire without a soul, she would be able to choose.'

'So your saying this 'child' is a super being who can be swayed to either the good or bad side?' Xander was piecing it together.

'Precisely' Giles stated.

'The only thing is, the 'child' isn't a child anymore. Their roughly our age, and we have no clue where to start.' Buffy informed.

'So why are you telling us this pet?'

'Can you imagine why Angelus hasn't struck yet?' Anya wore a shocked expression.

'So he's trying to find this 'child' to create a weapon of mass destruction?' Robin asked.

'Sounds up his alley' Faith admitted. She had seen Angelus before, she would know.

'But we have no way of finding this person? No clues?' Willow asked.

'Well actually we have something' Giles admitted. 'I called the council. It turns out that Veronica Marsden has gypsy relations. The story or legend if you will, has been passed down to each generation. She told it to me while I wrote it down.' He said as he pulled out a piece of paper.

Everyone was silent as Xander read it out:

'_It has been foreseen by great seers that three hundred years after the cursing a child shall be born. She shall not be of pure human blood, but it is unclear of what type the other half shall be…'_

'_So it's a girl' Faith stated._

_Xander nodded and continued. 'Upon her twenty first birthday, she shall be blessed with the sight, and see the need to travel, to get away from past or present and upon reaching her new destination shall be dealt a new set of cards.'_

'_She plays poker?' Willow guessed._

'_Don't think so Will. New set of cards could mean new future?' Buffy spoke._

'_Hey listen to this' Xander said and then read on. 'The cards shall be dealt in three. Her fate shall be left in the hands of an unlikely alliance and together, along with a dozen others shall face the ultimate evil.'_

'_Three cards?' Buffy turned to Giles. 'Explain please?'_

'_I think I can' Robin looked a little uncertain but continued anyway._

'_She's early twenties, sees the future, has just moved here or about to move away, has made unlikely alliances and/or friends, will have to face evil and could possibly play poker'_

'_Right. Now who do we know that could fit that?' I asked._

_All I got at the time were blank looks upon faces._

_~**~_

_Dawn yawned as she quietly made her way to the bathroom, hoping she wouldn't wake Lorne who was fast asleep in bed. Where was Angelina?_

_Dawn just shrugged. She could go for morning walks or jogs for all Dawn knew. It was eight in the morning. It was a likely excuse. Buffy was mostly up early. Any time past nine thirty wasn't usual for Buffy._

_Dawn tiptoed past the bed where Lorne slept. She stubbed her toe on something and she started to shriek, and then remembered where she was and cut it off before she woke him. All you heard was a 'SH!' Dawn shot a panicked look at the sleeping demon. He only sighed and rolled over in his sleep. Dawn breathed a sigh of relief. She hadn't woken him._

_She quietly limped the rest of the way, looking out for anything that she may hurt herself on and when she finally reached the bathroom door, thought she might jump for joy. She had manoeuvred her way through the landmines of clothing and shoes and weaponry that had lain the on the floor. Dawn twisted the door handle and quickly slipped into the bathroom, closing the door behind her with a gentle 'click'._

_She turned and instead of seeing an empty bathroom, she found Angelina lying on the floor unconscious._

'_Oh god!' Dawn muttered and she ran to the slayer's side._

_Dawn reached out to hold Angelina's arm, so she could check for a pulse. Luckily Buffy and Spike had taught her how to do this, just in case. It came in handy today. Angelina had a pulse so Dawn was glad she wouldn't have to break the news to Lorne._

'_Ange?' Dawn gently shook her shoulder, while checking for anything out of the ordinary. Pills, shards of glass, blood, anything that could give her a clue as to what happened. _

'_Angelina? It's me. Dawn' Dawn sat by the slayer's side, gently shaking her, willing her to become conscious. She heard an alarm clock go off in the bedroom and Lorne beginning to stir._

'_Ange, if you don't want Lorne to find you, you gotta wake up' Dawn urged, shaking just a little harder this time. Still no response._

_Dawn could hear a shuffling of footsteps, as Lorne got out of bed and shuffled over to the other side, to turn off the alarm clock. The alarm went off and then Dawn could hear footsteps drawing closer to the bathroom._

_Dawn felt the urge to lock the bathroom door, but knew it could mean life or death for Angelina. So instead she sat there holding the slayer's hand and waited._

_Lorne opened the bathroom door with a yawn. He had been rudely awoken by an alarm clock, which Angelina had set for herself, to remind them that they were needed at the Scoobies' meeting. He hadn't been against the idea; he actually thought it was a good one, except he didn't know how loud the bloody thing was going to be. And how it never went off. _

_Lorne expected an empty bathroom too, only when he saw Dawn and Angelina on the floor, he thought it was still a dream; twisted, but a dream none the less._

_He rubbed his eyes, getting rid of whatever sleep was there and looked again. Dawn and Angelina were still there._

'_Morning' Dawn smiled weakly. Lorne could pick up the distressed vibes instantly. They were rolling off of her in waves. This was no dream._

_In his peach coloured pyjamas, he knelt next to the slayer and opposite Dawn as he asked 'what happened?'_

_Dawn began her morning story._

_~**~_

The phone rang and Willow hurried away to answer it. We were all still sitting in the lounge room, trying to decipher what the legend/story meant.

So far, all we had to go by was Robin's theory. No one else could think of anything that made sense.

I had tried, but all I could see in my mind's eye was some twenty one year old bird growing horns and a tail. It wasn't helpful. Even Rupert was stuck.

We were all throwing ideas around, but none of them worked. Especially Anya's 'it must be bunnies' theory. Woman was mad.

Red made an appearance. She looked a little worried.

'Buffy?' Buffy turned to face her friend from the window seat.

'What's up?'

'Buffy it's Angelina. Lorne says Dawn found her unconscious in the bathroom this morning. He says that she's only just come round' Willow explained to the whole room as well as Buffy.

'Explains why she didn't show' Faith stated.

'He also says that Dawn's really worried. And I quote 'If she doesn't stop stressing I'm going to hit her over the head with a fry pan'. I think we should head over' Willow said.

Buffy thought, then slowly nodded, 'ok. We'll go see her'

'Maybe she might have some ideas about this 'child'?' Giles said.

'Maybe' Xander breathed. He had had enough of this 'child' and Angelus crap. He just wanted to be able to live for a few days without weird things happening. But he lived on another Hellmouth, so not much chance there.

'Well you guys can go see her' Faith stood from the seat she had made out of Robin's lap. 'I don't think she would want all of us to barge into her home'

Robin stood too 'I agree. Call us if you need anything ok?'

Buffy nodded and both Faith and Robin said their goodbyes and exited the building.

So that left Rupert, Xander, Anya, Red, Buffy and I.

'Ok, well we'll go see her then. See if she knows anything' Xander chirped.

'Yes. Quite' Giles stood and took his glasses off to clean.

Buffy looked at me 'See you later ok?'

'You bloody will not!'

Buffy was taken aback 'What?'

'You're not leaving me out of this one love'

'You know it's daylight right?'

'So? I'll hide under a blanket like I used to'

Buffy was about to open her mouth to argue but I cut her off.

'I don't care what you say, I'm coming. She's an alliance and a slayer and I'm coming'

Buffy was shocked but moved out of the doorway to allow me through.

I smirked. This time, I had won an argument.

~**~

**What do you think so far?**

**I will probably be writing a sequel, so if there are any requests just ask.**


	44. Strawberries

**Previously: **Buffy looked at me 'See you later ok?'

'You bloody will not!'

Buffy was taken aback 'What?'

'You're not leaving me out of this one love'

'You know it's daylight right?'

'So? I'll hide under a blanket like I used to'

Buffy was about to open her mouth to argue but I cut her off.

'I don't care what you say, I'm coming. She's an alliance and a slayer and I'm coming'

Buffy was shocked but moved out of the doorway to allow me through.

I smirked. This time, I had won an argument.

**Chapter 44**

_Angelina groaned. Her head was killing her. What did she do? Fall down stairs or something?_

_Then she remembered what had happened earlier this morning. The blood, the bandage, the fainting, all of it._

_She didn't want to open her eyes just in case she woke up to a place she really didn't want to be. A hospital being such a place. She had a thing about hospitals. Never really liked them after she witnessed her grandpa pass away in one. She'd only been seven at the time, but it was enough to deter her from the place._

_Her eyes however, had other ideas. Against her wishes they opened to reveal the room in which she lay._

_She breathed a sigh of relief as her bedroom came into focus. Somehow she had ended up lying on her half of the bed, and was propped up with every pillow in sight. She guessed it was Lorne and Dawn's way of making her comfortable._

'_Thank god! You're awake' a voice said._

_It would have made Angelina jump, but her head hurt and it just wasn't worth it._

_Dawn came into focus a few seconds later, worry etched into her face. 'You ok?'_

_Angelina really had to think about this one. Was she ok?_

_She mentally checked every joint and muscle in her body. Nothing hurt too much; a few bruises possibly, but nothing serious._

'_I'm ok' Angelina breathed. She sounded like she hadn't spoken for days. What was the time?_

'_You want something to drink?' Dawn was playing 'mum'. _

'_Sure. Whatcha making?' Angelina smiled._

'_Do you want hot or cold?' Dawn asked while rising from the bed._

'_Whatever floats your boat Dawn-y' Angelina yawned then asked 'Hey Dawn. What's the time?'_

'_12:30. You've been out for a few hours. I found you in the bathroom this morning.' Dawn admitted._

'_I'll bet it was different from your normal mornings' _

'_Yeah. It was scarier.' Dawn left the room looking much happier._

_Angelina sighed and stretched. She could feel that there was going to be bruising later on, but for now she was just glad that she was awake and not scaring the crap out of Dawn, Lorne and the others._

'_Hey kiddo. Gave us quite a scare there' Lorne appeared in the doorway holding a glass of something._

_He sat on the bed next to Angelina, taking over from Dawn probably. _

_Angelina pulled herself into a sitting position, being mindful of the dizziness; she didn't want to feel any sicker, and inspected what was in the glass Lorne held out for her. It was Milo. So Dawn had outdone herself this morning. Angelina couldn't help but smile._

'_How are you holding up?' Lorne asked._

'_Well I'm fine. A few bruises, nothing major. The question is, how are you?' Angelina looked Lorne squarely in the eyes._

_He sighed and flopped against the pillows that Angelina had abandoned. _

'_Well this morning was alright. til I woke up and found Dawn with what I thought to be a dead you, Then we carried you back here and made a pillow fort…' he gestured to all the pillows surrounding her. 'I then rang the gang and told them what had happened, while fighting the urge to hit Dawn with a fry pan, and then a few hours later you woke up'_

'_That still doesn't answer my question' Angelina stated._

'_Let's put it this way. I'm extremely glad I didn't have to play Mr. Responsible all day' he said with a grin as he winked at her._

'_Oh yeah…' Angelina laughed. 'Because Mr. Responsible would hit Dawn with a fry pan' she placed the empty Milo glass on the bedside table and flopped back down next to the green demon._

'_Could've been worse' Angelina stated. 'I could have died'_

_Lorne turned a little pale. 'Well you didn't, so let's not say that ok'_

_Angelina didn't understand why he was so abrupt about her last statement, but shrugged 'Ok'._

_Dawn strode through the doorway and up to the bed._

'_Lorne?'_

_Lorne who had closed his eyes, and was enjoying the fact that Angelina was alive and well, didn't move but answered._

'_Yes Pumpkin Pie?'_

_Dawn made a face that made Angelina giggle._

'_Buffy and the others are here'_

'_What?' Angelina paled this time. 'Why?'_

_Dawn huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. _

'_To see if you were ok'_

'_Oh' Angelina thought she might have missed out on something at the meeting this morning._

'_Ok Sweet. Be right out' Lorne chirped as he opened his eyes and sat up._

'_Ok' Dawn headed back out to entertain the Scoobies._

'_As for you' Lorne turned to Angelina and planted a kiss on her forehead. 'You stay here ok? Save up your energy'_

_Angelina rolled her eyes. 'We'll see'_

_Lorne left the room shaking his head. He knew she wouldn't stay where she was, but he hoped that she might._

_~**~_

We were all sitting in Angelina's living room. Bloody hell! No wonder Lorne liked boarding here. There were so many bright colours, he must feel right at home.

Everyone else around me had the same look on his or her faces. Except for Willow. She must have been here before. If not, then she must've seen the inside of Angelina's locker or something because she didn't look surprised at all.

Rupert must have had flashbacks to the eighties there were that many different colours here. I know I did. But I was ripping people to shreds back then, not really paying attention to colours. Though I did pretend to just before I ate the interior designer.

'Would you guys like something to drink?' Dawn asked.

Buffy, Giles and Xander nodded and said water would be fine. Then Xander made some crack about unless it comes out blue or something. Dumb idiot. Hasn't he seen the ocean? That's bloody blue.

I was about to point that out, but Lorne cut me off.

'Hello fans. What can I do for you?'

'Hi Lorne. How's Angelina?' Willow asked. Worry was etched into her face as well but it soon passed.

'She's good. A few bruises and a little disorientated, but she'll live' Lorne explained.

'Gave us a fright though' Dawn added as she came back with glasses of water, that wasn't blue.

'I'd imagine so' Giles spoke. 'Where is she now?'

'Oh she's sleeping' Lorne said hurriedly. Lorne was actually hoping she was, but knew she was probably taking her time getting changed.

'Well in that case, maybe you can help us?' Buffy asked.

'What's the problem?' Lorne asked.

'Well you see there's this story, a legend if you will' Xander began.

~**~

_Angelina hadn't promised Lorne she would stay where she was. Hell. She wasn't going to either. She wanted a shower, a clean change of clothes and she wanted to see her friends to prove to them she was ok. She hated causing a fuss, or being fussed over._

_Dawn hadn't come back so Angelina guessed she was involved in whatever conversation was being held. Time to get up._

_Angelina slowly shifted her body off of the bed and just stood there for a minute or two. Just to see if she could actually carry out with what she had planned. She was still a little dizzy, but that was just because she hadn't eaten anything for ages and she had hit her head in tiled floor. She was allowed to be dizzy._

_Satisfied that her legs would hold her up, Angelina once again headed to the bathroom, which seemed trickier to get to then earlier. The ground was littered with clothing and weaponry. Had that been there before?_

_Angelina wasn't sure but she soon reached the door and stepped onto the cold tiled floor._

_The bathroom looked the same as it had. Nothing had been touched, which was a good thing because Angelina had left bloody wipes and gauze in the bin, inside the counter cupboard, next to the hairdryer. Something told her Lorne hadn't showered today, otherwise the bin would be empty._

_The bloody materials in the bin also reminded her of her wounds. Were they still going to need to be bandaged? She hoped not._

_Angelina checked the back of the bathroom door for any clean clothes._

_There was a blue suit on a hanger, but nothing of hers._

_Angelina left the bathroom and ducked into the wardrobe in pursuit of clothing. She found a grey t-shirt and decided on wearing trackie pants with it._

_She then went back into the bathroom, hung the clothes on the back of the door and got ready for a shower._

_When she unwrapped the bandage, she expected the worse, but all she saw was dried blood. Guess she'd have to wait until she was in the shower to find out if it was better or not._

_The water was hot; it was a great wake up call. Angelina decided on washing her hair. She had woken up in a sweat the first time and she didn't like the feeling of dirty hair._

_She lathered her hair with shampoo and washed it out. It was something Lorne had bought once he'd used all of hers. It smelt like strawberries and something else, but she couldn't quite pick what._

_She put the same type of conditioner through her hair and washed it out as well. Then it was time for soap._

_Angelina looked around for her cake of white soap but couldn't find it anywhere. Where the hell was it? She kept looking but she couldn't find it. Maybe Dawn or Lorne had used the last of it? It had been getting pretty small._

_Angelina looked over to the rack where the shampoo and conditioner had come from. Next to them stood another bottle; Shower Gel._

_Ok, so Lorne had replaced everything in her shower with strawberry scented stuff. _

'_The man has a thing for strawberries obviously' Angelina said to herself while using the gel._

_She noticed that while washing her stomach, there were no signs of the gash she had mysteriously received. There was nothing. No scars, no scab, no gash, nothing._

_Angelina sighed with relief. She wouldn't have to explain that to anyone anytime soon._

_Angelina finished in the shower and turned the taps off. She felt better now. All she had to do was get dressed and go against Lorne's orders. And possibly grab something to eat. She was starving. She smiled at that._

_It was good to know she was alive._


	45. A Second Theory

**Previously: **_Angelina finished in the shower and turned the taps off. She felt better now. All she had to do was get dressed and go against Lorne's orders. And possibly grab something to eat. She was starving. She smiled at that._

_It was good to know she was alive._

**Chapter 45**

'So you're telling me that Angel isn't Angel anymore, he's Angelus, and you think he may be looking for a girl who can be turned into anything?' Lorne thought the story was mad, but went along with it. Stranger things had happened.

'Pretty much' Buffy said.

'And the girl's around the same age as this lot' I gestured at Buffy, Red and Xander.

'Huh. What do you need me for?' Lorne queried.

'Well you read people don't you?' Buffy asked.

'Yeah, but they have to sing Princess'

'Well maybe you could hang out at karaoke bars and see if you pick anything up?' Willow suggested.

Lorne finally realised what they were hinting at. 'Uh huh. I'm not doing that again'

'Do what?'

'The last time I read someone for those particular reasons, I got the information sucked out of my noggin, by an evil law firm.' He had taken a seat on the only couch remaining and was holding his hands up in refusal.

'Well how bloody else are we go- does anyone else smell strawberries?' I guessed not, but it was possible.

'Huh?' Buffy looked at me.

'Strawberries. Anyone else smell em?' I asked.

'Damn' Lorne muttered.

'Hi guys!' Angelina called as she strode out of the bedroom.

Angelina walked in wearing a grey t-shirt and black tracksuit pants. She looked fine. The only way you could tell she had fainted was the slight sway she had when she stood still. Which for her wasn't usual. She was always moving. Now she preferred to stand and sway a little. It was quite amusing for me.

'What are you wearing love?' I asked. I really wanted to know what smelt of strawberries.

'Clothes' Angelina teased.

'Very funny pet'

'Strawberry scented soap?'

'Oh so its you!'

'Yep'

'I can smell it now' Anya stated. 'Smells real. Wow that's good'

'Thanks' Angelina laughed.

Everyone else then commented on the smell while Lorne sat there and stared at her.

'Angel Cake?'

'Yes?'

'You sure you're up to dancing around?'

'I fainted and hit my head Lorne. I didn't break a leg' Angelina held a hand to her stomach. 'And I'm not sure I'm up to dancing just yet, but I can walk'

Lorne didn't say anything audible, but he began to grumble to himself.

'You guys want anything to eat?' Angelina offered to the group.

Everyone said no, so Angelina excused herself so she could get food, she hadn't eaten all day, and came back with a bowl of potato chips for everyone and a bowl of cereal for herself.

'So what did I miss?' She asked in-between mouthfuls. She hadn't found a seat, so had sat on the floor with her cereal. Dawn offered her couch, but Angelina refused.

'We were telling Lorne about a lil gem Rupert found the other night' I explained.

'Oh yeah? You wanna shorthand it for me?' Angelina asked.

'Don't think you can pet. But we'll give it a go'

And for the third time today, the story was told.

'Ok so you're guessing that this girl plays poker?' Angelina had eaten her cereal, the chips were gone, and so she had returned the dishes to the kitchen.

'That's the theory' called Xander

Angelina came back into the living room and still there were chairs available. She refused to take Dawn's after all she had done for her this morning, but she didn't want to sit on the ground again.

She concentrated and sang a few words no one could hear. Lorne shuffled over on the couch to make whatever room he could in a separate one and Angelina joined him. Only there wasn't any room, so she sat on his knee.

'I don't think the poker theory works' She said to no one in particular.

'Do you have any better ideas?' Giles questioned.

'Well maybe she doesn't play poker. Maybe she uses Tarot cards or flashcards?' Angelina suggested. 'Tarot cards can be used in threes'

'Ok so maybe they're a Tarot reading girl' Xander quipped.

'Oh! Angelina we can check the university' Willow chirped 'They have Wicca groups and other magical stuff like that'

'Ok sounds like a plan' Angelina attempted to get up but Lorne wrapped his arm around her middle and kept her firmly in place. 'Not today' was all he said.

'Ok well I can start today' Willow back-pedalled, taking the hint that Lorne wanted Angelina to rest. 'We can continue tomorrow?'

Angelina pulled a subtle face that Lorne couldn't see 'Ok. Tomorrow then'

Buffy stood and addressed us all 'Well I think it's time I got going. Have to stock some shelves with food'

'I have food. You just don't like any of it' Giles grumbled

'Ok going to stock shelves with good food' Buffy ignored the Watcher.

Everyone else took that as his or her cue to leave as well. Not sure why, Angelina seemed perfectly happy with playing hostess.

'Hey Buffy!' Angelina called. 'Before or after patrolling maybe we could all go see a movie? Heard Public Enemies is playing'

'Are you up to slaying?' Buffy cast a quick look to Lorne, who remained expressionless.

'I'm sure I'll be fine by then' Angelina assured her.

'Ok, sure.' Buffy nodded, then turned to Dawn 'Oh! Almost forgot. Dawn, Candice keeps ringing and asking if you want to sleepover now that she's not chained to her bed'

Both Angelina and Lorne quirked their eyebrows. Dawn however didn't notice that when she turned to face Angelina. 'Is it ok?'

Angelina nodded and smiled 'Sure. You can come back here another day if you want. Go. Have fun.'

Dawn ran over and hugged the slayer who had risen from Lorne's lap. Dawn did her best to crush Angelina's ribs in the tightest hug she could, but Angelina just laughed.

'Go on. Don't leave Candice hanging'

Dawn grabbed her bag of clothes and headed to the door with Buffy and the others.

I figured it was time for me to get up and move along too. I rose from the couch and joined Buffy at the door.

'Ok, so I'll see you at the shop just before dusk?' Buffy asked Angelina.

'You can count on it' Angelina nodded.

Everyone said goodbye to Lorne as well as Angelina and then we all left the building. Everyone walking along, while I ran to Red's apartment with a blanket over my head and Buffy walking Dawn to Candice's.

~**~

_Buffy and Dawn walked up the little gravel path that led to Candice's house._

'_You can drop me here if you want. I know you're just dying to go food shopping' Dawn teased._

'_Ha ha. I want to meet her parents. Besides, it's better if I let Giles sweat for a while' _

'_Huh? Oh I get it. Sweat as in panic. Right' Dawn laughed at her stroke of genius just as Buffy rang the doorbell._

_A red head answered the door. She was dressed in a green shirt and blue jeans and had the 'witch-y' look about her._

'_Hey Bonnie!' Dawn greeted the woman like an old friend._

_The woman welcomed Dawn with a hug and a laugh 'Hey there Dawn-y…' the woman looked up at Buffy. _

'_And this must be the infamous Buffy Summers. Welcome'_

'_Er, thanks' Buffy took a few steps inside._

_The house was decorated in much the same way as Angelina's. Bright colours everywhere, enough cushions to support a third world country and it had a 'home-y' feel to it._

'_I'm Bonnie, Candice's mother.' She extended her hand for Buffy to shake while telling Dawn that Candice and Carly were both upstairs._

_Dawn thanked the woman and along with her bag, plodded up the stairs to greet her friends. Along the way She must have bumped into Candice's dad because a few seconds later he came into view and began to descend the stairs._

'_And this…' Bonnie gestured to the man 'is my husband Stone' the man joined Bonnie's side and also shook Buffy's hand_

'_Nice to meet you'_

'_Right back at you' Buffy replied. They seemed like good people. Stone had the most amazing eyes. Very non-human, so Buffy couldn't help but ask._

'_Are you half demon too? Candice said she got it from her dad'_

_Stone laughed. 'Me? Nah mate, I'm an Ancient One. And she's a witch' he hugged his wife from behind, causing her to laugh._

_There was pleasant conversation for about another ten minutes, then Buffy said her goodbyes to both demon and witch and called out goodbye to Dawn. She then left the house, glad that she had dropped Dawn off. She had found out that Bonnie read Tarot cards and that both of them were 'good guys' so to speak. They would probably fight with the slayers if they needed help._

_She had also told Dawn that her and her friends were welcome to watch 'Public Enemies' if they so wished. Buffy didn't think they would, but you never know. Carly could be a huge Johnny Depp fan._

_Buffy headed off towards the supermarket near Giles' apartment. All she needed was some apples, peaches, pears and an assortment of biscuits. Maybe she'd buy pop tarts of some sort, just to give Giles a scare when they popped out of the toaster._


	46. Dust and A Movie

**Previously: **_Buffy headed off towards the supermarket near Giles' apartment. All she needed was some apples, peaches, pears and an assortment of biscuits. Maybe she'd buy pop tarts of some sort, just to give Giles a scare when they popped out of the toaster._

_**Chapter 46**_

'_So when were you planing on telling me Angel was Angelus?' Lorne asked as he shut the door._

'_I did, didn't I' Angelina was rummaging through the kitchen; looking for the cake Lorne had bought. She was hungry… again._

'_Nope' Lorne appeared from behind the wall just as Angelina found the cake. He scared her though and she nearly dropped it._

'_Oops. Sorry' _

'_No problem' Angelina saved the cake and placed it on the counter. 'Wanna bit?'_

'_Why not? Then I'm taking a shower'_

'_Yeah I think you should. You're starting to turn green' Angelina teased._

'_Oh! Low blow!' Lorne dipped his finger into the whipped cream and smeared it on Angelina's cheek and nose._

'_Hey!' Angelina reached for a tissue or napkin to wipe it off, but Lorne beat her to it._

'_I got it Princess!' and he ducked his head and kissed her cheek._

_Angelina was clearly shocked. Lorne could tell by how rigid her jaw line became._

_He drew back and stated 'ok so I didn't get all the cream. Its good cake by the way' as she wiped her face with a napkin._

'_I bet it has a hint of strawberry when you eat it off my face' she joked._

'_Dunno. Let's see shall we?' He went to get more cream._

'_No! No!' Angelina cried. She knew he was joking as he was laughing the entire time._

'_Maybe next time then' Lorne decided._

'_Maybe' Angelina mused._

_She cut them both a piece of cake and together they sat down and ate, while having conversation about many things and nothing at all._

_They were talking about the movie they were all going to see that night, 'Public Enemies' when the phone rang. Angelina answered it._

'_Hello?'_

_The voice on the other end must've been in hysterics because Angelina hardly got words in. most of it was attempting to calm the person down._

'_Ok mum…. Yes mum… No, don't panic, I'll go do it for you… If it will make you feel better yes, I will… Dad told you?.. Ok, ok, I'll go do it now… Love you too, bye!' and she hung up the phone._

'_What does Mother Dearest want?' Lorne asked in between mouthfuls of cake._

'_Just checking up' Angelina said._

_Lorne could tell there was something she wasn't telling, but she'd get around to it eventually he decided, so he let it go._

'_I'll be back later ok?' Angelina grabbed her bag and hugged him around the shoulders._

'_Sure. See you soon' and she disappeared through the door._

_~**~_

I had made it home unscathed thank god. Wouldn't be too good for Red to come home and see a pile of ashes now would it?

I walked over to the fridge to check if there was any blood in there. There wasn't. I must've drunk all of it last night. Damn.

I was hungry and I knew there was blood in my fridge, though I didn't exactly want a chance encounter with the 'Grand Poof of Poofterville' if he was hiding in my apartment. Chances weren't likely, but it was better to play it safe. Buffy needed everyone who was able to lend a hand… or two.

Instead I opted for sitting on the much-used black couch and to wait for Willow to come back, then ask her to grab me some blood. I had recently figured out that by being around all the Scoobies and Buffy, I was what you would say 'becoming soft'. Something I was not taking a liking to. Soon the whelp would be able to walk all over me if I wasn't careful. I wasn't going to let that happen.

'What are you looking at?' I said to the Women's Weekly magazine lying on the coffee table.

It didn't speak back.

'What? What was that punk?' I spat at it.

Still the magazine said nothing.

'That's what I thought' I leant back with my arms behind my head and then turned my attention to the lamp next to me.

'And as for you…'

That was how I managed my time for the next half hour. I taunted Willow's household objects and made myself work on 'being tough' so I would turn softer than I already had. Willow still wasn't back and I was getting hungry. There was no blood here, no chips and no bloody onion flowers like the ones from 'The Bronze'. God I missed those onion flowers. Hadn't found a place that made them since we all 'moved' here. Damn first evil. Couldn't find another town to terrorize. I hate that son of a bitch. If I ever come across that again, I'm gonna give it what for!

My stomach rumbled, or at least I think it did. I was hungry I knew that and it looked like Willow wasn't going to make an appearance any time soon. I had only gotten into the apartment because I nicked the spare key from the kitchen. Good thing too.

Slowly I rose and weighed the pros and cons about going into my place for food.

Pro: Get food

Con: Possible Poofter

Pro: Can bring food back here

Con: Could be a pile of ashes

Pro: Could bring back Poofter ashes

Con: Have no where to put them

The Pros outweighed the cons and so I carefully made my way to my apartment.

When I reached the front door, I paused and placed an ear against it, in order to hear anyone who could be behind it. I was listening for a heartbeat, a breath, footsteps, anything that could alert me to run like hell. But there was nothing.

Then I remembered that Angelus didn't breath, so that ruled out breathing. He also didn't have a heartbeat, so it was also ruled out. Which only left footsteps and I couldn't hear any.

I shrugged and pulled my apartment key out of my pocket. It was strange to have one of these. Normally I had a crypt or something and people would more than likely stay away from the joint. Unless you were a sex crazed slayer or the slayer's little sister looking for company, then yeah. Most people stayed away.

I placed the key into the lock and twisted.

The door opened to reveal a place that looked like it hadn't been touched. Partly because I didn't really live in it. I lived in Buffy's and now Red's. I quickly ducked in to have a look and see if anyone had been in here.

The dust that gathered on the floor remained intact, only to be disturbed by my boots now. The place ad an eerie abandoned feel to it, but it had for now so meh.

I ran to the kitchen, not wanting to spend a lot of time in here. In case I was caught by one of the gang, or in case Peaches or one of his 'friends' caught me. I ripped the door open and found several tubs of blood, all good and ready to drink. I grabbed them all and kicked the fridge door closed.

As I turned to leave, a note caught my attention. It was on the kitchen counter, nestled amongst the dust.

I picked it up as I headed back to Red's with my blood. Once I dumped it on the coffee table, I went back and locked my apartment door, then returned.

I warmed up a mug of blood and put the rest towards the back of the fridge. I was just being considerate of Willow.

I sat at the kitchen table and sipped my blood while opening the letter. I nearly choked and spat out my blood when I read it. The writing was all too familiar.

'_Dear William, _

_I am hurt to find out that you wouldn't stay here, in your own apartment, so that I could kill you personally._

_I am afraid the respect I have for you has just vanished, not because I don't have a soul anymore, but because you didn't have the decency to stay put!_

_Not to worry though, your time will come._

_Be seeing you sooner than you think William.'_

So the Ponce had been in my place. Damn. Good thing I wasn't the welcoming party. Be seeing me sooner than I think? What the hell was that about?

I knew Angelus was trying to scare us all, but leaving a note was more poncy than giving me a hug and then trying to kill me.

I picked up the phone and dialled the magic store

'Hocus Pocus Spells and Charms. Anya speaking' good to know her manners had improved for business.

'It's Spike. Is Red there?'

'Yeah. We're all going to hang out here until dusk. It's only an hour. Then Angelina, Lorne, Dawn and her friends are going to meet us here and we're going to the movies remember?'

'Yeah. I remember. Ok see you in an hour' I hung up the phone.

Ok so this gave me an uninterrupted hour to try and sort out what Angelus had planned.

I lay on the couch, put my feet up on the side and thought. Really, really hard.


	47. The Plan

**Previously: **I picked up the phone and dialled the magic store

'Hocus Pocus Spells and Charms. Anya speaking' good to know her manners had improved for business.

'It's Spike. Is Red there?'

'Yeah. We're all going to hang out here until dusk. It's only an hour. Then Angelina, Lorne, Dawn and her friends are going to meet us here and we're going to the movies remember?'

'Yeah. I remember. Ok see you in an hour' I hung up the phone.

Ok so this gave me an uninterrupted hour to try and sort out what Angelus had planned.

I lay on the couch, put my feet up on the side and thought. Really, really hard.

**Chapter 47**

'_Hey Dawn!' Candice greeted her friend with enthusiasm, wrapping her arms round the girl and pulling her into a hug._

'_Good to see you too Candice' Dawn patted her back._

_Candice withdrew from the hug and Dawn could see Carly kneeling on the ground rolling her eyes._

'_Hey' Dawn greeted Carly_

'_Hey' was the reply._

'_Whatcha doing?' Dawn asked. She could see a pile of cards on the floor._

'_Tarot cards' Candice nearly squealed. 'Mum said I could practice with her spare set!'_

_Dawn's face fell into an expression of shock._

_Candice thought this to be bad. 'What?'_

_Dawn stared at the cards and then turned to face Candice. 'I have to tell you guys something'_

'_Tarot cards?' Carly was quite amused. She had never heard such a ridiculous idea in all her life. A tarot-reading girl who could be in certain danger. Oh if only she knew who it was. She could then, being a vengeance demon, sell the chick to the highest bidder. It was probably some blonde bimbo walking around thinking she was on top of the world. At first, the mental image of Buffy came into her mind, but she realised Buffy wasn't dumb enough so pushed it aside._

'_Tarot cards' Dawn said. _

_She had told them the whole story and now they were mulling over different ideas. But everything they came up with seemed even more ridiculous than Angelina's tarot cards or Robin's poker theory._

'_Ok. Well we could try and use the cards to our advantage?' Candice suggested. 'We only have half an hour before we go to the movies with everyone, we could see if our tarot readings hold any clues?'_

_It made little sense what so ever, but both Dawn and Carly saw no harm in it. They agreed because of the above factor and the fact that Candice had been so excited about using them._

'_Ok who wants to go first?' Candice asked._

_Carly raised her hand 'I'll go'_

'_Ok' Candice nodded._

_Candice spread the cards out on the floor and Carly choose three. Candice put them into order and flipped them up._

_Past: The Wheel of Fortune_

_Present: The Page of Wands_

_Future: The Three of Swords_

'_Ok…' Candice consulted a booklet her mother had given her. 'Your past says that you had luck and good fortune. Would you agree with that?'_

_Carly thought about it for a moment 'Yeah I would. I met you' she gestured to Candice. 'Who's half demon, so I didn't feel too different. And I met Dawn and her team of slayers' Carly laughed. 'So I know where to go if I have a problem'_

'_Ok' Dawn said 'What's the next one?'_

_Candice flipped through the booklet. 'The Page of Wands. Is a trustful and reliable young person who wishes to bring happiness, excitement and light to those around. A messenger of good news and witty gossip and is faithful in the service to superiors.' Candice read._

'_Ok. That's good. What's next?' Carly asked._

_Candice flipped through again 'Oh'_

'_Oh? Oh what?' Carly panicked._

'_The Three of Swords…' Candice read 'Sorrow and extreme pain… Heartbreak, tears, strife and conflict…' Candice didn't want to go on._

'_Huh. I hate getting the suck-y futures' Carly complained. 'Guess I'll wait and see what that is'_

'_Doesn't sound too good' Dawn admitted. At least it didn't say anyone died._

'_Yeah. Dawn, your turn' Candice said._

_Dawn nodded and Candice shuffled and spread the cards._

_Dawn was fussy. She took forever to pick a single card. Eventually she had three. They were:_

_Past: The Three of Swords_

_Present: The Star (Reversed)_

_Future: The Nine of Wands_

'_Ok your past…' Candice flipped through the booklet again. 'Ok, it's the same as Carly. Sorrow and extreme pain… Heartbreak, tears, yaddah, yaddah, yaddah' Dawn nodded. She had heard it the first time it had been read. 'My present?'_

_Candice flipped again 'The Star. Hang on, it's reversed. Ok got it!...' She began to read. 'The Star. Self doubt, stubbornness, unwillingness or inability to adapt to changing circumstances and accept the opportunities it may bring… Obstacles to happiness, etc.' Candice read._

'_Ok. Now what about my future?' Dawn questioned._

_Candice once more flipped through the booklet. They all heard the doorbell go, but none of them paid it any attention. Bonnie normally had clients drop by._

'_The Nine of Wands. Order, discipline and unassailable position. Any opposition will be defeated. Courage in the face of attack or adversity and a stability that cannot be removed. Good health' Candice read._

'_No fair. Your's is better than mine' Carly grumbled._

'_Yeah. But it didn't give us any clues now did it?' Dawn observed._

'_No. But I got some practice in' Candice grinned_

'_Well that's all that matters' Carly lightly punched Candice's shoulder._

_She knew if she hit her hard, she would end up with her head in the wall. Candice was strong. Not as strong as a slayer, but strong enough to cause some serious damage._

_There was a knock at the door. _

'_Come in!' Candice called._

_Her father entered the room and rocked on his heels as he spoke 'There is someone at the door for you three.' He then noticed the cards 'Anything good?'_

_Carly grumbled something about getting crap futures and Dawn just shrugged._

_Stone laughed. 'Well have fun at the movies kiddies. See you tomorrow'_

_Candice gave him a look 'Where are you going?'_

_Stone tapped the right side of his nose 'Playing poker with some friends'_

_Dawn thought she'd throw a fit. How many times had she heard the word 'poker' today?_

_She shrugged it off and all three girls and Stone headed back down the stairs._

_When they reached the landing Dawn looked over the rail. There in the hallway was a figure standing and having a conversation with Bonnie. Both women were laughing and joking, so nothing too bad had been said Dawn guessed._

_The three girls reached Bonnie and the figure and Dawn gasped when she saw who it was._

'_Angelina?'_

'_Hey Dawn! Carly, Candice' she greeted the others as well._

'_Wha- what are you doing here?' Dawn asked_

'_Well I was passing by and rang Buffy to see if you were coming or not. You were and so I thought I'd escort you. Not that you need it, I just felt like company' Angelina covered up the Angelus problem nicely._

'_Oh ok. Thanks' Dawn said._

_The girls said goodbye to Bonnie and Stone as they grabbed coats and pulled on shoes. They acted like there was nothing odd about the escort, though they knew different. Bonnie and Stone were none the wiser about an evil vampire running around. It was only until they were out the door and down the street did Dawn say something._

'_You weren't passing through were you?'_

_Angelina tapped her nose. 'Never you mind about that' and that was all she said._

_Dawn noticed that a lot of adults tapped their noses. Was it just some lame thing they grew up doing? Or did it have secret meaning to it? She wasn't sure._

'_So Dawn tells me you're half demon and you're a vengeance demon' Angelina addressed the two girls walking on Dawn's right._

'_And Dawn tells us you're her lover' Carly teased._

'_Does she now?' Angelina cast a sly look at Dawn and she blushed._

'_I do not! I said she was an awesome friend!' She cried._

'_Sounded like lover to me' Carly teased._

'_No, but thanks a lot Carly.' Dawn huffed._

'_Yeah good one man!' Candice cried. 'Now she'll never have a chance with her' Candice laughed._

_Dawn's mood soured._

'_Oh c'mon you guys, lighten up. I'm sure Dawn'll find someone.' Angelina defended. 'Besides, she's outta my league'_

_Dawn laughed. Angelina was pretty. She was out of everyone's league._

_Candice and Carly dropped the 'Dawn's a lesbian' act and they travelled to the Magic shop together in a somewhat comfortable silence, bumping into Spike halfway._

_~**~_

'Hey Spike!' Dawn greeted. Carly and Candice waved and Angelina gave a nod in recognition.

'Hey Niblet. Girls' I nodded to the others.

We walked together to Hocus Pocus, having light joking conversations. All tension and awkwardness I had sense before, was now gone.

Upon reaching the store, Dawn and the other two rushed in while Angelina and I were having a conversation about music. The topic was which song was better: I Wanna Be Sedated or Come As You Are.

I opened and held the door open as Angelina walked past, finally agreeing with me that 'I Wanna Be Sedated' was better.

Everyone else was settled around the table and the counter. Everyone except Faith and Robin.

'Where's the other slayer?' I asked. 'And Wood?'

'They didn't want to come' said Buffy while sauntering up and wrapping her arms round my neck for a 'hello' kiss. She got one. A very enthusiastic one.

'Get a room' Angelina joked as she passed us both to say hello to Willow, Xander, Anya and the others.

At least ten minutes passed before anyone was ready to go.

'Ok are we ready to leave? We're going to be late!' Buffy called to no one in particular.

'Yeah yeah pet, we're ready' I began counting people before we left. Better to know how many we started with, just in case. 'One, two three… five… Hey where's the green guy?'

'Hey yeah. Where is Lorne?' Angelina asked. 'He's supposed to be here'

'We'll wait another few minutes?' Willow suggested.

'No time.' Buffy stated. 'He'll find us'

We all nodded and began to file out of the store. We waited outside the door while Anya and Giles locked up and then we began to head down the street to the movie theatre.

We weren't even half way there when I heard running footsteps. I turned around subtly as to not cause a scene or panic. We were living in dark times now. Angelus was on the loose. When I turned I saw none other than the friendly green demon, running down the street to catch up to the rest of us. The bright red suit was a dead giveaway.

'Lorne's here' I stated and the group stopped to allow him to catch us.

'I'm here, I'm here. Had to find the right clothes.' He explained.

'Why? You're going to the movies' Angelina said.

Lorne just pulled a face and Angelina shrugged as we continued on our way.

~**~

'_Now you're sure you know what to do?' Angelus asked the two women in front of him._

'_Yeah. Yeah. We fight. Bite. Suck. They die.' Ally huffed. _

_Angelus had told them the plan over and over and over. Just because she had forgotten one tiny detail. Don't pick off the slayer with the Australian accent. He had a feeling she would be of use. They weren't to kill her, just maim her and bring her to him._

'_Don't worry daddy. We'll be good' Dru crooned._

'_It's not you I'm worried about.' Angelus grinned._

'_Thanks for the concern Angelus, but I don't think you need to worry about me either' Ally sighed._

_Angelus looked at her and said with a snarl 'It wasn't you either. I was worrying about whether or not Buffy would break a nail'_

_Drusilla giggled and Ally just rolled her eyes._

'_Ok. now I want you to start from here, take the boys, and head towards the magic store located here…' Angelus pointed to a map. 'From there, Buffy, Willow and Spike live here…' he gestured again. 'And the others live close by'_

'_What if they're not in?' Ally asked just to push his buttons._

'_If they're not 'in' go to public places. You're bound to find them somewhere' Angelus hissed._

'_Or we could swing by that Aussie slayer's house?' Ally suggested._

'_Whatever' Angelus sighed, turned and walked away._

'_You've upset daddy' Drusilla pouted._

'_Don't worry. Something will happen to put a grin back on his face' Ally turned around to address a group of ten or so vampires 'C'mon boys. We've got people to kill'_

_The group 'whooped' and danced with joy._

_They were about to leave the lair when Angelus turned around 'Oh. And girls?'_

_Ally and Drusilla turned 'Yes?'_

'_Have fun' Angelus smiled sweetly. Well as sweetly as one could with a mouthful or pointy teeth._

'_We will' chorused the two and together, they and the ten or so others, disappeared into the oncoming night._


	48. Can I Have A Hug First?

**Previously: **_They were about to leave the lair when Angelus turned around 'Oh. And girls?'_

_Ally and Drusilla turned 'Yes?'_

'_Have fun' Angelus smiled sweetly. Well as sweetly as one could with a mouthful or pointy teeth._

'_We will' chorused the two and together, they and the ten or so others, disappeared into the oncoming night._

**Chapter 48**

_Faith and Robin had other plans for the night. Neither one of them had had 'alone time' with each other for a while. Robin had been living in Xander's apartment and Faith in Anya's. But because they lived in the same building they used to meet each other in the hall and sit and talk for hours. Until they learnt that Angelus was on the prowl and they decided to play it safe._

_But now, everyone else was out, leaving two free apartments._

_Faith and Robin hadn't let on to anyone, but they were more romantically involved than anyone had actually thought. In the public eye, they acted like the best of friends, behind closed doors however, it was a different story._

'_Wanna another one?' Faith asked, strawberry in hand._

_They were lying on the floor in Xander's place in front of the fire with strawberries and white wine. Robin was still healing from the Sunnydale battle, so they couldn't do anything too obscene to Xander's apartment._

'_Sure' Robin grinned as Faith fed him the strawberry. It was no sooner in his mouth, did Faith move in for a kiss._

'_So I was thinking, maybe we should get a place of our own after this whole Angelus thing.' Robin suggested. It was his subtle way of asking her to move in with him, and he knew she would. He had found out that she couldn't live three days without him. The hospital had showed him that._

'_Yeah? Will it have a view?' Faith joked. She didn't really care if it had a view or not. As long as Robin was there, she was happy. She had thought she wouldn't settle down. That she would carry out partying, sleeping and slaying until her very last breathe. Apparently not._

'_We could settle on something' Robin reasoned._

_Faith smiled and rolled over onto her back, resting her head against Robin's shoulder._

'_Wonder what the others are up to?'_

_~**~_

We had only been one block away from the cinema. One block. ONE BLOODY BLOCK!

We were so close, but were interrupted by them. Figures.

We had been walking to the cinema when a good-looking red head stepped out of an alley way ahead of us. I wouldn't have paid any attention if not for her hair. It was the colour of a fire engine. Worse than Willow's! I at first had thought she was on fire. It was that bright.

'Bloody hell, check out that bird' I had said to no one in particular, but sure enough everyone looked.

Lorne gasped. He must've recognised the woman.

'A friend Lorne?' Buffy had asked.

'No. More like attacker' was the reply.

'She was the one who hit you?' Angelina was amused and outraged at the same time. you could see she was trying really hard to fight the smile creeping up onto her lips. Lorne had been bashed by a tall, stick thin girl. With blazing hair. It really was amusing.

The girl could have heard the gasp, because within seconds she turned. This time it wasn't Lorne who gasped but Candice. 'Ally?'

The red head smiled and began to walk towards us.

'Howdy stranger!' She smiled and waved to Candice who instantly began to move forward, looking as though she was in a dream.

'Where did you? How did you?' She began

'Answers later, can I have a hug first?' Ally asked.

Candice began to move forward once again but this time Carly held her back.

'Hey! What are you doing?' Candice looked outraged at the presence of Carly's hand on her shoulder.

'Candice, that's not your sister…' Carly began

Candice looked confused.

'…Well, it's your sister, but… she's a vampire' Carly explained.

Ally scowled. 'Party Pooper' she spat at Carly.

'Better than dead. No offence Spike'

'None Taken' I told her.

'Well you really were stupid taking on a group of us by yourself now weren't you?' Buffy laughed at the idea.

'Who said I came alone?' Ally grinned as a group of vicious looking vampires stepped out of the same alley and began to circle the group. This time it was my turn to gasp.

'Dru?'

Drusilla had stepped out of the alley and had strode towards this 'Ally' bird and now stood there swaying.

'Poor William. He's blinded by the sunshine's…' She began

'Still bat shit crazy I see' I observed.

'But don't worry dear William, we'll take the sunshine's away' She grinned. 'And then we can be together again. Spike and Dru'

Ally turned to Drusilla 'What!? So that night meant nothing to you?!'

It took me a minute to realise what had just been said.

'Hang on. So you?' I pointed to Dru and then to Ally 'And you?'

Ally rolled her eyes 'Yeah, so?'

I grinned 'Well isn't this a turn of events'

I could tell that everyone had taken to hiding behind me. Wasn't quite sure why. Could also tell that they were just as confused as the red head in front of me.

'Don't you dare' Drusilla spat.

'You told me you didn't want to be like your eldest sister Dru. Seems the women from your family all go down the same path'

'NO! NO! NO! SHUT UP!' Drusilla cried, but it was to late to say any more, as she lunged at me, forcing the group behind me to pull out stakes and begin the battle with the other vampires in front of me.

**~**~**

**I know this chapter is really short, but I had to leave it there in order to fill you in on what Spike was remembering as he said those last few lines to Dru.**

**I promise I'll update soon!**


	49. Fire

**Previously: **'You told me you didn't want to be like your eldest sister Dru. Seems the women from your family all go down the same path'

'NO! NO! NO! SHUT UP!' Drusilla cried, but it was to late to say any more, as she lunged at me, forcing the group behind me to pull out stakes and begin the battle with the other vampires in front of me.

**Chapter 49**

**1900 Boxer Rebellion**

Drusilla and I lay on the floor next to the drained corpse of the so-called 'slayer'. I hadn't know a hell of a lot about her, only knew that I had managed to kill her.

It had been one hell of a battle, quite exciting really. Kicks and punches flying everywhere; good way to get your kicks if you don't mind the loser dieing. I didn't.

Dru lay there stroking my hair and bloodied face, crooning like I was some sick puppy a human would look after. It was odd to find a vampire who cared and was as motherly as Dru. My mother was never like this after I turned her. God how I hated myself for doing that, but, you learn and you don't do it again. You kill instead.

'My dear William, killed a slayer. What a clever boy' Drusilla cooed.

'All of it for you love' I sighed.

We lay there for a while just in silence, and then suddenly Drusilla's body went rigid. She wouldn't move, her eyes shut tight, concentration clear on her face.

'Pet?' Drusilla's eyes snapped open and she grinned.

'I'm not…' she looked close to tears. Tears of what thought, I wasn't sure.

'No you're not' I soothed not quite sure what it was about.

'Oh William I'm not!' she cried. She was so happy. It brought a smile to my face and I couldn't help but laugh.

'No you're not' I shook my head.

It suddenly dawned on the girl that I had no idea what she was talking about. She had never told me what 'she wasn't' and so I had just played along, hoping that she would explain things. She did in the end.

'I have a story for my William' she smiled and began to tell her tale.

She told me all about her human life with her family and all about her two sisters. How she was the middle child and the adventures they used to get up to. The hide and seek games in the orchid, tea parties with stuffed toys, things like that. What I didn't expect was what she told me next.

She told me all about her eldest sister's sex life and how she had caught her sister coming home very late one night. Her sister had sworn Drusilla to secrecy to stop Dru from asking where she had been. Dru accepted the secrecy and he sister told her story.

She told her about how she had met someone in the market, and how there had been something there, like a spark or something. At this point Dru had been happy for her sister, but happiness soon turned to shock.

She was then told that her sister had been spending the days with this person and that they had had very many late nights, doing all kinds of things. She then let Drusilla know that the person she was seeing was a woman.

Drusilla had been shocked but had promised to keep her sister's secret.

Days later her other sister had confessed to her the same thing. Drusilla wasn't going to be next.

Days later she was going to stay at a convent. She would become a nun or something, anything to get away from the fate that her two sisters had received. Drusilla's parents didn't know why she had wanted to go, because Dru had never told them her sister's secrets, but they had allowed it anyway.

She had packed her bags and left. She thought she had escaped all the evil in the world.

'And that's when I met Daddy' she giggled.

I shook my head 'Well you're bloody well not gay!'

Drusilla looked at me and frowned. 'I believe the term is 'Lesbian' William'

'Well you're not a bloody lesbian pet'

~**~

**Present Day**

Drusilla leapt at me and I was lucky enough to duck, dodge, spin and kick her into a wall. She was no longer mine and I no longer hers. I had a soul and she didn't. The story was all different now. I would have to kill her, whether she was my sire and first love or not.

The rest of the vampires had charged and so had the group behind me. Dawn was crapping her pants by the look on her face. She obviously hadn't been around this many vampires. Neither had Carly, but she was making it work. She had a stake in hand and was teleporting around the fray, tapping a vamp on the shoulder and trying to dust it before it killed her. Good kid. Good effort.

'Lorne! Protect the girls!' Buffy ordered as she swung a flying punch to some vamp's jaw. He flew backwards and stacked into another.

Dawn ran to hide behind the green demon that was having enough trouble trying to fend off two vampires. Angelina landed a kick to a vamp's chest and sent him reeling backwards, just enough time for her to swing her arm back and dust one of the two attacking her friend.

'Thanks Pumpkin!' Lorne called.

'No worries!' Angelina called back as she punched another vamp that appeared out of nowhere.

Anya teleported to Lorne's side and Carly quickly followed. Someone had punched her in the arm and she now thought it was broken. She could fight with a broken arm. She hid behind both demons with Dawn.

Xander was punching vamps and trying to stake em good and quick but miscalculated a staking and ended up being the one on the ground and at a vamp's mercy.

'Eep!' Xander squeaked. It had been a while since he's been the one about to die.

Suddenly the vampire burst into flames and when the whelp looked up he saw Willow, fire balls in hand.

'Nice job Will! Where can I get some of those?'

'Behind you!' Willow threw a ball of flames towards Xander, which he ducked just in time. The vampire behind him turned to ash.

Drusilla had regained her balance and was now advancing on me.

'Poor Spike. He can't see because he's blinded by the sunshine's. But don't worry I'll help you' she lunged forward and slashed at me with those deadly nails of hers. They had killed Kendra, but they weren't going to kill me. I grabbed her arm and threw her away from me. She turned and placed a well-aimed kick. It hit me right in the gut and allowed me to fly a good seven metres. Drusilla was still strong. Damn. Our little battle continued.

Buffy and Giles were battling with three unruly vamps. They would take it in turns to taunt and strike at the Watcher and Slayer. Giles and Buffy barely had time to fight off the first attack before another one came. Eventually one of the slipped up and Buffy staked him and swung around with a kick, hitting the other vamp in the face, while Rupert punched and staked the other.

'Where's Candice?' Dawn cried to Carly and her protectors when she realised there was meant to be another person hiding here. Carly stuck her head up and looked over Anya's shoulder. It was handy that they were roughly the same height. She could see that in the distance Candice was fighting a red head, which couldn't be Willow. It had to be Ally.

'Fighting Ally' Carly said casually. She was scared for Candice's sake. Emotions got in the way too often. Then she came up with a plan.

'Wait here' she ordered the three of them and she teleported to Candice's side.

'Hey there how you going?' Carly asked Candice as she blocked a punch and kneed her sister in the gut. Ally doubled over but only for a second.

'Could be better' Candice grunted as she swung a punch Ally's way only to have her thrown off balance with a kick. Ally's legs had always been longer.

'How could you not tell me my own sister was a vampire!' Candice couldn't take it anymore. She let her emotions reign over her for now. This was what Carly had been hoping for.

'Good. Good. Yes I knew about it. I thought it could help with something like this' Carly lied.

'You're lying' Candice caught her out, getting angrier and angrier by the second.

'Yes, yes I am. Work with me here Candice. Vengeance Demon remember?' Ally swung a kick at Carly but Candice shoved it out of the way just in time.

'Yeah I remember. What do you want me to do about it?' She quickly glanced at Carly and caught a look of 'Duh'

'Oh!' Man Candice caught on fast. 'I wish that there was a ring of fire surrounding all of us!'

'Done!' Carly cried as she teleported away. There was a vamp behind her that kept getting closer and closer.

A ring of fire burst out of nowhere and surrounded us all. We were now enclosed and there was no way for us to get out.

Upon arriving back Carly figured that out. 'Oh well she doesn't think ahead does she?' she shook her head at her friend's stupidity. None of them were going to get out alive. The fire would singe us all.

Angelina was battling two vamps that kept attacking her at the same time. it was starting to take its toll on the slayer, you could see it in her eyes. Her movements were getting sloppy, her reaction time getting slower. The vamps were winning.

Being the kind bloke I was, threw Drusilla into the air, hopefully close to the flaming wall, and turned to help the bird. They were both attacking her and had no idea that I was behind. I staked them quickly.

'Thanks' Angelina breathed. She looked spent.

'No problem' I walked off to fight the other vampires that had decided to gang up on Buffy and Rupert.

_Meanwhile, none of us had noticed Drusilla throw herself through the wall of flames. She screamed at the same time another vamp was being staked and so wasn't heard. She was burned and sobbing but she made her way to another alleyway where a lone figure was standing and watching the show._

'_Poor Dru. How dare they' Angelus spoke to the sobbing vampire in a soothing tone. _

'_Couldn't…. help. Him.' She sobbed and sat down on the curb, waiting for Ally to return. Angelus continued to watch._


	50. You Do It

**Previously: **_Meanwhile, none of us had noticed Drusilla throw herself through the wall of flames. She screamed at the same time another vamp was being staked and so wasn't heard. She was burned and sobbing but she made her way to another alleyway where a lone figure was standing and watching the show._

'_Poor Dru. How dare they' Angelus spoke to the sobbing vampire in a soothing tone. _

'_Couldn't…. help. Him.' She sobbed and sat down on the curb, waiting for Ally to return. Angelus continued to watch._

**Chapter 50**

All of the vamps were dust, but one. As a group we formed our own wall around both Candice and Ally. Candice clearly exhausted and upset, Ally kneeling on the ground. She knew she was outnumbered and there was no way out of this, except perhaps?

'Hey C.C. remember the night we were walking home from Sam's? The night I went missing?' Ally was looking at her sister, hoping this would work.

'Yeah. What about it?' Candice panted. She truly was exhausted.

'I don't blame you for what happened…' Ally began and then hesitated. 'If anything, I guess I should be thanking you'

None of us were following the story except for possibly Carly. She had known the two sisters since kindergarten. There was little she wouldn't know. Carly had this certain expression set on her face. As though she was trying to think a few steps ahead of Ally. Whatever the red head was thinking, Carly wasn't really buying it.

The rest of us however, stood quietly, rapt in the little family reunion.

'You don't?' Candice looked confused. 'If it wasn't for my stupidity, you'd still be alive'

'But I am alive, look, I'm right in front of you' Ally teased. She caught the look on Carly's face. This probably wasn't going to work. Plan B would have to put into action soon.

'You're not 'alive' alive' Candice grumbled.

'I know. And that's why I want a soul' Ally smirked.

That was when I caught on. Ally was trying to bide time for herself, to think of an escape or for Dru to get help, either one was possible. I was leaning towards the escape plan myself. I would have done it if I had had family ties with the person trying to kill me.

'Sorry, but they're all out of those love' I almost spat at Ally.

'They can't be, not if I want one' Ally reasoned. So she had done her homework?

Candice looked as though he was going to side with her sister; after all, that's what family would do. Especially if it was to save one of the family members themselves. But to the rest of Candice's family, Ally was dead.

'Sorry Ally, but you cant get a soul unless you want it bad enough' Buffy explained.

'And how do you know I don't?' Ally snarled. It caught everyone by surprise.

'We can see it in your eyes' Willow reasoned. She didn't really know. Well not for sure anyway.

'I'm afraid we cant let you do that. Not when we know you wont actually go get one' Buffy said.

'Candice?' Ally pulled a pretty convincing pleading face. She knew deep down what Candice would do.

Candice was loathing herself for what she was about to say 'I'm sorry Ally' she whispered.

'Fine. If that's the case' Ally spread her arms and grinned. 'You do it'

We spent the next two minutes trying to convince Candice she didn't have to do it, though she wouldn't let go if the stake in her hand. She wasn't going to let anyone else kill Ally, that was clear.

'What's the matter Candy?' Ally grinned a vampire toothy smile. 'I knew you didn't have it in you' she laughed.

'Candice you don't have to do this' Carly whispered in her ear.

Candice just shook her head.

'Hey remember the time when…' Ally began her taunts. She knew it was probably the last thing she'd do before she died. And she was going to go out in a blaze. She knew things about almost every member of the group surrounding her.

'You. Green Boy' she pointed to Lorne.

'What?' Lorne sighed. He'd had enough for one day. That and he was tired and anxious to get Angelina home. She looked like she was about to collapse on the asphalt.

'You help people by listening to them sing yes?' Ally asked.

'Correct' Lorne wasn't sure where this was going.

'And you tell people what direction to take in life?'

'Yeah?'

'So what's with all the nervous anxious looks? Haven't you told someone their destiny?' Ally grinned. She knew.

Lorne remained silent but on the inside panicked.

'And you.' She pointed to Xander.

'You've got one eye, a powerful witch as a friend and a few vengeance demons. You could do something about that you know'

He took that into account but didn't say anything.

'Red' she looked directly at Willow.

'Next time don't leave the one you love on the side of the road' she grinned as Willow's face turned to one of horror.

'You' she breathed.

'And Dru' Ally laughed.

Willow was reduced to tears as Ally turned on another.

'You. Summers' she pointed at Buffy

'Yeah?' Buffy crossed her arms over her chest.

'Dumb blondes never took my fancy, it's old and your voice annoys me'

Buffy looked like she was going to say something but I stopped her, so she began playing with her hair.

'Carly' Ally faced her old friend. 'Next time, stay out of the park at night. Oh, and choose a side alright?'

'Bitch' was all Carly murmured.

Ally turned to the last person. 'Candice'

Candice looked at her sister's cruel grin and knew this wasn't going to be nice.

Ally started talking about what had happened that night. How Candice had run around the corner because she had heard Carly's screams from the park, leaving Ally, her younger sister who had no special powers, to run along home. Only Ally had different ideas. She was going to stick with her sister and began to run after her, only she was grabbed from behind and fangs were stuck into her neck, draining her of life.

Police had run a case for Ally for months and eventually gave up. Candice had blamed herself and never forgave herself for what had happened. She had taken forever to get to the stage where she could walk and sit in the park where Ally died supposedly.

She then began on the stories of all her victims and explained in great detail how her and Drusilla had killed every one of them, had bathed in their blood and had had sex afterwards.

It was enough to make me want to stake her straight away. No one wanted to hear this, especially not Candice who had already been through enough as it was.

Ally sauntered towards her sister with an evil grin on her face 'And I owe it all to you Candice.' She came closer. 'You gave me powers greater than yours'

Candice had a tear or two running down her cheek. She knew what she had to do, but Ally wasn't making it any easier.

Ally embraced her sister in a hug and whispered into her ear. 'Do it and tell mum and dad I said hi'.

Ally knew she wasn't going to get away and she could think of no better way than her very own sister vanquishing her. That and it would probably mess Candice up for a while, so that meant one less member of the group. And Ally wouldn't have to take any more shit form Angelus. So in a way she was glad she'd been caught here.

She kissed Candice's cheek as goodbye. It was weird how no one from the wall had tried to stop her from getting this close to Candice. They must have thought that Candice could fight through and dust her sister.

Candice had more tears running down her face now. 'Goodbye' and she plunged the stake through Ally's heart.

Ally looked down and smiled a genuine smile and before she turned to dust, looked straight at her sister and whispered 'I love you'.

Then her ashes were carried away in the slight breeze that had picked up, leaving Candice to fall to her knees and sob.

~**~

'_NO!' Drusilla screamed._

_Her and Angelus had been watching to see how ti played out. To see if Ally would actually survive and get away or turn to ash._

_Drusilla was up in an instant and was making a break for the wall of flames that still stood. Angelus grabbed her around the waist and pulled her back towards him and the shadows of the alleyway._

'_Guess Ally was right. Something would happen that would make me smile' he grinned and began to haul the hysteric Drusilla away._

~**~

'Well I guess this mean we missed the movie' Xander attempted to light the spirits of everyone around him. It didn't really work.

'I guess we did' Angelina sighed. It was a shame. She had really wanted to see that movie.

Buffy looked around and found Carly nursing her arm.

'Xander, Willow? Can you take Carly to the hospital?'

Both of them nodded but Carly refused.

'Bonnie can fix it' she reassured the slayer and her friends. Candice also reassured them.

They eventually let both girls and Dawn get back to their sleepover, as soon as they were done checking for obvious wounds aside form Carly's arm. They would have to say that Carly fell or something like that.

The girls agreed and began the walk home. Xander and Willow as escorts.

'Well I dunno about you guys but I could sure do with some sleep' Angelina yawned. Her balance was off and so she was leaning against Lorne, but didn't actually notice until her knees buckled and she almost fell.

'Me too' Buffy faked a yawn and everyone said their goodbyes and arranged to meet up at some stage tomorrow.

There was to be no happy person awake that night.


	51. The Morning After

**Previously: **'Well I dunno about you guys but I could sure do with some sleep' Angelina yawned. Her balance was off and so she was leaning against Lorne, but didn't actually notice until her knees buckled and she almost fell.

'Me too' Buffy faked a yawn and everyone said their goodbyes and arranged to meet up at some stage tomorrow.

There was to be no happy person awake that night.

**Chapter 51**

_Candice, Carly and Dawn had returned to the house a little shaken up. Candice more than others. Bonnie had stayed up in order to let them into the house, seeing as Candice had forgotten her keys. Upon seeing the expression on Candice's face, she had known something was wrong. Together they had sat down and spoken about it all, Bonnie healing Carly's arm as they retold the accounts of the night._

_Afterwards Candice had apologised and said she needed to be alone. Carly and Dawn understood completely. It wasn't everyday you staked your sister. It must have been hard on the girl._

_Candice left to sleep in her room for the night, while Carly and Dawn slept in the lounge room._

_They were worried about their friend, but knew that she would pull through in the end._

_She had to…_

_~**~_

_Anya and Xander had lingered in the hallway, which they knew probably wasn't safe, but they wanted a brief moment of privacy._

'_Well done tonight' Anya said_

'_Not so bad yourself' Xander joked. He knew she didn't do much, thought that was a relief to him. He still loved her, and would hate to see her hurt._

_They continued to talk for a few minutes or so, giving Faith and Robin time to stop whatever they were doing. They hoped._

_They knew that it wasn't safe, but they had been meeting each other in the hallway since Robin and Faith arrived to live with them. _

_They had enjoyed each other's company and had had late night talks and watched movies together. All the things a normal couple would do, except they weren't a couple. Just friends._

'_Well goodnight' Anya breathed._

'_Yeah. Night' Xander nodded._

_Anya leant in and kissed Xander on the cheek and then headed to her door, unlocked it and went inside._

'_Love you' Xander whispered, now alone in the hall._

_~**~_

_Angelina woke the next morning feeling like a truck had hit her. She hadn't slept well for at least three or four days and as she had found out last night, it was beginning to take its toll on her. She knew she was lucky Spike had helped her; otherwise she might not have made it out of the brawl alive._

_She quietly sighed and rolled onto her side to observe the demon sleeping beside her. True, he was no fighter, but he made up for that with kindness and pizzazz. She had never met someone who dressed like him, nor someone who was so different, to be so kind. She was grateful for that. Life had been difficult for her. Maybe Lorne was god's way of saying 'sorry'?_

_She smiled to herself as she recalled all of the crap that had happened in her life and how since moving to Cleveland, her life had turned around. Being a slayer wasn't that bad she figured. It had its perks._

_Lorne muttered something in his sleep but Angelina didn't manage to catch it. Slowly, Lorne's arm found its way to her waist, where it settled happily._

_Angelina gently kissed the green arm and saw Lorne smile. She wasn't sure if he was actually asleep or not, but she was willing to stay here for most of the day._

_She closed her eyes and hoped for sleep to come._

_~**~_

Staying at Red's wasn't bad, but it wasn't great. I wanted my own bed back or at least, to be able to share Buffy's.

Buffy. I missed her. It was hell to stay away from her for more than five hours. Damn Watcher. If only he lived in the same bloody building.

It was plain he didn't really like me, but I would love to piss him off every morning by walking through the door and going straight to Buffy, planting a kiss on her lips and rubbing it into Giles' face that I had something he didn't. A lover.

I sighed as I rubbed my eyes. I had slept well, but was kinda worried about the fact that we didn't exactly know what Angelus' plan was or where Dru had gone. I had a feeling she hadn't actually been turned to dust last night.

I grabbed the remote that lay on the floor next to the couch I was lying on and switched on the tv.

The news appeared and seemed to be showing a street. The news reporter was giving her account of what happened that night. Though she wasn't there, so how was the bird to know? She was just basing things off police guesses and the scorch marks the fire of fire left. No one actually knew what had happened. Except for us.

Willow was still asleep, so I had the tv volume on low, so I wouldn't wake her. I told myself I wasn't being soft, just considerate. I was after all being her roommate for who knows how long. It was the least I could do.

I was hungry and so rolled off the sodding couch to find breakfast. After raiding the fridge I found blood and wheat-bix. Figured I give the blood some texture today. I microwaved the blood and crushed up the cereal, and then when the blood was warm enough stirred the wheat-bix through.

It was different, which was good. Change was good. Well, most change was good.

I returned to the couch and flipped the channel to some sort of cartoon where a little yellow square sponge and a starfish were dressing up in Halloween costumes. Bollocks. Today was Halloween. I inwardly groaned. Today was going to be hell.

But on the bright side, I looked human. Poor Lorne was going to have a hell of a time.

I chuckled to myself. It must suck being green sometimes.

I switched the channel again to some music channel. It wasn't bad either; all the old songs. I kept the volume low and continued to watch until Willow decided to rise. Then we'd go and met the rest of the gang at the magic shop.

I took a casual sip of my blood as some bird flashed the band that was playing and crowd surfers began to rev the crowd.

It was probably going to be a lazy morning.

~**~

'_Anything else on the not so little child?' Buffy asked from the kitchen._

_She had been half asleep and had wandered around Giles' apartment for at least twenty minutes until she realised she was hungry, then it was straight to the kitchen._

_It was amazing how his apartment in Cleveland looked so much like his home in Sunnydale. Weird._

'_Not yet' Giles stated. He had been up early this morning researching the story and trying to find any clues as to who it could be. So far he hadn't gotten any further than the rest of the group did the other day. It frustrated him to no end too. He was the Watcher, he was meant to know these things._

'_Well maybe you should leave that for a while and actually eat something' Buffy placed a bowl of cereal in front of the man. He had had nothing but coffee and two apples. Buffy had found that out when she went to get coffee for herself and found the coffee pot empty. That, and her apples were missing._

_Giles sighed and pushed the book aside. He needed a break. Maybe then he could look at the facts again and figure it all out within seconds. He doubted it, but it sounded good. Buffy ventured back into the kitchen and returned with another bowl of cereal for herself. Together they sat and ate in polite conversation. Their relationship wasn't as good as it had once been, but it was better than what it had been recently. Which to Giles meant that he was slowly building Buffy's trust in him. Which was the way it was meant to be. A slayer had to trust her Watcher completely._

_They finished their breakfast, Buffy taking the plates and cups and washing them, while Giles once again looked at the story and the facts and contemplated some more._

_An hour later Buffy came back to his side._

'_You know, we should get to the magic shop' she hinted._

_Once again Giles sighed. 'Is that the time already?' he gazed at the girl._

_Buffy nodded and Giles then began to pack up his books and notes. _

_They left the apartment together and made their way to the shop._

_Buffy with a stake in hand and Giles with his books and notes._


	52. Lorne Got A Gig

**Previously: **_They finished their breakfast, Buffy taking the plates and cups and washing them, while Giles once again looked at the story and the facts and contemplated some more._

_An hour later Buffy came back to his side._

'_You know, we should get to the magic shop' she hinted._

_Once again Giles sighed. 'Is that the time already?' he gazed at the girl._

_Buffy nodded and Giles then began to pack up his books and notes. _

_They left the apartment together and made their way to the shop._

_Buffy with a stake in hand and Giles with his books and notes._

**Chapter 52**

Giles and Buffy approached the storefront where Willow and I were waiting. Willow enjoying the sun, me trying to keep the hell out of the sun. Shame the bloody thing moves.

Buffy grabbed the keys from Giles' hand and rushed towards the door to unlock it. Giles had an annoyed look on his face. He had obviously meant to make me sweat for a while. Thank god Buffy was an angel.

She unlocked the door and as soon as the door was open I bolted inside, with everyone else filing in behind me. I kissed Buffy 'good morning' and she kissed back. The kiss started to get passionate when Giles cleared his throat and we took the hint and broke apart, Buffy with a goofy smile on her face.

Willow took a seat at the table in the centre of the store. It was the place where we mostly dumped our books and notes on current theories and demon profiles. We always seemed to be huddled around the bloody thing these days. We hardly had time to do things on our own, but I guess with Angelus and possibly Dru on the rampage we could do nothing but huddle there and talk strategy.

'Anything on the not so child-y child?' Willow queried. ' I looked on the Internet but all I found was the story'

I took a seat at the table and Buffy drifted over and sat on my knee. It was nice to be able to wrap my arms around her again.

'No. Nothing else yet' Giles informed her. It was plain to see on his face that it was frustrating. When the Watcher couldn't find any info, who could?

About ten minutes later, Anya and Xander strode through the door, followed by Faith and Robin.

'So how was the movie?' Faith asked.

'You don't know?' Buffy was shocked that Anya hadn't told the two yet.

'Know what B?' Faith looked confused.

Buffy began to retell the story.

She told them all how we were ambushed just when we were about to reach the cinema and how the vampire Ally had attacked Lorne the other day, and was in league with Drusilla.

Faith and Robin were a good audience. Asking questions at the right times, gasping and making shocked faces at others. It would've been great fun to watch if I didn't have a slayer bouncing around on my knee. I was beginning to lose whatever feeling I had in my leg.

By the end of the story both Faith and Robin were deep in thought.

'So you do realise that the Ally chick could have been this chosen one?' Faith said.

'Can't be' Xander said. 'She was turned ages ago. It wouldn't have been three hundred years. That's…' he was cut off.

'This month' Willow murmured. She was deep in thought; it was easy to se that the gears that made her mind work were ticking away.

'Geez. Tough break guys' Robin shook his head.

'Yeah. Wish I was there to help' Faith sighed. She felt guilty for not being there, but she had only thought they were going to see a movie, not going to be attacked by vampires.

'Don't worry. We managed' Buffy waved a hand dismissively and Faith relaxed, glad to see that Buffy wasn't mad at her.

'Well we're sticking with you tonight. No way I'm missing out on another vampire ass kicking' Faith smiled and Robin laughed.

'That's a girl'

The bell on the door sounded and Lorne and Angelina walked in. Lorne looking outrageous in his bright blue suit; Angelina looking worn out but comfortable in grey trackie pants and black sweatshirt.

'Hi fans. How are we after last night?' Lorne chirped.

No one could really complain and so Angelina changed the subject back to the 'not so small anymore' child.

Lorne took a seat at the table with everyone else, but Angelina drifted to a table which was covered with amulets and crests, charms and bracelets.

Giles informed the group as a whole that he had found nothing more on the 'child' and that he was vexed about it. Everyone knew that they probably wouldn't know who the child was until it was too late, but they weren't going to give up. Just take a break for the day.

Willow's face lit up as she remembered something. 'Happy Halloween everyone!'

Everyone else suddenly remembered it was Halloween as well. All except Lorne.

'Hey are you going to try for the movie again?' Faith asked.

Buffy opened her mouth but Lorne cut her off.

'Nope. Because you all plans.'

No one was sure where he was going with this so all Lorne got were blank looks or ones of confusion.

'You're all going to Zoe's at seven thirty'

'The little club?' Xander asked. He had passed it once or twice.

Lorne nodded his head with a grin.

'Why?' Robin couldn't help but grin too. The demon's joy was contagious.

'Because lil ol' Lorne here got a gig tonight' he reached into his inside pocket in his jacket and pulled out tickets. He handed them out to everyone as Angelina found an amulet on the table that took her fancy.

'Hey Giles. Can I buy this?' She held up the necklace.

It was a small blue circle and in it a golden sun and silver moon. It was quite pretty for a mystical thing.

Giles nodded and stood up and headed over to the til. Angelina paid him his money and finally took a seat next Lorne.

Just then the days customers began to filter into the store and begin the days chores.

Lorne noticed how quickly the store was filling up and knew that at any moment he would get a thousand pairs of eyes staring at him.

'Well I'm going to swing by Zoe's now and check out the stage. See you at seven!' he stood, waved and then began to head towards the shop entrance.

'So I guess we'll meet here and then head over?' Willow suggested.

The club was closer to the store than it was to anyone's apartment. Everyone agreed and then Angelina stood up. She swayed slightly, must be because of the lack of sleep. Did Lorne keep her up with his singing or something?

'If you don't mind I'm going to go say hi to Zoe too. I have a feeling we might not be there for long tonight' she glanced around the table. No one seemed to mind if she left. They all had plans of some sort. Anya and Willow were helping out at the store because it had gotten so busy so suddenly. Buffy, Faith and I were to train and Xander and Robin could do whatever.

Angelina said her goodbyes and stood up from the table then remembered something.

'Oh and before I forget. Zoe likes doing Halloween with costumes. You have to dress up otherwise she humiliates you on stage by dressing you in bits and pieces. If she catches you taking off the costume she dresses you in, you have to sing on stage for twenty minutes. Trust me, you want to dress up' she said as everyone groaned.

'Know from personal experience do we pet?' I asked.

'Something like that' Angelina smiled wearily.

I nodded and she then left the store.

'Ok. So I guess we have costumes to buy' Buffy breathed.

'Hey. As long as they don't possess us, I'm fine' Willow and Xander chorused. 'I don't want to become a ghost again' Willow grumbled.

'At least you weren't a clueless 18th century girl' Buffy stated.

'True' Willow nodded. 'That was weird. To see you all helpless' Xander nodded.

'Wait. Your costumes possessed you?' Faith asked incredulously. And she thought she'd heard and seen it all. Apparently not.

'Yep' Xander chirped. 'I was an army guy. Pretty cool I guess.'

'Wanna tell me this story?' Faith grinned and pulled the most innocent face she could.

'Maybe another time' Buffy said 'Once I've punched a few things perhaps?'

'Wicked' Faith laughed.

Both Buffy and Faith headed towards the training room in the back and so I followed.

Buffy had said punching things. Just what kind of things was she planning on punching?

I was the only one sparring with them.

I took an unnecessary breath as I entered the room and saw Buffy and Faith waiting for me with sparring sticks in their hands.


	53. Zoe's

**Previously: **'Wait. Your costumes possessed you?' Faith asked incredulously. And she thought she'd heard and seen it all. Apparently not.

'Yep' Xander chirped. 'I was an army guy. Pretty cool I guess.'

'Wanna tell me this story?' Faith grinned and pulled the most innocent face she could.

'Maybe another time' Buffy said 'Once I've punched a few things perhaps?'

'Wicked' Faith laughed.

Both Buffy and Faith headed towards the training room in the back and so I followed.

Buffy had said punching things. Just what kind of things was she planning on punching?

I was the only one sparring with them.

I took an unnecessary breath as I entered the room and saw Buffy and Faith waiting for me with sparring sticks in their hands.

**Chapter 53**

_Angelina stepped out into the street and looked for her friend. She knew Zoe's wasn't too far from here and that Lorne was wearing bright colours like usual, so he shouldn't be too hard to find. But she couldn't see him anywhere. He was like a shadow; there one minute, gone the next._

_Angelina sighed to herself and headed towards the club as she realised how hungry and exhausted she was. She'd heard Dawn whisper to Xander and ask if she was pregnant. She had been shocked to hear something like that come from Dawn, the girl who idolised her, but she guessed when she looked and felt like this, anything was possible._

_She'd shaken her head and had walked on, towards Buffy and Willow, who had been working on 'Child' theories._

_After hearing what Dawn had whispered, their current activity had put her off completely and she had made the excuse to go home, as she wasn't feeling well. They could think she was pregnant; she however, needed sleep. Not that that came easy._

_Her dreams pretty much stopped her from sleeping._

_She was more than halfway to the karaoke bar by now, and she still hadn't come across Lorne anywhere. He must walk really fast during the day. It made sense. He was after all, green and had horns._

_Angelina noticed that while looking for Lorne, she was getting odd looks herself. She must look pretty bad today. She made a mental note to have a nap at some stage and to dress up as something that had a lot of eye makeup. If she couldn't get rid of the bags and other bits and pieces, she could at least try to hide it._

_Angelina put her head down and walked on, faster this time. She desperately didn't want to be out in the open for too much longer._

_~**~_

_Lorne was already inside, glad to be rid of the odd glances, and was already making himself home at the bar. Zoe stood behind it and was making him up a Seabreeze as they spoke._

'_So you're cool with tonight?' Zoe asked as she squeezed the grapefruit_

'_As John Travolta in Grease' Lorne smiled kindly. He had learned that a smile and kindness although mostly overlooked in the showbiz world, went a long way in the real one._

_Zoe smiled back and handed him his drink. 'There you are'_

'_Thank you Puddin' he took a sip 'Amazing' the drink was really good. Almost as good, if not better than the ones Ramone used to make._

'_Zoe sweetie, do you mind if I take a look around. Like to get a feel for the place before I perform' Lorne asked._

_Zoe nodded her head and the demon set off around the club with his Seabreeze in hand._

_He checked out the front of the bar first, then headed to the back, where the storerooms and supplies were kept. There he also found a few thousand different cd's and an ancient cd player. _

_In the corner of the storeroom he found a stool and decided he'd take a seat for a moment. In order to prep for what he was going to do later tonight._

'_Ok Lorne, you can do this. Go walk up to her and tell her how you feel. Just tell her you love her and you'll always be there as a friend or something if she doesn't feel the same way…. Just, tell her…. Ah screw it' Lorne grumbled to himself._

_He knew he was going to tell her at some stage, but right now he was just a little afraid. It was kinda weird. The jolly green demon afraid of saying 'I love you' to someone special when he could say all kinds of other similar meaning things to Angel and the Scoobies._

_He shrugged his shoulders and stood up, trying to get into his normal frame of mind before going back out front._

_He promised himself he would tell Angie at some stage, tonight hopefully. The buzz of performing would help, that's for sure._

_Lorne then began to walk back out front._

_~**~_

_Angelina was sitting at the bar with Zoe. She had a martini in one hand and her head in the other. She hadn't seen Lorne yet and was wondering where he could have gone, but it was daylight, so she didn't have to worry… much._

_Angelina stared at the martini in her hand. Should she really drink it? What if Dawn was right and she was pregnant?_

_Angelina snapped out of it instantly and downed the drink. She hadn't been intimate like that with anybody since Jace, who had left her for a slut in Australia. And she couldn't be pregnant, because that was over ten months ago. She was perfectly fine. And glad she wasn't a mother. She had no idea how to cope with kids, let alone cope with kids and being a slayer, which also meant protecting her children as well. It was going to be hard. And right now it was too hard for her. Thank god she wasn't._

_She smiled at her fortune and began to hum. Zoe heard this and told her to get up on stage._

'_You look like a wreck right now, but people don't see that here. They see the voice' Zoe was honest with her customers, but she almost never said something that the person didn't already know themselves._

'_You're kidding? You want me up there?' Angelina gestured to the stage and Zoe nodded._

_Angelina sighed, 'Do I get a free drink afterwards?'_

'_We'll see' was the reply._

_Angelina slipped off the stool and started to make her way to the little stage with the waiting mic and peroxide blonde guy. At first glance she thought it was Spike, but then heard the song he was singing and thought twice. Since when did Spike sing 'Let's Get It On'?_

_Angelina watched the blonde for a few seconds but as soon he pointed to her when he said 'Let's get it on' she was gone. She bypassed the stage in order to avoid the guy on it and headed straight for the toilets._

_That was where she stayed for the next five minutes, hoping the guy wouldn't be able to find her._

_When the five minutes were up, she casually walked back to the bar and noticed that the guy was now sitting there, next to her drink._

'_Why I do attract all the friggin 'tards?' Angelina thought to herself._

_She approached the bar and picked up her drink as the guy turned around. He was quite attractive, well apart from the gap toothed grin, the oily hair, missing shirt under his jacket and the bloody big parasite burrowing round in his stomach._

'_Hi' he smiled._

'_Hey' his breath smelled of week old alcohol and Angelina was sure she was about to lose the lunch she never had._

_He spent the next ten minutes trying to hit on her. She kept trying to refuse him in the most polite way by saying she was seeing someone. He said what they don't know cant hurt them. She was being backed into a corner and she couldn't do anything about it. She wasn't good at using words to get out of things. Her mum had always busted her with this sort of stuff. In panic she looked over the guy's shoulder and saw her way out._

'_Lorne!' she cried startling both demon and blonde guy._

_She waved and gently eased passed the blonde guy, the parasite thing gave her the jeebies and approached her friend._

'_Hey. Where did you come from?' Lorne asked_

'_Explain this later' Angelina said._

'_Explain wha-' Lorne was cut off with a passionate kiss._

'_Ok this is odd' Lorne thought._

_Angelina broke the kiss and held onto his hand 'Lorne baby, I would like to you to meet…' she couldn't remember the blonde guy's name._

'_James' the blonde guy said._

_Now Lorne understood. She was trying to get away from this guy._

'_Hey James. I see you've met my Angel Cake'_

'_Yeah I have. Sorry but I have to go. It was nice meeting both of you' James made his goodbyes and left. Angelina breathed a sigh of relief. He was finally gone, and she had found Lorne._

'_Where were you?' she quirked an eyebrow. 'I've been looking for you for ages'_

_Lorne pulled her into a hug 'Checkin out backstage. The usual'_

'_Uh huh' Lorne figured it was now or never. He knew he wouldn't be able to do it later. He would be busy trying to make everyone happy, not just himself._

'_Hey Angelina?' he pulled her away a little so he could see her face._

'_Mmm?' Angelina was tired and didn't feel like using words right now._

'_I was wondering if, well you know, we've known each other for some time and I was wondering…' Lorne stopped. 'This sounded so much better in my head' He gave a nervous laugh._

_Angelina got the gist of what he was trying to say though._

'_Are you asking me out Krevlorneswath of the Deathwok Clan?' she crossed her arms over her chest._

_Lorne looked sheepish but nodded._

'_Then yes' Angelina laughed and embraced him in a hug._

_Lorne was surprised and relieved, and he hugged her back just as tight as she was hugging him. _

_He nestled his face into her hair, which wasn't that hard because she had a fair bit of it and mumbled 'I finally did it'._

'_What?' Angelina giggled. This was a weird turn of events for her. but it was a good turn nonetheless._

'_Nothing' Lorne pulled out of the hug and took her hand. 'Let's get you home. You look like you're about to drop dead Princess'_

_Angelina didn't want to admit it, but he was right. She let him lead her out of the bar and towards home._

_And for once, in what seemed like forever, she felt like she could actually sleep. That is, if she didn't fall asleep on the way._


	54. Goodies

_**Previously: **_'_What?' Angelina giggled. This was a weird turn of events for her. but it was a good turn nonetheless._

'_Nothing' Lorne pulled out of the hug and took her hand. 'Let's get you home. You look like you're about to drop dead Princess'_

_Angelina didn't want to admit it, but he was right. She let him lead her out of the bar and towards home._

_And for once, in what seemed like forever, she felt like she could actually sleep. That is, if she didn't fall asleep on the way._

**Chapter 54**

Xander and Robin had taken it upon themselves to get everyone something for a Halloween costume. They didn't get full costumes, as they didn't want to risk getting possessed by them, so had picked things like fairy wings and crowns, etc.

'Honey I'm home!' Xander called as he and Robin walked through the door carrying bags full of various assortments.

We had all been sitting around the table taking a break after being smashed with sparring sticks or after taking care of the day's customers.

Buffy and Faith had kicked my sodding English ass. Which to me wasn't so good. I hurt all over for now, I just needed to rest up and get some blood and I'd be fine.

Faith however would probably need to use a little more makeup than usual. She'd have a bruise of some sort on her face. She'd hit me with her stick so I had swung around and 'accidentally' kicked her in the face.

'Hey guys. Where did you disappear to?' Willow asked. She was awfully chipper as she had been more help than Anya today. Which was odd.

'Costume shopping' Robin grinned holding a bag open so everyone could take a look.

Both of them tipped the contents of their bags onto the table, as everyone watched to see what they had bought.

'Dips on the devil horns' Faith said as we saw devil horns, fairy wings, angel halos and more fall onto the table.

'Take what you want' Xander said 'I've already got mine sorted' he gave everyone a grin.

'Oh?' Buffy raised her eyebrows. 'Like what?'

'That would wreck the element of surprise' Xander waggled a finger at her.

Buffy shook her head and picked up the angel halo. 'Mine' she smiled.

'You're no angel' I laughed and got a light punch on the arm because of it. If she wanted to be an angel, so be it. I had something in mind, but it was no angel.

Within minutes the props from the table were gone. Everyone with something different. Willow with the fairy wings, Faith with the devil horns, Anya had her Charlie's Angels outfit, Rupert was going as a Mexican or a Wizard, Buffy with her angel halo, Xander with his surprise and Robin with his army costume. That just left Lorne, but knowing him, he would wear something sparkly, and Angelina. I had mine sorted out. Just wear something that I used to. I'd been round long enough.

'Ah guys? What's the time?' Willow asked.

Giles checked his watch; around five thirty. Lorne wanted to drop by and see the costumes, etc. before he left to warm up for his gig. Which meant he would probably be coming with Angelina

'We better get changed' Anya stated.

Everyone agreed and so everyone began to leave.

Xander had assured Giles that he didn't have to lock up the whole store, as Xander already had his costume with him. He'd just change in the storeroom. The Watcher had hesitated but eventually gave in.

Xander grabbed a bag he had placed behind the counter and grabbed the keys off Giles.

'I'm only staying here in case Lorne and Angelina show up early' He reasoned.

Giles sighed and headed after the rest of the group. I had gone with the group as well, not really having to run as there were enough shadows to hide in.

**An Hour Later…**

Willow's apartment had turned into a boutique. Buffy and I had run into her apartment so she could find something to go with her halo. It was better to go in pairs just in case Angelus was waiting for us. He wasn't. She grabbed her clothing and then we headed to my apartment. I grabbed what I needed, including eyeliner and pins and then we went back to Red's.

When we arrived she was already dressed. She just didn't have her wings on. She was wearing a pink sweater with blue trimmings, light green pants and a short purple skirt over it. In her hand she held a fairy wand and on her head she wore a crown.

'Damn' she swore. 'I left them at the store'

'Left what at the store?' Buffy asked as we both walked in and caused Willow to jump.

'My wings. I left them at the store' She sighed.

I walked over to the coffee table and picked up what seemed to be transparent paper. 'You sure pet?' I held out the wings to her. They shimmered all different colours in the light. To tell you the truth, they were quite pretty.

'Thanks!' She took them and began to put them on. Buffy strode into Willow's room in order to change and I went to the bathroom. Lucky me.

Had no reflection and I was going to put eyeliner on. This was going to be interesting.

I was dressed and just about to apply the eyeliner when there was a knock on the door.

'What?' I grumbled. It was bad enough to try and do this by myself, I didn't need an audience.

'I was wondering if I could grab my brush?' Willow called form the other side of the door.

I sighed and opened the door. Willow gasped.

'That bad?' I asked.

Willow shook her head. 'The opposite. You look amazingly good'

That made me feel better. 'Thanks Red'

Willow made her way over to the counter and opened a draw to reveal her brush. As she did so, she saw the eyeliner that I was about to use.

'That mine?' She questioned. I shook my head.

'Mine. Was gonna use it but have no reflection'

Willow picked up the pencil. 'May I?'

I shrugged and sat on the edge of the bathtub so she could reach and she began to apply the eyeliner.

Buffy was in the bedroom pulling on her halo. It had to be just right; otherwise it would fall off if she got into slayer business. Damn halo. It wouldn't stick.

She had dressed in her white jeans and had found a white flowing top to go with them. She was going to be the 'modern angel'. No skirts for Buffy today!

Finally the halo stuck right and she shook her head just to be sure. It didn't move at all. Good.

She headed out of the bedroom after folding her clothes neatly and leaving them on the bed. She would come back for them later.

In the lounge, waiting on the couches she found a fairy Willow and William the Bloody.

'Woah' she said. It was somewhat shocking to her.

'Like it?' I gestured to the ripped jeans and denim jacket. I don't know why I had kept these. Sentimental values maybe?

'They're going to give Robin nightmares' Buffy stated.

'Hadn't thought of that' I said as Willow and I stood. 'But it sounds pretty good' I grinned. Why not?

I'll show Robin a William he wouldn't want to mess with if it had to come to that.

'Ready?' Willow asked.

Buffy linked arms with me and smiled. 'My angel' crooned.

'My William' she breathed.

_My William. _It sounded good for Buffy to say that.

Willow opened the door and we all filed through, once again heading to the magic shop and hoping to god tonight was going to be monster free.


	55. Costumes

**Previously: **'They're going to give Robin nightmares' Buffy stated.

'Hadn't thought of that' I said as Willow and I stood. 'But it sounds pretty good' I grinned. Why not?

I'll show Robin a William he wouldn't want to mess with if it had to come to that.

'Ready?' Willow asked.

Buffy linked arms with me and smiled. 'My angel' I crooned.

'My William' she breathed.

_My William. _It sounded good for Buffy to say that.

Willow opened the door and we all filed through, once again heading to the magic shop and hoping to god tonight was going to be monster free.

**Chapter 55**

_Xander was in the storeroom getting changed. He had decided to play it cool and drss up as Van Helsing. It was either going to work really well, or he was going to end up looking like a cowboy._

_He decided on Van Helsing because if they get possessed by their costumes again, he was going to be prepared and that meant dressing up as a vampire butt kicking, girl getting superhero._

_He had just gotten his leather pants on when there was a knock at the door. He wasn't going out half dressed and if they were someone important, they would probably ring to see if Giles was still in. He quickly began to pull on the shirt as there was another knock at the door. He was probably going to have to go out there. He hadn't stuck the 'closed' sign on the door. An unobservant customer perhaps?_

_The phone rang; good thing Giles had one installed in the storeroom as well as out front. Xander picked it up. 'Hello Hocus Pocus… um, charms and… ah..' He didn't know what the saying was._

'_Xander? It's Angelina. Lorne and I are out front.'_

'_Angelina. Lorne. Right, got it' he had just finished pulling on the shirt and now began to leave the storeroom half dressed. They would probably mind if they had to wait outside for much longer. He reached the door and unlocked it, allowing both slayer and demon to come in._

'_Woah. Nice costumes guys' Xander was shocked with what he saw. Lorne had outdone himself, and Angelina looked very un- Angelina- ish._

'_Not so bad yourself' Angelina laughed. 'Van Helsing right?'_

'_How'd you know?' Xander asked._

'_I recognise the pants and shirt. That was my favourite movie. Gotta love Hugh Jackman'_

'_Uh, yeah. Why not?' Xander shrugged as he headed back towards the storeroom for the rest of his clothing._

'_Need any help? I hear the jacket and weaponry's a bitch to put on' Angelina said._

'_If you want' Xander shrugged and both Lorne and Angelina followed him._

~**~

We arrived back at the store to find the door unlocked. The whelp mustn't have locked it after us. If anything was missing, Rupert was going to kill him. It cost a fair bit to keep one of these shops open.

The three of us entered to find Anya leaning against the counter talking to Lorne about 'pixie dust'

They were discussing the issues of cost and where you could find such a thing. I didn't actually think pixies existed, but you learn something new every day.

'Wow Lorne. You look amazing' Buffy marvelled.

Lorne turned to face us. 'Oh hey! Thanks puddin''

It was true. He did look amazing. He was wearing a red suit, kind of like the phantom of the opera. But it had a touch of Lorne. It was sparkly; though only a little. The mask was what set it of as a work of art.

It was a mask that covered half the face, just like the phantom, but it was covered in rhinestones. It was amazing and blindingly beautiful. How he could see through that was beyond me.

Just then Xander walked out from the storeroom, all decked out. He looked good too. He was Van Helsing, though when Xander wore the costume, he looked more like a poofter Van Helsing.

'Vampires. Meet your match' Van Helsing Xander said while holding out a cross.

I walked up and took it from his hand and threw it across the floor.

'Hey! I wasn't serious' he grumbled.

'Thought you were' I drawled as I made my way over to the table.

Xander strode over and picked up the cross and then whispered to fairy Willow. 'Did you know Angelina likes olives?'

Willow shook her head. She didn't know anyone who liked olives.

Xander nodded and then explained that her and Lorne had been talking about it because Angelina had planned to make a salad and add olives to it. Lorne didn't like olives and according to him, neither did the rest of the world.

'Nice threads guys. Spike, I wouldn't want to meet you in an alley' Lorne said. 'Come to think of it, I'm glad I didn't. Could've been bad'

Everyone was admiring each other's outfits, when Giles, Faith and Robin walked in.

Giles wearing wizard robes and hat, Faith in black and red leather with her devil horns and trident, and Robin wearing a boxer's outfit.

'Wicked costume Lorne' Faith admired the mask and couldn't help but put it on.

'Who are you meant to be?' Robin asked me as I lounged at the table.

'What? You don't remember?' I grinned.

Robin's cheerful expression soured a little. So he remembered. 'Surprise' I I placed my hands behind my head.

'Hmpf' Robin turned away. Sucker.

Later, after Buffy saw what I had said to him, I had to go 'apologise' and then asked him what he was.

'Mohamed Ali' Robin scoffed as if it was obvious. Yeah right. He could have been Kosta Tzu for all I knew.

'Well kids, it's been fun' Loren said after ten minutes. 'I'll see you in a bit' He began to say his farewells as Angelina walked out of the storeroom, dusting herself off.

She had spent a while looking at what was actually in the storeroom as Xander had pulled on the jacket and had spilt a powder. She had then spent the next twenty minutes cleaning it up.

'Look after my little Alice Cooper' he said as he slung an arm around her shoulders, briefly showing her off to everyone.

Angelina was the perfect little Goth/rocker girl. She wore black skinny leg jeans with tears in the knee and the back of her thighs; a tight black singlet, which looked like a demon with claws, had sliced through it. Where the rips/claw marks were in her top, they revealed a bright red bra underneath. She wore platform black heels and to top it all off, had put red extensions in her now crimped and messy looking hair, and enough makeup on to look like a panda. Her eyes were covered in eyeliner and her lips a fire engine red. She would have been the girl I had gone for nearly a year ago. She pulled off the look well. It probably helped that she was pale.

Everyone marvelled at her for a few seconds then marvelled at the next thing.

'Bye' Lorne pulled her into a tight hug, Angelina being careful not to put makeup all over his shoulder.

'Bye' she repeated as he drew his face in for a kiss.

After he got one, he left the store, leaving all of us to stare at the girl.

'What?' She asked, thinking that something could be wrong with her clothing.

'Oh my god' Buffy breathed

'Second that' Xander raised his hand.

Giles, Faith and Robin had no clue what to say. Willow just looked really, really happy.

I however, said what came to mind first. 'He finally got some'

_~**~_

_Lorne, completely unaware of the situation he had just caused back at the shop hurried along the streets in order to get to Zoe's before it got too dark. He wasn't planning to be Angelus leverage. _

_Angelus. He couldn't help but feel he had signed Angelina's life away. Which he probably had, but he desperately hoped he hadn't. He had told Xander to keep an eye out for her, after then telling him what he had seen. Xander had agreed and told Lorne not to worry. Too much._

_Lorne could hear the music blaring out of the club's doorway. It was open mic night, before he started a show at seven thirty-ish. Whatever time Zoe wanted him to go on really. He just hoped it wasn't going to be too late; he wanted to make the most of Halloween. That meant liquor and friends. Lots of liquor._

_He smiled to himself. He was going to make this Halloween a good one. He was going to make sure of it._

_As he entered the club, he saw everyone had dressed up for the occasion. Zoe had made something of the holiday. No entry unless dressed up. Geez she could be tough._

_Lorne made his way over to the bar._

'_Ready when you want me' he said to the back of a vampire._

_When the vampire turned, it was none other than Zoe._

'_Good to know fine phantom' She laughed. She didn't have the bumpy look going on, but she did have the teeth. And the costume was dark and gothic. She must have watched too many vampire flicks Lorne decided._

'_Can I have a Seabreeze Zoe Darling before I go on?' he queried. _

_Zoe handed him one already made. 'Knew you'd be early' She smiled as he helped himself. He nodded this thanks and took a sip. It was heaven._

_If he got drinks like these all night, he was going to be very, very happy._

~**~

**Zoe isn't actually a vampire. She was just dressed up as one. **

**Reviews/poll answers would be awesome!**

**Thank you guys!**

**Hope you enjoy the chapter.**


	56. Surprise

**Previously: **_When the vampire turned, it was none other than Zoe._

'_Good to know fine phantom' She laughed. She didn't have the bumpy look going on, but she did have the teeth. And the costume was dark and gothic. She must have watched too many vampire flicks Lorne decided._

'_Can I have a Seabreeze Zoe Darling before I go on?' he queried._

_Zoe handed him one already made. 'Knew you'd be early' She smiled as he helped himself. He nodded this thanks and took a sip. It was heaven._

_If he got drinks like these all night, he was going to be very, very happy._

**Chapter 56**

We were just about to leave the store and head down to the lcub where Lorne was performing. I noticed that Xander had been keeping a close eye on Angelina; he could have the hots for another slayer perhaps? I had been aware of the fact that Xander had liked Buffy for some time. I wasn't going to say anything about it though I really, really wanted to. Did he not see the green phantom Lorne kiss her a mere hour ago?

The sky was darkening, but it wasn't just that. I stuck my head the door and sniffed the air.

"It's going to rain soon. If we don't hurry up my eyeliner will run" I grumbled.

"Oh relax Pet" Buffy grinned. "That's what you always say to me and now I'm saying it to you"

"Since when do I say that?" I didn't recall saying that, but Buffy just laughed and walked over to Xander to tell him to stop staring.

He quickly averted his eyes when Angelina began to walk towards the table where I was sitting.

"Hey. Mind if I join?" she pulled out a chair.

"Your choice. Do you wanna sit at a table with big bad me?" I mentally kicked myself for how lame that sounded.

Angelina laughed, "You're not the only scary looking thing at the table. Have you seen my eyes?" she pointed at them.

I hadn't noticed before, but they were now a brilliant blue instead of her usual brown. I thought she had just been referring to the eyeliner she was wearing. Her eyes were unusual to see at first, but they did suit her once you got used to them.

"Don't forget the eyeliner you got there love" I warned her as she was about to wipe it off.

She caught herself mid-wipe "Thanks. I seem to do that a lot"

"Everyone ready?" Willow called. She was bouncing up and down in the doorway. She wanted to leave.

There was a lot of nodding and we then all filed out the store door into the night, Willow locking up the store behind us.

"Damn, I forgot it!" Robin cried.

"Forgot what?" Faith asked him. Everyone else turned and watched the conversation between the two, except for me who wanted to get going. The quicker we got to this place, the quicker I got to drink myself silly. That was what I did every Halloween. Actually that was generally what I did normally.

"My belt, I forgot it" Robin was referring to his wrld title belt and he wasn't going to leave without it. He said it helped hide the bandages he still had to wear.

Faith and everyone else tried to reason with him that it would make him late, but he had logic on his side.

"It takes twenty minutes to get to the store from our place. I'll run back and meet you guys there" he persisted.

It was Angelina who stopped the bickering and saved me from having to hit the guy over the head and carry him.

"I'll go with him…" she glanced at Willow "We'll be quick and we'll meet you there"

"Ah. Are you sure that's such a great idea?" Xander was trying his best to keep Angelina with the group. He had promised Lorne. It didn't work.

"Relax. A slayer and a high school principal with badass skills. What could go wrong?" Robin joked. "It's Halloween. There's never anything scary on Halloween except for sugar crazy kids"

"Well be quick ok?" Willow pleaded. She would hate to see Lorne if Angelina didn't show. Angelina and Robin both nodded.

"We'll be there before Lorne even gets to his first chorus" She promised and then both of them turned around and headed towards Xander's apartment where Robin was staying.

"Guess we keep going then" Buffy shrugged.

"Guess so" I draped my arm over her shoulders and pulled her in towards me for a hug. I was mindful of her halo as I rested my chin on the top of her head as we hugged. It was the first real contact we'd had since Angelus.

I was going to stake him for that. Then I was going to make up for it with Buffy. And we weren't going to move out of bed for the day… or two.

We kept walking, slowly making our way towards the little karaoke bar not too far away. I could hear the beginnings of 'Eye of The Tiger' before anyone else could. But that was just because my vampire hearing was so much better than a mortal's. Buffy was the next to hear it; she was a slayer, so it made sense. Then everyone else.

We turned around a corner and there it was. Zoe's in its finest. People were streaming in from all directions. Most because they were there to enjoy a drink or two, but some were going in just to avoid the light spatter of rain that had just started.

"Shall we?" Faith enquired and received nods as an answer. We headed into the club, still without Angelina or Robin having caught up to us.

~**~

_Robin was fastening the clips on the back of his belt._

_They had reached the apartment within record time and were now going to leave. That is, if Robin managed to get the bloody thing on._

"_Wanna hand?" Angelina had been admiring the place. It was simple, not as bright as her place, but it was nice and had all the necessary things. Xander's waffle maker probably being one of them. After looking around she had found Robin struggling with this giant gold belt that read 'World Champion'._

"_A hand would be great" Robin admitted as Angelina took the back of the belt and clipped it for him._

"_All done!" She said with satisfaction. It had taken her two seconds to clip the studs on the belt; it had taken Robin ten minutes to get nowhere near close._

"_Thanks" Robin stretched making sure the belt didn't stop him from moving._

"_You're welcome" Angelina smiled as they both strode out of the room towards the front door._

_Robin locked the door behind them and they began the walk to Zoe's. it hadn't been raining when they had arrived at the apartment and Xander didn't own an umbrella, claiming that he was going to 'get wet and dirty anyway', so they had to take shelter close to the sides of buildings; running whenever they came to an alley entrance._

"_I'm thinking of asking Faith to move in with me" Robin stated to make conversation. They had been laughing about how girly Angelina seemed in the rain; she always ducked for cover as quick as possible. She stated it was only because of her makeup and she didn't want it to run._

"_That's great news! Have you decided when?" Angelina asked._

_Robin held up two keys to a new apartment "I was thinking some time tonight. You know, stress free environment. No demon slaying to be done tonight" Angelina nodded_

"_Makes sense" Angelina nodded. _

"_You don't think it's too soon though, do you?" Robin asked and hoped for an honest opinion. Angelina shrugged._

"_How long have you known her?"_

"_Months"_

"_And how long since you've been going out?"_

_Robin thought about that one "Since we destroyed Sunnydale? I think"_

"_Then I think it's just the right time" Angelina smiled warmly, glad for her friend. Everyone deserved a little happiness; even the occasionally bad person. As they had been talking, they came to another alleyway entrance. _

"_Ready, set, go!" Robin laughed as Angelina made a dash for the dry pavement on the other side._

_When she reached the other side she began to laugh again._

"_I tell ya, rain will be the death of me," she panted. She had sprinted as fast as her heels had allowed her. It was harder in the rain too. Heels for her were hard anyway. She was always feeling as though she was going to fall._

_When she didn't get a reply and couldn't feel the presence of another person beside her, she turned to discover Robin had completely disappeared._

"_C'mon Robin! We're more than halfway there. You can hide inside the club!" she called. No answer. "It's always the principals you gotta watch out for" She grumbled under her breath._

_She glanced in front of her, expecting Robin to be standing there watching her with amusement. He wasn't. He wasn't behind her, he wasn't in front of her. That only left the alleyway._

_She began to walk back to the entrance and on the way, heard the sound of garbage bins being knocked to the ground and a man's small cry f pain. Angelina ran to the corner and saw Robin lying in a heap of garbage surrounded by the fallen bins, in roughly the centre of the alley._

"_Robin!" she screamed as she ran to the man. She felt for a pulse. He was alive, but out cold. What could have done this?_

"_He was easier than I thought" a voice sounded from behind her and she whirled around to face it. Angelina gasped._

"_Something also tells me that it won't be the rain that kills you" the man flashed a sadistic, toothy grin._

"_Angel" Angelina gasped as she struggled to get to her feet quickly._

"_The name's Angelus" he grasped her by the throat and threw her into the brick wall. She bounced to the ground but was still able to get back up and fight._

"_Surprise" He began to approach her._

"_I'm not good with surprises" she retorted as she stood._

"_Aw. That's a shame" Angelus feigned sadness, then shrugged. "Well lets see how long you last then" he began to come at her again._

_Angelina ran up the wall and flipped behind the vampire. She punched him in the face as he turned, but was unable to get a clear shot at his nose. If she had broken it, it would have bided her some time to get Robin to safety._

_Time. that was what she needed. Ducking under Angelus' arm, she kicked the vamp in the back and sent him stumbling forward a few paces, before he swung his leg round and kicked her in the gut. Now it was she who went stumbling backward._

_She needed a plan to bide her some time and she knew one way to get it, but it would probably cost her, her life. She wasn't willing to die just yet._

_Angelus advanced again and threw a punch towards her throat, which she blocked and retaliated with a kick to the groin. It was low, but she needed it._

_She was able to move further into the alley, towards the darker end. It wasn't ideal, as she wouldn't get the upper hand, but she could think of nothing else._

_Grabbing her stake out of her right boot, she adopted a fighting stance._

"_You know Buffy couldn't kill me with one of those…" he gestured to the stake, then straightened and held his arms wide open. "She needed a sword. Couldn't get close enough to plunge it through my heart, you see. So what makes you think you can?"_

_Angelina took a quick glance around the alleyway. It was all so familiar, why?_

_Then it hit her. This was her dream; her nightmare._

_She would die here this very night and at Angelus' hands no less._

_The graffiti, the buildings, the garbage bins, it was all the same as her dream. And she now knew who her killer was. Angelus stood there snickering at her, possibly knowing what she was calculating. _

"_You know I'll catch you before you even take two steps" he told her. She knew he would too. She'd seen it so many times. She would run, and then she would die. So maybe she would take a different approach?_

_Angelina threw her stake towards the side of the alleyway and looked at Angelus. He seemed confused._

'_Who said I was going to run?"_

_Angelus was at a loss for words right now. He just remained still with the confused look on his face._

"_What you said is probably true. I couldn't kill you with a stake…" Angelina stated as Angelus slowly lowered his arms; his face still in game face, but not confused. Just curious._

"_Which is why I propose a deal. A trade if you will"_

"_You're in position to be throwing deals about anywhere" Angelus took a step forward._

"_Maybe. But I can end my own life just as easily as you can" Angelina pointed out. She had a feeling Angelus would want to turn a slayer and she wasn't going to give him that satisfaction. Not when there was a massive piece of sharp steel behind her. All she had to do was jump backwards and she would impale herself and die. _

_Angelus took her words into consideration "What are your terms?" he asked whilst taking yet another step forward._

_Angelina noticed but didn't flinch. "My life…" she gestured to Robin "For his"_

_Angelus placed his hand on his chin as if he was thinking this one through, but in one swift movement was right in front of Angelina, who still hadn't moved, he grabbed her arm and spun her round, making her fall to the ground._

_He then straddled her and admired his prey; and amazingly, she didn't try to throw him off either. The rain had caused her makeup to run, which he knew she didn't normally wear, her hair was all ratty because of slaying and probably because it was the way she had wanted it for tonight and the clothing. Oh the clothing! The rain had caused the clothing to stick to her and because of the style of clothing she was wearing, there was very, very little to the imagination. _

_She would make a good vampire. And if his assumptions were right, she'd be able to walk in the sun._

_He traced her collarbone with his index finger and ran it all the way down the middle of her chest, til it came to rest in between both breasts._

"_Deals can be fun," he breathed._

**~**~**

**Gasp!**

**Oh no!**

**I had to bring Angelus back. It wasn't fair if I didn't.**

**Hope you enjoyed it!**

**Good reviews and constructive criticism are most welcome!**


	57. Did You Even Dress Up?

**Previously: **_He then straddled her and admired his prey; and amazingly, she didn't try to throw him off either. The rain had caused her makeup to run, which he knew she didn't normally wear, her hair was all ratty because of slaying and probably because it was the way she had wanted it for tonight and the clothing. Oh the clothing! The rain had caused the clothing to stick to her and because of the style of clothing she was wearing, there was very, very little to the imagination. _

_She would make a good vampire. And if his assumptions were right, she'd be able to walk in the sun._

_He traced her collarbone with his index finger and ran it all the way down the middle of her chest, til it came to rest in between both breasts._

"_Deals can be fun," he breathed._

**Chapter 57**

Upon entering the bar, I was immediately overwhelmed with bright colours and various smells. Sometimes it sucked to be a vampire. Bad joke I know, but its true.

There were various Halloween characters walking around in this sodding place. Angelina hadn't been kidding when she said you had better dress up. There were witches and wizards, goblins and ghouls, ghosts and gremlins, the odd corpse bride wandering around and a very convincing Angelus look alike. Only problem was he didn't have as much 'nancy boy' hair gel as the real Angelus. Even thought h was evil, he still took the time to look after his hair.

As my jaw was being accustomed to the ground, Buffy took a few more steps into the bar, allowing the others to get inside.

"Wicked" Faith was impressed with the whole thing. It hadn't been very often that she had actually attended something like this. She wasn't very into the whole dress up thing. Willow was the next to speak.

"Anyone want a drink?" she chirped as her wings shimmered in the light. If she weren't careful, someone would mistake her for a bloody big fairy and would try to sell her on the black market. I had bought my fair share of fairy dust; I used it to make Dru happy. She had always loved looking at the sparkly crap.

There were quite a few nods and Willow and the Whelp wandered off towards the bar. I watched as they approached and saw Xander jump about a mile high. I wasn't quite sure why, but it was funny all the same. I silently laughed at how stupid the git was and then followed Buffy and the others towards a large table that wasn't occupied.

The table wasn't occupied because it had a bloody 'reserved' sticker on it. Upon further inspection, I found that the sticker read:

'_For Buffy and friends'_

So it was our table for the night. Lorne had made sure that we had a good view of the stage. We were sitting just off to the side of it, but we would be able to see nonetheless.

Right now however, we didn't want to see.

On the stage, singing Justin Timberlake's 'Sexy Back' was a demon dresses up as Professor Frankenfurter from the Rocky Horror Picture Show.

It was enough to make anybody cringe, and not just because of his appalling voice. His costume seemed to be made out of flesh of some sort and there was a purple ooze dripping down his left leg. It smelt god damn awful. I was going to throw up if I didn't get away soon. Buffy looked just how I felt.

In fact, everybody at the table did.

"Lorne will be on in about 25 minutes," Willow informed us all, breaking us out of our horrified stares; I could've kissed her for that. It was so horrible to look at, but you couldn't turn away.

"Well I only need ten," I breathed as I shot a glance over at Buffy. She knew what I was thinking and blushed.

I stood and held out a hand to her "Care for a drink?" I grinned as she took my hand. "Would love one," she giggled as I lead her over to the bar, as to not cause too much suspicion.

We hadn't noticed that Willow and Xander had bought over enough drinks for the whole table. So when we left there were many confused faces behind us.

Giles took off his glasses and began polishing them, he was sick of having to listen to the Rocky Horror demon sing. He didn't want to have to look at him as well. He was even considering going up there and singing himself, though he knew he probably wouldn't have the time. He had slayers to look after.

Xander handed out all of the drinks he and Willow had just bought and then took a seat next to the fairy. He picked the wand up off the table.

"If I wave this around will I turn anyone into a frog or something?" he asked, truly interested.

Willow shook her head, "Nope. Real witches don't need wands"

"Ok then" Xander grinned as he began spinning the wand around and pointing it people and saying "Bam!" It was childish, but it was Halloween and he was allowed to be.

"Wonder where Robin is?" Faith was wringing her hands in her lap. She was concerned for him and she was allowed to be. He was her other half and he was still recovering from Sunnydale injuries and on top of that, he was wandering around in the dark. For him it was suicide, whether he was with Angelina or not. Faith wasn't too sure if she would be able to keep both her and Robin safe. Faith wanted to go look for him, but knew that she would have to stay here.

"Don't worry Faith-y" Anya stated. She always had a habit of calling her 'Faith-y' and she wasn't sure why. It just kinda happened.

"I'm sure he and Angelina will get here soon." Xander nodded.

"And if they aren't here before Lorne goes up on stage, we'll go look for them ok?"

Faith felt better about that and so nodded and took a sip of her drink. She had no clue what it was, but it was pretty good. The liquid looked electric blue. She'd have to find out later; when she knew Robin was safe.

~**~

_Robin could hear voices. He couldn't open his eyes, or if they were open, he couldn't see jack. Which was annoying but understandable seeing as how he was thrown into something really hard._

_The voices seemed to be going over rules or whatnot. He couldn't move yet, so he couldn't do nothing but listen._

"_So they're the rules all right?" a female voice stated._

"_Sure. Why not?" a cocky male voice replied._

_Robin knew that voice but couldn't quite place it in his now hazy mind. Maybe if he concentrated really hard._

_Slowly a few images came to mind; a dark coat, a cross around Buffy's neck, and for some reason, hair gel. Then it clicked._

_Angelus._

_Robin had a feeling that he was going to die tonight, and all he could do was lie here and wait. He wished he'd forgotten about the belt and gone to the bar. He wanted to tell Faith how much he loved her. But all that he could do now was pray that a miracle happened._

~**~

**Meanwhile**

Buffy and I had been busy in the bathroom, getting 'close'. It had been forever since we had actually been able to do something like this and it was all Angel's bloody fault. Grandsire or not, he was a fuckhead.

We had missed each other and hadn't been able to spend too much time together as Buffy was doing all of her slayer duties and I rarely went outside in the daylight. I wasn't too good with the whole 'burst into flames' idea.

So we just had to wait until this whole ordeal was over. But it was taking too long and we could wait any longer.

We had snuck away from the bar and the vampire karaoke bar owner behind it, partially because she was giving me an odd look, partially because I had something else planned. We headed towards the bathrooms and as soon as we were inside one of the cubicles, some clothing had come off.

Outside of the bathroom, you could hear the demon who was still singing up on that bloody stage finally stop and then there was a female voice speaking. Not singing, just speaking. Lorne must be on his way out.

"I think we should go now" Buffy whispered just as the bathroom door opened.

"Err, Buffy?" it wasn't hard to tell that Willow knew what was happening and you could hear how embarrassed she was. "Lorne's on in less than five. I think you should come back now. Everybody noticed you'd left the bar"

I mentally cursed. Neither of us had checked the table to see if any of the Scoobies had seen us sneak off.

"Ok be right out" Buffy called and Willow quickly disappeared.

"Oops" I grinned at her and her playfully hit me in the shoulder. "Best we be going then pet," I said as I zipped up my jeans. Buffy nodded and rearranged her clothing, and then together we walked out of the cubicle, startling some ghost as we left.

As we entered back into the real world, we both noticed that Willow had darted back to the table with fresh drinks while the rest of the Scoobies waited for us.

We also noticed that the lighting had changed and instead of it being coloured lighting that had splayed everywhere, there was now a single spotlight on the stage. There stood that vampire woman who had been giving me funny looks.

"And tonight I notice that a lot of you have outdone yourselves and gone all out," she said as she admired a few costumes, then she caught a glimpse of me. "And I also see that a few of you have not" the crowd broke into whispers, asking about 'who Zoe would pick?' Or 'What will Zoe dress them in?'

"Let's see shall we?" Zoe scanned the room, looking for her victim. She scoped the whole bloody room and yet she still chose me.

"You. Did you bother to even dress up?" She asked with a polite smile.

"Me?" I pointed to myself and she nodded.

"Can we get the spotlight over there?" She asked and the spotlight moved to encircle me. Bloody brilliant.

"So I'll ask again. Did you bother to dress up tonight?"

"I don't wear this everyday pet. Tend to stick to the red and black. And no pins" I stated. I didn't know that Buffy had moved slightly behind me and was shaking her head to signal that I hadn't dressed up.

Zoe grinned and beckoned with a finger "Come here please"

The crowd broke into cheers and claps as I reluctantly made my way up on stage.

Zoe was handed a box from the side of the stage and began to pick bits and pieces out of it.

"You said you like red and black yes?"

"Yeah" I knew what was about to happen. Angelina had warned us all and yet it still managed to happen to me. Damn.

Zoe picked a pair of bright red boxers and a olive branch wreath as well as a toga, a pair of fairy wings and a black bow tie.

"Put these on please" she smiled sweetly.

"What if I don't," I challenged.

Zoe motioned to a microphone standing all alone in the corner, next to a piano. "Then you'll be backing vocals for the night"

I didn't want to do that. "Fine" I grabbed the garb from her hand and began putting it all on. The crowd was going wild as I pulled on the boxers.

Once I had everything on, Zoe figured that a sparkly top hat would complement the piece nicely and so I had to wear one of those as well.

I was then finally allowed the return to my seat.

The whole table was in fits of laughter. I couldn't see what I looked like so I gauged by their emotions that I must look pretty ridiculous.

"Nice look Spike!" Xander was in tears.

"Yeah. It's pretty wicked" Faith added.

"Marvelous!" even Rupert was laughing. That was it. I was going to take this shit off.

I began with the hat. Buffy stopped me. "Remember what Zoe said. You'll have to be backing vocals" she tried so hard not to laugh. In the end, laughter prevailed.

I waited for a few minutes while they calmed down and then everyone noticed that there were still two empty seats at the table. Robin and Angelina still hadn't shown up and Lorne was coming onstage now. The crowd was clapping and cheering and once again the spotlight swung back to the stage and rested on the piano.

The phantom came out on stage in a cloud of smoke.

It was quite an entrance, but then again, knowing Lorne it was probably his idea.

Buffy leaned over to me, careful not to bump the hat off my head. "Faith, Giles and I are going to look for Robin and Angelina. Faith reckons something bad has happened. You stay here with Willow and Xander."

I was about to open my mouth to argue, but she put a finger to my lips. "Please. Stay here. For Lorne" she was signaling me with her eyes that she didn't want to cause too much suspicion, and me leaving with all of the stuff I had on, would do just that.

Defeated, I nodded and she kissed my cheek. "Be back soon" and silently her and the two others left without another word.

"Now who got the box tonight?" asked Phantom Lorne from the stage as he surveyed the crowd. He spotted me sitting at the table with the Whelp and Willow. He grinned "Nice to see you here toga boy"

I chuckled. "We'll see about that!" I called to him.

"We shall" and then he turned back to his piano and began his night of singsong.

If my dressing up was the only hitch tonight, it might not be so bad. I just hoped it was the only hitch.

If not, it was probably going to be somewhere close to hell. Or like Buffy's birthdays. Take your pick.

I settled into my chair as well as I could and silently thanked Buffy for saving me from going up there as Lorne began the song 'I Will Survive".

~**~

_Buffy looked back at the little karaoke bar as she strode down the street, flanked by Giles on the right and Faith on the left. She just hoped that nothing had gone terribly wrong and that she would be back in the club listening to Lorne sing in less than twenty minutes. _

_Though she knew it was unlikely, that slayer senses were almost 100% all the time, and that it was likely that Faith was indeed onto something._

_Though she still couldn't help but wish that she were wrong. She hated to walk out on friends like that, but it was for a good cause. And she was sure that Lorne, being Lorne, would understand completely._

_The three of them strode on into the night and the dark streets that awaited them. Faith hoping to god that Robin was alright, Giles thinking he was too old for this sort of thing and Buffy just wanting to be back in the club._

_~**~_

**I know I haven't updated in ages. I'm sorry!**

**I was trying to work in some things in this chapter and every time I tried, I didn't like it so I started again.**

**Sorry about the wait…**

**I also intend to update my other story 'The Left Hand of God'**

**Very shortly too!**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

**~Barn~**


	58. Put The Nice Man Down Please

**Previously: **_Though she still couldn't help but wish that she were wrong. She hated to walk out on friends like that, but it was for a good cause. And she was sure that Lorne, being Lorne, would understand completely._

_The three of them strode on into the night and the dark streets that awaited them. Faith hoping to god that Robin was alright, Giles thinking he was too old for this sort of thing and Buffy just wanting to be back in the club._

**Chapter 58**

I sat there in the bar with Willow and Xander, listening to Lorne sing his third song of the night. Buffy and the others had been gone for about fifteen minutes, something which wasn't out of the ordinary, but I could help but not shake the uneasy feeling in my undead gut.

Willow and the Whelp seemed to be enjoying the music and not really paying much attention to me, so I decided this was my chance to slip out and help the rest of the gang outside. I had just risen a few inches out of my seat when Red stuck her arm out and grabbed mine. I turned and she gave me the fiercest look imaginable.

"Going to look for Buffy" I mouthed to her, but she only shook her head and tugged me back into my seat.

"Think of Lorne! Buffy will be fine" Willow hissed. I wasn't going to give up, but for now I nodded my head and stayed put.

Willow threw a glance at Xander, but he was oblivious to the whole exchange that had just occurred. Good thing too in my opinion.

I leaned back in my chair and bided my time. I knew it wouldn't be long before Red started to worry.

~**~

_Angelina and Angelus kicked and punched ducked and dodged and pretty much tried to kill each other with each blow._

_Angelus knew he was wearing the slayer out, and that she would soon make a mistake and therefore end her life. _

_Angelina knew that she was probably going to lose the battle, the one where she had stupidly agreed to a 'no rules' policy. They could fight as dirty as they liked, fortunately Angelus hadn't resorted to that just yet._

"_Won't be long now, until you trip and stumble" Angelus cackled as he tried to land a punch to Angelina's jaw. She swiped his hand away and returned the attempt with a roundhouse kick to the gut. It sent him stumbling back a few paces._

"_I'm not going to stumble yet" she spat. _

_Angelus could only grin. It took balls for a slayer to take him on, and not be afraid of losing. He shook his head, grinning and then launched into an attack again._

_Angelina had been a little thrown off because Angelus had actually stopped fighting to what appeared to be 'catching his breath'. _

_Angelus crashed into her side, sending her flying into a nearby wall. Angelina gasped as pain exploded just above her eyebrow. The wall had managed to wound her, and she could feel the blood trickling down her face. "Ouch" was all she managed to say before she was grabbed around the wrists and hoisted to her feet._

"_A deal's a deal," Angelus purred from behind. Angelina gulped; she had lost._

_~**~_

Willow was throwing worried glances towards the door every minute or so. Buffy and the rest of them hadn't been back for a half hour, to Willow that mean that something must've happened. I'd been watching her, but now I decided to act. Slowly I stood and watched and waited for Willow to react. When she saw me rise, she rose too.

We made eye contact and she nodded, signalling that it was ok to leave now.

Red bent over towards Xander and whispered some words. At first the Whelp didn't look pleased, but a wave of understanding washed over his face and he nodded.

Lorne was watching us out of the corner of his eye and could see that we were all leaving. I could feel his eyes on the back of my head. I signalled with my head that I was leaving and Lorne inconspicuously nodded back his understanding. He continued to sing and Willow came up and grabbed my arm.

"Ready?" She whispered. I nodded and quickly waved to the green demon on stage. Red turned and waved to Xander who waved back, though didn't look at all pleased that he was being left here.

We left Zoe's in a slight rush. We were kinda worried about what could have happened. "What did you tell the Whelp?" I asked as we began pacing the streets, looking for any clues as to the gang's whereabouts.

"That we were going after Buffy and the others…" Willow explained. "And that when Lorne finishes, they should meet us back at the magic store if we're not back" I nodded. It seemed like a good idea.

"Now if I were a slayer, where would I be?" Willow mused.

I sniffed the air and pointed straight ahead. "That way."

~**~

_Every nerve in Angelina's body was telling her to scream, to kick, to punch, to fight her way out and then run. To hell with Robin. He could lie there and die for all she cared. As long as she was alive, it didn't matter._

_Angelina shook those particular thoughts form her mind. Not only did she not want Robin to die, she also knew there was no point in trying to get away. Running into the alley previously, she had recognised the graffiti on the walls, the garbage in the street, the distinct smell of oil and possible urine. It was all so familiar. And now she knew why. This was the way she was going to die; she had dreamt about it every night, never being able to escape her attacker; the one with the chuckle. The one she had heard while trying to beat the shit out of Angelus. Angelus was going to kill her._

_It wasn't just the dream that told her this. When her mother had rung, she had instructed Angelina to go get her fortune read and she had. She had gone to Bonnie, who had done some readings for her in the past. The tarot cards had revealed the exact same thing her dream had; she was going to die._

_Angelina had been trying so hard not to show any emotion towards the current situation, but couldn't help but let a tear silently fall and mingle with the blood on her face._

"_Aww. It's ok Angel Face…" Angelus placed a bit of flyaway hair behind her ear as he placed his face closer to her neck. "I'll let you scream" and with that he plunged his fangs into her vein._

_Angelina shrieked in pain. It felt like Angelus was trying to rip her throat apart._

_~**~_

_Buffy, Faith and Giles had been sweeping the streets and looking in stray alleyways. They hadn't found anything as of yet and had ventured a little distance from the comfort of their seats in the karaoke bar._

_A scream pierced the air and slayer mode took total control of both Faith and Buffy. "This way!" Buffy called over her shoulder as they took off at a run._

_Faith was hoping that Robin and Angelina were ok, but knew that they were probably going to be too late. _

_Giles was wishing that he had younger legs, or that slayers weren't so fast and Buffy, knowing that Angelus liked to tae his time in torturing his victims, hoped that they would get there in time._

_~**~_

Willow and I had done a patrol of the street, without seeing a vamp or part of the gang in sight. Where the bloody hell were they?

Worry was etched into Willow's face and I knew she was thinking the worst.

"Don't worry pet. We'll find em" I was trying to be reassuring. It didn't really work, but it was the though that counted. Red nodded and we continued on.

Now being a vampire does have its benefits. For one, we have a great sense of smell. Can smell fresh blood a mile away. Another benefit is that we have astonishing hearing.

A scream found its way to my ears and I froze in the street. Willow having sensed my lack of movement turned around. "What's wrong Spike?"

I started at a run. "This way!" I yelled.

Willow ran after me, struggling, but just managing to keep up with me.

~**~

_Faith was a tiny bit faster than the other two and she arrived first on the scene._

"_Robin!" Faith saw the body before she saw anything else. She rushed towards the man lying on the ground fearing the worst. Robin himself, was finally able to see things, though they were fuzzy, they were slowly coming into focus. He, with the help of Faith, pulled himself into a siting position. "Robin, are you all right?" Faith's face was full of concern. He nodded as he internally searched himself for any real damage. Just a bruise or two he was sure._

"_C'mon let's get you outta here" she began to help him stand when Buffy and Giles ran into the alley._

"_Uh uh uh. Put the good man down." A voice sounded from the shadows of the alleyway._

"_Angelus" Buffy spat out his name with enough venom it could kill a cobra._

"_How'd you guess?" Angelus asked as he stepped out of the shadows. Angelina's limp body crushed against his chest. To passers-by it would have looked as though he was hugging her protectively, but Buffy knew better. She gasped in horror and Giles turned a couple shades paler._

"_Put the man down Faith" Angelus instructed, but Faith would have none of that. She proceeded to lift Robin from the ground._

"_Put him down or I snap her neck!" Angelus placed his hands on either side of Angelina's head, showing that he meant what he said._

"_Put him down Faith" Buffy instructed and Faith, begrudgingly obliged._

"_Thank you" Angelus grinned evilly. "Though I'm afraid you're too late. She already drank"_

"_She…she… drank?" Giles was astounded a slayer would do such a thing. Angelus shrugged._

"_Well not at first, but hey, I can be persuasive. Just ask Buffy over there. I can be persuasive can't I lover?" he was enjoying this way too much._

_Buffy was fuming "Don't you dare call me that"_

_Angel put his hands up in mock self-defence, allowing Angelina's body to fall to the ground with a bone crunching thump. "Oooh. Someone's got their panties in a twist" he laughed._

_Buffy had nothing to say, so she just stuck her tongue at out at him. Childish, but she didn't care._

"_What do you want Angelus?" Giles was the only one with a voice at the moment._

_Angelus rubbed his hands together "Well you see Rupert. I'm in a bit of a pickle now…" He threw his arms out and twirled in a circle before lowering them. "I have one dead slayer, but two slayers and a Watcher before me. I cant take you all" he was being sarcastic and everyone knew. Angelus could take them all if he really felt like it._

"_And now you need a way out" Faith humoured him. _

_Angelus nodded. "Exact-ly"_

"_So what's the deal Angelus? We let you go and don't come back?" Buffy knew better than that. He would always come back. He always had._

_Angelus shrugged. "Eh. More or less."_

"_I'll take the less please" Buffy feigned happiness. She was far from it right now._

"_Put it this way. Let me go and I don't take the undead Angel Cake with me" he stomped on one of Angelina's limp legs and Buffy could've sworn she heard it snap. She internally cringed. "Ok" she said._

_~**~_

We had just reached the mouth of the alleyway when we heard Buffy shouting orders. Faith was pulling Robin to his feet and helping him stand. Turns out his injuries were worse than he had originally thought.

"Oh my god." Willow looked as though she was about to be sick. I followed her eyes and found Buffy and Giles standing over what seemed to be a body. Angelina. Lorne was going to kill someone.

"Spike! Oh good Spike you're here!" Buffy strode over towards us. "Angelus got them. Angelina drank from him."

"What!" Red squeaked and Buffy nodded.

"We're going to hunt for him…" she motioned to Giles and herself. "And we could do with another set of hands"

I quickly took into consideration that Faith was no doubt going to take Robin to a hospital. Willow wasn't going to put up much of a fight if Angelus showed up for his prize, and as for Lorne and Xander, well they would be back at the magic store.

"Sorry love, but I'm gonna stay here" I knew Buffy would understand.

She did and she nodded and departed, stake in hand with Giles.

Faith had disappeared with Robin and now, the only people who remained were Red and myself and a dead looking Angelina.

"Is she really dead?" Willow whispered.

I shrugged and together we walked over to inspect the girl.

She looked dead enough; there was dried blood all over the right side of her face, which had meshed with bits of her hair. Her hair itself was matted and wet. Her make up had run giving the impression that she had been crying though Willow and I knew it had been because of the rain, which continued to fall. Her clothing was torn and her skin a deathly white. There was dried blood in the corner of her mouth, which by the smell, was Angelus'. She was dead.

We had been sheltering underneath a nearby ledge, both if us too afraid to move the girl, when Xander and Lorne came into view. They nearly ran past the alleyway, but when Lorne came to a sudden stop, they both knew they had found the place.

Lorne's eyes nearly popped out of his skull. "No" he whispered as Xander saw what he was looking at and then noticed Willow and myself. Lorne ran towards the body. "No, no, no, no, no" he was on his knees and bringing her head to rest in his lap. "No!" he cried to the heavens. The rest of us stood behind him as he sobbed. "Buffy and Giles went to find him. He got away" Willow spoke so quietly we all thought she hadn't spoken at all.

Lorne still sobbing, bundled Angelina into his arms and turned towards us. "He's going to pay this time," he threatened and then he stormed off, towards the one place that was close to here. Angelina's apartment.

The rest of us quickly following.

Along the way, an odd noise made itself known. It was like a heartbeat, only faster. No one else seemed to notice it so I thought it was only me, but it kept going and was getting faster and faster. It was coming from Angelina.

Her heartbeat had been non-existent in the alleyway and now she all of a sudden had one?

"Bloody hell" I whispered, Red being the only one that caught it.

"What?" she had tears running down her face.

"Her heart. It's working over time. Like twenty-thousand beats a second overtime," I explained. Willow cocked her head to the side.

"I know. It doesn't make sense. But it is" I insisted. The all of a sudden, it stopped. It dawned on me what had happened. She had been turned. The venom, etc in Angelus' blood and done that.

"Bloody hell" I said again. Again, only Willow heard it.

"What now?"

I turned to her, worry etched into every line of my face. "I think we have a problem"

~**~

**I know!**

**I'm such a bad person for not updating sooner!**

**I'm so sorry about that. I just kinda got sidetracked with my Harry Potter fic.**

**Well, you finally got a chapter to read. Which I'm hoping will get me a review or two. -fingers crossed-**

**Just so you know, I only think there are 1 or 2 chapters til the end of this story. I plan on writing a sequel, but who knows when I'll start that. Possibly after I finish my Dramione fic and that other Buffy one.**

**Also, The Left Hand of God is currently on hold. I'm sorry if I've disappointed anyone, but I have found that I can only concentrate on one thing at a time.**

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

**~Barn~**


	59. Light

**Previously: **"Her heart. It's working over time. Like twenty-thousand beats a second overtime," I explained. Willow cocked her head to the side.

"I know. It doesn't make sense. But it is" I insisted. Then all of a sudden, it stopped. It dawned on me what had happened. She had been turned. The venom, etc in Angelus' blood and done that.

"Bloody hell" I said again. Again, only Willow heard it.

"What now?"

I turned to her, worry etched into every line of my face. "I think we have a problem"

**Chapter 59**

We had carried Angelina back to her and Lorne's apartment seeing as hwo it was the closest to where the incident had occurred. We had been sitting there for a good half hour before Xander sighed and suggested that he as well as myself should venture out and make sure that nothing horrible had happened to the both of them. I nodded. Willow could look after Lorne for a while. I needed to be able to hit things, it made me feel better. We left quietly after we explained to Willow what we were going to do.

We were out on the street in seconds and our frantic search for Buffy and the others began. They shouldn't have gotten too far. Especially if they had actually managed to find Angelus. He was too much of a talker and preferred to stand still when he did it.

"Any suggestions on where to start?" the whelp asked. I sniffed the air but caught a whiff of nothing but the faint scent of blood that was Angelina's.

"Where it all began" I reasoned and we set off back to the alleyway.

~**~

_Faith had rushed Robin to a hospital as fast she could. It was kinda hard because he wasn't really with it and she had to be careful not to hit his head on anything as she ran along the street with him half in her arms._

"_This sure does bring back childhood memories" Robin decided to crack jokes in order to break through Faith's worry. "Yeah. It was just like this when I broke my arm. Mom ran me all the way to the hospital" he was more reminiscing than breaking Faith's thoughts. Once she was thinking one thing, it was pretty hard to break her focus._

_The hospital finally came into view and she breathed an internal sigh of relief. Robin was going to be fixed up… again._

_Faith crashed through the emergency doors and started yelling at the nurses in the waiting room. They snapped to attention and an intern bought a trolley their way. Faith carefully placed Robin on it and gave him a smile. Robin smiled weakly back as he was being wheeled away. "See you on the other side" he waved. _

_Faith could do very little right now and she knew that if she bursted through those doors that Robin had disappeared behind, it would stop the doctors from doing their jobs. So she optioned to sit there all night long if need be._

_She just wanted to make sure she was there when he woke up. Faith knew that Robin would do the same for her._

_She made herself comfortable as possible in the crappy little plastic chairs and began the long waiting process._

_~**~_

_Buffy and Giles ran as fast as they could. Angelus was cackling away in the distance, Buffy could hear him. The only thing was, he had had a head start and she wasn't exactly sure if she would be able to catch him._

"_Come and get me!" Angelus cried over his shoulder as he sprinted towards the harbour._

_Buffy dug deep and ran just that little bit faster. She was going to catch him. She had to._

_They had neared the harbour by now and she couldn't see anything ahead of her. Nothing whatsoever. There was no Angelus, but there was a little cruise boat pulling away. _

'_Shit' was all Buffy thought. She had lost him._

"_Buffy" Giles gasped as he caught up to the now motionless slayer. "Where is he?" Buffy pointed towards a character whooping with joy._

"_See you on the other side!" Angelus grinned and gave them a salute, clearly knowing that neither of them would be able to follow him._

_Giles was not a man of many profanities, but he felt now was the perfect time to let one slip. "Bollocks" he bent over, his hands on his knees, in an attempt to get his breath back. Buffy just stood there, watching Angelus as he now sauntered away from the two of them, melting in with the shadows of the boat._

_~**~_

_Willow watched from the doorframe as Lorne sat on the bed next to Angelina's lifeless body and brushed stray hairs away from her face. 'Poor Lorne' Willow thought. He had lost so much already. Fred, Wes, Gunn, Angel and now Angelina. Life just wasn't fair._

_Willow knew that it was a private moment for the green demon, but she just couldn't help herself; she was asked to watch him and after getting to know the demon/vampire/magical world with Buffy, she had realised that people do rash things at emotional times. She was a good example of this._

_Lorne removed himself from the bed and began to rummage through the draws and cupboards in the bedroom until he found what he was looking for; the red dress that Angelina had liked so much. Willow gasped. So he had bought the dress. She thought so._

_Lorne returned to the bed in order to spread the dress out on it, next to Angelina. He then straightened and exited the room._

"_Where are you going?" Willow asked as she watched him walk to the kitchen. She hoped it wasn't for any bad reasons._

"_I need a drink. A nice strong one at that" Lorne called from the kitchen. Willow could hear him opening the fridge and finding the ingredients he needed for a Seabreeze. So he was going to drink til the cows came home._

_It wasn't as bad an idea than what Willow had originally thought, so she joined him in the kitchen and together they drank._

_~**~_

We were halfway to the harbour when we ran into Buffy and Rupert.

"Did you show him whose boss Buffster?" Xander asked hopefully. Buffy looked troubled and Giles refused to talk. After a moment of waiting quietly, Buffy looked at the two of us and whispered, "He got away".

Well there was no point looking for him right now if he 'got away'. There were more important things to do. I slung my arm over Buffy's shoulders and together, now as a group of four, we began to trudge back to the grieving Lorne, the lifeless Angelina and the sombre Red.

~**~

_Angelina couldn't see anything but a small light. A light that was so far from her she was sure it was nothing. She couldn't feel anything. Her limbs weren't working at all. It was if she was floating towards the small light, because it was getting bigger ever so slowly. _

_As she was floating forward her mind was assaulted with visuals of blood and gore, her ears filled with screams and the sadistic laughter. There were images of children dying. Of women fleeing but never quite getting away. While being forced to watch these, as they were in her mind, Angelina began to realise that she enjoyed the sight of the blood and the dying people. The evil laughter was music to her ears. It was all so intoxicating._

_Suddenly the images stopped violating her mind, and she was left with one single short film. Her death. She saw how she had fought against Angelus and lost. She saw her life being drained by some vicious animal that cared very little about anything. She could feel her heartbeat becoming slower and slower. She could also feel that she wanted to be the one that ended people's lives just like that._

_The light at the end of the very dark tunnel was becoming increasingly bright and if Angelina had been able to, she would have covered her eyes. It hurt, as if it was burning her. Then without warning, she was flung back, the light once again becoming smaller and smaller, until she couldn't see it at all._

_And that was when she woke in her bedroom. _

_Everything about it was different now. Colours were brighter, smells were stronger, and objects felt different. It was all so new. Angelina took a breath so she could sigh in relief that nothing terrible had happened to her. But found that her lungs no longer worked the way they had. Neither did her heart. It didn't beat anymore. Without panicking Angelina felt her faces for lumps and bumps. There were quite a few._

_Silently she opened the wardrobe door. There was a mirror on the inside of the door that would be able to prove her suspicions. She stepped in front of the mirror and it remained visionless. Her guess had been confirmed. She was indeed one of the eternally damned._

_~**~_

We arrived back to the apartment to find a really drunk looking Willow and a not so drunk looking Lorne.

"Isn't supposed to be the other way round?" Xander said as he observed Willow giggle and fall out of her chair.

"Turns out she cant handle her alcohol as well as she thought" Lorne explained as he rose from the table. "Any news?" he asked hopefully.

I shook my head as Buffy explained that Angelus had gotten away. Lorne was clearly upset, but all he muttered was 'Figures'.

"So how is Angelina?" Giles asked, trying to sway the conversation. Lorne looked even more miserable at the mention of her name. "You can go see if you like" he led the way to the bedroom door.

We all filed in as he opened and held the door open, head bent.

"See what exactly?" Xander asked.

"Can't you be pleasant when a guy's grieving?" Lorne began to chide the whelp but stopped short when he found the bed empty and a note lying on his pillow.

Lorne made his way over to the note and read it, while also noticing that the dress he had lain there was untouched.

As he read the short little note, his face dropped into his hands, freeing the note and allowing it to fall to the floor.

"Lorne what is it?" Willow asked, the scene before her sobering her up a tad. She bent to the ground as best she could to grab the note.

"Lorne…" she began to read.


	60. Misery Inflicted

**Previously: **Lorne made his way over to the note and read it, while also noticing that the dress he had lain there was untouched.

As he read the short little note, his face dropped into his hands, freeing the note and allowing it to fall to the floor.

"Lorne what is it?" Willow asked, the scene before her sobering her up a tad. She bent to the ground as best she could to grab the note.

"Lorne…" she began to read.

**Chapter 60**

_Angelina sat herself under a tree that overlooked the north side of the harbour. It was peaceful to just sit here and think about things. She knew she had a lot to think about before the hunger took over her mind._

_She had left a note to Lorne and the others, well mostly Lorne, explaining that she never intended to come back. That she would remain outside until dawn and then turn to ash, like something like her was supposed to._

_She had seen the dress on the bed but had decided not to put it on, as she knew that Lorne could always return it or give it to some other girl he met. Maybe Buffy might even fit into it?_

_The sun was slowly making its way up over the horizon and Angelina knew that if she didn't think quickly she would be toast before she knew it. She didn't really want to die, but knew that it was at some stage inevitable. She was just going to have to die twice instead of once._

_Rising faster than a normal human would, Angelina contemplated whether or not she should die right now. Immortality could be fun for a while? She wasn't sure; she'd never been immortal. _

_She could always go and find that bastard Angelus and kill him before she killed herself. That could work. Then there would be no more Angelus or Angelina for Buffy and the gang to worry about. Or, she could just die now, as was her earlier decided fate._

_In less than ten minutes, the sun would be up and burning her to a crisp. She decided that now was a good time to act. She strode towards the harbour, purpose in her stride._

_~**~_

As a group, we all ran down to the harbour as fast as we could. We didn't want to get there too late or too early, just in case we frightened her off.

Fledglings scared more often than not, and Angelina would probably be no different. Past slayer or not.

"Hurry!" Lorne shouted running just that little bit faster than everyone else.

As we reached the harbour, a cargo ship was pulling away, heading for Australia according to the guy Xander asked.

We stood there for a few minutes, wondering why she hadn't shown up yet. In the note she had left, it was an absolute 'yes' to dying. She had always been stubborn so she would do it.

I stuck to the shadows as we waited. I didn't want to get turned to ashes too. The sun was coming up and Angelina should have been here by now. Lorne looked down and then fell to his knees. We all then looked down. There, now at his knees, was a pile of ashes. She had done it and we were too late.

We all tried to supply some sort of comfort to the green demon as silent tears made tracks down everyone's faces. She had been a good friend to us all.

We then realised that we would also have to break the news to Faith and Robin who still hadn't returned. We all turned around and began the slow trip back to our apartments, beds, and alcohol. It was going to be a long day.

~**~

_Angelus smiled to himself as he hid from the sun. He knew for a fact that if Angelina had in fact survived her first day as a vampire, she would come looking for him. It was just a matter of waiting for him._

_He smiled at the memory of just how much misery he had inflicted with that one incident in the alleyway._

~**~

**I know the last chapter was short, but that is where I wanted to leave it.**

**How was the story?!**

**You'll have to wait patiently for the sequel as right now I am trying to finish other Fanfics, but once they're done…**

**As always, reviews are welcome!**

**~Barn~**


End file.
